


Second Chances

by TheNovelArtist



Series: Second Chances [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, Dadrien, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Mostly Fluff, Now with art by EdenDaphne, Post-Divorce, So don't worry, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 105,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNovelArtist/pseuds/TheNovelArtist
Summary: Despite being young, single, and successful, the only girl who has Adrien’s attention is his daughter. That is, until the new nanny makes a spot for herself in both their lives in a way that no one, not even the nanny herself, was expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting this story up here! It has been on Fanfiction and Tumblr, now it's up here! Yay!

“Daddy?”

Adrien looked down at his four-year-old. He gave her a smile then picked her up and set her on his lap. “What is it, Emma?”

She hugged him tight in a way that got him to worry. “I don’t like the new babysitter,” she whispered.

His eyes shut as he sighed. If Adrien recalled correctly, they were on nanny number eight. Ever since the original nanny—the one he wouldn’t dare belittle by assigning a number—had given her two-week’s notice, he’d been desperately trying to find another nanny for Emma. His father had immediately given Nathalie the task of finding a suitable replacement, but no matter how qualified the nannies Nathalie had found were, Emma just didn’t like any of them.

She was a picky child, a trait curtesy of her mother. But, if Adrien was being honest, he wasn’t certain he liked any of the replacements, either.

“Why don’t you like her?” Adrien asked, just as he did every time.

“She said I couldn’t go in your office.”

Well, that settled it: the nanny was out. If Adrien was working at home—which was less often than he would have liked nowadays—Emma was allowed to come visit him. That was their agreement. Emma understood that she couldn’t come in all the time, but she wasn’t _not_ allowed in his office.

Emma turned her blue eyes up to him. “She scares me.”

Adrien gave her a tight hug. “Then we’ll try another nanny, okay?”

She fussed. “I don’t want another nanny. I want you.”

That always squeezed his heart like a vice. He didn’t like not always being there for Emma, but he’d learned that he was only one man, not an army. He couldn’t do everything alone. While there were days that he could manage balancing Emma and housework and regular work on his own, there were far more days that he couldn’t. While housework was always the first to go, there were times that Emma had to come in under work.

And that was absolutely unacceptable to Adrien.

His best friend, Alya, had proven herself to be an amazing superhero by finding a good nanny for Emma, one who he’d employed for the past three years or so. But four months ago, she’d handed in her two-weeks, leaving Adrien once again juggling work, housework, and Emma.

He was so thankful that there had been a lull in his job so he could balance it all until he could find a replacement. Unfortunately, that lull didn’t last long.

But then again, neither did any of the nannies he’d employed.

“Daddy.”

“Yes, Emma?”

“I’m hungry.”

A glance at the clock told him that it was time for lunch. The nanny should be making Emma something very shortly, but a quick peek at his schedule said he was free for lunch. The pile of paperwork could wait. “How about we go out for lunch?”

She lit up at that. “Can we go to Mimi’s?”

He grinned. “Okay. We can go to Mimi’s.”

“Yay!”

“But we have to stop by Grandfather’s, first. Okay?”

She nodded excitedly. “Okay.”

Emma bounded off his lap in a heartbeat, running out of his office, blonde ponytail flying behind her and pink skirt bouncing with her stride. Adrien chuckled before following his little girl.

He walked from his office, only to see the nanny standing in wait for him. “I’m sorry, sir. I couldn’t keep her out.”

“I never said she had to stay out,” Adrien said. “She’s allowed in my office when I’m home.”

The nanny looked confused at that. “But sir, you clearly told me that you needed to get work done today.”

“If I didn’t want Emma entering, I would have gone to my office,” Adrien clarified in a dismissive way that he was certain mimicked his father to the letter. It almost disgusted him to copy the behavior he always found so irritating with his father, yet it also managed to be a point of pride when it came to dealing with employees. A job was a job; it was either done correctly or not. If one couldn’t do the job correctly, especially when they were so highly credentialed, then they shouldn’t have the position.

“Forgive me,” Adrien said, his voice quiet. “But I believe this arrangement isn’t going to work. I’ll give you a good reference and good pay, as promised, but I don’t believe you are best suited here.”

Just as most of the women did, this one looked appalled.

Adrien couldn’t blame her. With as many references and jobs that she had had, she was certainly “acceptable” enough, yet just as many of the other nannies of her status, most of them believed they knew better than he when it came to raising children.

Which might be the case, but he was stubborn enough to want to parent his child himself.

“Emma and I are heading out for lunch,” Adrien said. “I would not blame you if you walked out now.”

“Well,” she said with an indignant huff, “I just might take you up on that offer.”

With that, she turned and marched off in order to gather her things.

_Good riddance,_ Adrien thought.

“Come on, Daddy!” Emma shouted. She was standing by the door with her shoes on, arms crossed, and wearing an impatient pout.

He grinned, all previous irritation fading away. “Coming.”

Soon enough, the two were walking hand in hand down the street towards Gabriel’s house. Normally, Father liked avoiding his office at the design house, preferring to work at home when he could. Hopefully, he’d be there today.

Adrien punched in the code for the gate access. When it opened, Emma let go of his hand to run to the front door. By the time Adrien caught up to her, the Gorilla had answered.

With a squeal, Emma wrapped her arms around the large man’s waist. “Uncle Gorilla.”

The usual stoic expression on the man’s face melted to one of delight. He patted her head affectionately before waving hello to Adrien, who responded in kind.

“We’re here to see Grandmother and Grandfather,” Emma said.

With a chuckle at the mention of “Grandmother”, he opened the door wide and pointed towards the office. With fresh excitement, Emma released him to run towards the indicated door.

“I still can’t believe Nathalie puts up with being ‘Grandmother’,” Gorilla quietly commented.

Adrien couldn’t either. It was doubly comical considering that Nathalie had nothing but a working relationship—at least, as far as Adrien knew of—with Adrien’s father. According to Nathalie, playing the grandmother made Emma happy, so she’d bear that burden.

Considering how willingly she did it, it must not have been _that_ big of a burden.

Adrien opened the door for Emma to reveal Nathalie sitting in her little office space.

“Grandmother!”

Immediately, Nathalie’s attention was on Emma as the girl ran towards her. With a warm smile, Nathalie bent over to give the girl a hug. “Emma. What a pleasant surprise.” Over Emma’s shoulder, Nathalie shot a smile towards Adrien.

“We’re here to say hi before we head to lunch,” Adrien said, but his tone indicated more.

Nathalie caught it. Still focused on Emma, she pulled the girl up onto her lap. “I’m sure you want to say hello to your grandfather, too.”

Emma nodded eagerly.

“To do that, all I have to do is press this button,” Nathalie pointed to a button on her intercom, “tell him ‘hello’, and he’ll come out to meet you.”

Emma nodded. She leaned forward on the desk so she could get closer to the speaker. When Nathalie pressed the button, Emma spoke with a bright smile. “Hello, Grandfather. It’s me. Emma. Nathalie said all she had to do was press the button and I could talk to you.”

Adrien could imagine his father’s quiet laughter. It was an indescribable comfort that Father took such an interest in Emma, even if it stung that his own childhood wasn’t quite as rosy.

A few second’s later, the door behind Nathalie opened to reveal Gabriel.

“Grandfather!” Emma leapt off Nathalie’s lap in order to give her grandfather a hug.

The distraction allowed Adrien to speak to Nathalie. “The new nanny didn’t work out.”

She sighed. “Adrien, that was nanny number ten.”

Was it? He thought for certain it was eight. He hadn’t gone through that many, had he? “She was trying to keep Emma from my office.”

“Well, in that case, she had to go.”

Adrien would forever be thankful that he and Nathalie usually seemed to be on the same page as him regarding the nannies. “So I’ll need—”

Before he could finish, Nathalie opened the top drawer of her desk and pulled out a few sheets of paper. “Here.”

Adrien blinked at it before taking the offered papers.

“And when you blow through those, I have more in waiting.”

“Have I ever told you how amazing you are, Nathalie?”

She hummed knowingly.

“And now,” Emma said, pulling Adrien’s attention to the conversation she was having with Father. “Daddy and I are going to Mimi’s.”

“That sounds fun,” Gabriel said, glancing up at Adrien before smiling back at Emma. “I hope you have a good lunch.”

“We will.”

“We just stopped by to say hello before we headed out,” Adrien said, holding up the sheet and using it to point to Nathalie.

Gabriel’s head raised in understanding, but when it didn’t lower to complete the nod, Adrien grew nervous. Gabriel glanced inside his office, and Adrien knew full well the meaning.

He headed towards the office as his father leaned down to smile at Emma. “I’m going to need to talk with your father. Why don’t you talk to Grandmother?”

Adrien had to steal a glance at Nathalie. The only thing more comical than how readily Nathalie took on the name was how often Gabriel tossed it around. She always got this unreadable expression on her face when he did use it, but she never objected.

Of course, that might just be because she didn’t want to test her boss.

“Ok,” Emma said, innocently oblivious to the fact Grandmother was not actually Grandmother and her biological family found abundant amusement in that fact.

As soon as Emma found herself back up in Nathalie’s lap, Gabriel shut the door to his office. “Do you want a seat?” his father asked.

“I’m not sure. Am I going to like what you’re going to say?”

Unreadable as ever, Gabriel walked over to the desk to lean his hip against it. “Have you ever considered that Emma needs a mother?”

Adrien sighed. “Father,” he started, rubbing at his eyes.

“It’s a simple inquiry.”

“No,” Adrien said. “Just…no. I’m not interested.”

His father hummed.

“What?” Adrien challenged. “There’s nothing wrong with having a nanny for Emma.”

“Adrien, I’m not condemning you having a nanny for Emma, especially considering that means she’s kept out of some daycare. However, a nanny is not a partner for you.”

That got Adrien to pause, speechless.

“I actually do care for you,” his father said. “And I care for your will being. You are twenty-six years old and perfectly eligible.”

“I’m also a divorced single-father,” Adrien flatly countered. “Not quite the ‘higher status’ of a widow—”

“You cared for her,” his father interrupted. “And you cared to fight for the marriage, no matter how rocky it was. _She_ walked out on _you_.”

Adrien managed to pull himself together though his father had managed to shock him further. “And here I would have thought that you would have blamed me for marrying her in the first place.”

“Considering that I was just as much at fault in encouraging your union no matter my personal dislike for her character, I have no right.”

Adrien had to admit that this version of his father, the one that actually took responsibility and wasn’t as pushy, was very hard to get used to. Emma had somehow served as the catalyst in that change. It was as though one day, he brought that little week-old baby into his father’s office and his father changed on the spot. No matter what had gone on his father’s mind, Adrien was not going to complain. Not when their conversations since Emma was born consisted of them actually talking instead of shouting at each other or, worse, not talking at all.

“What I am saying,” his father continued, “is that you should have the opportunity to find a woman who will actually be a good wife to you as well as serve as a mother for Emma. Heaven knows how good of a mother your lovely ex-wife would have made.”

“She wouldn’t have been too bad,” Adrien said, uncertain if he truly meant it or not.

His father hummed in disagreement. “Maybe with you as the father, but I have the feeling Nathalie would have served as a better mother figure.”

“Is that an insult to Nathalie?”

His father glared at him. “Let’s be honest, Adrien. Your mother was the parent who parented, and I find that taking up that solo torch left a rather large black smudge on my accomplishments. And Nathalie, no matter how accomplished she is, likely only did slightly better than I.”

Adrien was just going to bite his tongue and keep silent because he had no response to that.

“That being said,” he continued, “I still hold a hope that Emma would have the opportunity to have a mother in her life, especially considering she will never know her own. Furthermore, I hope you will actually be able to have a woman who cared for _you_ instead of your fame and fortune.”

“As pleasant as that sounds, Father, I doubt I would meet—nevertheless, attract—many women who would fit the requirements.”

Gabriel shrugged. “I suppose there is nothing I can force on you. You may be too young to say you aren’t an eligible man, but you are too old for me to order you around like a child.”

“You still do.”

“Our work relationship does not count.”

That pulled a chuckle from Adrien and a smirk from his father.

“Still,” Gabriel continued, “I would think you know me well enough to know that I have high standards for you.”

“Father,” Adrien warned.

“Alya, for example—”

“Is just a friend,” he interrupted, stopping his father before he remotely got started. “In fact, I’m fairly certain she’s dating someone.”

“I’m simply pointing out the fact that she would meet the criteria I would set. There’s nothing to be worried about.”

Except for the fact his father was dabbling in his love life.

With the conversation finished, the two men exited the office to the sight of Emma on Nathalie’s lap, helping “organize” paperwork.

Adrien decided to press his luck. “You know,” he whispered, “it wouldn’t hurt to give Emma an _actual_ grandmother.”

“Don’t even think about it,” his father flatly countered.

It wasn’t long before Emma noticed her two favorite people had returned and ran over to them.

“Shall we head off to lunch, Emma?” Adrien asked.

She nodded, her blonde ponytail bouncing and her blue eyes sparkling. It hurt sometimes just how much Emma resembled her mother, but Adrien supposed that wasn’t a bad thing.

Emma gave Grandfather one last hug then waved good-bye to Grandmother and Uncle Gorilla. Afterwards, she slipped her hand into Adrien’s so they could head out.

“Let’s see,” Adrien said, making a show of thinking. “Let me try to guess what you’re going to get.”

Emma’s smile brightened as a skip entered her step.

“Are you going to get…the egg salad.”

She wrinkled her nose. “No, Daddy. I don’t like that.”

She’s never had it, but Adrien knew that was just what children did. “Hmm…let’s see. What about…the chicken sandwich.”

Again, she shook her head. “Nope.”

Adrien once again put on a show of thinking, enjoying the way his daughter thought she was so clever about what she wanted.

Three more “tries” later, Emma was giggling. “You’ll never guess.”

“You’re right. I give up. What do you want?”

She grinned. “The onion soup.”

He made another show of snapping his fingers and sighing. “I should have guessed.” He knew, of course. She always got that, no matter how hot it was outside.

The closer they got to the quaint cafe, the stronger the warm smell of baking breads was. The hostess greeted them when they arrived. She took two menus and started leading them through the café.

Emma suddenly gasped. “Auntie Alya!”

Adrien looked up to see, lo and behold, Alya was working in the corner of the café, a sandwich on her right and laptop on her left. When she caught sight of Emma, the computer was closed. “Well, if it isn’t my favorite niece.”

Adrien let go of Emma’s hand so she could bound over to Alya. Before she wrapped Emma in a hug, Alya waved Adrien over.

Adrien thanked the hostess before taking the two menus and walking over to Alya. “How are you, Alya? You look busy.”

She dismissed that with a wave. “Nah. I’m just doing some personal stuff for my blog. No big deal. It wasn’t any good, anyway.”

He watched Emma situate herself beside Alya, who had moved all her stuff to accommodate the girl. “Are you sure, Alya? I don’t want to intrude on your blog.”

She gave him a “look”. “I’m certain.”

Adrien surrendered by putting his hands in the air.

“So,” Alya said, looking down at Emma with a grin. “What brings you two out, today?”

“Daddy promised me lunch.”

“Isn’t that the nanny’s job,” Alay asked, glancing over at Adrien.

Emma frowned. “I don’t like her,” she said. “She’s mean and wouldn’t let me see daddy.”

Alya shot a frown at Adrien. “Again?”

Adrien nodded then pulled out the folded pieces of paper from his pocket.

She snatched them from his hand, skimming over only the first paper before looking over her glasses at him. “You know, Adrien,” she said, handing the papers back over. “As much as I’m glad Nathalie and Gabriel are helping you out, their method is failing you. This is, what? Number eleven?”

“Ten.”

Alya rolled her eyes.

“Well, do you have a better idea?” Adrien challenged.

He remembered a second too late to never, ever challenge Alya. Ever.

“Do you want overly-credentialed?” she smugly asked. “Or someone I would hand my own child off to, say ‘have fun’, and not worry about for the rest of the day.”

Adrien stared down Alya, who stared back at him with a winning gleam in her eye. Considering that Adrien had tried to hire said overly-credentialed nannies to no avail and Alya knew it, there was only one correct answer to her question.

Adrien pulled out his phone, opening up his contacts before handing it to Alya. “Names and numbers.”

Alya took the phone with a smirk. “Oh, there’s only one.”

Adrien crossed his fingers. If there was only one, that meant there would only be one chance. For Emma’s sake, he hoped beyond all hope this person worked out.


	2. Chapter 2

“Thank you. Come again.”

The customer gave her a smile before walking out of the store. Once the door shut, Marinette sighed in relief. Finally, the last of the customers were served, signaling the end of the rush. She walked to the back, out of sight from the front counter, and took a seat on a lone chair before grabbing her water bottle.

Her father looked up from his baking table. “All finished?”

“All clear,” she confirmed before downing half of the bottle. “Thankfully. It was a mad house up there. And with it only being Maman and I—”

“Say no more,” her father interrupted. “Makes me glad I was back here instead of up front.”

Marinette nodded exasperatedly before finishing off her water bottle. Before she could return to the front, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She glanced at the screen then hit the answer button as quick as possible. “Hey, Alya.”

“Girl, you better not mess this up.”

At Alya’s tone, Marinette immediately frowned. “What?”

“I got you a job.”

Marinette quirked a brow. “Mind elaborating?”

“I know that you love your parents and that you’d do anything for them, but I also know how badly you want to get out of the bakery.”

Marinette fidgeted. “That’s not true, Alya.”

“Girl,” Alya said, her voice tense with warning. “Just because you were passed over for that design job—which is an atrocity—doesn’t mean that you should snub your nose at any other job. We both know your parents are angels in disguise, but I know you would much prefer finding a job of your own.”

“Well… I mean, that’s true,” Marinette admitted, “but I don’t want to get a job just to get a job. What would be the difference between this job and any other.”

“It pays better, first off. It also gets you away from your parents since you live them. And while you love them, you are a twenty-six-year-old woman who is ready to prove she’s self-sufficient again.”

All good points Marinette couldn’t refute. “So, what’s the job?”

“A nanny.”

And all hope flatlined. “A nanny,” Marinette deadpanned.

“I know it’s not exactly a fashion designer,” Alya said, “or any creative job, really. _But,_ like I said, it pays more than you make at the bakery, is easier than dealing with customers on a day in-day out basis, gets you away—"

“Alya,” Marinette interrupted, rubbing her eyes. “No.”

“No?”

“No. Why would you suggest _me_ as a nanny?”

“Because this guy needs help,” Alya said. “He’s a single dad trying to raise a four-year-old girl while trying to manage a multi-million-dollar business. When I heard of his dilemma, there was only one person I could think of that I could recommend in good conscious.”

“And that was me?” Marinette skeptically asked.

“Yes.”

Marinette sighed. “Alya. You do realize that your job allows you some of the best connections in the city—”

“This guy doesn’t need another ‘professional’ nanny,” Alya interrupted. “He’s tried that already. They are dropping out like flies. What he needs is a person who will actually make sure his daughter is happy and taken care of. And that is why I suggested you.”

Marinette bounced her heels against the floor as she processed the information.

“Will you just give it a shot?” Alya begged. “For me? For my friend who desperately needs it.”

“But…” Marinette said, grasping at her last straws. “But what if I get hired by a design house? I haven’t stopped applying.”

“Good,” Alya said. “I would hunt you down and kick your rear end if you did. But I know that world; it sometimes takes a lot of time before a job will come. So, this would just be a good transition job until some idiot finally realizes you literally ran your own design business and hires you.”

No matter how badly she wanted to disagree with that, Marinette couldn’t. “Fine.” She relented. “Fine! Whatever. I’ll do it.”

“You’re the best!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Marinette sighed. “So… I’d just have to watch the little girl?”

“Okay,” Alya explained. Marinette could hear the winner’s smile on her face. “It would be forty some hours a week. Sometimes more, sometimes less depending on how much chaos this guy has to deal with at work. You’d babysit, clean house, and preferably start dinner as well.”

“So basically, this guy wants a house wife.”

“He needs one,” Alya confirmed.

Slowly, the gears started whirring in Marinette’s mind, and a frown marred her face. “You aren’t trying to set me up, are you?”

There was a short pause. “No!” she cried. “Oh my gosh, absolutely not! No. No. And no. The thought _never_ crossed my mind. I _swear_.”

Alya may be a decent actor, but the horror in her tone was evidence enough for Marinette that this was strictly a job.

“Trust me,” Alya continued. “This is in no way, shape, or form a set-up. I may be trying to find a wife for this guy no matter how adamant he is to stay single, but I am _not_ trying to find you a husband right now. I know you’re not ready.”

“Thank you for respecting that.”

“Any good friend would, no matter how badly they want to see you happily married and settled with three little kids running around. _Anyway_ ,” Alya said, changing the topic. “You should _definitely_ take this job because my reputation is on the line and it will benefit all parties involved.”

“And you’re sure I would actually make a good candidate?”

“Believe me,” Alya said, her tone daring Marinette to challenge her. “You would be a welcome change to the routine. All you have to do to keep the job is win over the little girl’s heart. And considering you’re _you,_ that will be a piece of cake.”

Marinette chewed her lip in debate, then let out a tense sigh. “Ok. So how do I contact this guy?”

“Oh, I already gave him your number.”

“You _what_?” Marinette cried. “You gave him my number?”

“Yeah.”

“Before I could even think about if I wanted the job?”

“I knew I could talk you into it,” Alya confidently countered. “Which I successfully did, so no worries.”

“ _Alya._ ”

“Don’t take that tone with me. You’ll thank me for it later.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, mouthing _are you kidding me?_ to no one in particular. “Wait.” Marinette said, her mind clicking into high gear. “I don’t know anything about this guy.”

“Relax, girl,” Alya said. “You’ll be watching four-year-old Emma. She’s really well-behaved for her age and truly a pleasure to be around. The guy’s name is Adrien. He’s a really good friend of mine, so you don’t have to worry about him. Got it? Okay. See ya later, girl. Keep me updated.”

With that, the line died, and Marinette was left to stare at her phone. Adrien. Okay, so she’d get a call from Alya’s friend Adri—

Marinette froze, her eyes wide as saucers. Alya only had one “really good” friend named Adrien.

_Oh, word no._

_No. No._ No. _This could_ not _be happening._

“What was that about, Marinette?”

Marinette jumped at the sound of her father’s voice. He looked up at her expectantly, kneading bread dough out of habit.

“Um…” she put her phone down. “That was Alya. She said she volunteered me for a job.”

“Really?” he asked, an excited smile turning up the ends of his mustache. “What sort?”

“A nanny position.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, that’s what I said.”

“Well, you could definitely do it,” he encouraged.

She frowned, curling up on the chair. “You think I could? Are you certain that you and Maman—”

Her father dropped the dough on the counter with a large _thump._ “Marinette,” he interrupted. “Don’t you go worrying about your Maman and I. We can find help easy enough. This store functioned just fine without you when you were in school, or when you had a job you loved.”

“Yeah, but I said I would only leave if I got a job that I wanted.”

“But this job is a step closer to you being independent again. I’m not saying your mother and I are anxious to kick you out, but we want to see you living your own life again.”

Marinette gave her papa a smile before rounding the table to give him a hug. “Thank you.”

“You’ll always be my little girl,” he said. “I’ll always want to see you taken care of, but I’m excited at the prospect of you standing on your own two feet again. And this job would be a step closer to that.”

“It would,” Marinette agreed. “But I still would want to live with you guys a little longer.”

“Take all the time you need.”

“Do you really think I’ll be cut out for a nanny position, though?”

Her father chuckled. “I think it will be good for you to get out of the store. End of story. However,” he father grinned down at her. “The store still needs you now.”

A bell called both their attentions, signaling a customer. Papa grinned. “See?”

“I suppose you’re right. Love you, Papa.”

“Love you, too Marinette.”

After giving her father one last squeeze, Marinette walked back out to the front. “Hello, how can I help you?”

* * *

It was half-past one by the time she got a phone call. It wasn’t a familiar number, but she knew who it was. Nervously swallowing the food she’d just taken a bite of, she reached for the phone to answer it. “Hello?”

“Hi. Is this Marinette Kurtzburg?”

“This is she.”

“Hello. My name is Adrien Agreste. My good friend, Alya Cesaire, suggested I call you regarding a nanny position.”

Had Alya not prepared her beforehand, Marinette would have been completely blindsided by such a call. “Yes, she did call to warn me you’d be giving me a call.”

“Good,” he said, sounding a bit relieved. “Then this isn’t completely out of the blue. I suppose I should ask if you would be interested in such a position before I go any further.”

Marinette took a breath. Was she? This was _Chloe’s_ kid, after all. Many a time, Alya had sworn up and down that Emma was nothing like her mother, but it was still a bit hard for Marinette to wrap her head around the fact that she’d be watching the daughter of the woman who bullied her throughout their school years. “I would be, but I’d like to hear all about it before I commit to anything.”

“Fair enough. I’ll be frank with you right now; if you decide to accept the job, I have a two-week trial basis during which I may terminate you at any time if I see things aren’t working out. I’ll give you fair pay for that time, even if it isn’t completed. I know it sounds strict, but my daughter is picky and so am I. Is that an acceptable stipulation for you?”

Marinette took a moment to think it over, slowly liking the idea more and more. “As long as you accept the fact it’s a trial period for me, too. I don’t know if Alya told you or not, but I’m not a certified nanny. The most credentials I have is babysitting the daughter of Ms. Chamack, the newscaster. I may not be well suited for this job.”

“Alya actually did inform me you weren’t an official nanny,” he said. “But that is no problem for me considering that she swore you were more than capable and completely trustworthy. I respect Alya’s high opinions.”

In that case, Marinette hoped she wouldn’t let her friend down.

“That being said, I fully understand and accept your own two-week condition. So, if that is settled and we both are understanding each other’s terms, then I’ll describe the job. My work schedule is hectic. I’m certain you’ve heard of my last name and my father’s business. I do work for my father, handling the business side of his company. Depending on the season and time, my workload varies between thirty to fifty-hour work weeks. Sometimes, this seeps out into the weekends though I do try my best to avoid this. I’m able to tell weeks in advance what my work load will be—as in, whether the days will last seven or ten hours, for example—but I understand if inconsistent scheduling is a worry for you. Would that be an issue?”

Marinette frowned. “To clarify, you can nearly guarantee weekends off, correct?”

“Yes. If I ever work on the weekends and need someone to watch Emma, I might give you a call, which you would be completely allowed to turn down. However, I would pay you well should you ever accept.”

Marinette could handle that. “All right. Those are acceptable terms. Please, continue.”

“Normally, my schedule involves me starting at nine in the morning, so I’d like you here about fifteen minutes before then. More often than not, I work at my office in my father’s design house, but there are days I work at home. It usually depends on the week and what duties I have. However, even when I am home, I can’t always be watching Emma. So, your duties would consist of watching and caring for her. Furthermore, because my days can stretch to ten-hours, I don’t always have time to pick up some household chores when I feel my time would be much better spent with my daughter.”

Marinette had to hand it to him; that was the mark of a good father.

“So, making sure the house is vacuumed, dusted, and otherwise cleaned would also be on your list. They don’t have to be done every day, but at least once to twice a week. Lastly, while I try to cook decent dinners for my daughter, I am not the best cook. In fact, there are times I wonder if I should even be in the kitchen. So, preparing—or at least mostly so—dinners would be on the list of duties as well.

“To recap, I’m asking you to watch Emma, clean around the house, and cook. Is that acceptable to you?”

Unless Emma was a chaotic child—which Alya swore she wasn’t—or a picky eater, none of what he said would be an issue. “That sounds reasonable. And may I ask what the pay rate would be?”

He listed off a number that was way too tempting to turn down. They continued going back and forth for a while before Marinette gave confirmation that she would take the position.

“That’s great. Do you have a pen and paper so I can give you my address?”

Marinette flipped open her nearby sketchbook, finding a clear corner to scribble something in. “All right.”

She jotted down the address as well as the agreed upon time and date.

“I look forward to meeting you in person.”

“Likewise.”

“I will see you then.”

“Bye.”

Marinette hung up after him. And sighed heavily.

“Who was that, Marinette?” her maman asked from the kitchen counter.

Marinette swallowed. “Um…it was a job interview.”

Her maman’s face lit up. “What for?”

“Not anything I applied for,” Marinette said. “Alya set me up with a friend who is looking for a nanny for his daughter.”

“That sounds very promising.”

“It’s Chloe’s daughter.”

“Oh.” Her mother’s expression fell a bit. “Well, in that case, I think you’re the perfect person for the job.”

Marinette’s brow furrowed at the finality in her mother’s tone. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” her mother said while she plated up some lunch for herself, “that you will have the opportunity to be a good influence in that girl’s life so she won’t end up at all like her mother.”

“I hadn’t even thought of that,” Marinette admitted.

Her mother nodded. “I know Chloe was extremely cruel to you for years, but you knew enough about her to know she was spoiled rotten and raised without any motherly figure. While you wouldn’t be her mother, you would be spending enough time with her to make an impression on her young life, depending on how long you would be her nanny.”

As much as it pained Marinette to admit it, her mother was right on target. As always. “I’ll remember that, Maman,” Marinette said, finishing up her lunch and placing her plate in the sink. “I’ll head back down to the bakery, now.”

Before she could go, her mother stopped her. “I’m really happy for you, Marinette. I hope this works out.”

“Even though I’m leaving you with an open position in your store?” she asked.

Her mother’s expression softened as she took her daughter’s cheeks in her hands. “I know the last year has been hard,” she said. “But knowing that you are going out and getting a job of your own shows that you’re healing and ready to stand on your own two feet again. While I love you and would do anything for you, I don’t like seeing my wonderfully independent daughter so down and out. So, don’t you dare worry about leaving the store. I’d much rather see you pursuing your own life again.”

Marinette felt tears start welling in her eyes as she engulfed her mother in a hug. “You’re the best, Maman.”

Her maman patted her head affectionately as she returned Marinette’s embrace. “Anything for you, my dear daughter. Anything for you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette double checked the address to make sure she got it right. Instead of the large house that she had fully expected an Agreste to live in, she currently stood before a very nice yet reasonably-sized house in the middle of a very nice neighborhood.

She took a deep breath, resituating her black blazer over her red blouse before marching forward to ring the doorbell. She waited a moment for the door to open, revealing whom she knew to be Adrien. One didn’t have a shrine of a teenaged Adrien’s modeling photos decorating an entire bedroom wall throughout their younger years and not remember his face, after all.

“Mr. Agreste,” Marinette greeted. “I’m Marinette Kurtzburg.”

His face lit up in recognition. “Ah, yes. Please, come in.”

She entered, allowing her a view of the welcoming interior. The warm tan on the walls was enhanced by the dark brown side table and matching hardwood flooring. The white accents, like the baseboards and vase on the table, were a striking contrast against the dark wood, but in her opinion, it was the red hallway rug, red flowers, and red-tone painting in the hallway that made the space pop.

She stared at the picture, swearing up and down it was familiar but unable to place it.

“Isn’t that a wonderful painting?” Adrien asked, shutting the front door. “I hired an interior designer after I bought this house, and he found that piece at a local art fair.”

Marinette paused. There was a bell in her mind that was ringing, but for the life of her, she couldn’t put a label on it. “It’s really nice. I love supporting local artists.”

“And there is no shortage of them in France.”

“No, there certainly is not.”

Adrien hummed his agreement. “If you’ll follow me to my office, we’ll go over all the terms and any other questions you have, then I’ll show you around the house and introduce you to Emma.”

Marinette followed him through the downstairs into a room just off the main living area. The large, oak desk that sat smack dab in the center of the room had a computer at one side and several completely organized file racks on the other. There were a couple small, framed photos on the matching oak file cabinets behind the desk, but other than that, the room was devoid of any decorations.

“Have a seat, Miss Kurtzburg.”

“Mrs.” Marinette corrected as she took the offered seat.

Adrien immediately blanched. “Forgive me,” he said, looking down at her hands, likely searching for her ring. “I…I’m such an idiot. I meant no offence. I’m so sorry.”

“None taken,” she said. It wasn’t the first time that had happened with her appearance akin to that of a high schooler. She’d forever blame her Chinese heritage for that one.

However, Adrien didn’t look convinced. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he turned his attention to his computer. The printer that rested on top of a short file cabinet whirred to life before spitting out a few pages. In what was clearly a much-practiced move, Adrien rolled himself over to the printer, snatched the pages, then rolled back, setting the pages in front of Marinette.

By now, the red tinge that had lingered on his cheeks had faded. However, he still didn’t make eye contact with her as he began going through the paperwork, explaining what all of it was for before handing Marinette a pen and indicating where to sign.

After the paperwork was signed, Adrien tapped the stack on the desk to align the pages before stapling them together. “I probably should have asked this before,” he said, setting the papers aside in one of the file racks before finally making eye contact with her again. “Like, a long time ago, but can I ask how you know Alya?”

A smile crept across Marinette’s face. “You hired me without asking Alya how we knew each other?”

He grinned sheepishly. “If you know Alya as well as I do, you know two things. One: you never, ever challenge Alya. Two: you never, ever _doubt_ Alya.”

To that, Marinette could not disagree.

“So when I implied I needed a nanny and she suggested you, I just took it at face value.”

Marinette chuckled. “I met Alya nearly two years ago when my best friend from high school needed my help asking her out. Considering they’re engaged now, I think I must have done a decent job.”

Recognition sparked in his eyes. “Marinette Kurtzburg,” he said as if though for the first time. “The interior designer.”

Her smile grew. “Yes, that’s right.”

“Yes.” His own smile grew before hitting his fist against his forehead. “Gah! I’m such an idiot. No wonder your name rung a bell. Took me long enough to figure that one out.”

Marinette’s smile grew. “Just blame it on stress,” she joked.

“Considering the constant chaos my life has been as of late, I think you hit the nail on the head.” He then extended a hand to her. “Nevertheless, it’s great to finally meet you.”

“You as well,” Marinette said, reaching out to shake his outstretched hand. “I’ve had the honor of hearing about you—outside of the public knowledge, of course—but I don’t think any of Alya or Nino’s attempts to get us to meet ever worked out. “

“No,” Adrien huffed. “Not between Emma and both our jobs.”

The lighthearted air had vanished in a snap, replaced by something much thicker that just might suffocate Marinette if she didn’t keep herself together. Adrien’s expression fell instantly as his eyes widened in realization. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I…I heard about that and—"

“It’s fine,” Marinette interrupted. “It’s nothing I can’t talk about.”

“But it’s still hard,” Adrien finished for her.

Marinette held her breath a moment. “Yeah,” she admitted. “It is.”

“I understand,” Adrien said.

While Marinette had lost track of how many times she’d heard those words, they were different coming from Adrien. It was well known that he had lost his mother when he was a teen. On top of that, he had managed to survive a divorce. If anyone truly knew about loss, truly understood what she was going through, it was him. “I’m at the point where it still stings, a lot, but I’m not in denial any longer,” she said. In her mind, she realized this wasn’t exactly the best topic to discuss with a man she not only just met but her future boss. But Adrien looked like he really didn’t mind.

“That’s a really good place to be,” he said. “That’s when things slowly start getting easier. I’m not saying that there still won’t be rough patches, but the worst of it is finally passed and you’re able to gain some semblance of normalcy again.”

Marinette nodded. “That’s why I wanted to take this job. To get back on my feet.”

“Why not go back into interior design?” he asked. “You are extremely good at it.”

Marinette almost gave an answer before she paused because she was certain he’d never seen—

And then it clicked. “How did I forget you were a client?” she said, internally kicking herself repeatedly. No wonder that photo in the hallway looked so familiar. _She_ had been the one who picked it out.

“Because, somehow, we never met despite that,” Adrien said with a smile. “I only got the honor or meeting your husband. He was a really nice man.”

Marinette’s smile was bittersweet as she was forced to swallow her heart before she choked on it. “Thank you. He…he really was.”

Adrien gaze her a smile. “Now,” he said, standing from his seat. “I think that you came to meet Emma.”

Marinette realized what he was doing and smiled her thanks. “Yes. That I did.”

He nodded. “But if you ever need to continue our conversation, that door will always be open.”

Her voice came out as barely a whisper. “Thanks.”

Marinette followed Adrien out of the office and up the stairs. At the end of the hallway was an open door, revealing a little blonde girl playing with some stuffed animals. The little girl’s face lit up when Adrien knocked on the doorframe to call her attention. However, her smile slipped when she spotted Marinette. She stood, clutching a large, black cat plushie.

“Emma,” Adrien said, “remember how I said you were getting a new nanny?”

“Auntie Alya’s friend?”

Marinette paused. _Auntie_ Alya? Marinette knew Alya had helped Adrien raise this girl, but she hadn’t heard Alya had been dubbed into the family. She shouldn’t have been surprised, though. Alya talked about this family like she was related.

“That’s right,” Adrien said. “That’s Mrs. Kurtzburg.”

With her father now kneeling right beside her, Emma looked much more comfortable. She waved to Marinette. “Hi, Mrs. Kursburg.”

With a growing smile, Marinette knelt down to the girl’s level. “How about you just call me Marinette?”

“Ok, Mrs. Marinette.”

Marinette shot an approving look at Adrien. “You have a very pretty room,” she commented. “It looks just like mine when I was your age.”

Emma tilted her head in curiosity.

“I had pink walls that very color.”

That got her to grin. “That’s my second favorite color.”

“Your second favorite?” Marinette asked. “What’s your first favorite color?”

“Green.” She scampered over to her bed, jumping on it and pointing at the minty green duvet cover. “Just like this.”

“That is a very pretty color.”

Emma nodded happily. “It’s daddy’s favorite color, too.”

Marinette looked at Adrien, who regarded his daughter with a fond smile.

“Well, Emma,” Adrien said. “I still have to show Mrs. Marinette around the house. Do you want to join us?”

Emma shook her head before pressing her face into the back of the black cat’s head.

Adrien chuckled, ruffling her bangs affectionately. “All right. I’ll be back. Can you say good bye to Mrs. Marinette?”

Emma waved at Marinette, still clutching the black cat to her chest. “Bye-bye Mrs. Marinette.”

Marinette stood, waving back at Emma. “Bye, Emma. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Okay.”

Marinette followed Adrien out of the room.

“She’s precious,” she commented. It surprised her that she meant it. She had not had high hopes for the first meeting with Chloe’s daughter.

Adrien beamed. “Thank you. She’s the highlight of my life.”

_That_ , Marinette thought, _is_ _obvious_.

The tour started upstairs, with Adrien pointing out the guest room and his own bedroom before he led her back downstairs. It was odd, seeing her work in person. She could imagine each long-gone sketch, yet, she’d never been over to this place. “When did you say you hired my husband and I?”

Adrien pursed his lips in thought. “About a year and a half ago, early summer.”

“Ah, that makes sense, then. My husband and I had a swarm of clients at that time, so he focused on half and I focused on half. We saw each other’s work, of course, but we split up the clients to give everyone as much focused attention as possible.”

“That’s actually very wise,” Adrien said. “I have the feeling you two would have done well for yourselves.”

They had been, but Marinette wasn’t going to say a word on that topic. Instead, she absorbed the décor of the house as the moved to the next room, all while biting back her swell of overwhelming emotions.

“Are you okay?” Adrien eventually asked, his voice soft with worry. “With seeing all this?”

“I… yes,” she answered. “If… if I really think about it, it’s kind of nice, to see that his… _our_ … work lives on.”

Adrien gave her a bittersweet smile. “It will get easier with time,” he said. “I’d say do your best to recall these things with fondness and not resent the fact they remind you of him.”

Somewhere in her mind, Marinette cataloged those words away so she could pull them out later. She would not cry in front of her new boss. _Think with your head,_ she warned herself.

But that was hard to do when her mind short-circuited.

Marinette’s jaw hit the ground as she took in the kitchen. All the elements, from the fixtures to the cabinets to the wall color, were instantly recognizable. So much so that she could picture not only the exact sketch, but all the little notes and doodles that surrounded it.

Giggles spilled out from between her pursed lips before it grew to laughter. When she finally pulled herself together, she realized Adrien was standing there trying to hide his confusion.

“I’m sorry,” she said between giggles. “It’s just…” She gestured to the entire kitchen. “This wasn’t supposed to be your kitchen. My husband seemed to have grabbed the wrong design.”

Adrien stared over the kitchen as though with new eyes. “You know,” he said. “I always wondered about that. I mean, I love it; it’s a great design. Even my father has admitted that. But it always seemed to me that it was not really cohesive with the rest of the house. Nathaniel made it work really well, honestly, but it wasn’t what I was expecting.”

Marinette shook her head. “This was supposed to be the design I wanted for our kitchen, once we got a house of our own.”

“That would explain a lot,” Adrien said. “Well, even though it wasn’t supposed to be mine, I do love the kitchen. It’s a very nice design; I’ll give you that.”

“Thank you,” Marinette said. She pulled herself together with a breath. “Is this the end of the tour?”

“No,” Adrien said, snapping back to reality. He pointed to the entranceway on the opposite side past the dining room on the opposite side of the kitchen. “Down that hallway in the hall closet, there are the laundry machines. That’s also where all the cleaning supplies are stored. Then just past that, there is the door to the garage.”

Marinette nodded. “All right.”

“ _That’s_ the end of the tour.”

Marinette grinned. “Your house is very nice.”

“You’re just saying that because you designed it.”

For the second time that day, Marinette truly laughed.

They walked back to the front door of the house. “Well, Mrs. Kurtzburg,” Adrien said, holding out a hand. “It’s been a pleasure to finally meet you. And more of one to hire you.”

“Wonderful to meet you, as well,” Marinette said, shaking his hand. “But please, call me Marinette.”

“Then call me Adrien,” he said. “I think we can be on a first name basis.”

“Adrien it is, then. I’ll see you on Monday?”

“Monday,” he confirmed. “You can come at nine. I’ll warn you now that the first two to three days after I hire a new nanny, I work in my home office.”

Marinette’s brow furrowed. “So, you’re staying around?”

Adrien nodded. “I…umm… like to be here in case anything doesn’t work out. Not that I think you’ll do anything bad but coming home to Emma crying on the first day of a new nanny did not leave a good impression on me.”

Marinette’s mouth formed an ‘oh’ in understanding. “Can I ask what happened?”

He rubbed a hand down his face. “Said nanny’s punishment techniques left much to be desired. I’ll leave it at that.”

Marinette cringed. She hadn’t really thought of that part. Babysitting was one thing, but she was stepping up to be something akin to a part-time mom. With as much as she would be watching Emma, there would undoubtedly be a time where she acted up and Marinette would have to correct her behavior.

She made a mental note to read up on her parenting techniques. Too bad all the books she had once had on that topic were long gone.

“I promise I won’t be, like, stalking you or anything,” Adrien assured. “I just like being here for Emma incase she really needs me.”

It was very clear to Marinette that Adrien was very focused on Emma and her well-being. She had to hand it to him, he was doing the best he could to be a good father for his little girl. Hopefully, that would mean Emma would not end up like her mother. “Well, if I recall correctly, you did warm me that there were days you worked at home. This is just one of those days.”

Adrien grinned. “Yes. I do like working from home when I can, not that I get the chance often. That being said, I won’t take any more of your time. Have a good rest of your day.”

“You as well.”

Only once Marinette had left and shut the door to her red VW bug did she take a moment to sigh and process things. That did not go _anything_ like she had expected. Honestly, she didn’t know what to think about it.

Actually, she did: she thought that a hot shower and a tub of ice cream were in order. She’d sort out everything else after that.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette was not going to walk in to her new job on Monday without a solid game-plan. She knew that she and Emma were basically strangers, meaning Marinette wanted to make this day—no, scratch that, this _week_ —as painless as possible.

She had spent the weekend preparing. After she had a nice long chat with Alya, trying to pick her brain for information on Emma, she proceeded to stalk the internet for bonding activities. In the end, Marinette had to trust her instincts and made a list of the activities she had done with Manon over ten years ago.

“Ok, Marinette,” she said to herself in the mirror as she dressed in nice yet comfortable clothing. “You can do this. It will be like babysitting Manon: hard the first time but progressively easier.” She grabbed a hair-tie then twirled her hair up into an easy bun. “Just make it one day at a time. One day at a time.”

She took in her appearance once last time, giving the girl in the mirror a nod of approval before grabbing her precious necklace off her nightstand. She held it tight, feeling the bite of the diamond dig into her palm and the tip of the heart dig into her finger. It seemed almost pitiful to put her wedding ring on the sterling silver necklace Nathaniel had given to her back when they were teenagers, yet, Marinette knew the ring couldn’t go back on her finger. She had removed it as a symbol to herself that she was no longer married. That Nathaniel was truly gone. While it stung so badly, it somehow made the days easier.

With a sigh, she shoved the ring down her shirt front and felt the cool metal rest on her skin right above her heart. Then, she grabbed her oversized red purse from her closet and went down into the kitchen to finish preparing for the day.

“Good morning,” her mother chirped before shoving a plate of pastries towards Marinette. “Are you ready?”

Grinning, Marinette snatched a pain au chocolate from the plate before giving her mother a side hug. “Nearly. Just need a few more things.”

“I’m so excited for you,” Maman said for the umpteenth time in the last few days.

“I know, Maman,” Marinette said as she pulled a collection of different containers out of the pantry.

“And I’ll keep my fingers crossed this works out.”

“I have them crossed, too.”

Maman’s smile grew brighter. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear that.”

Marinette’s grin turned teasing. “You know, Maman, you could have kicked me out if you hated having me around _that_ much.”

Her mother chuckled. “You know what I mean. I’ll forever be your mother and want you to be happy. Without a bottle of wine influencing it.”

“That was one time!” Marinette cried.

Her mother laughed.

Marinette rolled her eyes. After chucking all the containers into her bag, she headed down to the bakery, her mother’s parting “goodbye” echoing down the stairs.

She slipped into the bakery storage room, taking out the containers one by one and filling them. She double-checked everything before realizing she had forgotten the card. She bounded back upstairs as quickly as she could, snatched the pink card off her desk, then hopped back down the stairs to the door.

She got to her car, grabbing the handle and pulling only to realize it was locked. Rolling her eyes, she stomped back inside. She tossed the door open

To see her mother standing there holding a glittery ladybug charm that kept all her keys together.

Marinette flashed a sheepish grin before taking the keys and thanking her maman.

“Just like old times,” her mother said, shaking her head with a smile. “Have a good day.”

“Thanks, Maman. Love you.”

“Love you, too, dear.”

So, after shutting and locking the front door behind her, Marinette was finally able to unlock the door to get into her car.

When she arrived a couple minutes early—sans speeding, thank you very much—Marinette patted herself on the back. She remembered to take the keys out of the car then made her way to Adrien’s front door, locking her car behind her before tossing the keys into her bag.

It took a moment for Adrien to answer, but he greeted her with a smile. “Good morning. Come in.”

“Good morning to you,” she said, walking inside. Adrien shut the door behind her as she hung the large red bag on the coatrack and politely removed her flats.

“Emma is upstairs in her room,” Adrien said. “I have to warn you that she’s sometimes a bit reserved when it comes to the first day of a new nanny.”

While Marinette wanted to ask, she bit her tongue thinking it was probably to early to ask why he referenced “new nanny” so often.

She probably didn’t want to know.

The duo walked up the stairs to Emma’s room. Adrien knocked on the doorframe before entering. “Emma, Mrs. Marinette is here.”

Marinette peeked into the room to see Emma clutching that same black cat plushy she had been holding the first time.

“I have work to do,” Adrien said, kneeling down in front of his daughter, “so I’ll be in my office. Only come in if you need me, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Pinky promise?”

With a smile, Emma wrapped her pinky finger around Adrien’s. “Pinky promise,” she whispered.

Adrien pulled Emma closer to press a kiss to her forehead. “Love you.”

“Love you, too, Daddy.”

“Have fun with Mrs. Marinette today.”

And that was when Emma’s joy faded. She looked past her daddy to see Marinette standing in doorway.

Honestly, Marinette didn’t blame Emma. It felt like she was intruding on a very private moment. Still, she smiled at Emma, waving hello. “Good morning, Emma.”

She squeezed the cat. “Hi.”

“That’s my girl,” Adrien whispered before he stood. He turned to Marinette. “One last thing: I will be plenty busy, but if Emma needs anything, she is allowed in my office.”

“All right.”

“Good. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have stacks of paperwork that need to be done.” With that, he headed back downstairs to his office.

With a smile, Marinette entered Emma’s room and knelt down to her level. “If I’m going to be playing with you and your kitty cat all day, I think I need to know his name.”

Emma squeezed the black cat. “This is Plagg.”

Plagg.

Like death.

…O…kay… Well, _that_ was comforting. Still, she put on a smile as she reached for the cat’s paw to shake. “Hello, Plagg.”

Emma pulled him close before Marinette could grab his paw. “He doesn’t like the babysitters.”

Marinette pulled back. It seemed winning Emma’s trust was going to be harder than she thought. “Then Plagg is a good cat to protect you, huh?”

Emma nodded firmly. “Daddy got him for me after a babysitted hit my hand with a stick. He said Plagg would make sure no nanny ever did that again.”

Marinette caught her jaw before it hit the ground. Was she joking? _Hopefully_ she was exaggerating. “Well, I can promise I will never hit your hand with a stick. That’s just mean.”

Emma stomped her foot and hummed affirmatively. “That’s right.”

“Well then, Plagg,” Marinette said, taking on a playfully serious tone. “You’re a good guard cat. Keep up the good work.”

That got Emma to smile. She made Plagg straighten and nod.

Marinette grinned. Maybe this wouldn’t be so hard, after all.

* * *

“Mrs. Marinette?”

“Yes?”

“I’m hungry. And Plagg is, too.”

Marinette looked at her watch, noting that it was lunchtime. “Then we should go make some lunch, shouldn’t we?”

In a second, Emma snatched Plagg up in her arms and ran out of her room.

Marinette stood, glancing over the mess of a game spread out on the floor. After the initial introduction, Marinette had asked for the names of all Emma’s animals. She wasn’t going to remember all fifty of them, but she knew Plagg, and that was good enough for now. After the animals had been carefully and lovingly put away, each given an apology for sticking them back in the bin, they had gotten immersed in one of Emma’s favorite games which they had played up until now.

By the time Marinette entered the kitchen, Emma was sitting at the table in wait with Plagg slumped over in the chair next to her.

“I want a sandwich,” Emma said, looking up at Marinette.

Marinette would let the lack of manners slide for now considering that she was currently succeeding in proving herself to be the “good guy”. “All right. Do you want to make it, or will I?”

“You.”

“Okay. I have a deal for you,” she said, bending down to Emma’s level. “You show me where everything is, and I’ll make the sandwiches, okay?”

Emma hesitated before nodding. “Okay.”

“First, we’ll need bread.”

Just like that, Emma found the ingredients that Marinette listed off and helped her line them up perfectly on the counter. Marinette found a few more ingredients on her own to add to the mix.

“Now, we’ll need three plates.”

“One for you, me, and Plagg.”

Marinette paused. “I’m sorry, Plagg. I forgot about you. Then we’ll need _four_ plates.”

Emma frowned.

“Don’t you think your daddy would like a sandwich, too?”

There was one thing Marinette learned very quickly: Emma utterly adored her father. Bringing him up was a surefire way to bring a smile to Emma’s face. “Yeah!”

“So, do you want _me_ to make his sandwich, or do _you_ want to make a special sandwich for him?”

“I want to make it!”

With a grin, Marinette hooked her foot around the step stool in the kitchen and pulled it over so Emma could stand by her side. “All right. Hop on up, and I’ll show you how to make the best sandwich ever for your dad.”

With a childish determination, Emma watched Marinette as she talked Emma through how to make the sandwich.

“Good job,” Marinette said, raising her hand up to give Emma a high-five. She eagerly smacked her tiny hand against Marinette’s big one. “Now, do you want to take it to your father?”

Emma nodded excitedly, taking the plate from the counter and carefully walking with it out into the hallway.

Marinette grabbed a glass to fill with water then snagged a napkin from the holder as she followed Emma to the office. Emma had set the plate down on the ground in order to reach the door handle. After pushing the door open, she picked the plate back up and entered the office with a proud smile. “I made you lunch, Daddy.”

There was a pause. “Thank you, Emma,” he said, surprise in his voice. “That looks delicious.”

“Can I come eat with you, Daddy?”

“Um… I’m really busy, Em. Why don’t you enjoy lunch with Mrs. Marinette?”

Marinette could almost imagine the pout on the little girl’s face. “Okay,” Emma dejectedly said.

“Oh,” Adrien grumbled. There was a giddy, girly squeal, likely resulting from Emma being picked up. “You know I love you. We’ll eat lunch together some other time.”

The smile must have been back up on Emma’s face as she said, “Okay, Daddy. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Emma came patting back out of the room, only to freeze, gasping in surprise when she saw Marinette standing there.

Marinette gave Emma a smile and handed her the glass of water. “Want to give this to your dad, too?”

The girl’s smile was blinding as she carefully took the glass in both hands and walked into the office again. Upon giving it to her dad, she ran back out to grab the napkin and returned it to her father.

“Tell Marinette thank you for me,” Marinette could hear Adrien say, loud enough to convey his own thanks well enough.

“Okay.”

“And be sure to shut the door, Emma.”

“Okay, Daddy.”

Emma came back out and reached up to shut the door.

“Did your daddy like it?” Marinette asked, ready to hear all about the short encounter that she had already overheard.

But if it made Emma comfortable around her, then Marinette would get the girl to talk about her father all day long. “He said thank you.”

“Well that was very nice of him. Now, let’s go enjoy our lunch, shall we?”

Emma nodded before bounding back to the dining room.

Plagg got the seat of honor at the lunch table, a single slice of cheese on his plate. The potato chips had been found and opened. Emma had full control over the bag, deciding when and if Marinette was allowed to grab a few chips here and there.

Though Marinette did take the bag away when Emma had more than enough chips. She whined but thankfully got over it quickly.

Afterwards, the dishes needed to be put away. Emma pouted at the prospect. “But I don’t want to.”

If Marinette was being honest, _this_ was what she was expecting from Chloe’s daughter. However, she was _not_ complaining because this wasn’t too bad compared to the hissy fits she had been bracing herself for.

“Plagg and I are going to my room.”

“But if you don’t clean up,” Marinette coaxed. “You won’t get to have any special treats.”

Emma froze, Plagg dangling from her arm.

Marinette bit back a grin.

“Treats?” Emma cautiously repeated.

Marinette nodded. “Yup. Only girls who help clean the kitchen get treats.”

Emma stood completely still, but Marinette could see the war as clear as day in her blue eyes. She pouted and whimpered and squeezed Plagg tight.

And Marinette waited patiently for an answer.

“What kind of treats?” Emma asked.

“Well,” Marinette said. “That’s a surprise. _But,_ I _will_ tell you that I have a whole bunch of goodies in my purse that we need for the special treats.”

She could see Emma breaking. It wasn’t as though Marinette was asking for a lot, just dishes being put away and the napkins being thrown out. “Do we have a deal?”

Emma pressed her face into the back of Plagg’s head. Slowly, she peeked between his large ears to see Marinette. In a flash, she bounded to the table to put Plagg in a chair and immediately started handing Marinette the dishes.

Marinette grinned in victory.

With the dishwasher loaded and kitchen cleaned up, Emma looked at Marinette expectantly. “Treats now?”

“As long as you promise to help me with the dishes after we make the treats,” Marinette said. “Promise?”

Emma nodded. “Promise.”

“Okay. Wait one moment.”

Marinette went into the front hallway to grab her purse then returned to the kitchen and set it down on the kitchen table. With a grin, she opened it up and pretended to dig deep inside. Emma scrambled up onto a chair to watch as Marinette put on her show. One at a time, Marinette pulled out each individual container, each holding a different ingredient. By the time she pulled out the bag of chocolate chips, Emma was wiggling in her seat anxious with anticipation.

Marinette never would have guessed that _Chloe’s_ daughter would be so adorable.

“Now, for one last thing.” With a flourish, Marinette pulled out the big, pink card on which she had clearly written out the recipe and handed it over to Emma.

Emma took the card, but as she looked it over, her excitement dissipated.

“Can you read that, Emma?” Marinette asked.

She shoved the card back at Marinette, shaking her head.

Marinette frowned. “No?”

Emma shook her head again, this time not looking in Mariette’s eyes.

“Why not?” Marinette asked, taking the card.

 Emma’s hands fell into her lap. “It’s hard.”

Marinette sighed. She had wondered about this, if Emma had been taught to read or not. Still, she was encouraged by the words “it’s hard” rather than “I can’t.” Marinette rounded the table and sat down next to Emma. “Only if you don’t practice,” she said, setting the card down on the table. “Here. We’ll sound out each letter together, okay?”

Emma’s expression never wavered.

“Can you try it?” Marinette gently asked, leaning down so Emma wouldn’t have to look up so much. “One word?”

Emma hesitated before little tears started forming in her eyes.

Uh-oh.

“But what if I can’t?” Emma asked, her voice wavering. “I want the treats.”

“We’ll make the treats whether or not you can do it,” Marinette said, placating the girl before those tears fell because she knew that once they did, it was over. “But will you try? With me? Together?”

Emma’s lip didn’t stop quivering.

“I’ll even sound out the first letter,” Marinette said. “Especially since it’s a tricky one. See this?”

Marinette counted it a huge victory that she drew Emma’s attention down to the card. “This is a CH. This is a trickster because you don’t sound it out _C_ and _H,_ but those two pair together to make _CH._ So the first sound in this is _CH._ Now, let’s sound through the rest of it, and I’ll warn you if there are tricky letters, okay?”

Emma hesitated. “But what if I can’t?”

“I know you can,” Marinette encouraged.

“You’re not going to hit me?”

Marinette’s heart sank. “ _No,_ ” she said. “Of course not. I promise. Why would I do that?”

“Because Ms. Mendleave did that,” Emma said, the waterworks starting up.

Immediately, Marinette scooped Emma up into her arms and cuddled her against her chest while Emma’s sobs grew. “Emma,” Marinette cooed. “I will never hit your hand. I promise.” She swallowed, wondering what else to tell the girl. “Plagg is here to stop that, right? So how can I hit your hand if Plagg won’t let me?”

Marinette mentally cheered her victory when Emma calmed.

“You see?” Marinette said, reaching over to pull Plagg into the spot Emma had been occupying. “Plagg won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

Emma’s tears stopped, and Marinette silently sighed in relief. “I promise, I’ll never hit your hand,” Marinette said. “I promise. I just wanted to read this together.”

Emma wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

“Can we do it together? One word?”

Emma hesitated.

“We already have one letter down. And a tricky letter, too. We have _CH._ Can you read the next one?”

It took a moment, but Emma shifted so as to look at the card.

Marinette inwardly cheered her victory. “ _CH,_ ” she repeated, pointing at the CH on the card. She pointed to the next letter. “What sound does that make?”

Emma leaned forward so as to put her own finger under it. “…O.”

“Good,” Marinette encouraged, moving to the next letter. “So we have _CH-O._ What’s the next sound?”

The pattern continued as each letter was sounded out, then all the sounds repeated. Emma reveled in the praise Marinette poured out over her, and soon she was working hard to earn more of it.

“Chocolate!” Emma soon cried. “Chocolate!”

“Very good!” Marinette praised, giving Emma a hug from behind. “I’m so proud of you. I knew you could do it!”

Emma was all smiles now. Suddenly, Marinette was wondering if she could push her luck. “But we still don’t know what we’re making, don’t we? Can we figure out the next word? It’s really short and even has that same tricky letter you already know.”

While the grin on Emma’s face faded, she turned to look at the card anyway.

Marinette pointed to the beginning of the word. “You know that tricky letter, right?”

In no time at all, the bright grin returned to Emma’s face. “Chip!”

“Very good!” Marinette encouraged. “So the title is ‘Chocolate Chip.’ What’s the last word?”

There was no hesitation this time as Emma dove into it.  “C…”

“We have another tricky letter here,” Marinette gently interrupted. “See how there are two ‘o’s together? That will make an ‘ _ou’_ sound. So, _k-ou—_ ”

Emma picked it right up. “k… i… e… s. _K-ou-k-i-e-s._ ” Emma then lit up like a Christmas tree in the night as she looked excitedly up at Marinette. “Cookies!”

“Yes!” Marinette grinned down with genuine pride. “Good job. I’m so proud of you!”

Emma looked like she could burst in happiness.

“So what does the full sentence say?”

“Chocolate,” Emma said, pointing to each word. “Chip. Cookies.” Suddenly, she whipped her head around to look up at Marinette excitedly.

“Chocolate chip cookies,” Marinette repeated with a smile. “Are you ready to make them?”

“Yeah!” Emma shouted, leaping off Marinette’s lap.

Marinette realized that the girl had probably never had the opportunity to make cookies before. It squeezed her heart just a little because Marinette thought every child should have the opportunity to make something sweet. “First things first,” Marinette said, “we are going to need a big bowl.”

Emma and Marinette scoured the kitchen for one that would do the job. However, instead of a bowl, they found a very nice, very new stand mixer. What Adrien was doing with it when he said he couldn’t cook—and very likely didn’t bake—was beyond her.

“Can we use that?” Emma asked, leaning over Marinette’s shoulder as she looked at the shiny stainless-steel appliance. “Auntie Alya has one just like that, but she never let me use it.”

While Marinette held onto the belief that cookies should be made by hand at least once, Emma seemed very interested in the appliance. If only to keep her interested, why not. “All right.”

Marinette set it up on the counter, Emma’s eyes practically radiating sunshine as she excitedly bounced around the kitchen. She couldn’t help but grin at the four-year-old. Marinette knew baking cookies were exciting, but she hadn’t thought she’d get this reaction. Things were definitely looking up.

* * *

Adrien finished the last bite of his sandwich. It had been a surprise, to say the least. Most of the time, the nannies would bring him in something or inform him that they made food for him and it was in the kitchen. To see Emma enter with a sandwich that she had clearly made herself had made his day.

He’d grinned when Emma then reappeared with a glass of water and again with a napkin. He’d have to thank Marinette properly later.

Finishing up the last of the paperwork, Adrien decided he should take the empty glass and plate back into the kitchen. The wadded-up napkin was placed on the plate as he made his way out of the office.

He was halfway to the kitchen when he heard a squeal and a shout. He hurried towards the sound, only to freeze in the entranceway.

The mixer that Alya had gotten him a couple Christmases ago was on the counter, Emma and Marinette each standing at a side. Emma had her little hands fisted against her mouth while Marinette had reached over the mixer to hold one of the little levers down. But the scene was not complete without the fine layer of white powder that had covered both of them.

And half the kitchen.

Emma started giggling, her bubbly laughter filling the kitchen. Slowly but surely, a small smile replaced the panicked cringe Marinette had been wearing.

The scene was just too amusing for Adrien not to chuckle himself.

“Daddy!” Emma cried.

Suddenly, Marinette’s smile disappeared.

Emma ran over to him, her dress covered in white powder that came off in clouds with each step.

“You are a mess,” he teased, kneeling down to her level. “What happened?”

“Mrs. Marinette and I are making cookies.”

“Cookies?” he asked, once again genuinely surprised.

Emma nodded, her now white ponytail bouncing behind her. “Yeah. She let me add the ingredients and turn on the mixer. I added the flour, but when I turned on the mixer, it went ‘ _poof’_!”

“I can tell,” he chuckled, brushing the worst of the flour off Emma and creating a nice white cloud in the process. “You are a mess.” He walked over to the sink, taking a paper towel and dampening it before wiping off the flour from Emma’s face.

“There. Now, go change.”

With a nod, Emma tore upstairs.

“So,” Adrien began, “Cookies?”

Marinette shrugged. “In my experience, there is no better bonding activity than baking. I…usually am able to manage it without the flour cloud, though,” she joked, brushing the worst of the flour off her shirt.

“I’ll get the vacuum. We’ll clean this up in no time.”

“I can manage,” she said. “Don’t you have work to do?”

“I can spare a few minutes. It’s not bad.”

“You say even though half the kitchen is coated with flour.”

Chuckling, Adrien looked over the kitchen. “It’s…not the biggest mess this kitchen has seen.”

A curious gleam sparkled in Marinette’s eyes. “Now _that’s_ a story I’d like to hear.”

“Some other time,” Adrien promised. “For now, I’ll grab the vacuum and start in on cleaning up the flour.”

“All right,” Marinette said, already trying to sweep the flour on the counter together with her hands.

As Adrien turned towards the hall closet, the line up of food containers on the kitchen table grabbed his attention. “Are…those…?”

“Ingredients,” Marinette answered. “I didn’t know what you did or didn’t have, so I brought everything minus the eggs because I hoped you had those.”

Adrien stared at the containers a little longer before turning back to Marinette. “I’ll reimburse you for the trouble.”

She waved him off. “I live in a bakery. These things come in bulk. It’s nothing.”

“Except a hassle,” Adrien countered.

Marinette shrugged, picking up the pile of flour she’d collected and dumping it in the bowl. “It was no problem.”

Adrien sighed. Clearly, there was no winning this one. “If,” he said, “you ever do this again, please write down the ingredients you need, and I’ll go buy them. There’s a notepad on the fridge for a reason.”

Marinette glanced over at the appliance that had a dry-erase board and a pad of paper stuck to it. “All right.”

The pitter-patter of feet came back into the kitchen just as Adrien was plugging in the vacuum. He turned to see Emma waiting in the entranceway of the kitchen. Adrien vacuumed up the flour on the ground just as Marinette finished wiping off the counter.

“I think we’re all good,” Marinette said, looking around the kitchen. “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

“Now,” Marinette said, looking over at Emma who stood in the doorway. “Emma and I can get back to making cookies.”

Emma grinned before running back up to her stepstool and hopping up on it.

“What next?” Emma asked.

Marinette bent over the pink card that was on the counter. “It says that we need to add a teaspoon of… what’s that ingredient?”

Adrien paused as he watched Emma lean over the card.

“ _B… a… k”_

He couldn’t move. Instead, he was frozen as he watched his daughter struggle though a word. But he wasn’t upset that she was struggling. Oh, no.

He was far more impressed by the fact she was _reading._

“Baking!”

Marinette grinned down at her. “Very good! Do you want me to show you a trick with the letters?”

Emma nodded.

“See this? ING? Those three letters will be on the end of many words. They are always pronounced - _ing_.”

“ _ing._ ”

“Exactly,” Marinette said with a nod. “Now, you know a shortcut.”

Emma seemed delighted at this.

“But, there is one other word.” Marinette continued. “What does it say?”

Emma leaned over the card again. “ _S… o… d… a_. S-o-d-a. Soda!”

“Very good!”

Adrien just stood off to the side, grinning like he was the one who was being doused in Marinette’s praise. Emma, for her part, seemed to blossom underneath it.

“Now, go grab the ingredient. It’s going to be in the small container with the blue lid.”

With a determined nod, Emma bounded off to go grab the ingredient. She looked over the containers before choosing the correct one and return it to Marinette.

“Perfect. Now, which spoon says ‘1’ on it?”

Honestly, Adrien knew he had a stack-load of papers awaiting him in his office, but he couldn’t tear himself away. Emma was so engaged in the process. In following directions, picking out the measuring spoons, in _reading._ How hard had he tried to encourage her to read? Ms. Bustier had taught Emma the alphabet, at least. Taught her the sounds and how to pronounce the words. He’d attempted to carry on those lessons, but besides him reading a bedtime story to her at night, she hadn’t shown any interest in reading herself.

Apparently, cookies had to be involved.

The last ingredients were added in the same way. Marinette let Emma have control over the mixer speed again, but she always looked ready to stop the lever if need be.

Finally, Marinette looked down into the mixing bowl with a lot of interest. This got Emma to stand on her tip toes and do the same.

“I think,” Marinette said, looking up at Emma, “that this looks _perfect._ ”

Emma squealed in excitement.

“But,” Adrien interrupted, calling both the girls’ attention. “I think there is only one way to truly test that.”

He walked over to the silverware drawer and pulled out three spoons. He handed one to a knowing Marinette while he scooped a spoonful for him and half a spoonful for Emma. The excitement on her face was not something he’d forget for a long time.

Honestly, he was excited, too. He had—attempted—to make cookies with his mother when he was young, and he remembered the excitement of getting to taste the dough. He was happy Emma could have this opportunity.

And better cookie dough. Like… wow.

When Emma finished, she was about to dig in for more, but Adrien stopped her. “Whoa, now,” he said, “Cookie dough is a small treat. The rest need to be baked.”

She looked disappointed. If he was being honest, he wanted more dough himself, but he knew he should practice restraint. Especially when it came to his four-year-old and raw egg.

“He’s right,” Marinette said. “Warm cookies are the _best_ , anyway.”

“Okay,” she relented, handing her spoon over to Adrien.

He rinsed the spoons before tossing them in the dishwasher. He did the same with the plate he’d nearly forgotten.

“We’ll be sure to bring you some cookies once they’re done,” Marinette told him as he forced himself to go back to his office.

“Thank you. I’m excited to try them.”

It took him a while to re-immerse himself in the endless stack of paperwork that his father would want come Monday, but he managed. By the time he set one completed file folder aside, the door opened to reveal a smiling Emma holding a small plate of cookies. “Here you go, Daddy.”

Adrien grinned. “Thank you, Emma.”

Emma then ran out of the doorway only to grab the offered glass of milk. She came back with it to give to Adrien, who took it with a smile. “Thank you, Emma. And thank you, Marinette,” he called out loudly.

Said lovely lady leaned into the doorway, giving him a smile. “You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I was totally that kid who had names for all her plushies and felt bad about putting them away.  
> I was also did that wonderful flour explosion with a babysitter once. I felt bad.


	5. Chapter 5

The week ended with a very sunny Saturday. Having been cooped up in either his house or his office far too long, Adrien was itching to get out. “Emma, do you want to go to the park?”

“Yes!”

Ten minutes later, the duo was walking hand in hand to the park a small distance from the house. “Emma,” Adrien began. “Did you like having Mrs. Marinette watch you this week?”

Emma nodded. “Yes. But I don’t like doing chores.”

Adrien grinned at that. There was nothing wrong with Marinette requiring Emma to pick up her toys or help with dishes. In fact, Adrien couldn’t have approved more. It was little things like that that might curb the sense of entitlement that Adrien desperately wanted Emma to avoid getting. “Besides making you do chores, do you like playing with Marinette?”

“I like baking cookies with her,” Emma quickly answered.

He liked when they made cookies, too. Marinette’s cookies were the best he’d ever had. She had made them twice with Emma this week and promised Emma they would make something new next week.

Which reminded him, he really needed to go grocery shopping. Marinette hadn’t just given him a list of things for whatever treat she was making. Oh, no. He had caught her raiding his entire kitchen—and when he said entire, that included all his utensils and equipment—cleaning it out, and writing an essay length grocery and utensil list. She also took complete advantage of the dry-erase board on the fridge to plan out meals for the week. Adrien had had to veto a few because he knew Emma wouldn’t eat a couple nights of planned dinners, but they had quickly been replaced and approved.

When they got to the park, Adrien let go of Emma’s hand so she could go play on the playground. There were a couple other kids already running around the play structure. Within a few minutes, Emma managed to weasel her way into playing their little game of tag.

Adrien smiled as he watched from his spot on a park bench. She really was her mother’s daughter. Besides seeing it in Emma’s appearance, there were a handful of other traits that were purely Chloe’s. Emma was a natural social butterfly, able to jump in and play with the kids of the playground with ease.

“Adrien Agreste?”

He looked up upon hearing his name, eyes locking on a woman who was walking a dog through the park. It took him a moment, but he soon recognized her as the Italian model they recently hired.

“Hi,” she chirped, pulling her little dog along and taking the seat next to him. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Forgive me,” Adrien said. “I know we have met, but I can’t remember your name.”

“Lila Rossi,” she said, extending a hand in expectation of a kiss.

He would do no such thing. “Ah, yes. Nice seeing you.”

She looked a little put out upon being denied, but she pulled herself together quickly, placing her hand in her lap and sitting up tall as though nothing had never happened. “Well, Trixie needed her walk,” she said, looking down at the fluffy, red and white dog that stood at her heels. Adrien was terrible at breeds, but he would forever recognize a papillon after another model ‘educated’ him when he was a teen.

And speaking of heels, who in their right mind took a dog on a walk while wearing stilettos?

“I didn’t know I’d have the pleasure of seeing you out today,” she said, scooting closer to him. “What a pleasant surprise.”

He hummed dismissively, turning his gaze away from her to search the playground for Emma. He quickly spotted her waving good-bye to the children she had only just begun to play with.

“How is everything going for the fashion show?” she inquired. “Smoothly, I hope.”

“For the most part,” Adrien said, watching Emma climb up to the tallest slide.

“That’s always good to hear. I’m excited to see what is going to come out for the fall fashion line. The bits and pieces I’ve seen is enough to excite me.”

“My father is very pleased with this line. I’m glad for him.”

“Then it for _certain_ will be a good line,” Lila gushed. “If Gabriel is proud of it, then it will be the height of fashion.”

Before Adrien could reply, the papillon barked to call Lila’s attention.

“Oh, Trixie,” she cooed. “Are you ready to go?”

The dog yipped again.

Lila stood with a sigh. “Would you like to join us, Adrien? I would love to have some company.”

Adrien frowned. “I’m sorry. I’m watching daughter.”

Her face fell, and Adrien bit back his urge to shoot her a bitter smile. Typical. Adrien knew full well that he was an attractive man. He also knew that his name combined with said looks attracted many a woman. Yet, every last one reacted the same when he mentioned he came with a little girl. Apparently, the fact he came with a daughter was enough of a deal-breaker that said women usually forgot his worth.

A cry rent the air, and Adrien immediately scanned the playground only to spot Emma sprawled out on the ground under the monkey bars.

“I have to go.” With that, Adrien rushed over to Emma and picked her up off the ground. He brushed off the bark that clung to her clothes before taking her in his arms.

“You’re okay,” he coaxed. “You’re okay.”

“My hands hurt,” she whined, her voice warbling with tears.

Adrien resituated his hold on Emma. “Let me see.”

She unwound her arms from his neck so as to show him her hands. Besides being a little red and imprinted from the playground bark, they were fine. “I think you’re gonna be okay.”

“Home?” she whimpered.

“Yeah,” Adrien said. “We can go home.”

With that, he picked Emma up, holding her against his chest. Her arms wrapped around his neck while her head buried against his shoulder. After shooting one last glance at the stunned model staring at him and Emma, Adrien walked out of the park.

A third of the way home, Adrien put Emma down. She grasped his hand with her little one and stood very close to his leg. Their pace was much slower than it was coming to the park, but that was fine. Emma was still in shock from falling off the monkey bars, so he didn’t expect her to be loud and carefree.

When they got home, Adrien stopped Emma from scampering off, telling her to wash her hands first. Afterwards, he pressed a kiss to each of her palms and asked if they felt better.

Emma nodded then wrapped her little arms around his neck again. He picked her up and held her tightly.

“You’re the best daddy in the whole, wide world,” Emma whispered.

“You’re the best daughter in the whole, wide world,” Adrien returned just as softly.

They stayed like that for a while until Emma released her grip on him. Adrien set her down. “Do you want some lunch?” he asked, noting the time.

She nodded.

“Okay. I’ll make lunch. Go grab Plagg.”

With a grin, she ran up to her room to grab the black, plush cat.

Adrien busied himself with making lunch, opening the fridge door and appreciating the cold air. He grabbed out the ingredients for some sandwiches and lined them up on the counter. Anything that would take his mind away from the discomfort of a coworker hitting on him.

As per usual.

Emma came back down into the kitchen, Plagg crushed against her chest, and Adrien forced the angry rant he felt coming on out of his mind. There was a little girl who wanted lunch, so he would make sure she would get some.

After lunch was finished, Adrien managed to put Emma down for her nap. He shut the door to her room, quietly walked down the stairs, and collapsed onto the sofa. Try as he might, he couldn’t get Lila out of his head. It was easy to ignore for a while, to laugh it off and pretend he didn’t care, but that lingering sting of getting hit on would always come back to bite him. Normally, he would roll out the excuses to dismiss that sting, but today, that just wasn’t cutting it.   

With Emma asleep, he could allow himself a few moments of bitter selfishness, and that began with him reluctantly admitting that his father was right. Adrien was twenty-six, still very handsome, stable, and able to provide for a family. He was perfectly eligible. What made him _in_ eligible?

Emma.

With a groan, he sprawled out on the couch, rubbing his hands down his face in the process. It _still_ knocked the wind out of him every time. Adrien understood that single fathers were attractive. He even understood why. What he _didn’t_ understand is how a woman could find said single father more attractive than a man that doesn’t have a kid…yet only want the man and not the kid.

What sort of hypocritical bull—

A knock at the door interrupted his bitter pity party. Adrien forced himself up off the couch to see who had dropped by. His eyes opened with surprise. “Father.”

Gabriel allowed himself in. “Adrien.”

“I just put Emma down,” Adrien said, shutting the door behind him.

Gabriel hummed in disappointment. “Shame, but I guess that will give me more time to talk to you.”

Adrien offered his father a seat before reclaiming his spot on the couch.

Gabriel sat in the armchair angled across from Adrien. “I overheard you were in your office on Wednesday.”

Adrien nodded.

“That’s unusual for the first week of a nanny.”

“Well, this one is really good.”

“Does Emma like her?”

“She does.”

“Well, that is a first, isn’t it?” Gabriel commented. “However, I suppose that means nothing if she isn’t sufficient? Is she a good fit?”

Adrien held up a hand and began counting on his fingers. “This woman made Emma laugh on the first day, is getting Emma interested in making meals, is completely unfazed by Emma’s temper tantrums—handling them with the utmost patience, by the way—gets Emma to do chores, _and_ , most importantly, is interesting Emma in reading. Daily.”

Gabriel blinked a few times.

“Trust me, I was just as shocked.”

“None of the others managed that, did they?”

Adrien shook his head.

“Then I congratulate you on finding someone so immensely competent. Certainly took long enough.”

“I’m lucky, I’ll say that,” Adrien ran his hands through his hair. “Now, I just hope that she stays.”

Gabriel’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Adrien explained, “that when we were discussing her being hired, she clarified she had a two-week condition of her own where she might not stay after the two weeks are over.”

“That is odd for a professional nanny.”

“Well…” Adrien cringed. “That’s because she’s not.”

This garnered an odd look from Gabriel.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Adrien started. “I am extremely thankful to you and Nathalie for all the work you put in to searching for a nanny for Emma. But Alya saw that it wasn’t working out so she suggested someone that she knew to fill the position.”

Gabriel rose a single brow. “And she suggested a woman who is _not_ a nanny to be your nanny?”

Adrien nodded before holding up a hand in a ‘wait here’ motion. He walked to his office to snatch a manila envelope off his desk. He returned to the living room and dropped it in his father’s lap before returning to sit on the couch. “Mrs. Marinette Kurtzburg. Maiden name: Dupain-Cheng, as in the famous bakery. Attended Francis Dupont, just like Chloe. In fact, same class. Married a Nathaniel Kurtzburg a year out of high school. Together, they started an interior design business that I happened to commission. While minorly successful, it all fell apart when Nathaniel was killed in a houseboat explosion nine months ago.”

The only sound was the rustling of papers as Gabriel scanned through them. Once finished, he stacked them up and returned them into the manila envelope. “Interesting. I’m rather surprised she hasn’t applied for a design house if her work is any indication. She did very well in making this wreck look presentable.”

Adrien made a mental note to tell her that later.

“However, there is one thing I’m curious about.”

“And that is?”

“She’s hasn’t been a widow a year yet,” Gabriel started. “Furthermore, her husband died suddenly and unexpectedly, meaning that she likely took it very hard. Lastly, she is young, meaning that it might have had a stronger impact on her than someone older. My question is has she given you any indication that she hasn’t recovered enough to do this job properly? I do not want someone emotionally unstable to be caring for my granddaughter.”

He hated to admit it, but his father had a very good point. “Alya knows Marinette because Marinette is the best friend of Alya’s fiancé.”

“I wasn’t aware Alya was engaged,” Gabriel commented.

“It surprised me, too. They’ve been engaged two weeks.”

“That explains it. Continue.”

“I don’t think Alya would have suggested Marinette if she didn’t trust her to do the job. Also, while I was interviewing Marinette, I got her to talk about her late husband. Her reactions prove she’s healed enough to be perfectly capable of caring for Emma.”

It took some time before Gabriel responded, “Very well. If that is the case, then I see nothing else to be concerned about. I trust your decision.”

“You mean you know better than to question it?”

Gabriel smirked. “That, too.”

Adrien chuckled. “Is that the only reason you stopped by? Besides seeing Emma, of course.”

“Partially,” his father answered. “You are aware fashion week is coming up.”

Adrien nodded.

“And since you have clearly found a capable nanny, I was hoping that you would join a few of the events.”

Dread settled like a rock in his gut. If Adrien was being honest, he had been using Emma as an excuse to avoid those ‘events’ like the plague. However, that wasn’t going to pass with his father this time. “If she agrees to watch Emma, that is. I’ll already be working a long week.”

“It will only be a few of the important events,” Gabriel assured. “The ones with the investors and high-profile clients.”

Adrien hesitated. “Fine. Let me see what I can arrange. But if Marinette says no, then I’ll not be joining.”

“I’ll even be willing to give Mrs. Kurtzburg a bonus for her time,” Gabriel added.

Which caused Adrien to inwardly cringe. “Do you need me that badly?”

“I would like for you to be there to meet with our Italian investors.”

Suddenly, the dread was minor compared to the sick feeling that churned in Adrien’s stomach.

His father’s eyes narrowed. “Is that unacceptable?”

“No,” Adrien said, rubbing his eyes. “It’s just…”

His father sat back, awaiting an answer.

“Lila Rossi,” Adrien said. “The Italian model. Daughter of our big new investor.”

“What about her?”

“We crossed paths in the park today,” Adrien said on a sigh. “She paused her walk in order to flirt with me.”

Gabriel frowned.

“Then, as usual, the second I said she had a daughter—”

“She started having ‘second thoughts’.” Gabriel scoffed. “Pathetic. Besides, you know you can do far better than some overpaid, overprivileged model. I think you learned enough about that from your first wife.”

“Still hurts.”

A silence stretched through the room before Gabriel stood to take a seat by Adrien, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Adrien said, utilizing his over-practiced talent of shoving his emotions down. “I’m being ridiculous.”

“And I think your assessment is flawed,” Gabriel countered.

Adrien glanced at his father in surprise.

“Adrien, you are easily readable. As often as you shoot down the prospect, I can tell you actually do want to be married again, and the fact women are brushing you off so easily is discouraging you.”

His eyes widened as a swell of shock rolled through him.

“Despite my many weaknesses when it comes to parenting,” Gabriel said, “I am skilled at reading people.”

Adrien sighed, forcefully resigning his denial and as a result, leaving no barrier against his disappointment. “I do, father. But I don’t get to be that selfish.”

Gabriel’s brow furrowed. “What is so selfish about it?”

“There is a little four-year-old who whom is literally half of me that exists in this world,” Adrien answered. “And she has no other parent besides me. She didn’t choose to not have a mom around. She doesn’t even understand. She is my responsibility, and she needs me. I don’t get to be selfish and take time away from our relationship to go find some other woman who is going to bail on me the second I admit I have a daughter!” Closing his eyes, Adrien forced himself to calm down. At this rate, he’d wake Emma.

“I refuse to believe that there isn’t at least one woman in this world who would be willing to take your daughter along with you.”

“That’s not the point, father,” Adrien countered. “The point is that I don’t have the time to take away to go searching for a woman. Emma is my world. It doesn’t matter if I’m married or not. What matters is my daughter.”

“It _is_ possible to balance these two worlds,” Gabriel calmly pointed out. “If you had a wife—for example, if Chloe were still in your life—do you think you’d be able to neglect her to focus solely on Emma?”

Adrien froze. “I hadn’t even thought about that.”

“Because you didn’t have a wife when you became a single father. You tend to focus very much on people you care about, Adrien. Not in a bad way, but sometimes you neglect yourself in the process of looking out for other people. No one in the world, I doubt even Emma, would fault you for taking a little time to try to find a wife.”

It took a little time for Adrien to process his father’s words. “I just don’t want to abandon her.”

“You won’t,” Gabriel sternly said. “You are trying to take care of yourself. If you took one, maybe two, nights a week, you would still have most nights—not to mention mornings and your days off—to spend with Emma until you found a woman that was worth a bit more of your time.”

Honestly, what his father was saying was totally logical, yet it was a lot for Adrien to absorb. “Say I agree with you. What then? Where do I even find potential dates? I’m not doing dating sites—”

“I’d hope not,” Gabriel interjected.

“And no one from the company,” Adrien continued.

“While I wouldn’t say ‘never’ to that suggestion, I certainly wouldn’t rely on that method, either.”

“And I don’t exactly get out much.”

Gabriel rubbed his chin. “What about asking Alya?”

Adrien’s brow furrowed. “What about it?”

“She seems to know a plethora of people. Has her hands in many sectors. Surely, she would know someone who she could potentially set you up with.”

Adrien hesitated. “I don’t know, dad.”

“Considering she found a nanny whereas Nathalie and I failed, do you want her or us to find you prospective dates?”

Adrien cringed.

Gabriel smirked. “I’ll suggest that you wait until fashion week is over and your work load has died down. However, if you don’t ask her soon after that, then I’ll take matters into my own hands.”

“But… I still have Emma.”

“I’ll watch Emma.”

Adrien’s jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

His father narrowed his eyes. “I do love my granddaughter, you know. Besides, I think I have to… redeem myself from my failure to engage more when you were a teenager. Furthermore, since I am the one talking you into this, I will ensure you have no excuses to weasel out of.”

Slowly, a crooked grin appeared on Adrien’s lips. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Good.” With that, Gabriel stood. “Will Emma still be sleeping for a while yet?”

Adrien nodded. “I put her down right before you came.”

Gabriel hummed in disappointment. “Then I suppose I will be off. I have other things to do at home.”

Adrien frowned. “Were you out?”

“Unfortunately, no,” Gabriel answered, stopping right in front of the front door. “Nathalie kicked me out of the house. As has become her new habit if I don’t go to the office.”

Adrien failed to withhold a snort. “Tell Nathalie I approve.”

“I will do no such thing. She does not need encouragement to boss me around. Last time I checked, I was signing her paychecks.”

“You pay her to take care of you.”

“I pay her to take care of my business.”

“Which _you_ run meaning that by taking care of you, she’s taking care of the business.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Your efforts of pushing us together are rather blatant.”

“Who said I was trying to be subtle.”

Gabriel stared long and hard at Adrien for a moment. “Why?”

Adrien actually had to pause to think of an answer. “Because I care about you, too. I want you to be happy.”

“And you think that would be with Nathalie?”

“She has been there since before Mom passed on. She’s seen it all. She dealt with a moody teenager and a reclusive widower, both of whom were very angry and bitter for a long while. She’s still there for you. For us. She’s the self-proclaimed grandmother of my child. She’s a second mother to me. And it’s clear that your relationship with her goes beyond professional.”

“Are you insinuating something?” Gabriel challenged.

“Not anything unseemly,” Adrien assured. “Only that most people would not argue or sass you because most employees do not get away with such behavior.”

Gabriel turned away from his son, staring off at the wall in thought. “I’ll keep that in mind.” With that, he opened the door, and walked out to his awaiting car.


	6. Chapter 6

The mice had just finished Cinderella’s lovely pink gown by the time Emma was fast asleep.

Marinette smiled. Right on schedule. She grabbed the remote to pause the movie. Then she took the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over Emma and Plagg. With a smile, she turned to leave the room, only to leap from her skin at the sudden sight of Adrien in the entranceway.

He smiled sheepishly. “Sorry,” he whispered.

“I didn’t hear you come back,” Marinette said. “Did you forget something?”

“A few files for my father,” he answered. “However, since Emma is currently out, can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Of course.”

Marinette followed Adrien to his office then took the indicated seat while he shut the door behind her. “So,” Adrien began, making his way to his chair. “Firstly, let me say that I know we had a two-week agreement, but I really want you to stay.”

Marinette blinked a few times in mild surprise. Monday of week two wasn’t even half way over, yet it was clear by his tone that Adrien was adamant about keeping her hired.

“And I know that we had an agreement that you also had a two-week trial period,” Adrien continued. “While I don’t want to put pressure on you, I would like to know if you had considered staying?”

It wasn’t written out on his face, but Marinette could see the desperation that leaked out through his eyes and his voice. She was thankful that she had taken the weekend to seriously think this over. “I have,” she answered. “And I would like to.”

Relief washed over Adrien as his tense shoulders sagged and his expression relaxed. “You have no idea how large of a relief that is.”

While she was proud to have proven herself worthy enough to be a nanny, Marinette couldn’t help but tilt her head in confusion. “I thought you would have had nannies lining up to take this job.”

“I have a list of nannies that I could call if you didn’t work out,” Adrien said. “But I’ve been through half of them already prior to you.”

That caught Marinette off guard. “Yet you hired me?”

Adrien nodded proudly. “None of them have been able to connect with Emma the way you’re able to. None of them were able to interest her in reading, or even considered it. Furthermore, none of them made Emma assist in any sort of chores, which I _really_ appreciate you for.”

“Of course,” Marinette said, her confusion growing. “But, aren’t the nannies you hired supposed to be professionals? How are they not…well… raise her?”

Adrien shrugged. “I don’t have an answer to that. Maybe it was something in the way I phrased their duties?”

Marinette’s lips pursed in thought. “I think encouraging Emma to read and having her do chores would be under ‘watch Emma.’ And I think most nannies—heck, most women—would realize that.”

“Then maybe I didn’t outline what I wanted clearly enough? Or, do you think it’s the name?”

“The name?”

“Agreste is an intimidating name in the professional world,” Adrien said. “It’s taken me a while to come to terms with it, but I’ve realized that people tend to pay extra attention to serve me once they realize my word could make or break them.”

Marinette shrugged. “I don’t know. It could be the reason for some, but I don’t see how that would make them treat Emma differently than any other child.”

“Then I don’t know,” Adrien said, relenting with a shrug. “And I don’t really care because now you’re here and Emma adores you and—”

“She does?”

Adrien smiled. “Yes. She does. She’s always told me she doesn’t like the other nannies, but you’re the first one she likes.”

Well, that was flattering.

“And she likes you even after you make her do regular chores. So, that’s speaks volumes, in my opinion.”

“I’m just trying my best,” Marinette admitted.

“And succeeding,” Adrien said. “As far as I can tell, you’re a good influence on her. I was really hesitant to hire a nanny in the first place because I wanted to ensure myself that Emma didn’t end up spoiled, which I was worried would happen if there was a caretaker around the house. Chloe grew up in that way, and while she had many good traits, her biggest flaw was her sense of entitlement.”

Marinette snorted. _That_ was an understatement.

Adrien glanced at her with a quirked brow.

A rock sank in her stomach. “Please tell me I didn’t say that out loud.”

When he hesitated, Marinette wished she could melt into a puddle right then and there.

“I know you and Chloe attended the same school,” he eventually said. “Background check and all that. You two graduated the same year. You two knew each other?”

While her cheeks still felt warm with embarrassment, Marinette nodded. “Same class. Nine years in a row.”

“What was she like?”

Marinette frowned, mostly in confusion. “Pardon?”

“I was homeschooled,” Adrien said. “And while I knew how Chloe treated servers and waitstaff, I never got the chance to see how she treated her own peers. What was she like?”

Hesitantly, Marinette chewed her lip. “I… I mean… I don’t want to bad mouth her or anything to you.”

“She was that bad, huh?” Adrien prodded.

Marinette cringed.

“It’s okay,” he said. “I know my ex-wife was… far from perfect. I really am curious as to what she was like in school, though. I wouldn’t count it bad-mouthing her if you just told me what she was like.”

While still hesitant, Marinette relented. “Honestly, Chloe was my bully.” She snorted. “What am I saying? She was the school bully. Period. I was just her favorite target.”

Adrien’s brow quirked. “Why?”

Marinette shrugged. “I never figured that one out.”

“Sorry,” Adrien said, waving his hand in a circular motion. “Continue.”

“She was so cruel. The nicknames hurt, but the nasty things she did… those were the worst. Sometimes, I just didn’t understand how a person could be so mean.”

 “What was the worst thing she did?”

Marinette paused. “The worst thing she did was pull the fire alarm as a joke then blamed me for it. Nino and a couple others stood up for me, but in turn, she got the whole school in trouble. Sans herself, of course, because the second some sort of consequence would show up, she would toss out her ‘my father is the mayor’ card and no one would want to cross her. So, while we were scrubbing the school top to bottom, she was admiring her perfectly manicured nails.”

Adrien shut his eyes in shame.

“I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Adrien asked. “Telling me the truth?”

Unable to explain it, Marinette shrugged. “In a sense.”

“Please, don’t be,” Adrien said. “I asked. I wanted to know. Thank you for telling me. I commend you for not bad-mouthing her.”

Marinette huffed. “It wasn’t always like that. Nathaniel was the one who helped me let it go. He’d always say ‘even in her meanness, she got us together, so why should we be mad when her nasty prank backfired on her?’ It took a while for me to accept that and let things go. Of course, that’s easy considering that once I graduated, I never had to see her again.”

Adrien hummed. “Still, that’s a level of maturity you should be proud of. Trust me, there are times I resent Chloe. And I was married to her.”

Marinette took a breath. “If… if this isn’t too forward,” she began. “Can I ask how long you’ve known Chloe?”

“Chloe was my closest childhood friend,” he quickly answered. “My mother starred in a movie her mother was directing. We were handed off to the same babysitter, so we played together all the time. We were younger than three, at the time, but once the movie was over, my mother liked having lunch with her mother at the hotel, so the two of us would be thrown together for playtime and that was fine. We had a good time. Then, Alya’s mother worked as a chef over at the hotel. There was one time that Alya’s father came in with her to see her mother and somehow, she ended up with Chloe and I. That’s how we all grew up together.”

Marinette’s eyes widened. She hadn’t known Alya grew up with Chloe, too.

“Alya and I both knew Chloe wasn’t perfect,” Adrien continued, oblivious to Marinette’s reaction considering the way he was staring a hole into his desk. “That she was entitled. But I don’t think either of us knew how bad it was.” Adrien then looked back up to Marinette. “In any case, no matter how obnoxious Chloe was, I still wish she was in Emma’s life. I’m doing the best I can, but I can’t be a mother to her.”

“Adrien, from what I’ve seen and heard about you from Alya, you are doing the best job you can,” Marinette assured. “You should be proud of yourself for that. Emma adores you. You’re the only reason I get her to do chores. I have to tell her that her ‘daddy would appreciate if she enter-task-here’. I’m not magic.”

At this, Adrien’s eyes widened in surprise.

Which caught Marinette off guard. “Does that really come as a surprise?”

“A bit,” he admitted.

“It shouldn’t. Not when you’re basically her everything.”

Adrien’s gaze hit the desk, where it stayed for a long while before it came up again. “I… guess I should actually explain the reason I called you in here.”

Marinette nodded at the change in topic.

“Fashion week is coming up, meaning that, first off, my work weeks are going to be longer.”

“As you told me last week,” Marinette said.

Adrien nodded. “Yes. And that’s just the work load minus some of the events. I haven’t attended the evening events for a long while because of Emma. However, since my father found out that I hired a good nanny, he believes that now I’ll be able to attend said events. Now, feel free to say no, but would you, by any chance, be able to watch Emma those extra…three hours or so? Or is that unacceptable. Please, don’t feel bad if you can’t or don’t want to, but know I’m willing to pay you bonus for it. My father would really appreciate if I was there, meaning we both would be in your debt for it.”

Marinette paused in thought. “I mean,” she began. “I could if you really needed me to. I don’t have anything planned.” The extra cash wouldn’t hurt, either, especially since she was squirreling it away for future plans.

Adrien nodded. “I would really appreciate it. There are three nights: Wednesday, Friday… and then there’s the kicker: Saturday. If you can only do the weekday nights, that’s fine. I can work with that. I just need to know now so I can search for a babysitter.”

Marinette paused. “I can do Saturday, as long as it’s only the night.”

“It is,” Adrien said. “It’s the big end-of-the-week ball with all the investors and fashion designers and everyone making deals and etcetera. And I need to be there so I know about all said deals and whatnot. It’s easier than someone taking notes of it all and handing them for me to sort out later. I’ve done that for a while, and it’s a real pain.”

“Understandable.”

“It’s from six to midnight,” he said. “Because it’s a dinner. While I’m insistent upon leaving early, hoping to be home ten thirty-ish, it might be a little later.”

“That’s fine,” Marinette said. “I’m very much a night owl.”

Adrien relaxed. “You have no idea how appreciative I am.”

Marinette shrugged. “It’s no problem. From the sounds of it, I’ll be putting Emma to bed, then.”

“Yes,” Adrien said, as though he only just realized it himself. “In bed by eight, then I read her a story, which means lights out by eight ten, eight fifteen. Eight thirty cut off on the weekends because I read an extra chapter.”

Marinette grinned. “I’m glad to hear you read with her. I’ll admit I was a bit worried when she didn’t want to read the recipe that first day.”

“Yes,” Adrien growled. “I have Ms. Mendeleiev to thank for that. The reason I stayed home with new nannies from then on, and the reason Emma got Plagg. I’m still amazed that you got her to read considering how many nannies before you failed.”

“Tears were involved,” Marinette admitted. “But once we got past them, everything was good. I wanted to read more with her, as well as maybe do some worksheets in the future.”

“That sounds great,” Adrien agreed.

“But that’s also the reason I asked you to get the letter magnets,” Marinette said. “I wanted to see if that would encourage her.”

Adrien just grinned. “Thank you. That… I really appreciate the effort you’re making to ensure Emma reads. That’s really going to help when she goes into kindergarten next year.”

“I would like to think that’s part of my job,” Marinette dismissed with a shrug.

“Well, either way, thank you. It’s very much appreciated.”

“You’re welcome.”

A short silence passed between them. “I… guess if that’s all…?”

Marinette thought it over. “I don’t think so. I can probably figure out bath time.”

Adrien nodded. “She’s not one to fuss about baths, so she’ll tell you if you’re doing something wrong.”

It was a relief to hear. “Then I guess the only other thing I can think of is dinner for Saturday.”

“I’ll have her fed,” Adrien said. “You won’t have to worry about it.”

Marinette nodded. “Okay. So, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday of… next week?”

“Yes,” Adrien confirmed. He took out a pad of paper. “Wednesday,” he said writing it down, “the event is seven to ten. Friday, same, Saturday is the six to _hopefully_ ten. Can you be here half an hour before that?”

Marinette nodded.

“Emma’s bed time is eight,” he continued, scribbling down notes on the little paper. “No television or tablets after seven; she needs to wind down. Bath time usually takes half an hour with her, then have her brush her teeth before bed.”

“All right.”

“Perfect.” Adrien ripped the sheet of paper off the pad to hand over to Marinette. “One last thing,” he said as Marinette took the paper from his hand. “Emma has never had a nanny at night. I’ve always been there.”

“There’s a first time for everything,” Marinette said with a shrug. “I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

“I’ll keep my fingers crossed for it,” Adrien said. “Just thought I’d give you that warning because I don’t know if she’ll react to it or not.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Thank you _,_ ” Adrien said with a smile that quickly caused Marinette to remember why she had plastered his photos on her wall as a young teenager. “I really appreciate you doing this. You’re incredible.”

Word, she even felt like a teenager again as she fought back a blush. She was an adult, for heaven’s sake, she could handle a compliment. “I try.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Do you have to go, daddy?”

Marinette could see the heartbreak on Adrien’s face. She couldn’t blame him, not when Emma pouted like that. “I do. But Mrs. Marinette will be here for bedtime.”

“But what about our story?” she whined.

“Mrs. Marinette will read that to you.”

Emma’s pout just got bigger.

With a sigh, Adrien knelt on the ground and scooped her up in his arms. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, daddy.”

He pulled away enough to press a kiss on her forehead. “Best daughter in the whole, wide world.”

“Best daddy in the whole, wide world.”

Marinette could only grin.

Adrien stood once again. “Be good for Mrs. Marinette, okay?”

Emma’s frown returned.

“I’ll see you in the morning.”

With one last wave and a “thanks again” directed at Marinette, Adrien headed out the door.

Leaving Emma to sit on the floor and pout.

Inwardly, Marinette sighed. “Do you want to play a game, Emma?”

Emma shook her head.

Since it was clear the girl wasn’t moving, Marinette sat cross-legged next to her. “Do you want to read the story early?”

Emma didn’t even answer before the waterworks started.

Marinette pulled the girl into her lap. “Oh, Emma.” she cooed, rubbing the sobbing girl’s back.

“I-I-I want d-daddy.”

“I know you do, but he has a meeting for work he has to go to.”

That only made Emma’s tears worse.

Marinette frowned but continued to rub Emma’s back. For a while, they sat on the floor just like that until Emma’s tears faded. “Feeling better?” Marinette asked.

Emma shook her head.

Marinette pursed her lips. “How about this?” she said, an idea forming in her mind. “We take a bath early, then you get into your pjs and we build a super. Awesome. Pillow fort.”

Emma looked mildly intrigued at this.

Marinette nodded slowly, trying to make it seem as magical as possible. “We take all the blankets and pillows we can find and build a fort. Then we’ll take a flashlight and read a story.”

Slowly, curiosity replaced the tears that filled her blue eyes.

“Do you want to do that?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?” Marinette repeated, inwardly cheering at her success. “Okay. Then let’s take a bath. That way, you can get _all_ nice and snuggly in your pjs before we build the fort. All right?”

“Okay.”

From there, Marinette coaxed Emma to stand. They went up to her room to get her kitty cat pajamas before making their way into the bathroom. It was a bit odd for Marinette to figure out her way through Emma’s bath time. Of course, she’d read a handful of parenting books that had touched on the subject, but that was very different than actually trying to wash the little girl up.

Eventually, the bath was finished, Emma was rinsed off, and the tub was drained. Marinette pulled the towel off the rod and draped it over Emma’s head before ruffling her hair.

Marinette grinned when she got a giggle from the girl. She peeked through the towel. “Are you nice and warm?”

Emma nodded, grabbing the towel tighter.

“Good.”

By the time Emma put on her pajamas, she was no longer obsessed over her father not being there. Something Marinette counted as a win.

“Are you ready,” Marinette said to hype her up. “To create the best pillow fort _ever_?”

“Yeah!”

“Come on.”

Together, they marched down the stairs. Emma grabbed the pillows and blankets while Marinette removed the couch cushions. One by one, they moved them upstairs into Emma’s room. By the time they finished their very rudimentary fort, Emma marveled at it like it was the greatest thing ever.

“Sit right in front of the entrance,” Marinette said. “I’ll take a picture.”

Emma had no problem posing for the camera as Marinette took photo after photo. Absently, she wondered where Emma got that from: Chloe or Adrien.

Maybe both.

After a handful of pictures were taken, Marinette showed them to a grinning Emma. “My turn!” she cried. "I want to take a picture of you.”

“All right. Jut a few,” Marinette said, handing over her phone to Emma, who took it carefully and began snapping photos with a smile.

Thirty pictures later, Marinette reclaimed her phone and had Emma go fetch a story book. Marinette crawled into the fort and leaned her back against the bed, leaving room for Emma to sit down beside her and present her with a book. She didn’t expect for Emma to crawl into her lap without hesitation, story book in hand.

“This one,” Emma said, holding the book out.

With a fond smile, Marinette took the book out of Emma’s hands, allowing Emma to curl up against her. “Start where the kitty is.” Emma said.

Marinette opened the book to remove the kitty cat bookmark and began reading.

It was eight thirty by the time Marinette replaced the bookmark and shut the book.

“One more chapter.”

“I’ve already read you three,” Marinette said with a smile. “It’s bed time.”

Emma frowned.

“Come on. Let’s go to bed.”

“But the bed has the fort on it,” Emma whined.

Marinette knelt in front of the entrance way. “We’ll move the blanket over. That way all you have to do to fix it is put the blanket back. Okay.”

While clearly reluctant, Emma did as asked. Marinette picked Plagg up from his spot guarding the entrance way and handed him to Emma before situating the covers over the both of them. “Comfy?”

Emma hummed affirmatively, pulling Plagg closer to her.

“Good.” Marinette softly said, sweeping Emma’s hair back out of her face. “Sweet dreams, Emma.”

“Good night,” Emma said in return.

With a squeeze of Emma’s shoulder, Marinette walked out the door, turning the lights off and shutting the door quietly behind her.

She grabbed her bag form the hallway, then made her way into the kitchen in order to put a kettle on the stove. From there, she pulled a tea bag out of her purse along with a sketchbook and her pencil bag to set on the kitchen table.

Marinette then opened the cabinet that held the mugs, unable to keep from smiling at the collection. It was clear that Emma got her love of cats from her father considering that half the mugs had some sort of cat on them. However, if she were being honest, her favorite was the ‘World’s Best Dad’ mug. She felt Adrien had definitely earned that title.

Marinette pulled out a simple white mug with the Gabriel logo on it just as the kettle started to hiss. She filled the cup then dipped in the tea bag, draping the string over the side. She sat down at the table, opening her sketchbook and started scribbling inside.

By the time her tea was gone, she’d finished seven pages, only to be startled by the sudden click of a lock. Marinette looked up, watching as Adrien appeared looking far more haggard than Marinette expected him to be. “I’d forgotten just how badly I hate events.”

Marinette snorted in amusement. “Was it really all that bad?”

“It absolutely blows my mind how people can be so… so…” Unable to find the right word, Adrien collapsed into a chair with a sigh. “I can’t describe it. I’m too tired.”

Marinette chuckled as she put the mug in the dishwasher.

Adrien rubbed his eyes. “How’d Emma do?”

“She started crying a few minutes after you left,” Marinette said, “but once we got over that huddle, she was fine.”

Adrien fell face first onto the table and groaned. “I knew I shouldn’t have left.”

“You might as well get her used to realizing that you have a job and that means there will be days you won’t be around to put her to bed.”

“But I don’t want her to have to fear I won’t be there.”

Marinette frowned, once again taking in his haggard appearance. “Do you want some tea?”

He forced himself up. “No. Thank you, though. I should really go get some sleep and hope I feel better in the morning.”

Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind that had her worried. “Please, tell me you didn’t have much to drink.”

He paused in his assault on his tie to look at her. “I have a rule when it comes to parties like this: I get one drink. One and only one. Unfortunately, I drank it too fast too early in the evening.”

It was a bit of a relief that his exhaustion wasn’t due to alcohol. She should have assumed so, but that little girl upstairs was slowly growing on her, and she couldn’t help but be protective. “Then go get some sleep. I’ll show myself out.”

“Thank you, once again,” Adrien said, tossing his mangled tie over the back of a chair. “I really appreciate it.”

“Even though you didn’t enjoy the evening?” Marinette teased, repacking her bag and heading to the door.

“Yes,” he said, walking with her down the hallway. “Even though I didn’t enjoy…”

He paused, causing Marinette to turn around to see why.

“Um…” he began, pointing into the living room. “Where are the couch cushions?”

With a chuckle, Marinette pulled out her phone. “Up in Emma’s room. We built a pillow fort.”

Adrien took the offered phone and immediately broke into a smile. “Please, send me that photo,” he asked, handing the phone back to Marinette.

“I would have built the fort down here,” Marinette said as she tapped her phone, “but I didn’t know if I’d be able to get her up into her room if I did.”

His phone dinged in his pocket. “As long as she behaved and went to bed, I’m happy.”

“We didn’t make it to bed until eight thirty-ish,” Marinette admitted. “I… may have caved and read her more than one chapter.”

Adrien chuckled. “It’s fine.”

“Well then,” she said, reaching for the door handle. “Good night.”

“Good night, Marinette,” Adrien said, propping the door open for her. “Sleep well, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With a smile, Marinette hurried out to her car, inwardly kicking herself all the while. How tired must she be to think her boss’ voice was smoother than honey? Honestly, she needed to get a grip.

A grip that was hard to hold onto when she realized Adrien hadn’t shut the door yet. That he was watching her get into her car and didn’t shut the door until she started off. Smooth voice and good manners.

Heaven help her, she clearly wasn’t the night owl she once was. A large dose of sleep was definitely in order.

* * *

 

There was only one good thing about tonight, and that was Emma was excited to see Marinette for the evening. Apparently, the new and exciting bedtime routine was building a fort with all the couch cushions then hiding inside it while Marinette read via flashlight.

Just the thought made Adrien smile.

Which was good because he was talking with the Rossis and all he wanted to do was cringe. Partly because the joke Mr. Rossi finished was terrible, but mostly because his good breeding dictated that he not shove Lila off his arm. However, if she stroked his bicep one more time, he was going to lose it.

Maybe he would just break his rule and ask for a second drink because drink number one was long gone and he had two more hours left of this event.

The buzz in his back pocket called his attention. While he normally would chastise anyone who pulled their phone out to scroll through it, he decided that as a man who had a daughter back home, he could check it.

It was from Marinette, and it was clearly a photo of some sort. Warmth burst through his chest when he saw the picture of the finished fort with Emma siting in the entrance way, holding Plagg and smiling widely. _Look at my fort!_ the caption said.

Adrien chuckled.

“Who is that?”

His amusement faded upon hearing Lila’s voice, remining him he wasn’t alone. “My daughter built a pillow fort with her babysitter tonight.”

Lila quickly took the phone from his hand and examined it. “Oh,” she cooed. “So cute.”

“I wasn’t aware you had a child.”

Adrien looked up to Mr. Rossi, noting the strain on the corners of the man’s lips as he tried to hold a somewhat polite expression. “Yes. A four-year-old daughter.”

He hummed. “No mother?”

“No.”

His disapproval practically radiated off him. “Then who raises that child?”

“I have a nanny,” Adrien answered, quickly disliking the direction this conversation was going.

“Ah,” Mr. Rossi relaxed. “Good. Live-in, I assume?”

“No. Just daytime.”

The disapproval returned. “Then who cares for her at night?”

“I do.”

Mr. Rossi raised a brow. “You cannot be serious.”

“Is there something wrong with that, sir?”

His mouth opened to say something, but Gabriel cleared his throat. The way Mr. Rossi paled under Gabriel’s gaze gave Adrien some twisted amusement.

“No,” Mr. Rossi answered tightly. “Nothing at all. Lila, I believe you had someone else you wished to introduce me to.”

Considering the shock on Lila’s face, her father was lying through his teeth in desperation for an out.

However, Adrien jumped at the chance of it being his out, too. “Good night, Lila,” Adrien said, removing her hand from his arm and bowing before her to act the gentleman. “Pleasure conversing with you.”

He inwardly cursed when she curtseyed and her lips quirked into a sultry sort of smile. “The pleasure was mine.” Lila then followed her father away into the crowd, likely in search of a corner they could have a ‘conversation’ in.

“He’s lucky he’s such a strong investor,” Gabriel grumbled.

Adrien smirked. “And shame Lila is such a strong model with a stronger following.”

Gabriel hummed his agreement. “Next time they dare insinuate you aren’t allowed to parent your own daughter, I’ll be certain to… _conveniently_ forget to send out an invitation.”

Adrien’s smirk turned into a proper smile. “I appreciate that.”

“Well, considering they are demeaning my son and implying my granddaughter shouldn’t be raised by her own father, I think such actions were warranted. I will not have anyone slandering the Agreste name or image. Speaking of image, I’d like to see the one you received.”

Adrien happily pulled up the picture and handed the phone off to his father to examine. He wasn’t certain which was more picturesque: the photo or his father’s fond smile.

A ding sounded from his phone, and Gabriel’s brow quirked up as his smile faded slightly, causing Adrien to wonder what Marinette had just sent him.

“She’s a lovely looking sort of girl.”

Adrien blinked a few times before taking the phone back from his father. He stared at the new photo, one of Emma in Marinette’s lap looking very happy while Marinette hugged the girl tight, resting her chin on top of Emma’s head.

Goodness, they were cute.

 _Glad to see you’re having fun._ He texted back. _I wish I was there to enjoy it with you. Have a good night, Emma. And thank you again, Marinette._

Thankfully, the rest of the night was fairly painless, despite having to wade his way through the facades of all the investors. He was happy when he was released to leave, practically running to his car and speeding home.

He felt like he could breathe again by the time he parked his car in the garage. He made his way inside, yanking on his tie in the process. He made his way into the kitchen, not expecting Marinette to be standing there, offering him what looked to be a cup of tea in the ‘World’s Best Dad’ mug that Alya had gotten for him a few Christmases ago.

“I just put the teabag in, but I find chamomile is always a good way to end a long day.”

He snapped from his shock to take the mug, his tie hanging loose around his neck. “Thank you.”

Her smile widened. “So, did it go well?”

“For the most part?”

“Because that wasn’t at all hesitant,” she sarcastically jested.

He chuckled. “It went about as well as to be expected. Maybe a little worse considering one of the new investors hates me.”

“How?”

“How much does he hate me?” Adrien clarified.

“How can he hate you?” Marinette responded. “You are one of the few people in the world with an instantly likable personality.”

Adrien took a sip of tea just so that he could have a distraction from that compliment. “Um… he hates the fact I actually parent my daughter instead of having her mother around or a nanny do it.”

Marinette stared at him oddly. “That’s ridiculous.”

Adrien shrugged. “Welcome to the world of judgmental pricks clothed in pleasant facades.”

Marinette sighed, her head turned to look off at a wall to the side. “If… you don’t mind me asking,” she began. “And please tell me if I’m out of line, but what happened between you and Chloe?”

Adrien allowed his eyes to drift closed for a moment. In reality, she likely was out of line for a nanny. However, this was also Alya’s friend and a girl he himself wanted to befriend. So, after taking a long sip of the tea, he motioned towards the living room. “Are there cushions on the couch or no?”

Marinette chuckled. “This time, yes, because we built the fort down here today and I was successfully able to send her up to bed afterwards. Eight twenty, this time.”

Adrien grinned. “Then take a seat.”

The duo walked into the living room, Marinette settling down on one end of the couch, curled up into a perfect ball while holding her mug in both hands.

Adrien took the love seat, angling himself so that he could see her clearly. “I guess I should start from the beginning. How Chloe and I got together and all that.

“As you know, we were childhood friends. We grew up together and were really close. I was homeschooled, so I didn’t get out much. I didn’t get to meet many girls besides Chloe and Alya. And the girls I did meet were all models whom, if I’m being honest, often came on as entitled and somewhat… immoral.”

“And Chloe didn’t?” Marinette interrupted.

Adrien snorted. “Ok. So, I know that you had some not so great experiences with Chloe in the past, but she really wasn’t all that bad with me. She was far better than most models, hence why we remained close friends. However, even I’ll admit my naivete. The reason I started dating her was because she was someone my mother always had a soft spot for, and when my mother passed on… Chloe was still there. I thought Chloe would have made Mother proud.”

“I’m sorry,” Marinette said. “That’s really hard.”

Adrien knew that meant a lot coming from her. “Thank you. I miss her. I was far closer to her than I was my father, but my family drama is another story.

“Chloe and I did such a seamless transition from friends to dating that neither one of us really knew when we became official. And considering that we were still together even once we graduated, it just seemed natural for me to take it all the way. I proposed. She said yes. We got married. We played house. You’d think it would have been perfect, but once the honeymoon phase wore off, we began actually talking about out futures and dreams and finances and everything we should have talked about before marriage. And that’s when we realized our mistakes.

“It was hard for me because Chloe was my closest friend, not just my wife. I wanted to make this work. I started thinking up ways to make it work, trying to find middle ground. Chloe was fine at the beginning, but…”

“She wasn’t really fine with it.”

“She said she felt like she missed out,” Adrien confirmed. “And that’s when Chloe grew bitter. I think that there was no going back from that. Chloe was stubborn and insistent. She had her heart set on being done, telling me that we should just call this a mistake and part on equal terms. But I didn’t want to. I fought her on it. I tried to even give her more of what she wanted. But that wasn’t enough.

“We were quickly growing distant. She was close to getting divorce papers and I, in one last hasty Hail Mary, told her to give it one more chance. One week, and if we couldn’t get on track to make it work, I would sign the papers. So, I took a week off work so that we could try to reevaluate our priorities and reorganize our lives to make our marriage work and going on outings and such. Out last night, we went out for dinner and got a little—read _a lot_ —tipsy. We got a taxi home and… well…”

“You knocked her up.”

Adrien blushed at her blunt comment, but he couldn’t deny it was true. “Not that I knew about it. I woke the next morning so hung over that I didn’t notice Chloe wasn’t there for a good half hour. I, being the naïve idiot I was, thought that she was just downstairs because, you know, we… yeah. So, it took a while to get up and make it down into the kitchen, but she wasn’t there. Instead, there was a note that said  ‘Adrien, No matter what we wanted to believe, we both knew a week wasn’t going to fix anything. Our wants are too different, and sex doesn’t hold a relationship together. Let’s end this so we can start over. Love Chloe’.”

There was a lapse of silence as Marinette stared at him, her jaw slightly open and her eyes full of pity.

Adrien stared down at the tea in his cup. “I texted her, told her I got the note and asked her were she was. We were able to hold some semblance of a civil conversation, though I’m pretty sure I was crying the whole time. A week after that, Chloe’s closest friend, Sabrina, appeared, handed me a stack of papers, and said ‘you’ve been served.’ I knew it was coming. I should have been prepared for it. But you have no idea how hard those words hit me because… it was really over. There were no more second chances or more tries. It also hit me hard because I knew this wasn’t just the end of our marriage. We weren’t going to be anything more than civil acquaintances after this. Losing your best friend… it hurts.”

Adrien took a sip of tea, allowing a long moment to collect himself before he met Marinette’s comforting gaze again. “We each were determined to go through this quickly. Chloe was reasonable in asking what she wanted, going so far to admit that I provided more in the relationship than she did. The documents were drawn up so we would split sixty-forty and we were ready to finalize it. Until Sabrina, who was somewhat of the go-between for us outside of the legal rooms, accidentally sent me a text meant for Chloe. But in that text, she was asking Chloe if she missed their breakfast date because her morning sickness was acting up. And I nearly lost it.

“So, at the beginning of our next proceeding—the one that should have been our last—I brought it up, and things escalated quickly. Our quick divorce dragged on another several months as I fought for at least partial custody of _my_ child. One that Chloe was going to take out of the country and never inform me about. The ending decision of a fifty-fifty split forced Chloe to stay in the country, thankfully. But, the wedge was already between us. Co-parenting was going to be twice as hard considering it was clear that Chloe wanted nothing more to do with me. And now, this baby forced us to stay together. There wasn’t a clean second chance, now. Instead, we had a permanent attachment to each other, and while I know Chloe didn’t resent being pregnant, she resented the fact her ex-husband was the father.

“Fast forward a few months, and Chloe goes into labor. During one of the last appointments, the doctor discovered Emma was a breech baby, meaning a c-section. Chloe was prepared for the delivery, everything was going well, until right before Emma was born. Chloe was beginning not to respond well to the anesthesia. Since I was the _ex_ -husband and no longer on Chloe’s list of emergency contacts, I wasn’t privy to the full explanation of what happened. All I know is that I got a call from Sabrina saying that despite the doctors doing all they could, Chloe never woke up from the anesthesia and passed on. ‘Allergic reaction’ the doctors claimed. I don’t know if I believe it or not. But then again, I didn’t give much of thought to anything other than the fact I was now a single dad and the only parent to a four-day old baby girl. That was enough of a distraction to take my mind off wondering about it.”

A long silence slipped between them. “I’m sorry,” Marinette eventually said. “That must have been overwhelming.”

Adrien sighed, swirling the tea around in his mug. “I feel guilty about it,” he admitted. “I’m thrilled to have full custody of Emma, but at the same point, I didn’t want it at the cost of her mother, no matter how poorly we got along.”

“You’ve forgiven her, then?” Marinette asked. “For wanting to take Emma away from you?”

“By her seventh month, Chloe had apologized, claiming she wasn’t thinking and that she was sorry to try to remove a father from Emma.” Which only made him feel guiltier. Yet, he snorted. “And this came after both of us yelling at each other in court, me accusing Chloe of ending up like her mother, and her accusing me of becoming my father. I strive so hard to not become the distant man my father became when mother passed, and I believe Chloe would have remembered how her mother left her every time things got hard. Do I think she would have been ‘mom of the year’? Not really. But do I think she would have been terrible? No. She would have been a mom to Emma.”

Marinette took a long sip of her tea. “Thanks for telling me,” she said. “I know how hard it is to drag memories like that up.”

Adrien looked up from his mug to stare at her. She was curled in on herself, mug clutched tightly against her chest while she shifted further into the couch cushions. “On that note, can I ask you for your story? Or is it too hard right now?”

She paused, body tense before it sagged with a sigh. “I suppose it’s only fair.” She took a long sip of her tea before she began. “I… actually have Chloe to thank for it. I met Nathaniel back when I was fourteen. Nath had a habit of paying more attention to his sketchbook than the teachers. I think it was science that the teacher called him out for the fifth—no, sixth—time that week and sent him to the principal’s office. Well, on his way to the door, Chloe tripped him, and his sketchbook went flying from his hands. Turns out, he was drawing comics of him as a superhero saving a damsel-in-distress. Me.” Marinette smiled fondly.

“You do not strike me as a damsel-on-distress type.”

“Hush,” Marinette chastised with a grin. “It was endearing.

“Anyway, Chloe humiliated him so badly that he came up to me later that day and apologized for putting me in his comic. He said that it was insulting to me to make me the damsel-in-distress and he felt really bad because he thought I was amazingly bold and confident and didn’t need to be saved by some lame superhero. He looked so defeated that I just couldn’t let him walk away believing that he did anything wrong because I didn’t believe he did. I asked to see his work, and he looked absolutely miserable as he handed his sketchbook to me and told me I could keep it and burn it if I wanted to.”

A wistful smile spread across her face. “I’ll never forget that look on his face when I told him ‘why would I burn it? I want to look through it and see your work.’ He was incredible. _So_ talented. It was easy to pour on compliments and say just how flattered I was to be in his comic. Next thing I know, he’s bright red, stammering out a thank you.

“For a solid year, he continued drawing me and his superhero persona. In the middle of class, he would toss me little sketches. I would always sneak a thumbs-up to him when the teacher’s back was turned, and he’d always grin and blush. One day, he tossed me a sketch, and I realized that it was a birthday invitation. After class, he admitted that the one thing he wanted for his birthday was to take me out. I couldn’t say no.

“Fast forward a week, and he has this houseboat-picnic-in-the-moonlight planned out. There’s music in the background, and he brought his tablet to show me all the finished comics that he did of us. Afterwards, we somehow began sketching together. It… it was a lot of fun. Once the night was over and he walked me home like a perfect gentleman, we agreed to have another ‘artists’ date.’ And a third. And a fourth. Until the word ‘artists’’ got dropped and we were on our first real date. We were sixteen at that time. I gave him my first kiss, and he told me he loved me. Honestly, I never thought it was too early for that sentiment. He said it at just the right time.

“Graduation hits, and we had one dinner party with both our families to celebrate. Afterwards, we took this walk. He sat me down at a park bench and pulled out a ring.”

Marinette pulled a chain out from the front of her shirt, a ring hanging from the center like a pendant. “He told me that he knew people lost touch when high school ended, but he wasn’t ready to lose me, nor did he think he would ever be ready. I was young and in love so of course I said yes. It wasn’t until afterwards that we sat down and had a serious conversation about our future. We wanted this to work. His parents were hesitant, but my parents trusted our judgement. They really supported us, helped us plan the wedding and all that. Not that it was much of a wedding. We were fresh out of school and didn’t have much money, so we knew we were going to have a budget wedding and no honeymoon. Not that that mattered to me. I’ll always think it was perfect.

“Right after our wedding, Nathaniel took me down to the docks, saying he had a surprise for me. That’s when he showed me our new house: the houseboat we had our first date on. Apparently, he came across the advertisement for it on accident, but the owner had passed on and the family was trying to sell it. He told me much later that he had gone and appealed to them to lower the price, and it was only because they were so desperate to rid themselves of the boat that they agreed. Anyway, he told me that he’d been taking extra commissions and odd jobs to put a down payment on it, and he managed to get enough for a down payment the week before our wedding. Even though his parents thought we were too young and worried if we would last or not, they furnished the boat as a wedding gift. In fact, most gifts were things to fill that place, or for some of our poorer friends, they just spent a lot of time scrubbing the boat to a shine. It was the best thing ever, no matter how tiny it was. We spent our honeymoon traveling up and down the Seine, acting the tourist and wandering around different parts of Paris. I wouldn’t change that for the world.”

A silence slipped between them as Adrien slowly absorbed her story with a decent amount of jealousy. It was simple, for sure. But the sheer reverence in her tone, the way tears pricked at her eyes, the way she wouldn’t stop playing with her ring; it all pointed to a love he had only wished to find. “It sounds like you were a lucky woman, and he was a very lucky man.”

She covered her mouth with her hand, tears slipping from her eyes. Now very uncomfortable, Adrien froze, trying to figure out what to do. He was always terrible with crying women. He debated sitting down beside her and… what?

When she sniffed and her eyes scrunched tight, forcing more tears to pour down her cheeks, he decided getting tissues were the best option. He set his mug down, hurried to snag the tissue box from the bathroom and returned to Marinette’s side, holding the box out to her.

Not removing her hand from her mouth, she took a tissue. She blew her nose then took another to wipe her face off with.

“I’m sorry,” Adrien said. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

Marinette shook her head, black tresses fluttering around her face. “It’s fine,” she said, reaching for another tissue. “It’s supposed to be a good m-memory, right? I’m not s-supposed to c-cry over it.”

“You miss him,” Adrien said. “And for that, you’re allowed to cry.”

Her tears picked up even as she shot him a thankful smile. She used another tissue to blow her nose then took a breath to steady herself. “I think I should go,” she said, standing and walking to the door.

Adrien was quick to follow. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Marinette said, breathlessly as she flashed him a smile that clashed with the redness of her eyes.

“Okay,” Adrien relented, unsure if he should insist she stay until she stopped crying. “Drive safely, and sleep well.”

“Thank you,” Marinette said, grabbing her purse and searching for her car keys. Once she found them, she reached for the door handle, only to realize she was still holding a wad of tissues.

Adrien took them from her hand, then opened the door for her. “Text me when you get home, all right?”

Marinette looked up at him, her expression unreadable. “All right.”

Adrien forced a smile he didn’t feel. “Thank you. Good night.”

“Good night.” Marinette spun on her heel and quickly marched out to her car. Adrien didn’t shut the door until he saw her drive off, and even then, he watched her taillights disappear completely from the street before he shut the door.

He threw away the wad of snotty tissues, washing his hands afterwards. He then went back to the living room to take the box of tissues back to the bathroom and gather both unfinished mugs of tea to put in the dishwasher. Once the dishwasher was shut and turned on, he turned to head back upstairs, only to catch sight of the pink, polka-dotted sketchbook on the kitchen table. It must have been Marinette’s who had forgotten it in her haste.

Curiosity got the better of him as he reached for it, opening the cover half-way before letting it drop again. No, he couldn’t do that. He knew full well that a sketchbook was private. If he wanted to see what was inside, he would ask.

For now, he put it aside where he would remember it so he could give it to Marinette tomorrow. He forced himself up the stairs, stripped out of his suit, and pulled on a comfortable shirt and pajama bottoms. By the time he was in bed, his phone buzzed, and he anxiously snatched it from the night stand.

_Home safe and sound. See you tomorrow._

He smiled fondly, his mind now at ease and willing to see sleep as an option. _See you tomorrow._


	8. Chapter 8

“It was so embarrassing,” Marinette said to her childhood best friend sitting across the table. “I knew I should have just kept my mouth shut, _but no!_ I just _had_ to be an idiot and step into non-professional territory with my boss.”

“But,” Nino commented setting his glass back down, “as you pointed out, Adrien is Alya’s best friend. Even I’ll admit he’s a pretty cool guy. And we’ve been trying to get you two to meet for ages.”

“I know. And somehow, I felt like that was enough of a greenlight to try to make conversation with him, but I was a bumbling idiot. As usual.”

Nino snorted. “You’ve been a lot bigger of a bumbling idiot. Trust me.”

Marinette glared at him. “Gee. Thanks.”

He sighed. “Mari, let’s face it: the only reason you feel this way is because you cried. Had you not cried, we wouldn’t be having this conversation. The reason you cried was because you are ignoring the fact you’re not over him.”

That caught her so off-guard her only reaction was to sit shock still while her eyes resembled dinner plates.

Nino gave her a sympathetic smile. “You aren’t as far along in the healing process as you claim to be. I’ll say that I’m proud of you for willingly talking about you and Nath, but you’re still hurting. You still miss him. A lot.”

Her gaze hit the table as her heart twisted in uncomfortable ways. Yes, she did miss Nath, but he was gone. She had to accept that fact, better sooner than later. She’d taken her ring off for that very reason.

Yet it didn’t stop her from wearing it as her safety net.

“Most of the time,” Nino continued, “you’re really good at holding it together, just like you did after you saw Nath’s work all over Adrien’s house.”

She could feel the burning in her eyes and grabbed the ring tighter while trying to block out her tremendous meltdown after her interview. She thought she’d been ready. But seeing that, particularly the kitchen, brought back a flood of memories that reduced her to tears.

She tried to focus on the fact it was growing easier to walk into Adrien’s house every day and seeing Nathaniel’s work everywhere she went.

“There’s no shame in crying, you know.”

“Just not in public.” Marinette looked back up at him with the beginning of tears blurring her vision. “Please,” she begged.

Nino sheepishly glanced over the restaurant they were sitting in. “I just want you to know it’s okay to miss him. You don’t have to force yourself through mourning.”

Those words lodged in her mind, but she forced them into the back for now, opting to take a sip of her tea and stare at the table while focusing on keeping the tears at bay.

“There they are.”

Marinette looked up just in time to see Nino wave to someone behind her. She knew Alya was coming, but what did he mean by ‘they’?

“Hey!” Alya said, taking a seat next to Nino and snuggling up against him in greeting. “Sorry we’re late. Had to drop off Emma at her granddad’s.”

Marinette froze in place. Emma…

“You should have brought her,” Nino said, wrapping an arm around Alya’s shoulders. “You said you wanted her to be the flower girl, anyway.”

“Really?”

Marinette looked up to the voice, only to see her boss—and it would behoove her to remember that fact—take the empty seat beside her.

“She’ll be thrilled.”

“I know she will,” Alya said. “But I’ll tell her later when she isn’t forced to sit through a bunch of other ‘boring’ wedding stuff.”

Adrien chuckled. “Very true.”

Marinette tried not to act as uncomfortable as she felt. However, with the look Nino sent her, she wasn’t certain she was succeeding.

“So,” Alya began smacking her hands down on the table. “If it wasn’t obvious already, we want you two in the wedding party.”

“But, with a slight change,” Nino added. “We’ve talked a lot about this. And it’s not conventional, but we don’t really care.”

Marinette’s brow furrowed and head tilted. Out of the corner of her eye, she could tell Adrien shifted, leaning in with curiosity.

“So, Adrien,” Alya began. “I want you to be my Man of Honor.”

“And Marinette, I’d like you to be my Best Woman.”

There was a long moment as those words sank in.

“I mean,” Alya started up again, a bit nervous at the lack of response. “We know it’s kinda flaunting tradition, but we each agreed we wanted our best friend at our sides, ya know? Not that there would be anything wrong with you two swapping positions, but—”

“We get it,” Adrien said, interrupting her rant.

Marinette nodded her agreement. “I mean, if that’s what you two really want—”

“We do,” Nino and Alya said together.

“Then we’ll do it.”

Alya squealed her excitement. “I _knew_ you two would agree.”

Before the conversation could continue, the waitress came up to gather their order. Marinette and Nino gave their orders somewhat slowly in an attempt to give Adrien and Alya time to skim the menu.

The second she left, orders in hand, Alya launched into planning mode, dumping all her ideas out for Marinette and Adrien. It was clear the pattern of flaunting tradition didn’t just end with Marinette and Adrien taking non-traditional roles, but Marinette had to admit she liked the picture Alya was painting. There was just one little detail.

She would be spending a whole lot of time with her boss.

Her perfectly plotted out speech she was prepared to give him tonight, the one about how she was sorry to have stepped across professional boundaries and how they would do best to remember that they were in a strictly business relationship, flew straight out the window. They would practically be walking down the aisle together, not to mention spending several days and countless hours helping the bride and groom pull this day off without a hitch. They would be at every prior gathering, meeting, party, and rehearsal. 

And for the most part, they would be paired together.

She sighed. So much for being strictly professional.

* * *

 

Adrien wasn’t oblivious; he could tell that Marinette was not comfortable with this. Specifically, if the sideways glances were any indication, with being around him. He wondered if it had anything to do with last night. After all, their conversation flew straight past the professional boundary into the heart of personal territory.

“What did you do to Marinette?”

Adrien rubbed his eyes. He knew this was coming. Alya was the human equivalent of a hawk. There was no way Marinette’s behavior towards him would escape her notice.

“Marinette is not that squirmy,” Alya continued. “So what did you do to make her uncomfortable.”

“I stepped into personal territory,” he admitted.

Alya quirked a brow yet never took her eyes off the road. “What did you ask?”

“I asked about her late husband.”

A silence stretched between them, Alya surprisingly speechless.

“I regret it,” Adrien said. “I thought since she’s the best friend of my best friend’s fiancé that it might be okay to befriend her.”

“I mean, I’m proud of you for actually making the effort to make a friend because heaven knows you need more of those, but couldn’t you have asked something different? I know you’re not _that_ socially awkward.”

Adrien grimaced.

“How did that even come up?”

“She asked about Chloe.”

Alya paused, her lips pursed in thought. “Okay. So she started it?”

Adrien nodded, not that she could see. “And I told her everything. So, I had the bright idea to ask her about Nathaniel, and she practically ran out of the house once she started crying.”

Something dawned over Alya’s expression. “I think I’m getting the picture. How much did she tell you?”

“From how they met up until their honeymoon where they traveled on a houseboat. The same houseboat I’m going to assume caught fire?”

Alya nodded, stopping at the light and turning her attention to him “No one knows how it happened. Some speculated a gas leak while others think Nathaniel’s turpentines caused the fire. Either way, that was her home that she lost. Both Nath and the boat. She was left with nothing.”

Adrien turned to look out the windshield. “I feel like such an idiot.”

“Don’t,” Alya said, noticing the green light. “Honestly, knowing she willing to share is somewhat of a comfort. It’s another slow step to her actually healing. I’ll talk to her, though. Get it all straightened out before you see her tonight.”

“Do you think that’s necessary?” Adrien asked.

Alya nodded. “If I made a guess, she’s embarrassed.”

“Why?”

Alya shot him a sweet look. “You’re so innocent. Never mind. Don’t worry about it. Just know I’ve got it.”

Adrien wasn’t certain what there was to ‘get’ but let it go.

When they got to his father’s house, Adrien stopped Alya before she could exit the car. He had a promise to his father to keep, after all, and he didn’t want his father to bring up that conversation with Alya.

“Spit it out.”

“I… um… wanted to ask you a favor.”

Alya’s brow furrowed. “And that is?”

Adrien sighed, collecting himself and his pride. “I… I’ve been thinking about starting to date again.”

Her jaw dropped and eyes grew to the size of saucers. “Really?”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, unable to meet her gaze. “And since I don’t exactly get out much… um…”

“You wanted to know if I would set you up?”

He glanced up at her with a sheepish smile. “… Yeah.”

Her mouth twitched into a smile before she went into full plotting mode, eyes narrowing and mouth pursed. “Hmm. Let me see what I can do.”

* * *

 

Adrien looked at the clock for the umpteenth time in the past hour. He was running late and being late to the event his father was hosting would be absolutely embarrassing.

“Will you calm down?” Marinette said.

And then there was Marinette. She seemed to have done a one-eighty since lunch, reverting to her normal, relaxed state instead of being wound up like a spring. He absently wondered what Alya did. “Sorry,” he said. “I got a late start on dinner for Emma.”

“I could have brought something,” she said. “I _should_ have brought something.”

“You’re fine,” Adrien said, hastily throwing on his overcoat. “I should have started earlier. Now where are my car—”

Marinette held up his car keys and his wallet, which Adrien took in relief.

He didn’t expect her, however, to straighten his overcoat, smoothing it out along his shoulders in a strictly professional manner. “Take a breath,” she said, reaching up to undo the black bowtie that did not want to remain straight. “You’re getting worked up over nothing. You’ll get there in plenty of time.”

His heart was doing very not-acceptable things right now as he stood shock still out of habit while Marinette fixed his hair. He felt like he was fifteen all over again, standing still like the model he’d been raised to be and getting flustered of the attentions of a girl.

But experiencing those two things at one time was a very new feeling to him.

“There,” she said, smiling at her work the same way the designers used to do. “Now get going.”

Adrien managed to give her an appreciative smile—or at least he thought he did—hoping that his face wasn’t red. “Thank you.” With that, he headed into the kitchen where Emma was eating her dinner in order to give her one last hug before he left. “Good night, sweetheart.”

“Good night, daddy,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

He pulled free and kissed the top of her head. “Have fun with Marinette.”

“I will.”

There was a comfort in that as he then ran out to his car. He practically sped to get to the event, but he made it just in the nick of time, taking his seat right before the clock struck six and garnering a strict look from his father in the process.

“Sorry,” Adrien quietly apologized. “I tried to get here as fast as I could.”

His father hummed. “Well, you are technically _on time._ ”

The dinner began, Gabriel starting off with some speech that Adrien didn’t care to pay attention to. It was for show, anyway. Just like Adrien’s smile as he pretended to pay attention to his father. This pattern continued for the entirety of the night. By the time ten o'clock rolled around, Adrien was exhausted from playing his least favorite game: navigating facades. Unfortunately, someone dropped their guard for a mere second and began a verbal sparing match with Mr. Rossi, obligating Adrien to enter the fray.

Adrien did his best to defuse the quarrel between the two investors, a task made twice as difficult by the way Lila was hanging on his shoulder begging for him to stop the madness. He managed to complete that task, managed to avoid Lila's 'kiss of appreciation', and managed to get himself sent home by his father.

Thank goodness.

It was approaching ten-forty by the time he parked the car in the garage. He allowed himself a moment to slump forward and rest his head on the steering wheel. This night wasn’t over yet, after all. He really wanted to talk to Marinette. He _needed_ to talk to her. The last thing he wanted was for things to be awkward between them, and they needed to clear the air before they continued on.

He forced himself to stand and march into the house, fully expecting to meet Marinette at the table, where she had been the last few nights. Maybe she had even found her sketchbook that he has set in clear view on the counter and was drawing away. However, the kitchen was empty and the sketchbook still in the spot Adrien had put it last night. Curious, he wandered toward the living room, only to pause because the scene in front of him was easily described as precious.

Marinette was laying down on the couch, arms wrapped up around Emma who was curled up on Marinette’s chest with Plagg dangling from her arm. Adrien wondered absently if it would be acceptable to take a picture.

However, he didn’t have the chance. Marinette shifted, turning her head in his direction before cracking her eyes open.

Adrien forced himself to move, to lift Emma off Marinette’s chest and cradle the limp girl against his own. She fussed, her little eyes scrunching shut as she grabbed at his shirt, but thankfully, she didn’t wake. He took her upstairs, placed her in her own bed, and tucked the covers over her. Tenderly, he pressed a lingering kiss to her head. “Sweet dreams, Emma,” he whispered before he turned to leave.

Only to see Marinette standing in the doorway with Plagg.

He grinned his thanks before taking the offered cat and tucking it under the covers with Emma. Once that was done, the two adults slipped silently out of the room.

“She came down a while ago crying about a monster under her bed,” Marinette explained as they descended the stairs. “I let her stay with me a little bit with the intent of taking her back up to her room later. Except, she fell asleep, and since I didn’t want to disturb her, I just let her be.”

“If that ever happens again,” Adrien said, “you can take her back to her room and use Plagg to scare off the monsters. At least, as long as she’s not in tears.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Marinette said, reaching for her bag hanging on the coat rack. “I’ll see you Monday, then.”

“Wait,” Adrien said, reaching to cover the door handle with his hand. “Can we talk a moment?”

Marinette regarded him curiously. “About?”

“What happened at lunch today.”

A red tint colored her cheeks as her gaze hit the ground.

“I have the distinct feeling that we crossed too many boundaries last night and I made you uncomfortable.”

Marinette took a deep breath. “It’s hard talking about him,” she said, looking back up at him. “I knew it was out-of-bounds to ask about Chloe. But, our friends are engaged and I went to school with Chloe and somehow, I thought that it would somehow be acceptable to ask.”

“I had no problem with that,” Adrien assured. “I know I may technically be your boss, but at the same time, Alya is my best friend just as Nino is yours. Furthermore, as of now, we’re the main people in their wedding party, and no matter what, I know both of us want to be there for them.”

“True,” Marinette relented.

“So can we try to build… whatever sort of relationship we need to to make that possible for them? Because I feel like the possibility of having a strictly professional relationship at this point has flown out the window at this point.”

Marinette finally smiled, and Adrien felt like a winner. “Also true,” she agreed. “I’m willing to make that work.”

Adrien’s shoulders relaxed. “All right. Is there any other air we need to clear between us? I would rather do that now instead of later, or worse, in front of our engaged friends.”

Marinette shook her head. “I think that it’s just something we’ll have to work out as we go and hope we don’t make fools out of ourselves.”

Adrien grinned. “I think you’re right.”

He swore she still wore a rosy tint as she reached for the door handle. “I guess I’ll see you Monday, then.”

“Wait one moment.” With that, he hustled into the kitchen, picked up the forgotten sketchbook, and held it out for her to take. “You forgot this last night.”

“That’s where it went,” she said, taking the pink sketchbook from his hands and placing it in her bag. “Thank you. I was wondering where I left that.”

“Of course,” Adrien said, watching Marinette reach for the door. “Drive safely.”

“Will do,” Marinette confirmed as she marched out into the late summer’s evening. “Good night.”

“Good night.”

Just as he always did, he watched her get into her car and drive off into the night. By the time her tail lights disappeared, he shut the door. Only then did he go upstairs to change out of his tux.

By the time he was ready to turn out the lights for the night, his phone buzzed with at text. _Just thought you’d like to know I got home safely since you asked last night_

Adrien felt a blush roll across his cheeks. _I appreciate that. Have a good night._

With that, he put his phone down and turned off the light, setting down into the plush mattress and hoping to get a decent amount of sleep. But that didn’t stop him from snatching his phone the second it dinged with a text.

_You too_


	9. Chapter 9

“I did not expect her to flake out like that.”

Adrien sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He’d been sitting at the agreed-upon restaurant for the past twenty minutes waiting for his blind date to show up, only to get a phone call from Alya telling him the whole night was a bust.

This was exactly why he was so reluctant to date again.

“I hope that she really did mean something important came up,” Alya continued. “Otherwise, I’m wringing her neck for pulling this stunt. How dare she stand you up! Especially with your dad being so nice as to take Emma for the evening.”

“I guess the bright side is Emma getting the opportunity to spend the night with her grandfather,” Adrien said, his voice clearly conveying his resignation.

“If you want to look at it that way,” Alya grumbled. “But you were supposed to be spending the night with someone, too. It was hard enough to find someone I deemed worthy. Now my only decent candidate has flown out the window.”

“You can’t be perfect all the time, Alya,” Adrien teased. “One of these days, it was bound to catch up with you.”

Alya scoffed. “One mark to mar my perfect record. Shame.”

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to relieve my father for the night.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay and get something there?” Alya asked. “You don’t really get enough alone time these days, and I’ve heard their ravioli is to die for.”

“I’ve eaten alone enough in my life,” Adrien said, eying the host stand with the intent of flagging the hostess down and apologizing for the trouble. “I’d much rather eat at home even if Emma is finished. No use in staying for a date that isn’t going to… show…”

He had to pause, oblivious to what Alya was saying over the phone as he watched a lovely woman in a red cocktail dress approach the host stand.

“Hey, I’ll call you back later, k?”

“What is it?” Alya asked, but Adrien barely heard as he hung up. By now, the hostess was walking the stunning young woman towards one of the tables nearby.

“Marinette,” he called out.

Both women turned toward him in surprise. “Adrien,” she said, giving a smile in greeting.

“Are you alone tonight?” He asked, noticing the single menu in the hostess’ hand.

She nodded. “I am.”

He motioned towards the other side of the table. “Would you do me the honor of spending dinner with me?”

She hesitated. He could have seen it coming. While it had been three weeks since that awkward Saturday night, she was still a bit shy around him.

However, tonight she surprised him once again with a nod and an, “I’d love the company.”

A large smile spread across his face as the hostess sat Marinette across from Adrien before returning to her station.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Adrien remarked.

“Yeah,” Marinette replied, setting her purse down on the seat next to her. “What brings you out tonight?”

“A botched blind date.”

Marinette cringed. “I’m sorry.”

Adrien shrugged. “Just my luck. I tell Alya I’m considering getting back out there, and this was the result of attempt number one.”

“Second time’s the charm?” she offered with a hesitant smile.

The sound he made was a cross between a scoff and a chuckle. “I don’t know. Alya said she doesn’t know anyone else who wants to date a single dad.”

“I doubt that.”

Adrien quirked a brow. “You know of any woman who would be willing to take on a divorcee and a child from said failed marriage?”

Her eyes narrowed in thought and her mouth pursed into a thin line. “No,” she eventually said, shaking her head. “I don’t. But that doesn’t mean there aren’t any.”

Adrien hummed. “Maybe, but I’m not holding out much hope. This isn’t like dating the first time. I’m damaged goods.”

“That’s a lie.”

The intensity underlying her tone caught him momentarily off-guard, but that quickly passed and was replaced with a rueful expression. “Most women want their own families, not a child from their spouse’s previous marriage. Then there’s the women who only love my name and money and can’t wait for Emma to be out of the house.”

“So what I’m hearing is most women you meet are either horrendously biased or pretentious gold diggers, neither of whom are even remotely worth your time.”

“Precisely,” Adrien confirmed. “But, enough about me and my pathetic lack of a love life. What brings you out tonight?”

She looked like she wanted to argue but dropped the topic instead. “Parents’ wedding anniversary,” she answered. “I plan on giving them the house to themselves for as long as possible. Alya recommended this place and so I thought ‘why not’ and made a reservation.”

“Hello,” a waiter said, appearing at their table. “My name is Theo. I’ll be taking care of you tonight. Can I you lovely couple started with drinks? A glass of wine, perhaps?”

“Oh,” Marinette began, clearly growing flustered. “Um—”

“I think I’ll wait a moment on the wine until I decide what to pair it with,” Adrien spoke up, trying to steal a look at the rosy color on Marinette’s cheeks while attempting not to be obvious about it.

“A very good decision,” Theo replied. “And for the lady?”

“Same, thank you,” was all she managed.

“Then I’ll be back in a moment.”

Once the waiter had vanished off into the back, Marinette looked down at the menu in front of her. “I… guess I should make a decision, then.”

Adrien picked up his menu, having yet to look it over despite having already spent a good amount of time here. “Apparently, the ravioli is good.”

By the time the waiter returned, both of them had their order ready. Theo suggested complementary wines with each dish, gathering agreement from Adrien and Marinette before excusing himself.

Once Theo disappeared from the table, Adrien turned back to Marinette, briefly examining her dress in the manner of someone very well versed in the fashion industry. “For the record, you look lovely tonight,” Adrien said.

Her cheeks darkened while her eyes widened in surprise. “Well… um… thank you. Y-you look rather dashing yourself.”

“On or off the record?” he teased.

“Off. I can’t let anyone know I just called my boss ‘dashing’,” she said with a flustered smile.

Adrien smirked. “A: no one here knows you’re my employee. And B: you have the restaurant as your witness.”

Marinette looked around, seemingly taking in the decently busy restaurant for the first time. When she turned back, that rosy hue still dusted her cheeks but her eyes sparkled with something. Confidence? Amusement? Maybe both.

But heaven help him, it was dazzling.

* * *

 

“No. No. And no.” Marinette argued, grin stretching her cheeks wide. “I fully, completely, and utterly disagree.”

“How? It was the best in the series.”

“No, it wasn’t. It was an updated version of the one before that.”

“You thought _three_ was the best? Really?”

“It was the best overall.”

“Four was better. Better graphics, better moves, better controls.”

“But it didn’t offer anything better. Ultimate Mecha Strike Three was the last game they really cared about and everything afterwards was just to make money.”

“Blasphemy!”

Marinette couldn’t hold down her laughter any longer. Because here she was arguing with her boss about _video games_ in a classy restaurant.

Adrien took the last sip of his wine. “You know what I think,” he said, setting the empty glass beside his clean plate. “I think that you are saying that because you couldn’t best me if you tried.”

She straightened at the challenge. “You think you’re better?”

“Absolutely,” he retaliated with a grin.

“When was the last time you _ever_ picked up a video game controller?”

He considered this for a moment. “A few months ago when I got to visit Nino over my lunch break.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Please. Anyone could beat Nino. When was the last time you had a real challenge?”

“Are you offering?”

“If you think you can take it.”

“Done.”

“Your place or mine?”

It took Marinette a full ten seconds to process that she had, in a sense, just agreed to a date with her boss. A second one, actually, if she counted the fact she had willingly agreed to dine with him tonight.

She watched as understanding dawned over his face, too. “That came out wrong,” he said, misinterpreting her shock.

She shook her head. “No, um… it’s not that,” she managed. “It’s…umm… you know, never mind,” she brushed off with a fake grin. It was two friends hanging out together. That’s what this was. Nothing weird at all.

Adrien didn’t look convinced but still nodded. “I’ll see when my father is available to watch Emma and get back to you?”

“Sounds good,” Marinette said, successfully hiding her uncertainty in her voice.

Thankfully, Theo appeared at the perfect time, offering dessert as all servers do. Marinette thought now would be the perfect time to take her leave. To decline dessert and ask for her portion of the check. But Adrien never let her get a word in, taking the menu and asking for a moment.

With a grin, he set the menu down between them. “Does any particular thing strike you?”

She gave him a partial smile. “I… I don’t know. I feel like I should be going.”

His grin faded. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” she said, unable to get out much more than that.

It was as though someone had put a dimmer on his bright aura. “Was it something I said?”

“No,” she said. “No. It’s not that. It’s…” She fought for the words to explain.

He waited, patiently yet anxiously for her answer.

“It’s… umm,” she stuttered. “This,” she gestured to the restaurant and the menu, “I mean… I was fine because we’re friends and we can talk over dinner and it’s not like this was a date.” She had to pause to swallow. “But… now, we’re talking about another date and… and it’s all just hitting me…”

“It’s too much,” Adrien realized setting the menu aside. “I’m so sorry. I never intended to make you uncomfortable. I should have realized—”

“It’s fine,” she said, “But… could we just ask for the check?”

“Of course,” Adrien assured. “And as for the game night, I say we forget about that as well.”

Marinette wasn’t quite certain how to respond to that.

“Did you two decide on a dessert?” Theo said, appearing like magic at the table. “One to share, maybe?”

That was the other thing: Theo kept referring to them as a couple. With the way things looked, he probably thought it was s safe assumption. If she were being honest, Marinette would likely have done the same in his position considering that she had gone all out dressing up for the outing and Adrien…

Well, she wasn’t lying when she called him dashing. Not then, and not now.

“Actually, we’ve changed our minds,” Adrien said, handing Theo the menu. “I think we are going to forgo dessert tonight. Thank you, though. Could we have the check, please?”

“Of course, monsieur,” Theo said with a slight bow before heading off towards the kitchen.

Minutes later, Adrien was politely walking Marinette to her car. “Thank you for dinner, by the way,” she said.

“It was the least I could do to thank you for spending the evening with me. As friends,” he ended with a smile.

Marinette had to admit that she had enjoyed the night, too, until an overwhelming mix of emotions had sprung up. “Again, thank you. That was very kind of you.”

“You’re very welcome,” he said, stopping before her red bug. “I suppose this is where we part. Father will be happy to see me home early.”

Early. Marinette pulled out her phone to look at it, only to groan when she realized she promised her parents more time.

“Is everything all right?” he asked.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” she said, dropping her phone back into her bag and meeting his eyes once again. “It’s just… I still have a while before I can go home.”

Adrien frowned, his gaze falling to the ground. “I…” he cleared his throat. “I’m fully aware that I should let you go, leave you be and all. But… I don’t know… would you object to my company for a while longer?”

Marinette’s jaw moved, but no words came out.

“I understand if the answer is no,” he quickly said. “Really, I do. I just… if you want something to do, I wouldn’t mind keeping you company.”

“I…” she started. Her heart fluttered nervously. On one hand, all she wanted to do was run home as fast as she could and try to tell herself that this wasn’t a date. That she wasn’t betraying Nathaniel.

That she wasn’t married anymore.

Quickly shoving that thought down, she tried to focus on the fact she still did have time to burn, and company would be nice to help the time go faster. She may have been prepared to spend the evening with her nose in her sketchbook, but she had enjoyed Adrien’s company throughout the night. And they _were_ friends. He was supposed to have been on a date that wasn’t her. That would never be her. Therefore, she wasn’t on a date and she could handle this. She could do this. “Umm… what would you suggest?”

“I… um… Well, in case you haven’t noticed, I have a sweet tooth,” Adrien began, shooting her a sheepish smile. “I know an ice cream shop right down the road that’s really good and… really casual. Like, not date-like… so, I don’t know…”

“I mean…” Marinette stuttered out, shuffling her feet. She could do this. It wasn’t a date. It wasn’t a date. “I have time I need to burn.”

“We could get back to discussing video games?” he suggested. “That’s a safe topic, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And other simple stuff like that?”

A flicker of a smile appeared. “Ok. Yeah. Sure. Ice cream. Are you… um… talking about that little shop on the corner of—”

“With the gelato and—”

“I know which one that is,” she answered. “I really like that place.”

“I do, too,” Adrien agreed. “So… umm… I guess I’ll meet you there?”

“Yeah. Okay.”

“Okay.” With an awkward nod, Adrien spun on his heel to walk towards his car while Marinette got into hers. Once he was out of view, she dropped her forehead onto the steering wheel. “Come on, Marinette,” she scolded. “Pull yourself together. You can do this. You can go out with a friend. It’s not a date. You’ll be fine.”

_And whatever you do,_ she mentally added as she turned the keys in the ignition. _Do. Not. Cry._

* * *

Adrien shut the door to his car and hung his head, hands resting on the steering wheel. “That went well.”

Frankly, he wasn’t certain how much facetiousness to put into that sentence. On one hand, the entire night was fine. He’d had a nice long talk with Marinette about video games and general nerdiness. On the other hand, the awkward strain between them had been palpable. And that all boiled down to one thing.

She hadn’t healed.

This wasn’t a date. It wasn’t even supposed to happen. Yet there they were, in a very date-like setting that Marinette nowhere near ready to face. Even after they made their way to the ice cream shop, he could tell she was still tense. And the night had ended abruptly when a couple of young women gossiping in the corner had pointed to them and started making various comments.

Not even Marinette’s make-up could hide the redness in her eyes.

Adrien had quickly whisked her out of the shop, walking her to her car again and bidding her a good night. While she had managed to force a smile, it was flimsy at best.

He’d felt rather guilty because he was certain she was going to start crying again, but he also could guess she would prefer to do that alone.

Adrien let his head drop the rest of the way to the steering wheel. It felt like a selfish confession, but he couldn’t deny, not even to himself, just how much he’d enjoyed the night with her. He was slowly beginning to realize that Marinette was a very special young lady. Beyond her beauty was a caring heart, a tease, a competitive streak, and a boldness that had barely been revealed. Add that on top of what he already knew about her—her natural mothering instincts, to be precise—and Adrien…

Adrien found himself with a fledgling crush.

It was a shame that it would go nowhere. Hopefully, he’d manage to squash it one way or another because he knew he’d only end up hurt in the end.

Eventually, he pulled himself together enough to drive home, pulling into his garage a little after nine. He entered the house, walking through the kitchen into the living room where he was certain his father was.

Only to freeze at the sight of Nathalie sitting on the loveseat.

“Ah, Adrien,” his father said, setting his tablet down on the side table next to the armchair he enjoyed so much. “You’re home.”

“Yes,” he said. “How was your evening?”

“It was enjoyable,” his father said. “We went out to an Italian place Nathalie enjoys. It was quite satisfactory.”

“Emma had a good time?”

His father nodded.

“Then I’ll count the night as a success.”

Gabriel frowned. “Was your date not so?”

Adrien took a pause. “She didn’t show up.”

Nathalie’s eyes widened while Gabriel’s narrowed. “Then where on earth have you been these last two and a half hours?”

Adrien mentally cringed, suddenly wondering if he should have just kept his mouth shut. “Well… Marinette Kurtzburg, Emma’s nanny, happened to show up, alone, at the time I was about to leave. And… I may have invited her to dine with me.”

Nathalie rose a brow. “And how did that go?”

“We enjoyed each other’s company. It just…” At this he sighed, leaning against the wall. “Midway through the night, she felt like she was on a date. And while we did spend more time together after that, it was clear she wasn’t comfortable with it.”

His father nodded. “Understandable. She’s at least in the process of healing. Admirable for her situation.”

Adrien frowned at his father. “What do you mean?”

Gabriel quirked a brow. “I mean she is young and lost her husband in a sudden, tragic accident. Normally, those two things combined make for the longest mourning and healing times.”

“Oh,” was all Adrien said as his gaze hit the ground.

He could feel his father staring at him. “It wasn’t an insult. Merely an observation.”

Adrien just nodded before looking back up at his father. He quickly regretted the action, however, and rapidly grew uncomfortable under the studious gazes of both his father and Nathalie.

Eventually, his father stood. “Well, as pleasant as this is, I’m growing tired. I think Nathalie and I will be taking our leave.”

“Thank you again for watching Emma.”

“Our pleasure.”

Adrien saw them out, watching as they got into Gabriel’s car and drove off into the night. Quietly, Adrien shut the door and immediately felt a wave of exhaustion hit him. He started up the stairs when he felt a buzz come from his pocket. He pulled his phone out to glance at the message, only to stop mid-step when he noticed the sender.

_Home safe and sound hiding in my bedroom. ;)_

Adrien smiled. A weight on his shoulders lifted at the little emoticon at the end. Somehow, the casual symbol proved that they were still friends. They still could be friends. That she wasn’t going to put professional barriers between them again.

That it was going to be okay.

_I’m glad to hear it. Thank you for spending the evening with me. I had a good time._

While waiting for a response, he was able to change out of his date-night attire and pull on some comfortable pajamas.

_If you wanted to, I’ll be okay with playing video games together some time._

Adrien paused at that, staring at his phone a long while. _Are you sure?_

He waited patiently for the response, finishing up his bedtime routine and flopping down on his mattress before receiving her reply. _We’re friends, right?_

He couldn’t help but grin. She was trying, and he admired her greatly for it. _Absolutely. Tell me when you’re ready to challenge me._

_I’ll get back to you on that?_

_Done._

_Then I’ll bid you goodnight. See you tomorrow._

Bubbles immediately appeared under her recent message. _Thank you again for tonight, by the way. I did enjoy your company._

He wondered if he looked as big of an idiot as he felt, grinning at the message for the longest time before realizing that maybe he should respond back. _And I enjoyed yours. Sleep well. I’ll see you tomorrow_


	10. Chapter 10

“Plagg’s trapped again, Ladybug!” Emma cried with a grin. “We have to save him.”

“What happened this time, Papillion?” Marinette asked, waiting for Emma to explain today’s ‘superhero adventure.’ Apparently, the book Adrien had finished reading with Emma involved superheroes, and Emma had adored it. For the past two weeks, ‘superheroes’ was Emma’s favorite game to play. Usually, it was Plagg stuck somewhere and they had to save him, but occasionally, it was some ‘secret mission’ for some item or other.

“He’s trapped in the kitchen!” Emma said. “Let’s go, Ladybug!”

With a grin, Marinette followed Emma as she scampered into the kitchen, little purple ribbons trailing behind her from her twin pigtails. According to Adrien, that had been Marinette’s fault. For the past few days, Emma had requested her hair to look “just like Marinette.” So, twin pigtails it was.

When they got to the kitchen, Marinette was fully expecting Plagg to be sitting on the floor somewhere, or maybe on the counter. Instead, Emma froze in the entryway, staring under the table with a frown. “Where’d he go?” she whined.

Marinette smirked. That sly cat. “Chat Noir probably hid him.”

“Oh no!” Emma cried. “We have to find him!” Immediately, she started searching through all the cabinets. Marinette was glad Emma started there so she didn’t see the grin Marinette couldn’t keep back.

After half an hour of scouring the house, Plagg was found in the living room. Emma gave him a tight hug before retreating upstairs to her room, Marinette following behind.

“Good to have you back, Plagg,” Marinette said, patting the plush cat on the head.

Emma hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry Chat Noir kidnapped you. I won’t ever let it happen again.”

“ _We_ won’t let it happen,” Marinette playfully corrected. It may have been a lie considering there was a high chance of it happening tomorrow, but that’s what made it fun. And Emma wasn’t ever _really_ upset. If she was, _Chat Noir_ was going to get a talking to.

She held up a fist for Emma to bump. “We’re a team, right?”

Emma bumped her little fist against Marinette’s. “Yeah.”

“And you’re the best teammate ever.”

There was a long moment where Emma just stared at Marinette, her expression unreadable. Marinette grew worried, about to ask what was wrong when Emma launched herself up and wrapped her arms around Marinette’s neck. “Best teammate in the whole, wide world.”

Marinette froze, partly out of shock, partly in awe. She knew Emma and Adrien’s little exchange, and this felt like she was encroaching on that. But at the same time, Marinette was honored to have this little girl call her that. Smile growing wide, she squeezed Emma in a hug, earning a squeal from the girl. “Best teammate in the whole, wide world.”

They stayed like that for a while before Emma wiggled her way out of the hug. “I have to tell you my secret,” she whispered. “But can’t tell anyone. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Pinky promise?”

Marinette locked her pinky with Emma’s. “Pinky promise.”

Emma scampered over to her bed, crawling under it and pulling out a thick binder. “This is my special drawing book.”

Intrigued, Marinette patted the space beside her, indicating Emma to sit down. But, as always, Emma plopped down in Marinette’s lap instead.

Not that Marinette minded in the slightest.

Emma pulled the binder into her lap, and Marinette expected to see a collection of Emma’s drawings.

She did not expect to see professional fashion sketches.

“Whenever I get to go to Grandfather’s, he gives me these,” she said, flipping the page. “He has them all over his desk, and I tell him which ones are my favorite, and he gives them to me.”

Marinette had to blink a few times to process that. Gabriel created quite the reputation of being harsh and unrelenting. One could argue that it was what made him as good as he was. But, as she could see by the thickness of the binder, he clearly had a large soft spot for his granddaughter. At this rate, Emma would have a hefty collection by the time she was old enough to realize the just how much those sketches were worth.

“This is my favorite,” she said, pointing at a dress with a black bodice and frilly skirt that was probably meant for some spring collection.

“That’s a very pretty dress,” Marinette said.

Emma nodded. “I wish I could have that dress.”

They looked at every page, Marinette absorbing all the details that Emma couldn’t understand: the scribbles in the margins, the colors swatches, the silhouettes and shapes of the designs themselves. It wasn’t lost on Marinette just how lucky she was to see something like this. She was going to absorb all the information she could from her favorite fashion designer.

“Grandfather says this is his favorite thing to do in the whole world.”

“This is your Grandfather’s job,” Marinette said.

Emma looked up at her in wonder. “Really?”

Marinette nodded. “He gets to make clothes and sell them. And people really like what he makes.”

“I want to make clothes!” Emma said, a smile splitting her face. “I want to make all the pretty dresses Grandfather makes so that I can have them in real life.”

Marinette chuckled.

“He lets me play with the pretty fabric,” she continued. “Some of it’s really soft. That’s my favorite.”

As they continued looking through the binder, an idea began forming in Marinette’s mind. When they got to the end, Emma shut the binder and placed it carefully back under the bed.

“I have to hide it under my bed,” she said. “Grandfather made me promise to keep it a secret.”

“That’s a good idea,” Marinette agreed. “That’s something very special.”

Emma nodded. “Mrs. Marinette. I’m hungry.”

“Well, let’s go make some lunch, then.”

“Okay.”

The duo marched down to the kitchen and began pulling out food for lunch. Emma always helped, occasionally in making her own lunch but usually it was only to make her father’s.

“Can we go to the park after lunch?” Emma asked. “I want to show you the playground.”

Marinette stole a look outside. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky nor were the trees quivering with any sort of wind. “I have a better idea,” she said. “Why don’t we ask your dad if we could go on a picnic?”

Emma positively lit up. “I’ll go ask him now!” With that, she bolted from the room.

Marinette chuckled. She honestly hoped Adrien would agree to it. She would like to squeeze in one last picnic before the fall weather rolled in, making it too chilly to eat outside.

By the time Marinette finished the lunches, Emma came bounding back into the kitchen with Adrien in tow.

“May I invite myself along?” he asked Marinette. “Or is this a girls’ thing?”

“Well,” Marinette said slowly, a smile creeping across her lips, “I suppose. But only because you might veto our trip if I told you no.”

Adrien grinned. “I’ll get a blanket.”

Fifteen minutes later, the trio was set up under a tree in the park, sandwiches and chips spread out across the blanket. Emma spent time telling her dad about how the evil Chat Noir stole Plagg again for the millionth time. Emma might have missed it, but Marinette could clearly see the mischievousness sparkle in his green eyes.

Eventually, Emma got distracted by the kids playing tag in the park. Having finished her sandwich, she asked to be excused. Adrien sent her off with a “go have fun.”

“I have to admit, Chat Noir,” Marinette said after Emma had run off into the fray. “You had a very good hiding spot for Plagg this time around.”

He looked back up at her, waggling his eyebrows while he smirked smugly up at her. “I do try. Though it helps when my partner in crime keeps our enemy distracted long enough for me to do so.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Marinette said all-too-innocently through a wide smile.

Adrien chuckled.

“Actually,” Marinette began, “on a more or less unrelated topic, Emma showed me her ‘picture book’ as she called it? The one with all the fashion drawings.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. “She showed you?”

Marinette nodded.

“Wow,” Adrien said, leaning back on his elbows. “You should be honored. Emma keeps that thing secret from the world. I suspect Father convinced her to do so, and probably for the better. She’s only told me and Alya.”

“Trust me, I know that was an honor,” Marinette assured, her heart warming at the realization of just how much trust Emma had in her. “Besides the fact that Emma holds that so dear, I love fashion, so getting to see that was pretty spectacular.”

Adrien’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really?”

“Ever since I was little,” Marinette admitted. “I make all my own clothes now.”

He glanced her over, not remotely in a leering way; Marinette could tell his eyes were solely on her outfit. “Impressive.”

“Thank you,” she said, glancing away. “It’s my biggest hobby. That being said, I love sewing in general, not just clothes. My friend has an annual quilt donation event for her charity helping kids in hospitals. I make one to donate every year, and I was wondering this year if Emma would like to come with me to the fabric shop as an adventure of sorts to help me pick out the colors. She mentioned she likes playing with fabric—”

“She would love it,” Adrien interrupted with a smile. “I’ve never taken her to any craft store, but she loves playing with Father’s fabric scraps. She actually has a small collection of those in a shoe box in her closet.”

Marinette giggled. “I was thinking maybe tomorrow? Going to the large fabric shop in the mall area.”

“I know the one you’re talking about,” he said. “That would be fine. Just tell me when you two are heading out, and I’ll help you put her car seat in your car.”

“Okay. Sounds good.”

A comfortable pause slipped between them. Marinette caught sight of Emma running from the kid who was it and ducking under the slide just in time to avoid being tagged.

“Are you free Wednesday night?”

Marinette froze at the sudden question.

“For game night?”

It took a long moment recall that she had, in fact, decided to go through with that. She had been so close to tears that night, yet she told herself that getting out of the house and playing video games with a friend would good for her. Alya had already had a long, _long_ discussion with her regarding Adrien and how she thought they’d get along very well as friends. _Just_ friends.

“Marinette,” Alya had told her. “Let it be known to the world that I have no intention of setting you two up on a romantic date _any_ time in the foreseeable future. Okay? Can you please realize that I’m just trying to set you up with a friend to get you out of that bakery more?”

So, in order to make Alya proud, she had worked up the courage to suggest she and Adrien go through with game night. Because that’s all it was. A game night. It wasn’t a date. No worries.

No. Worries.

“Yeah,” Marinette eventually managed. “Wednesday works for me.”

“Great,” Adrien said, excited smile growing on his face. “Five-thirty? I can drop Emma off at my father’s for the evening.”

Marinette gave a nod. “Do you want me to bring anything?”

“Dinner?” he asked.

She giggled awkwardly. “Anything in particular?”

Adrien shook his head. “I’m good with nearly anything. It could be Chinese take-out and I’d be happy.”

A shy sort of grin crept across her face. “Is that what you want?”

“… Well,” he drawled out. “Now that you say it…”

She giggled again, immediately growing conscious of her awkwardness. _Get ahold of yourself!_ “So, I’ll just bring a handful of different things and call it good?”

“That sounds awesome.”

“Okay. I’ll come around five-thirty, then?”

“Perfect. I have my old console sitting somewhere, so I’ll have to find that.”

“I can bring mine over if you can’t find it easily.”

“If I can’t find it tonight, I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

“Okay,” she said. “Sounds good.”

“Good,” Adrien grinned. “I look forward to it.”

* * *

On Tuesday, Marinette was very excited. She came prepared with a handful of quilt patterns to present to Emma, wanting her opinion on which was her favorite. Then, there was the whole surprise of actually going to the fabric store and picking out the colors. Marinette herself could spend hours in the aisles, pulling out every fabric bolt and examining it and thinking of ten different designs to go with each one. Today, she’d have to tell herself to remain focused.

After they had gone through the routine of finding Plagg from the place Chat Noir hid him and retreating to Emma’s ro—err… the _home base_ , Marinette pulled out all the pages she brought. “I have a very important question,” she said, laying them out on the carpet. “I have to make a blanket for someone very special, but I don’t know which one to pick. Which one do you like the best?”

Emma’s serious face was one of the cutest expressions ever. She took her time as she looked over the blankets before pointing to a green and pink one. “This one!”

“That one?” Marinette asked, looking at the pattern she chose.

“Yeah,” Emma said, picking up the paper and continuing to look at it. “It’s pretty.”

The adoration in Emma’s tone was utterly precious. “Then I’ll make that one. But…” Marinette spoke, smiling mischievously. “I’m going to have to go get all the fabric I need for it. Do you want to go on an adventure with me to find everything?”

Emma positively lit up, her blue eyes dazzling and smile splitting her face in two. “An adventure?”

Marinette nodded slowly. “Yup. You see. This is a quilt, meaning it’s a lot of little pieces of fabric all sewn together to make something pretty. But I need to go get the fabric to sew together. Do you want to come with me?”

“Yeah!”

“Then let’s go!”

Emma was already down the stairs, yelling for Marinette to hurry up by the time Marinette picked up the other quilt patterns from the floor. After she asked Adrien for the car seat, he helped her install it in her car and then buckled in Emma for Marinette to watch.

“Have fun,” he told her once she was all strapped in.

“I will.”

He kissed her forehead, then shut the car door.

“We should be back by lunchtime,” Marinette said. “It’s a Tuesday, so hopefully it won’t be too busy.”

“Sounds good,” Adrien said. “See you two then. Hope you have a good time!”

“I’m sure we will,” Marinette said. With a wave, she got into the front seat, listening to Emma squeal with excitement as she turned over the engine.

“Ready for an adventure?” she asked Emma.

“Yeah!”

“Then onwards we go!”

The fabric shop was not that far, so the drive was short. Marinette found a parking spot easily in the empty lot, which hopefully meant short lines and empty aisles. She helped Emma from the car seat, then shut and locked the door behind her as Emma slipped her small hand into hers.

There was something special about holding this little girl’s hand as they marched through the parking lot. Something exciting as Marinette guided her into her favorite store for an adventure together. Had someone told Marinette three months ago that _Chloe’s_ daughter would have taken up such a big chunk of her heart, she would have laughed. Now, she was wondering how could Chloe’s daughter have taken up so much of her heart _so fast_.

A couple older ladies walked out of the store, and Marinette couldn’t help but notice their gaze aimed at her and Emma, smiles slowly growing on their faces in quiet approval. For a moment, Marinette felt proud.

She had to remind herself she was Emma’s nanny, not her mother.

When they got into the store, Emma’s eyes devoured what they could, looking around the store in awe and excitement. Marinette had to tighten her grip on Emma so she wouldn’t wander off, all while attempting to grab a cart and push it single-handedly.

“All the fabric we need is this way,” Marinette said, slowly pulling Emma towards the left side of the store. Emma bounded after her like a bunny rabbit.

They got to the cotton section, and Emma stared at the wall of fabric. It was color coordinated, morphing from the neutrals to a pink, then proceeding to finish off the entirety of the rainbow down the length of the long wall.

“So,” Marinette said, pulling the pattern from her bag and showing it to Emma. “Our list says we need a white fabric, two pink fabrics, and two green fabrics. And we have _allllll_ these to choose from,” Marinette said, pointing down the wall of fabric bolts and suddenly realizing this might be a bit overwhelming for a four-year-old. “We’re on a treasure hunt for them.”

Those seemed to be the magic words because Emma didn’t hesitate at all when she pointed to a bolt of white fabric. “Here’s the white.”

Emma pulled the first bolt she spotted on the bottom, which was a plain white fabric, but Marinette pulled a bolt out from the shelves that she couldn’t reach. She showed Emma how fabrics have patterns or pictures on them, just like how the fabric she was holding had light gray leaves printed on it. Emma stared at it, running her hand over the fabric before looking at the bottom shelf with new interest. The second bolt she pulled out happened to be printed with little bunnies, and Emma immediately said she liked it.

Marinette put it in the cart then told Emma that they needed to find the pinks next. Emma scampered off to the pinks before Marinette could even grab the cart.

“Since we need _two_ pinks,” Marinette said once she caught up to Emma, “how about you pick one and I pick one. Is that fair?”

Emma nodded then started looking at all the fabrics she could reach on the bottom shelf.

While Marinette was looking for a fabric she liked, she kept a close eye on Emma. She was looking for the patterns this time, pulling out every bolt of fabric and unraveling it on the floor like Marinette had done with the white leaf fabric.

“Be sure to put it back, Emma,” Marinette instructed, wrapping up the fabric and replacing it. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

Thankfully, most fabrics made their way back onto the shelf. Marinette had to help with a few that Emma couldn’t quite get.

“I like this one,” Emma eventually said, showing her the pink and white polka-dotted fabric.

“That’s a nice one,” Marinette agreed, putting it into the cart beside the pink she had liked. “Now, we need two greens.”

Once again, Emma ran ahead, digging through the greens before Marinette could catch up. Marinette found her pattern quickly, but Emma was being twice as picky because, as she said several times, green was her favorite color. She pulled out every bolt she could reach from the bottom, but by the time she hit the last one, she didn’t like anything.

Before she could pout for long, Marinette hoisted her up into the cart, helping her see all the fabrics on the second row. With a bit of Marinette’s help, they found a green fabric covered in little white cat heads. Emma was positively ecstatic.

Then came the part Marinette knew Emma would find boring: waiting in the fabric cutting line. From the cart basket, Emma could easily reach the ticket taker, allowing her to grab a little paper tab with a number.

“What are the two numbers, Emma?”

Emma stared at the paper. “Four. And seven.”

Forty-seven. Marinette glanced up at the screen above the cutting station and sighed in relief when she saw they were only three numbers away. Thankfully, the line moved quickly. When they got to the counter, Emma helped Marinette take all the bolts from the cart. Marinette told the worker the lengths of fabric to cut, and Emma watched with awe as the lady unraveled long lengths of fabric and measured them out.

“Your daughter is adorable,” the lady remarked as she was printing out the fabric ticket. “She has your eyes.”

Marinette felt her heart skip a beat. True, Chloe had the same eye color as Marinette did, but never once did she think they had the same eyes. “Oh, um, I’m actually just her nanny.”

The woman’s smile fell. “Oh, I’m sorry. You two just looked all matching with your pigtails and blue eyes.”

“It’s fine,” Marinette quickly assured. “It’s a safe assumption most of the time.”

After taking the fabric with a thank you and handing it to Emma for safe-keeping, Marinette pushed the cart away towards the center of the store where the thread was. It was much easier to deal with Emma in the cart rather than hold her hand and try to push the cart around. When they got the rack holding the spools of thread, Emma dropped the stack of fabric in order to look at them.

“I like the green.”

With a chuckle, Marinette picked the color Emma indicated and handed it to her for safe-keeping before walking to the check-out.

“Do I get to help you?”

“What?”

“I want to help make the blanket.”

Marinette paused, trying to think how she could make it work. She supposed it would be a fun thing to do with her, putting the fabric together and such. But considering how time-consuming the process was, she wondered just how much ‘help’ Emma would really be willing to offer. “Okay,” she said. “We’ll start tomorrow, then. I’ll bring over all the things we need to make the blanket.”

Emma grew excited at the prospect.

“The first thing we have to do is cut up all the fabric into different pieces,” Marinette said. “Then we have to match the different pieces together.”

“I can help!”

Marinette smiled. It seemed like the adventure had only just begun.

* * *

 

As Marinette stood at the door, she couldn’t help but think that she’d been less nervous when showing Emma how a rotary cutter worked that morning. While she wouldn’t dare let Emma touch it, she did show Emma how to measure the pieces and then hold the ruler firmly in place. She thought of Emma’s completely mystified expression as she cut each piece and how after they had cut the entire yardage of fabric—Marinette was still blown away that Emma’s attention span lasted that long—Emma deemed the tool magical.

She took a breath, trying to remind herself that she wasn’t on a date. That there was no need to fix her hair. That the casual clothes she was wearing were fine. That she was spending the evening with a friend. It was okay. Nothing she couldn’t handle. Because it wasn’t a date. It. Was _not_. A date.

That didn’t stop her from fluffing her hair one last time just before she heard the door unlock. When it opened, Adrien greeted her with a grin.

“I brought food.” Awkwardly, Marinette held up the bag, covering her certainly flushed face from his line of sight.

Adrien chuckled, taking the bag from her and brushing her fingers in the process. She yanked her fingers behind her back as though his had burned her, but he didn’t seem to notice. “Thanks. Come in. I have the console set up in the living room.”

“And you have Ultimate Mecha Strike _Three,_ correct?”

“I do,” he said exasperatedly, shutting the door behind him. “I promise. Though, if you really are as good as you said, you could beat me at Four.”

She snorted. “And if you’re as good as you said you were, you could beat me at Three.”

“We’ll just have to see.”

Adrien put the food down on the living room table. “Could you grab some drinks and napkins from the kitchen?”

Marinette nodded, turning to grab a couple glasses of water and a handful of napkins while Adrien set up the game. With the main menu theme playing in the background, Adrien began digging into the boxes she brought.

“You thought of everything,” Adrien commented, lining up the five take-out boxes on the table. He set the two sides on one side, the three main dishes on the other, then ripped the bag of egg rolls in half to form a makeshift plate to set in the middle.

“I just covered the basics and hoped I got what you liked,” she said, setting the glasses down on a couple coasters.

After taking a pair of chopsticks and snapping them apart, Adrien grabbed the box of broccoli beef. “My favorite,” he commented.

“Noted.”

A pause slipped between them as they made a dent into the food, the video game music rolling over and over and over in the background. Marinette ate slowly, her stomach churning with nervousness even though she’d lost track of how many times she’d told herself she didn’t have to be. Absently, she reached for her ring, tugging on its chain comfortingly. It was okay. This was okay. It was two friends hanging out. It wasn’t a date.

“You ready to start?” Adrien asked, stabbing his chopsticks into the chow mein and reaching for the controllers.

Marinette eyed the other box that Adrien practically hadn’t let out of his sight. It was half empty, and Marinette wanted at least a little.

Was it weird to eat from the same box? That thought suddenly popped into her mind and stuck firmly. That was kinda date-y, wasn’t it?

Adrien seemed to notice her gaze, but clearly he didn’t read her thoughts or he wouldn’t have shot that coy smile her way. “Tell you what,” he said, picking up the box. “I win, I get the rest of the chow mein. You win, you can have it.”

She should just say that it was fine. That he could have it. After all, he seemed to have marked it pretty well with his chopsticks. But… she had a soft spot for noodles.

She pursed her lips in deliberation.

And decided she could pulverize him.

“Done.”

Three games later, Marinette was doing a victory dance while waving _her_ box of chow mein in the air.

“How are you so good at this?” Adrien whined good-naturedly.

“I learned everything I know from a _master._ ”

“No kidding.”

She giggled then took another bite of chow mein. Mostly for show, but to be fair, it was really good. No wonder Adrien was hoarding it.

“I bet I could beat you in Four.”

“You’re just a sore loser,” she teased, plopping back down on the couch with a grin.

“Well, you and your little victory dance are hardly graceful winners—”

“That,” she accused, playfully sticking her chopsticks at him, “is the talk of a sore loser.”

“And that,” he returned, pointing his own chopsticks back at her, “is bloated pride.”

They held a stare-down for a long moment before Marinette caved.

“If I win against you in your _precious_ Ultimate Mecha Strike Four, I get the rest of your broccoli beef.”

“Done.”

By the end of the night, Adrien was still pouting that he lost his box of broccoli beef on top of the chow mein.

He made up for it by eating more than his fair share of egg rolls.

Eventually, the boxes were nearly empty and the duo was more than full. But those little fortune cookies, no matter how tacky and cheesy and utterly _American_ , were just too much fun to resist.

“Tell you what,” Marinette said, holding out the two cookies. “Since I pulverized you tonight, I’ll let you pick the one you want.”

“How incredibly _humble_ of you,” Adrien mocked. He picked a cookie and began peeling open the wrapper.

Marinette opened her own, snapping the hard cookie in two and pulling out the fortune.

_An unexpected surprise is coming your way._

Generic as ever, but always fun to see.

“What’s yours say?” she asked.

Adrien continued to stare at it but folded it up with a smile. “No.”

“No?”

“Haven’t you ever heard that if you want a wish to come true, you can’t tell anyone?”

Marinette quirked a brow. “Yours is a wish?” she asked doubtfully.

“That I’d like to come true,” he said, popping half of the cookie in his mouth.

Marinette hummed. “Then I’m not telling you mine,” she teased. Not that hers was anything special.

He shrugged. “Okay.”

Before Marinette could reply, Adrien’s phone buzzed. He tapped the screen to turn off the alarm. “Wow, it’s late.”

She checked her own phone, only to realize she’d been here nearly an hour and a half. “I should let you go pick up Emma.”

“Thank you,” Adrien said, standing. “I had a great time this evening. Even if you did hand me my rear end on a silver platter.”

Marinette giggled, standing from the couch and stacking the empty containers together. “It was fun. I haven’t done something like this in a while.”

“Maybe,” Adrien began, taking half a step forward while he rubbed the back of his neck, “we could do this again? See if I can find a video game I could beat you at?”

She paused, squeezing the bag with all the trash from the table tightly in her hands. Nervousness sank in, but… it wasn’t nearly as bad as before. She hadn’t lied; she’d enjoyed the night. There was nothing wrong with it. They were just two friends hanging out together.

“Okay,” she said, habitually reaching up to play with her ring. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Adrien grinned, taking the trash bag from her. “Great. Maybe in a week or two? On Wednesday again?”

“We can do next week.”

“Next week, Wednesday,” Adrien repeated, grin growing and eyes sparking because of it. “I’ll get food next time.”

“Surprise me,” Marinette said.

Before he could respond, his phone rang again. He glanced at it. “My father.”

“I should go,” Marinette said, starting towards the door and giving Adrien a second to answer his phone.

It took all of two seconds to say that he would be on his way to pick up Emma. He hung up just in time to open the door for Marinette. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said with a smile.

She returned it. “See you tomorrow.”

She marched out to her car. As always, she could feel his gaze on her, watching her from the doorway and never shutting the door until her car was started and driving off into the night.

When she got home, she turned off the engine and grabbed her phone. She was about to send off the usual ‘home safe and sound’ message but quickly erased it when a new idea came to mind.

_Tell me when you and Emma make it home. ;)_

She felt rather proud of herself as she made her way up to her bedroom. By the time she settled down on her bed, already dressed in her pjs and ready to turn off the lights, her phone buzzed.

She couldn’t reach it fast enough.

_Safe and sound. Emma says goodnight._

Her grin was wide, and her heart swelled with affection. However, as she sent off a goodnight text for Emma, she couldn’t squash the errant thought that wandered into her mind. Instead, she turned off the lights and did her best not to think on it too much.

_Only Emma?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end of the spoiling. ;) You guys are now all caught up on my story so far. New chapters come out on Mondays.

“Mrs. Kurtzburg has the day off, I see,” Gabriel commented. “Not that I mind seeing my granddaughter, mind you.”

Adrien’s heart tightened as he forced a smile. “Yes. Alya was kind enough to fill in for her.”

“I already had the day off,” Alya commented, shutting the door to Gabriel’s office behind her. “So it wasn’t really an issue.”

Adrien almost wondered if Alya did it on purpose. Knowing Alya, it was entirely possible she planned for this. The woman was magic; Adrien had determined that a long time ago. This would only be another one of her incredible yet masterfully pulled off tricks.

“Well, nevertheless, I’m glad it all worked out considering this meeting of ours had to be moved up,” Gabriel said. “Mr. Rossi is, to put it lightly, high maintenance. The fact Nathalie and I now have to extend our trip to Italy just to appease him is ridiculous.”

“And you can’t control that?” Adrien asked.

Gabriel shook his head. “Not unless we want him to pull out, and considering the extent of his investment…”

Adrien cringed. He knew how strong of an investor Mr. Rossi was, and having him suddenly leave would mean a couple million dollars of loss to the company.

To Adrien, it was borderline worth it. And considering the exasperation on his father’s face, he seemed to agree.

“But,” Gabriel said, turning to his desk and grabbing his tablet. “The reason we’re here.”

“Thank you again,” Alya quickly said. “You really didn’t have to do this, but it’s really kind of you.”

“Emile always had a fondness for you,” Gabriel commented. “And considering all you’ve done for Adrien when Emma came into his life, this is merely a thank you.”

“Still, I really appreciate it.”

Gabriel gave her a slight smile before handing her the tablet. “I’ve come up with two designs based on your preferences, and two of my own that I think would flatter you.”

Alya took the tablet to examine. “I have to admit, Mr. Agreste, you certainly outdid yourself.”

“I never settle on anything when it comes to fashion. Even if it is at a low-key wedding.”

Adrien stood beside Alya as she scrolled back and forth through the designs. Gabriel spouted out the pros of each dress while Adrien pointed out the cons. Eventually, they whittled their options down to two.

“I think you should go with this one,” Adrien said. “The shape would be really flattering on you.”

“Yes,” Gabriel said, swiping to the other design. “But the details of the lace in this one would look striking against her skin tone.”

Alya frowned as she flicked back and forth between the two. “I don’t know, you guys. I’m pretty torn because I like both for different reasons. Can I phone a friend for a second opinion?”

“I know,” Adrien said with a grin. “Ask Nathalie. Maybe talking with another woman would help.”

Alya opened her mouth to object, but with the ‘admit it’ look Adrien shot her, she promptly closed it. “Not that either of you aren’t qualified,” was all she said as she marched out of the office.

When she closed the door behind her, Gabriel turned to Adrien. “Since you’re here, I’m assuming you have the files I need?”

With a nod, Adrien pulled three large files from the briefcase he had set down upon entering the room. “These ones.”

Gabriel took them, glancing through them as he walked to his desk. “On a different note, may I ask why Mrs. Kurtzburg suddenly asked for the day off? Normally, a two weeks’ notice is in order.”

Adrien’s lips twisted into a frown. “She said she thought she could handle it, hence the quick notice. But you remember how hard it was to realize it had been exactly a year without Mom.”

Gabriel froze. His back was towards Adrien, but he knew his father well enough to know he’d struck a chord.

“If you need to postpone work for a short while in order to give her a few more days off, then you are welcome to do so.” After dropping the files on his desk, Gabriel turned back around. “And if worse comes to worse, I’m certain Emma wouldn’t mind spending the day with ‘Uncle Gorilla’.”

“I’ll be certain to relay that,” Adrien said. “But Marinette already felt guilty for causing me the inconvenience for today.”

“It is not an inconvenience for her to take a few days off to absorb the fact she managed to survive a full year without her husband,” Gabriel said. “You remember that date, too, I’m sure. How Nathalie dealt with either of us was beyond me.”

Adrien chuckled yet rubbed his neck in embarrassment. “That’s an understatement. There’s days I realize just how miraculous it was that she stayed.”

Gabriel hummed his agreement. “I’m hoping Emma didn’t ask too many questions.”

“Thankfully, no, but she was very disappointed Marinette didn’t show up today.”

Gabriel rose a brow. “Really? I would have thought she’d be thrilled to spend the day with Alya.”

“It took a bit of convincing, but Marinette has spent the last three weeks or so making a quilt with Emma. They were going to finish it today, so Emma was upset about that.”

“Yes,” Gabriel drawled out, a small smile crossing his face. “For a charity, if I remember correctly. Emma very excitedly recounted her trip to the fabric store she took with Mrs. Kurtzburg that week.”

“Did she tell you she helped with cutting all the fabric for the quilt?”

At this, Gabriel’s brow rose. “Really?”

“All ten-something yards.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened.

“And,” Adrien continued, pulling out his phone to find the photo he’d taken last week. “She somehow has the patience to sew.”

He handed his phone over to his father to reveal the picture of Marinette’s rudimentary set up on the kitchen table. She’d bought a cheap, somewhat portable sewing machine that was good enough for the straight lines of quilting. Emma was on her lap, hands on the fabric that Marinette was feeding through the machine. Emma’s slight frown of concentration was adorable while Marinette’s expression was far sweeter, far gentler, and completely focused on Emma.

Whether it was appropriate or not, Adrien had made it his new screensaver.

“I want that photo,” Gabriel said, his smile wider than usual as he returned the phone. “If I’m lucky, that bodes well for Emma replacing me one day.”

Adrien grinned in amusement as he tapped some buttons on his phone. “I’m sure she’ll be wanting to shadow you in no time.”

“It has been decided!” Alya cried as she entered the office again. Both men turned to look at her.

“And?” Adrien asked, putting his phone away.

“Neither.”

Gabriel frowned, appalled. “Neither?”

Alya nodded. “The reason we like this one,” Alya said, flipping the tablet around to reveal the dress Adrien had preferred, “is because of the neckline and cut of the skirt. The reason we like this one,” Alya swiped to reveal the other design, “is because of the lace, especially over the bodice. So, Nathalie thought that if you can make the first dress but with a lace design, it would be perfect.”

“And who gave Nathalie the right to alter my designs?” Gabriel questioned, though he took the tablet back to his desk.

“She said to remind you that she’s been working for you since the beginning and therefore has learned enough about fashion to make such calls, and that if you had any qualms about her decision, you could personally take that up with her.”

Gabriel grumbled something inaudible, but he sat down in his chair and started working on a sketch.

Adrien bit back his smirk of amusement. There had been only one other person in Gabriel’s entire life that had been able to pull off such sass against him and get away with it. However, Adrien had to give Nathalie twice the credit considering his mother had been married to Gabriel and had never worked for him a day in her life. It took some serious moxie to stand up to Gabriel nevertheless mock him openly and expect to walk away still employed.

After a moment of silence, Gabriel turned the tablet back around. “Like this?”

Alya’s eyes widened as a smile split her face.

“I dare say it’s perfect,” Adrien said with a grin.

“Yes,” Alya squealed. “Oh, it’s so pretty!”

Gabriel gave a soft smile. “I’ll get this made immediately.”

“Thank you!” Alya quickly said. “Thank you so much. Like… this is so amazing thank you thank you thank you!”

“I’m assuming you will need bridesmaids dresses as well?” Gabriel asked, moving the conversation along.

Alya handed back the tablet. “Well, yes and no. I will need to get them made, but I have a few designs for them.”

Gabriel quirked a brow skeptically.

Alya went to her purse, pulling out a small sketchbook, one that looked very familiar…

“Marinette is a self-taught designer,” Alya said, flipping through the pages. “We played around with a few designs for the bridesmaid dresses as well as her own dress and came up with a few designs I really liked.”

She turned the sketchbook around to show Gabriel sketches of two dresses. She flipped the page to reveal another two. She flipped the page again to reveal a different set of dresses. “These two designs are for Marinette’s dress,” Alya clarified. “Seeing as she’s the Best Woman and should have something different than my bridesmaids.”

“Agreed,” Gabriel said, turning back to the first set of bridesmaids dresses. “This is the woman Adrien has employed as a nanny, correct?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And the one encouraging my granddaughter in quilting?”

“Yes,” Alya said with a chuckle. “Emma is surprisingly engaged in it for someone her age.”

Gabriel gave a slight nod before turning to the next page. “She is very talented,” he commented, tapping the book. “I would allow any of these to be in your wedding.”

As oddly as it was phrased, both Adrien and Alya knew just how high of a compliment that was. “I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to know that, sir.”

Gabriel hummed absently. “I like this one the best, personally,” he said pointing to the third design. “And in the blue she suggested. It has the strongest silhouette and would look good on any sized woman. The dresses for the Best Women, however,” he continued, flipping the page over. “While good, will not match with your dress nor the bridesmaid dress we chose.”

“She was trying to keep it simple and straight, more along the lines of a suit to blend in the with men.”

“I think it would be best for her to look more cohesive with the women instead of the men.”

“Fair enough.”

“I’ll consider a few designs then have Adrien present them to Marinette for final choice. I’ll keep her designs in mind out of respect to her.”

“I think that’s fair,” Alya said. “She said you can take pictures of those if you need them, but she would like her sketchbook back.”

Gabriel did so using his tablet before shutting the book and returning it to Alya.

“I’ll let you return to watching Emma,” he said. “I have quite a bit of work that needs to be finished before I leave for the trip.”

“I wish you the best of luck, Father.”

Gabriel hummed as his sat down in his desk chair. “Thank you. I most definitely will need it.”

* * *

Marinette knocked on Adrien’s door. She really didn’t want to be here. She wanted to be home. But she knew she couldn’t cause Adrien any more trouble by asking for more days off. Besides, she had a quilt to finish today with the sweetest, bubbliest little girl she knew.

She gripped the bag containing the small, somewhat portable sewing machine she got at some supermart for pretty cheap. It wasn’t her Singer, but it did the job and she could tote it here and back home with ease. However, as she looked down at the bag, she couldn’t help but catch sight of her black skirt and matching gray blouse and recalled just how hard it was to get dressed this morning. Black had seemed the appropriate color today, and she didn’t have the mental energy to spend convincing herself to wear color. Not after an exhaustive yesterday.

Adrien opened the door to greet her, but Emma was out like a shot, hugging her legs in greeting. “Mrs. Marinette!”

“Hey, Emma,” she greeted, crouching down to return the hug Emma gave her.

“Why didn’t you come yesterday? You promised.”

Her heart sank, twisting all the while. Her mouth grew dry and she found herself looking up at Adrien for help.

“Emma,” Adrien said. “Let’s allow Mrs. Marinette inside, then you can finish the quilt today.”

“Okay!” Emma grabbed Marinette’s hand, pulling her into the house. “Come on, Mrs. Marinette!”

With a true smile crossing her face for the first time in days, Marinette followed the girl. “All right, Emma. I’m coming.”

Soon enough, they were on the floor of the living room. The short table had been moved into the hallway so there would be enough space for the blocks to be organized into a full quilt.

“So, this is very important,” Marinette began. “We have to organize the blocks in a certain pattern. Like a big puzzle.”

From her position sitting cross-legged right in front of Marinette, Emma nodded as she listened.

Marinette showed Emma how to match up the blocks, telling her how certain colors had to be touching. It was simple, really, but handing each block to Emma and watching her try to figure out the pattern was really precious. She was glad Adrien was there taking photos. Emma’s vast variety of expressions were too precious not to capture.

“I did it!” Emma cried, after placing down the last block.

“You did!” Marinette said. “High five.”

Instead, Emma hugged Marinette. “Best teammate in the whole, wide world.”

Marinette would not cry. Her eyes were just getting misty at the sentiment. She hugged Emma back. “Best teammate in the whole, wide world.”

After a moment, Emma spun out of Marinette’s embrace to run to her father. “Daddy, Daddy, I did it!”

“You sure did,” he said with a huge smile. “You did such a good job.”

“The only thing left to do is to sew it together,” Marinette said.

It took until lunch time, but they did get the quilt finished. Marinette had taken a seat, pinning and sewing the blocks in a row while Emma brought each block carefully to Marinette. But by the end, Emma was squealing with excitement of it being finished.

Well, with the quilt top, anyway, but Marinette wasn’t going to tell Emma. The binding would be easier done at home and then the quilting had to be done on her Singer. And considering that that particular machine was not remotely portable, there was no way to bring it over.

After lunch was made and served, Emma was put down for a nap she desperately needed considering just how much energy she expelled that morning. Once that was done, Marinette went down to the kitchen to put away all the sewing that had simply been pushed aside for lunch. 

“How are you holding up?”

Marinette jumped in surprise, turning around to see Adrien.

He shot her a sheepish smile. “Feel free to say you don’t want to talk about it,” he said. “But I just wanted to know if you were okay.”

Marinette sighed, setting the tiny sewing machine in its bag. “I’m holding up.”

“Barely or actually.”

Her eyes sank to the table as she bit her lip. “Somewhere in between,” she answered on a shaky breath.

He walked over to her, placing the cord and foot petal in the bag before taking the handle from her grasp. “It’s hard,” he quietly said. “I know. It takes a while to accept that they’re really gone, then even more time to realize that it’s possible to live without them. After that, these dates become easier to bear.”

Her eyes burned, and she sniffed when she felt her nose begin to run.

He left her side, but only for a moment. When he returned, she realized he didn’t have the bag with him, meaning he must have placed it at the front door with her things. Instead, he held a box of tissues out to her.

“You know,” she said, her voice weak and warbly as she reached out to take a tissue. “I… I thought I could handle it. It was okay. I was okay. But… then…”

Adrien gently sat her down in one of the table chairs before taking a seat next to her. “On the anniversary of my mother’s passing,” Adrien said. “I was so angry, but sad because I missed her, and warring with what I wanted to do with those emotions… it just hurt. Physically emotionally, mentally. I was just a mess. But the thing is… that’s okay. It’s okay to miss them. It’s okay to hurt.”

“A lot,” Marinette agreed, using another tissue to wipe stray tears from her eyes. “It hurts a lot.”

“I know,” Adrien said, placing a comforting hand on her forearm. “But I also know that the pain doesn’t last forever. You have to learn that it’s okay to let them go. Not that you forget them because I don’t think you ever can nor should you try. Just… let them go and let them be memories.”

Marinette reached up to grab her ring and began rubbing it between her fingers.. “I’m trying,” she choked out. “But every time I think I’ve accepted it… I realize I haven’t.” She sniffed, rubbing her nose just as tears started up again. “I miss him. I want him back.”

Adrien was quiet for a moment, letting her cry it out. She didn’t care that he was there to witness her break-down. Instead, she felt comforted by the slow circles he rubbed onto her arm, the soothing motion and gentle pressure of his hand reminding her she wasn’t alone. That someone knew what she was going through. It was a weight off her shoulders, no matter how small.

“Don’t push yourself too hard,” Adrien finally said once she calmed. “Greif sucks on so many levels, in so many ways. But don’t rush to get through it. It’s a slow process, and however painful it is now, it’s necessary so the pain isn’t there later. Be okay with letting yourself heal.”

Those words somehow resonated within her. Somehow a balm, yet she could feel the sting of a scab being opened. She sat there, numb as warring emotions pulsed through her. At that moment, she could hear the ringing in her ears, uncertain if she wanted to cry or thank him or shove it all into a little box with a single breath.

Adrien squeezed her arm again. “I know you said you were okay to come today, but if you need more time off, I can figure something out.”

“No,” she said. “I… I’m fine. I can watch Emma. It just… let me figure this out.”

Adrien gave her a supportive smile. “If you need anything, I’m here. My guess is Alya and Nino have already told you that. You’re not alone, so even if the people you love don’t fully understand what you’re going through, I know that they actually do want to help. I swear.”

She gave herself a moment to just breathe. In and out. A steady rhythm. When she finally found the strength to look back up to him, she gave him a smile. Even though it was barely an upwards twitch of her lips upward, it was true. “Thank you.”

Adrien smiled. “You’re welcome. If you need to take this week to yourself, we can forgo game night. I just want you to be okay.”

Marinette paused. Game night had quickly become a regular thing, with cheap take-out and a new video game each week. Honestly, Marinette loved it. No matter how much she was hurting, she didn’t really want to miss it. “I think I heard somewhere that grieving people need to not sperate themselves from their friends.”

Adrien smiled. “That’s right.”

“So,” she stuttered out. “I think that means I shouldn’t pass up on game night so that I don’t… separate myself from friends,” she finished slowly, yet with a small smile.

Adrien’s grin widened. “I’ll let you beat me, if it makes you feel better.”

“ _Let_ you beat me?” she returned, her smile growing wider as a weight slowly eased off her heart. She wiped the rest of the tear trails from her cheeks. “If I’m not mistaken, I’m the master of four of the five games we’ve played.”

“And two of those were Ultimate Mecha Strike, so you’re only really the winner of three out of four.”

She chuckled. “Well, this week will make four of five.”

“Feeling cocky are we?”

“Confident. I’m never cocky.”

Adrien started laughing. A full, hearty laughter. Marinette’s smile grew wider as the ring fell through her fingers.

“Better watch it, _princess,_ ” he mocked. “Because you are about to be dethroned from the title of Reigning Champ.”

“Don’t bet on that,” she returned. “I’ll even let you pick your poison.”

“How chivalrous. But I should let you know I’ve built up an immunity to most.”

When Marinette giggled, she couldn’t help but feel her heart was light for the first time in days. That dark cloud she’d been wallowing in was thinning, just enough to see that there was sunshine on the other side. “We’ll see about that.”


	12. Chapter 12

She’d had over a week to soak in the information, yet she was still freaking out that Gabriel Agreste liked her designs.

Her fashion idol. _Approved._ Her _._ Work _._

It still hadn’t fully sunk in.

Currently, she was riding in the car with Adrien and Emma to Gabriel’s house while she bit her lip to suppress her squeals. Instead, her excitement came out in the form her constant squirming. And she was pretty sure that the smirk on Adrien’s face and the gleam in his eye proved he was _not_ going to let her live it down.

Emma was in the back seat, focused on the way rain was rolling across the windows of Adrien’s car instead of chatting as she normally would. The car was filled with the steady drumming of the rain over the soft tune coming from the radio. Marinette was thankful for the quietness which afforded her time to collect herself. She already had her major freak-out, one Alya was there to witness. Yes, she took blackmail photos. Yes, she harassed her mercilessly for squealing like a pre-teen girl. Yes, she shook her head and questioned their friendship. But none of that mattered to Marinette because _holy crap Gabriel liked her designs!_

When they pulled into the driveway, Marinette had to take a moment to marvel at the house. No, the mansion. That was a much better word for the building in front of her.

Adrien parked the car then flicked the keys to kill the engine. “We’re here, Emma.”

“I want to tell grandfather about the quilt!” she cried.

A warmth enveloped Marinette’s heart, a stark contrast to the chilly day. That had been a fun project, and she wondered if she should start another with Emma or if she should introduce a different sewing project.

“He’ll love to hear it,” Adrien said, grabbing his umbrella from the back of the car before stepping out into the downpour.

Marinette did much the same, grabbing the umbrella that was in her purse by her feet. She got to Emma’s door before Adrien did and unbuckled Emma from her car seat. She felt her umbrella being taken from her hand and allowed Adrien to take it so she could help Emma from the car. With the hand that wasn’t holding onto Emma’s, she took back her umbrella with a smile and a quiet thanks.

Before they made it under the overhang, a woman smartly dressed in a red turtleneck and black suit pants opened the door to greet them.

“Grandmother!” Emma cried, immediately launching herself at the woman.

“Grandmother?” Marinette said under her breath.

Adrien closed the umbrella. “That’s Nathalie,” he whispered in explanation. “My father’s assistant. She’s been with us for a long time. She’s like a second mother to me, so when she volunteered to act the part of Emma’s grandmother, I really didn’t see a problem with it.”

“That’s kind of her.”

“She may seem stoic, but she’s hiding a big heart.” With that, Adrien motioned ‘after you’ towards the door.

Marinette entered the mansion, Adrien following behind to shut the door. He dropped the umbrella in the metal holder by the door, and Marinette did the same before following Adrien down the hallway to what she assumed to be Gabriel’s office.

When they arrived, Gabriel was sitting at a desk, Nathalie standing right beside him while Emma squirmed on his lap telling them all about the humongous quilt she made with Marinette. For his part, Gabriel played along with a soft smile. He wasn’t overly expressive or egging her on. He sat and listened with a quiet pride that Marinette was willing to bet Emma could feel. Nathalie looked down with a fond expression nodding along and asking questions to further Emma’s descriptions.

 “That is very exciting,” Gabriel said. “I’m sure you did a great job.”

“Yeah!”

“As much as I love spending time with you, I have a very important meeting with your father. Why don’t you tell Uncle Gorilla about the quilt?”

She bounded off his lap. “Okay!” With that, she sprinted off into the house shouting for her ‘uncle.’

Gabriel chuckled while Nathalie smiled amusedly at the retreating girl.

“I suppose you would like your desk back, Nathalie,” Gabriel said, standing from the chair.

“I would, thank you,” she said, reclaiming her seat.

“Are waiting for Alya to show?” Gabriel asked Adrien.

“She called me before we left saying she was held up at work and wouldn’t be coming for a little while. She said that in the meantime, you and Marinette can debate the best woman dress and she’ll trust your opinions on it.”

Gabriel gave a nod before turning to acknowledge Marinette’s presence. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Kurtzburg. I’ve heard quite a bit about you, mostly from Emma. She’s quite pleased with the quilt you two have made, and even though I have only seen pictures of it, so am I.”

“Thank you, sir,” Marinette said, telling herself to calm down because she was talking to her fashion idol and the last thing she wanted was to make a fool of herself. “I thought it would be a fun adventure of sorts. Her patience with putting it together is what really impressed me.”

“Me, as well. Four-year-olds are not always known for their patience for a task that size.”

“It was enjoyable, though. And Emma had a good time, so that’s what matters.”

He hummed his approval. “I suppose we should start discussing the dress designs,” he started, turning on his heel to open the door behind Nathalie’s desk. Adrien motioned at her to follow, so she did.

“Your best woman dresses were fine as they were,” Gabriel continued, walking over to the desk and grabbing his tablet. “There was no problem with the design, per se, but I feel they did not fit with the bridesmaid dresses nor Alya’s wedding gown. Therefore, I thought it was in the best interest to redesign them.” He handed over his very nice, very expensive tablet to her. Marinette took great care to hold it securely. “I made four designs, taking inspiration from the bridesmaid dresses rather than the best woman ones.”

 _Don’t freak out,_ she mentally warned. Of course, that was hard to follow when her favorite fashion designer just insinuated that her designs were good.

This was the best day _ever._

Slowly, she scrolled through the four designs, absorbing the entirety of each design. “They’re incredible. Not that I expected anything less,” she quickly added.

“Your designs were all very good for someone who was only self-taught,” Gabriel said. “Exceptional, even. I’m impressed. That sort of talent does not come without much studying.”

If she didn’t keep a lid on her excitement, she was going to explode. “Thank you, sir.”

He nodded. He pointed at the screen, discussing his thoughts behind the first design.

She was vaguely aware that Adrien came to stand beside her, putting in his own input on the design. However, she countered both of them with why she didn’t like the dress and moved on to the next one.

This pattern of debating fashion with her favorite fashion designer which dress—that she herself, a self-taught designer, had partially designed—was the best continued for a while before a final design was chosen.

“That would fit with the design for the bridesmaids as well as Alya’s dress. Like a nice mix between the two. But… is there a stylus?”

Gabriel quirked a brow but walked to his desk and returned with a stylus for the tablet. She immediately got to work, adding in different elements and erasing others. “This particular cut of bodice doesn’t flatter my figure,” she mumbled absently, adding her own lines to Gabriel’s work. “Which would mean that this line…”

She fell into full design mode, making adjustment after adjustment. Both men were silent to the point Marinette nearly forgot about them, but it was a little hard to do so with the constant reminder of both her fashion idol and her boss looking intently over her shoulder.

“Very interesting,” Gabriel hummed, examining her finished work. “Yet I can’t argue. This design would look best on your body type.”

“I think maybe a lighter blue than the color of the bridesmaids,” Marinette said. “That way it still appears that I match with the group but will still make me different from them.”

“I was thinking the same,” Gabriel agreed. He took the tablet from her and returned it to his desk. “Tell me, Mrs. Kurtzburg,” he spoke while digging through a desk drawer for something. “It is clear that your talent lies in design, both fashion and interior. How did you end up as my granddaughter’s nanny when it is clear you should be working in a design house?”

Marinette froze for a moment, her eyes wide and mouth partially open. Her mind blanked, slowly kicking back into gear and realizing she needed to answer that question. “I… umm… I don’t know. Alya called me out of the blue one day telling me that her friend Adrien needed a nanny for Emma, and since I had not heard back from any of the places I applied, it was the best option at that point.”

He hummed, shutting the drawer. “And where have you applied?”

Marinette paused for a moment. “At least fifteen different places, both fashion and interior, but since I never studied either of them, no one wished to take me.”

“Yet do they not realize that you ran your own business?” he asked, leaning back in his chair. “And that many wise designers would find that that experience can be as valuable, maybe even more so, than schooling?”

“The answer I would always receive is ‘I didn’t meet their criteria’.”

Gabriel scoffed. “Their loss. I would have to see more of your work, but from the few pieces I’ve seen as well as seeing you work, it’s clear you have a designer’s mind.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“We had an opening for a position about six months ago,” Adrien added. “It was a base level, but with opportunity to work up. You should have applied, Marinette. I’m sure you would have been a great fit.”

“But I did apply.”

At this, both Agreste men froze, both a little shell-shocked. Slowly, Gabriel’s brow furrowed. “I had option of employing a woman who had worked professionally in the design field, yet never knew about it?”

Marinette wanted to shrink under his gaze. “I was told I didn’t have enough training.”

Adrien’s frown deepened.

“It’s… it’s one of the reasons I was so hesitant taking the nanny position,” she admitted. “I didn’t want it to seem like I was trying to gain favor or anything.”

“I never would have assumed that,” Adrien quickly assured. “Not with Alya being the one to have recommended you.”

“Did you submit a digital portfolio, Mrs. Kurtzburg?” Gabriel asked.

She nodded. “Of course.”

Gabriel leaned over to press his intercom. “Nathalie, please dig into the applications on file. Look for a Mrs. Marinette Kurtzburg, submitted somewhere May or June.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Furthermore, arrange a meeting with my hiring manager.”

“Any particular time?”

“As soon as possible. His last two hires have been lackluster.”

“Right away, sir. Anything else?”

“Not for now, Nathalie. Thank you.”

With that, Gabriel stood. “While Nathalie is looking for that application, I’ll take your measurements.” With that, he raised his hand to reveal the tailor’s tape measure that he had likely been digging for.

Instead, she quickly gave out her numbers, leaving Gabriel a bit stunned.

“I make my own clothes,” she said with a shrug and sheepish grin in way of explanation.

Gabriel smirked, but before he could say a word, his office door burst open, calling all attention.

“Gabriel,” Alya cried, waving her phone in the air. That paired with her determined strut and her fearsome expression, Marinette knew something was wrong. “We’ve got a problem.”

* * *

 

Adrien’s stomach sank as Alya scrolled through the photos on her phone. His father was sitting in his chair, rubbing his eyes at the headline while Marinette cringed. Nathalie had followed Alya in and now stood beside Gabriel, a blush dusting her cheeks. Even though it was pale, that had to be the darkest blush he’d ever seen on her.

“Surely there is something you can do to keep this article under wraps,” she said.

“I’m doing my best,” Alya said, flicking to the next picture. “But this is one of the largest gossip rags out there. They don’t go down easy.”

“There’ve been several similar articles and pictures,” his father said. “Why is this any different?”

“Because unlike the others, you two actually look friendly in these photos.”

Gabriel quirked a brow. “I don’t see it.”

“You’re actually smiling.”

Adrien bit back a laugh but wasn’t successful in withholding a snort.

His father shot him a glare.

Alya sighed. “I don’t mean this as any sort of insult. However, you are infamous for being a straight-laced, no non-sense business man. In these photos, you actually look like you are on a vacation. That alone is enough to spark a media frenzy. But you, on vacation with a woman? And not just any woman, but your assistant?”

There weren’t any more words needed to be said.

“It could be worse?” Adrien suggested. The pictures were pretty benign for ‘gossip’, at least. It was daytime, both Nathalie and his father were dressed respectably albeit not in their regular suits, and they were walking in the city, taking in the sights. The only thing gossip worthy about it was the way his father was smiling at Nathalie and the way she was smiling up at him. Even though both smiles were small, no one could deny the fact there was more going on than a working relationship.

Alya slipped her phone into her purse. “I’m sorry, Gabriel. Trust me, I’m trying to quell the rumor mill, but this one has already sparked a frenzy. There are at least twenty other news companies that picked up the story. Well… as much as they can, anyway. All of which are trying to speculate the depth of your relationship with Nathalie.”

Which was a nice way of saying _the gossip rags are trying to figure out how long you’ve been sleeping with her_ , but Adrien guessed that his father picked up on that.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Nathalie said, stoic as ever. “I should have never suggested—”

“Nathalie, I know full well you were only trying to burn some time and try to enjoy the fact we were out of the country. If the media wants to take some pictures taken while we played the tourist out of context, then so be it. That is in no way, shape, or form your fault. We’ll deal with it as the consequences roll in. There’s not much more we can do.”

She sighed. “Fair enough, sir.”

Gabriel turned back to Alya. “Thank you, Alya, for informing us of such an unfortunate article. However, I think it would be prudent to move on to your dress fitting now.”

* * *

 

When the dress fitting was over, Alya dragged Marinette into the other room, the duo animatedly chatting about the dress and other wedding related things.

“Adrien, stay a moment.”

He paused, then shut the door behind the two girls and turned back to his father.

Who looked stressed.

Gabriel never looked stressed.

“I…” His eyes closed, and he heaved a sigh.

Adrien approached the desk curiously.

“I’ve given serious thought to what you said a while ago,” Gabriel finally spoke. “And it is with great embarrassment that I admit you were right.”

Slowly, Adrien took a seat in one of the chairs across from Gabriel. Mostly because he really had no clue how to process that.

His father collapsed into his own seat and opened a drawer. “This article couldn’t have come at a worse time.” With that, he took out a little black box and opened it to reveal an engagement ring.

Adrien was so thankful he was sitting down by now because he was _floored._ “Are you serious?”

Gabriel hummed, almost in embarrassment. “Nathalie and I have had the occasional conversation here and there, but we never had as long of a talk as we did during our trip to Italy. But, to the point, Nathalie and I have discussed the possibility of marriage.”

It took a long moment for that all to sink in. “So you’re going to propose?”

“I plan to.”

A large grin split Adrien’s face.

“I would have asked if you were comfortable with such a fact,” Gabriel continued. “But considering you seem to have been wishing us together for a while now, I don’t see any point in doing so.”

Adrien chuckled. “Very true. But nevertheless, I’m really happy for you, Father.”

A small grin twitched up across Gabriel’s lips. “Thank you for your approval. I’m … I’m glad you don’t see it as a way of me replacing Emile.”

Adrien quickly shook his head. “I’d never see it that way,” he assured. “I know you loved mother. We both did.”

A short silence slipped between the two.

“It took a long time to realize that letting another woman in isn’t betraying her,” Gabriel admitted. “I’ve come to realize that while I will always love her, she is no longer here to love the way I used to.”

“That sounds like something Nathalie would say.”

Gabriel grunted. “It was in one of those grief books that Nathalie got me.”

“Close enough.”

“Nathalie has a knack in that sort of communication.”

Adrien nodded his agreement. “I swore she had a sixth sense back when I was a teen.”

“She still has it.”

“Touché.”

“Sir,” Nathalie buzzed in though the intercom. “I found the documents you asked for and arranged a meeting with your hiring manager in an hour.”

Adrien smirked. “On top of things as always.”

Gabriel hummed his agreement.

“In that case,” Adrien said, standing from his seat, “I’ll leave you be. I promised Marinette and Emma I would take them to lunch, anyway.”

Gabriel’s smile grew, and the twinkle in his eye was not something Adrien liked. “You seem to be growing awfully close to her.”

And _that_ was what he was dreading. “Father,” he said. “She’s not ready.”

“But you are?”

Adrien’s gaze hit the floor. Father already knew the answer to that question: yes, he was ready for a relationship. But now, his father knew the unspoken implication: Adrien was ready for a relationship _with her._

Gabriel stood from his seat and rounded the desk so he could place both hands on Adrien’s shoulders. “Friendship, trust, communication. Work on building those three things with her. That’s what you can do right now. Be patient, my boy. You understand her plight to an extent. You’ve just had more time to recover from your trauma than she has.”

“Fair enough,” Adrien admitted.

Gabriel removed his hands from Adrien’s shoulders, folding his arms behind his back. “Good. From what I can tell, you’ve chosen well. Alya did quite a good job setting you up with her.”

Adrien’s brow furrowed. “Alya didn’t set us up, Father. It was mere coincidence.”

Gabriel scoffed. “When it comes to Alya, I’ve learned that girl doesn’t do ‘coincidence’.”

Adrien quirked a brow.

“Nathalie’s observation. Not mine. I merely agree with it.”

It took a moment to absorb that, but it was still easier to believe than his father noticing that. “Then I’ll be off, after one question.”

“And that is?

Adrien pointed to ring box. “How did the press _not_ catch you shopping for that?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really ahead, so surprise chapter for you guys this week. ;D

“But I don’t wanna.”

Marinette expected this. It was why she had taken her time finishing the quilt, delaying this inevitable struggle for another week. She could have just taken it to Rose earlier, but Emma had continued asking about the quilt, so Marinette had to face this.

“But that’s why we made it,” Marinette said. “So that we could give it to someone else.”

“But I want it.”

Marinette’s mouth pinched into a thin line. “Emma,” she said, looking the girl straight in the eye. “I know you like it, but we made this quilt for someone who doesn’t have a quilt so that they can be happy.”

Emma just continued to pout and snuggle the quilt.

Marinette heard footsteps coming behind her. “Emma,” Adrien said, kneeling down beside Marinette. “You knew that you were helping Marinette make this quilt to give away. You and Marinette can make a new quilt—”

“But I like _this_ one.”

“Emma,” Adrien continued. “You and Marinette can make a new quilt. But only if you give this one away.”

And Emma fell to the ground with a pout and a cry.

Marinette looked over to Adrien who just looked back at her with the same exasperated expression. Adrien leaned over to whisper, “I’m sorry”.

“I expected this,” she whispered back.

They remained side by side while Emma held the blanket, her cries slowly subsiding.

“Emma,” Marinette tried again. “You have blankets and toys and lots of other things. But there are kids who don’t have that. This is going to make some kid just like you very happy. Aren’t you always happy when you get something new?”

Emma nodded.

“And this blanket,” Adrien said, reaching to touch the quilt Emma had in her hands, “is going to make someone very happy. You and Marinette can always make another quilt, but some kids don’t get to make quilts. They don’t have a blanket. Don’t you think this should go to someone who doesn’t have a blanket?”

At this, Emma cried again.

Adrien shot an apologetic cringe at Marinette. She waved it off and patted his arm reassuringly. It wasn’t his fault that Emma was just being a four-year-old who couldn’t comprehend that some kids didn’t have what she did.

Some three minutes later, Emma finally handed over the blanket, tears still in her eyes as Adrien rubbed her shoulders.

“Thank you, Emma,” Marinette said. “You’ll get to make someone very happy.”

She buried her head in her dad’s shoulder. He hugged her, rubbing her back. “I’m very proud of you, Emma.”

With a whine, she grabbed Adrien’s shirt tightly. He picked her up and held her a moment, rubbing her back soothingly.

Marinette stood from her spot kneeling on the floor, shooting him an apologetic smile in the process. It looked like he shrugged, mouthing “it’s okay.”

The rest of the morning involved a somewhat moody Emma. Admittedly, Marinette was thankful that Emma’s afternoon nap meant Marinette didn’t have to deal with her for a short while.

“You handle her tantrums very well.”

Marinette looked up from where she had her forehead planted against the table to see Adrien placing his now empty bowl into the dishwasher. “Can’t say it’s my favorite thing to do.”

Adrien snorted. “Said every parent ever.”

She chuckled at that.

Adrien took a seat beside her at the table. “Still, you are incredibly patient with her.”

“I used to babysit Nadia Chamack’s daughter, you know, the newscaster. That girl could through a tantrum like you wouldn’t believe. I used to be a huge push-over. I took me a year to learn how to resist the ‘baby-doll eyes’.”

“Well, it served you well now. I don’t think Emma quite has the eyes, but her little pout…”

“That’s pretty hard to resist.”

Adrien nodded. “I walk a very fine line of trying not to be a push-over yet trying not to be a bad parent.”

“You’re a rock star; that’s what you are.”

“I don’t think I’d go _that_ far,” he said with a grin. “But thanks. For what it’s worth, you are the best nanny I’ve ever employed. As a person and how you handle Emma.”

Marinette’s expression softened. “Thank you. I really like being her nanny. She’s so precious. Well, most of the time.”

“No argument there,” Adrien concurred. “But I’m partial because I’m her dad.”

Marinette hummed, resting her cheek in her hand, elbow propped on the table. “Did you ever think about being a dad? Before Emma came, that is.”

Adrien paused, frowning in thought. “I don’t think I ever gave much thought about it. It was one of those things Chloe and I didn’t really touch on when we got married. But… I mean… even though it’s hard being a single dad, I wouldn’t trade it for the world. I love Emma to pieces. Trying to imagine life without her now is nearly impossible.”

A slow smile drifted across her face. “I always knew you deserved that ‘World’s Best Dad’ mug.”

He hummed his agreement. “Is it too much to say you would be a great mom? I see you as the kind of woman who would raise a family.”

Her heart stung and her stomach twisted. “I wanted three,” she said, her voice wistful.

“Three?”

Marinette nodded. “Felt like a good number. Nathaniel said two would be enough, and I would have settled for it, but honestly… we were struggling just for one.”

Adrien’s expression fell.

“We tried for over a year,” she said. “As you can tell, it was never fruitful.”

“I’m sorry.”

She shrugged. “Nathaniel was really good at convincing me that the longer we waited, the more financially stable we would be for when we did have a child. He was right, I suppose. But by that point, I moved on to begging for the dog and hamster I wanted.”

“A hamster?”

“Well, it was going to be a cat—”

“What’s wrong with cats?”

The offence on his face sent her laughing. She’d nearly forgotten who she was talking to. “I just wanted a hamster.”

He tried to frown, but the mischievousness in his eyes paired with the slight upturn of his lips belayed that. “Okay. I’ll give you a pass this once.”

“Thank you,” she teased with a grin. “I didn’t know I needed your approval for a hamster.”

“Well, you see, as the man you’re walking down the aisle with, it’s very important that we can agree on if you should have a cat or not.”

One of the most unladylike snorts came out of her as she tried to hold in her laughter and epically, tragically, spectacularly failed. She let herself laugh until she could look him in the eye again. They were so green and bright and shining and good gracious, if her teenaged self could see the kind of smiles that he was shooting her way now, she’d realize his modeling photos did him a great disservice.

“Why don’t you have a cat?” Marinette found herself asking.

His crumpled expression as he thought it over was adorable. “That’s actually a good question.”

Marinette chuckled. “Well, then you have no right to criticize me for not wanting a cat.”

“You think maybe Emma would like one for Christmas?”

Marinette rose a brow. “You think it’s possible that you can find a cat that’s patient enough to be dragged around like Plagg? Because that’s what’s going to happen. Plagg’s going to be replaced by some poor cat that Emma is going to wish was her best friend.”

Adrien shrugged. “How many animal shelters do you think are within a… say, twenty-five-mile radius of here?”

Marinette’s smile faded.

“I mean, there has to be one cat—”

“Adrien.”

“Yes?”

“Forget I ever mentioned it.”

He snorted, a lopsided smile quirked up on his lips. “Okay, okay. Out of the mercy for said poor cat, I’ll wait until she’s older.”

“Good call.”

“Only because you suggested it.”

Marinette smirked. “Okay.”

There was a slight pause between them, during which a smirk grew across Adrien’s face. “How long do you think until I can get her a cat? One, two years?”

Marinette leveled him a flat look. “Do you want my honest opinion?”

His grin widened. “Yes. I do.”

“Wait until I’m no longer her nanny, ‘cause I’m not cleaning a litterbox.”

Adrien burst into laughter. A loud, sunny, infectious kind that Marinette did her best to resist. “I’m dead serious.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Just look at your smile!”

“What smile.”

“Deny it.”

She didn’t.

Adrien’s grin never faded. And she couldn’t help but let the smile that she wasn’t wearing grow.

“So no cat?”

Marinette couldn’t do anything other than roll her eyes.

* * *

Adrien almost felt ashamed at how happy he was that it was Wednesday. He hated just how happy he was to drop Emma off at his father’s house and enjoy a night where it was just him, Marinette, good albeit cheap food, video games, and some friendly competition.

When he got home, he immediately set up the console before pulling out his game selection. Once that was done, he quickly headed to the bathroom to check his appearance in the mirror. Vain, likely, but he couldn’t help it. He chalked it up to the model in him instead of facing the reality of it.

The doorbell rang, pulling him from his thoughts. He quickly raced to the door, his heart beating faster with excitement.

“Hey, Marinette.”

Her grin was heart-stopping. “I brought Chinese. Maybe I’ll let you choose a game you can win so you can keep the broccoli beef.”

Scratch that. His heart had _now_ stopped. “Well, you brought the food this time. Lady’s choice.”

Her smile was wicked. “Well, then I guess it’s good for you that I got two boxes of broccoli beef and two of chow mein.”

Was it bad that he liked this feeling? This discombobulation of emotions he didn’t want to put a name to? When put like that, he’d would swear he’s a teenager who couldn’t keep his emotions in check instead of the twenty-seven-year-old man he was.

She marched past him into the living room where she started sorting through the games. He shut the door before taking a peek inside the bag she’d brought. He saw the five boxes, one of which was different with a fancy logo on it, and two pairs of chopsticks.

But no fortune cookies.

It shouldn’t be that big of a deal. They were cheap, tasted like paste, and weren’t remotely real Chinese. But his last one, the one he still had resting on his nightstand, had been a good one. He could still picture it. _Take a chance. You will succeed._

And that chance, he thought, happened to be the young woman who was placing a game into the console.

“Chose one?”

She nodded. “Yup.”

He set down the bag on the table and began pulling the boxes out, which allowed him a good look at the box that definitely didn’t contain Chinese take-out. He cracked it open—

“Ah-ah-ah!” Marinette cried, slamming her hands around the box to keep it closed. “No peeking!”

Now he really wanted to know what was in the box, but she took it away from him and began heading towards the kitchen. “This is for later.”

He pouted, causing her laughter to grow and fill the house.

And his heart.

He shook his head. He needed to get ahold of himself.

That’s when he noticed what was playing. “Mario cart?”

“It’s your favorite, right?” she asked, plopping down beside him on the couch.

“Well, yeah. I just wouldn’t have expected you to pick it.”

She shrugged. “I’ve been beating you enough lately. I thought you’d maybe like to have a victory.”

Well… he _would_ , but that wasn’t the point of game night. “Whatever you want to play. I picked last week.”

“Then I want to play this.”

He shrugged but wasn’t going to complain. “Okay.”

Four races later, it wasn’t surprising Adrien had won the tournament. He’d lost one race, and that was only because Donkey Kong and Bowser ganged up on him and knocked him off the track.

“How are you so good at this?” Marinette asked, setting her controller down to grab her take-out box.

“I played this _way_ too much in my teenaged years,” Adrien bragged. He set down his controller to grab his own box of food. “Racing games are my specialty.”

“No kidding.” Marinette curled up cross-legged on the couch, shoving a bite of chow mein in her mouth.

Adrien chuckled, leaning back against the couch and turning to face her. He opened his mouth to snap out some retort, only for her phone to ring. She glanced at her purse, her brow furrowed in confusion, then set her box down to dig it from her purse. Again, she looked at the screen and frowned, but answered it anyway. “Hello?… This is she.”

Recognition flooded her face, followed by nervousness. “Um… no, I don’t think I’d like to renew the lease.”

With a frown, Adrien set his box of food down and watched Marinette begin to fidget in place.

“I have to the end of the month?”

Another pause.

“All right. I’ll… I’ll figure something out. Thank you.”

She hung up the phone and dropped it into her purse.

“Is everything okay?” Adrien asked, seeing the stress throughout her entire body.

“Yeah,” she said with a sigh. She collapsed onto the couch. “It’s fine. It’s just… something I’ve been putting off and really don’t want to do.”

“Do you need any help?” He didn’t know what he was signing up for, but if Marinette needed help, he wouldn’t hesitate.

“Maybe. I… I don’t know.”

“What with?”

Marinette’s lips pursed into a thin line. “Nathaniel and I lived on a houseboat, one that was really small and only held what we needed at that particular time. We had to rent a storage unit to hold a handful of our other things and…” She sank into her seat. “I know what we stored in there. It’s been over a year and I still don’t feel ready to weed through that. But at the same time… I don’t want to keep paying for this unit. Not since I’m thinking about moving out on my own again.”

Adrien grimaced. “Okay. We’ll go together. I’m sure Nino and Alya could find a little time, but even if they can’t, I’ll be there, I promise.”

“But… Emma—”

“Don’t worry about that,” Adrien interrupted. “At all. Really. Nathalie could watch her for a little bit while we sort through your storage unit. Okay?”

Marinette looked hesitant, but Adrien refused to budge.

Slowly, a small semblance of a smile crossed her lips and her eyes softened. “Thank you. I really don’t think I can handle going by myself.”

“You don’t have to,” Adrien assured, reaching out to rest a hand on her forearm. “We’re all here for you.”

Her smile widened, but then she slipped away from him towards the kitchen. For a moment, Adrien wondered if he’d been too forward. He pulled his hand back to his lap, only for Marinette to round the corner with a lit birthday candle on top of a cupcake.

“Alya told me your birthday was two months ago,” she said, carefully sitting down on the couch and holding the lit cake up for him. “Right around the time we happened to end up on that dinner outing thing together. I know it’s a little late, but I wanted to make it up to you, especially since you got stood up. So this was supposed to be a birthday cupcake, but you could take it as a big ‘thank you’ as well. For everything.”

He felt as though a fire had lit in his belly and his cheeks flooded with heat. His wide-eyed gaze flickered back and forth between her and the chocolate cupcake he _really_ wanted.

But he really wanted her as well.

She extended the treat towards him. “Better blow out the candle before it completely melts.”

He scolded himself for his thoughts. She still wasn’t ready. He would have to be patient and wait for his chance the fortune cookie promised. For now, he shut his eyes and made a wish on a girl who was slowly filling his heart more than he ever could have guessed possible.


	14. Chapter 14

Marinette looked weak. Weaker than he’d ever seen her. It brought to his attention just how strong of a woman she was because he never noticed just how small she was until that moment. It twisted his heart painfully. And considering the way Nino and Alya approached her in pity, it must have twisted their hearts, too.

Adrien turned his attention to the two people Marinette had showed up with. Her parents, from the looks of it. Or at least his best guess. She looked a lot like her mother.

“Thanks for coming,” Marinette said, giving hugs out to Alya and Nino.

“We got your back,” Nino assured, rubbing her shoulder.

She gave him a slight smile before looking over to Adrien. “Thanks for being here.”

He sided up next to her, arm extended with the intent of a side hug, but she twisted, wrapping her arms around his torso and squeezing him tight. Only then could he feel the true turmoil going on inside her: she was one step away from breaking.

Even when she was at he weakest, she was strong.

He admired her so much more than he thought possible.

He settled into the hug, holding her close. “This is really good,” he whispered to her. “I know how hard it was to dig through my mom’s things, and I waited two years to do so. I’m really proud of you.”

She sniffed and squeezed him tighter.

He waited until he was certain she wasn’t going to cry before pulling back. “Now, no more delays. Go open the lock.”

She frowned, her stalling tactics having been caught. She fished her keyring out of her bag, the little ladybug charm hanging from her fingers as she flipped through the keys. Her father gently guided her over to the unit, ready to hoist the overhead door open for her once she removed the padlock.

“You’ve done so much for her.”

Adrien looked down to see Marinette’s mother standing at his side, a smile on her face. “She’s never found so much support as she has in you. I’ve watched her make leaps and bounds in her healing because of it. So thank you. I like having my daughter back.”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, uncertain yet flattered. “I’m not sure how much I could have helped.”

“Having you walk with her how you healed, it’s helped her so much. There was no way we would be out here today if it wasn’t for you. It seems like she’s finally found a support, and that girl,” she looked to the unit where Marinette was twisting a key in the lock. “When she finds a steady launching point, she soars.”

Adrien turned his attention to Marinette, where she was standing with an open lock in her hands while her father pushed open the door.

The woman patted his arm then walked forward to the now open unit, ready to help her daughter tackle the project.

It was a small unit, but there were a lot of boxes and bins and a handful of furniture. Adrien helped Nino and her father—Tom, he learned, and Sabine was Marinette’s mother—load up the furniture into the back of the van. By the logo on the side, Adrien guessed it was the store delivery van, but it did the job well.

Then to the boxes. Art supplies, Adrien quickly realized. Art supplies and fabric and finished pieces and sketchbooks galore. A few of those were squeezed into the van, but most of it was packed in Nino’s SUV.

And when there was barely any room left, they still had canvases.

“Nathaniel’s work,” Alya whispered in Adrien’s ear.

“All one hundred and sixty-eight pieces,” Nino mentioned, watching as Marinette reached for the first crate of them.

“Hunny,” Sabine said, approaching Marinette. “There isn’t any room left in the vans.”

“I can’t leave them here.”

“We’re not. We just have to come back for them.”

“I can’t leave them here.”

Adrien’s heart broke. He put a hand on Nino’s shoulder. “Go take all that to… wherever it goes. I’ll stay here with her.”

“I can stay,” Alya spoke up.

“No, I’ll stay, Adrien said. “Let me help her through this.”

Alya stared at him wide-eyed for a second before her gaze softened. “Okay.”

Sabine and Marinette were now on the ground, Sabine’s hand on her daughter’s knee while she spoke soothingly.

Adrien walked up to Marinette’s side. “May I?” he asked, pointing to the ground beside her.

Marinette nodded, wiping tears away with the palm of her hand while she choked out a couple sobs.

Adrien sat down beside her. “Alya and Nino are going to go unload all the furniture and boxes, and then they’ll come back to get the canvases.”

“But—”

“We’re going to stay right here,” he interrupted, placing a hand on her knee and giving a comforting squeeze. “Until they come back with empty vans, okay?”

She looked at him a long moment. “Okay.”

He gave her a smile. “Okay.”

Sabine flashed him a grin of her own. “I guess it would go faster if I went to help. We’ll be back as soon as we can.”

“Okay.”

Sabine stood then bent over to kiss the top of her daughter’s head. “We’ll be back.” With that, Sabine walked to the van, and once she was inside, they soon disappeared from sight.

Adrien was content to sit in silence for a little while, but Marinette stared at the ground, eyes hazy and distant.

“May I?”

It took a moment for Marinette to come back to reality, to lift her absent gaze from the cement ground to him. “What?”

“Would you mind if I looked at his work?”

Marinette stared at him blankly, eyes wide and blinking quickly.

“I mean, we’re going to be here a while,” Adrien continued. “And I’m curious about his artwork.”

“I…” Marinette struggled. “I mean… I guess.”

“Only if you’re sure.”

She paused, gaping like a fish out of water. “I… okay.”

Adrien gave her a reassuring smile, then stood and opened up the closest crate. From there, he saw all the canvases that had been carefully covered in plastic. He opened one to reveal…

Wow.

He had to take a moment to stare at it, to truly appreciate the piece before dragging Marinette into this. He didn’t just ask for no reason. He knew full well that facing these memories was healthy. Maybe it hurt like hell at points, but it was ultimately healing.

“Did he have reasons behind his paintings? Or did he just choose a subject he wanted to draw?”

“It depended,” Marinette answered. She stood from the ground so as to face the painting Adrien held in his hands. Her expression fell. “He loved his superheroes,” she sighed wistfully. “He loved creating characters and coming up with stories for them. But he also loved the old masters. We spent so much time at the Louvre, Nathaniel sketching the paintings and learning from them. His paintings were his way of combining his loves. He called that one _Dark Cupid._ It was supposed to emulate a cherub, but grown and villainized.”

“It’s incredibly well done,” Adrien commented. He marveled at it a little more before replacing the canvas back in the crate. He picked the next one and was greeted by a stone man holding a strange creature in the same way one would cradle a cat.

Marinette grinned fondly. “Ivan and Mylene. Friends of ours who got married soon after Nathaniel and I did. Nath did another painting of them after they had a baby, only to add another one a year later when he found out they were expecting again.”

“Why the stone monster and… alien?”

“Ivan was large, stoic, and imposing. Nathaniel used to sit behind him because Ivan always hid the fact Nath had his nose in a sketchbook instead of writing notes. But Ivan always had a soft spot for Mylene who played an alien hunter in a short film our class made for a film festival.”

Adrien put the canvas away, only to take out yet another. As the pattern continued, Adrien was realizing that Nathaniel had transformed all of his classmates in one way or another, placing them in some sort of a masterfully painted yet emotive scene.

“Alright,” Adrien said, smile on his face as he put away one depicting a steampunk girl in a clock tower. “Last one.”

By now, Marinette was grinning. Supposedly, that was because she had designed the outfit for the pink-haired girl, but Adrien knew it was more than that. “Okay. I don’t know how he organized them so it will be in—”

Adrien hadn’t even fully taken the canvas from the plastic when she abruptly stopped, her smile quickly fading as her eyes widened and pink quickly flooded her cheeks.

“What is—”

Adrien didn’t finish that sentence. It took only a second to realize why she’d had that reaction.

They stood, each frozen and unmoving as they stared at the canvas.

“Wow,” Adrien eventually said.

“I never saw it finished,” she said.

“It's beautifully done.”

“…Yeah,” Marinette agreed, her voice near breathless.

Adrien couldn’t help but stare. On the tip of his tongue was the question he’d asked for every picture, but at the forefront of his mind, he realized that maybe he should respect Marinette by replacing the picture in its sleeve and place it back in the crate. But he couldn’t. The red in the picture was too bright. Too striking. Flowing every which way around her as though she was weightless. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, not when midnight hair tied with red ribbons floated around a heart-shaped face and blue, blue eyes that were brightened by a sweet, inviting smile were staring up at him.

“It was Valentine’s day,” she whispered, unable to get her voice to come out any stronger. “I was never an early bird, but Nathaniel loved morning lighting. So I set my alarm early so I would wake and have time to put on that dress and do my hair before sunrise. When he asked what I was doing, I told him that I was going to be his model for the day. It was his surprise. He posed me in a handful of ways and went back and forth between a camera he set up and mixing paint colors. He rarely used a camera—he always preferred painting from life when he could—but he said he wanted to capture that moment, the lighting, my pose. Which was nice because I realized just how hard it was standing still for such a long period of time.”

Adrien smirked. “You get used to it.”

He watched her eyes focus back on him, a small gleam sparking in them when she smiled. “Really?”

“No.”

He inwardly cheered when she huffed a laugh, her smile splitting for just a moment before fading back to a small grin.

Adrien returned the painting to its sleeve. That’s when he caught a red scribble on the stretcher bar. _Lady in Red. Nathaniel Kurtzburg._ Dated two years ago, three days after Valentine’s.

Adrien glanced back up at Marinette. She was still every bit as beautiful as she was in the picture, whether dressed in an oversized sweater and jeans or a form-fitting red dress and ribbons.

“Would you like to see Chloe’s?”

Adrien froze, his mouth suddenly growing dry while his heart slowed. “He painted one of Chloe?”

Marinette nodded. “He did. Chloe may not have been our favorite person, but he did paint her. Let’s try to find it.”

His heart drummed an unsteady rhythm. “Are you sure you’re okay digging through the boxes?”

She looked up at him, her eyes open and vulnerable. “It’s easier than I thought it would be.”

Suddenly, there was a new reason as to why his heart was sputtering and tripping inside his chest.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “For being here.”

Before he could figure out how to respond, the rumble of an approaching van called their attention.

“Oh,” Marinette said, her shoulders falling. Adrien suddenly realized just how much of an energy burst she’d gotten. “I… I guess they’re back.”

“It’s okay,” Adrien assured. “You can show me later.”

Marinette fidgeted. “Um… would… would you, instead of game night, maybe… like to come over? I’ll show you the rest of the pieces?”

Adrien’s heart sputtered to a stop, but before he could remotely formulate an answer, Nino appeared at Marinette’s side. “How you holding up?”

“Fine,” she said. “Just… going though old memories.”

Nino stared at the open crate, his eyes slowly widening. “You’re looking through them?”

“Adrien was curious,” she said as an excuse.

Nino continued to look at her, and she gave him a smile. It was dull and tired, but it was a smile. “It’s okay.”

He grinned down at her, looping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her in for a hug.

“Nathaniel was a great artist,” Adrien spoke up.

“For sure!” Nino agreed.

“I told him he needed to show his work,” Alya said, appearing at Marinette’s other side, “but he always turned me down.”

“He should have,” Adrien agreed. “His paintings are fantastic. The style and the subject matter makes for a really interesting mix.”

Nino nodded. “Yeah, but they always looked really cool.”

That’s when the second van showed up, signaling the arrival of Marinette’s parents.

“I think we agreed that these were going to go in their van,” Alya said. “That way Marinette could just head home with them.”

Marinette nodded. “That sounds good.”

They made short work of loading the crates as well as a few other boxes of paperwork. Before long, all that was left to do was for Marinette to go to the office and officially end her lease.

Nino and Alya gave her hugs and bid her well before taking off. Then it was Adrien’s turn.

“Thank you for coming,” she told him. “I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome,” he said. “And for the record, I’d love to postpone game night to look through the artwork. I’m really curious to see more.”

“Okay,” she said. “This Wednesday?”

“Yeah. Sounds good.”

“Okay,” Marinette said, her cheeks taking on a slight rosy hue. “I look forward to it.”

They stood there for a moment, neither moving. Just as Adrien realized he should just head to his car, Marinette stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his torso. “You have no idea how much I appreciate you being here.”

He felt his face flame and his body stiffen under her touch, yet, he slowly found himself easing into her embrace until he was returning it tightly. “Anytime, Marinette. Anytime.”

* * *

 

She may not be on a date, but Marinette was still thankful that her parents decided to go out tonight. The last thing she needed was them spying on her like they did whenever Nathaniel came over in her teenaged years.

The doorbell rang, and Marinette bounded down the stairs to answer it. She quickly fluffed her hair and smoothed out her skirt before answering the door. “Hey.”

“Dinner,” he said raising up a plastic bag. “And wine.”

“Oh, fancy,” Marinette joked. “Come in.”

“Nino suggested a pasta place, so that’s what I got for dinner tonight.”

“And wine?”

“Actually, this is from my pre-Emma private stash that I haven’t broken into since… well, pre-Emma.”

Marinette chuckled. “Then it’s certain to be good.” She began digging through the kitchen to find utensils. “What did you get food-wise?”

“Chicken parmesan and a penne with sundried-tomato dish.”

“I’ll take that one.”

“Good. I kinda wanted the parmesan anyway.”

With a giggle, she pulled out two wine glasses to set on the table before going back to look for the corkscrew.

Only to not be able to find it.

“She never put it back,” she realized.

“Pardon?”

Marinette tapped the counter. “The corkscrew. My maman hid it away and never put it back.”

“Why would she hide it?”

Marinette felt her cheeks warm as she grinned wide in embarrassment. “There may or may not have been an incident with wine a while back.”

His grin was incredibly smug. “May or may not?”

“May or may not.”

He nodded slowly. “Was Marinette a fun drunk? You seem like the kind that’s gets all giggly—”

“And we’re dropping it!”

Adrien laughed hard.

Eventually, after he calmed down, Adrien resorted to other measures to open the bottle, leaving Marinette impressed albeit curious.

“I taught myself ways to open a wine bottle as party tricks. My father was not impressed.”

“Really? I thought he would be.”

“Not after an incident with champagne and a sabre at a very classy event.”

Marinette snorted.

Dinner was delicious and entertaining to say the least. Halfway through, Adrien was curious about Marinette’s dish and reached across the table to take a stab. He got away with it, smiling with a mix of pride and smugness while Marinette looked over at him with her jaw on the table. She tried to retaliate, only to have him stop her with his fork. This turned into a silverware war that ended when Marinette’s fork was thrown across the kitchen.

The giggle fit they dissolved into may or may not have been influenced by a glass and a half of wine.

By the time they were finished, Marinette did get a bite of Adrien’s dish, calling it spectacular and commenting that she wanted it the next time they ate there.

After they cleaned up, Marinette lead him into the living room where the crates of canvases were.

“Nino bought all the furniture,” she told him. “I just don’t have room for it. Besides, Alya liked it, so he’s storing it in his own unit until he and Alya find a place to move in to.”

“That’s kind of you. I know Alya will appreciate it since she’s told me time and time again how… _run down_ his furniture is.”

Marinette scoffed. “That’s a nice way of putting it. Pretty certain he never replaced the hand-me-downs his family gave him when he moved out on his own.”

They picked a crate at random and began going through the paintings. One by one, Marinette told Adrien the brief backstories of them until they got to a woman with a flute who resembled a fox.

“Alya,” he realized.

Marinette nodded. “Nathaniel thought it fit. Both wild and sly.”

“It certainly fits,” he said, putting it back in the plastic. “Is there one of Nino?”

“Two, actually. One where he makes an appearance as a musician, and one as a turtle hero. After Alya and Nino became a couple, Nathaniel thought it was a perfect match because Nino was slow and steady to balance Alya’s wild.”

“No arguments from me.”

They continued through the crate until Marinette opened the last sleeve and saw the canvas painted in yellow. “I think this is it.”

“Which one?”

Marinette pulled out the painting of Chloe, painted as a queen decked in gold and black stripes. “Nathaniel called this one ‘Queen Bee’.”

She couldn’t read the expression on Adrien’s face as he studied the picture. His hand rested under his chin, and his green eyes were guarded. “He captured her perfectly,” he eventually spoke, his voice quiet. “She very much was a queen.”

Marinette nodded. “Yeah. She was a bit of a diva. But her painting was pretty.”

Adrien nodded, staring at it a while longer before tearing his eyes away. “Thanks for showing me.”

Slowly, she replaced the painting back in its sleeve. “You okay?”

Adrien nodded. “Yeah. It… it’s just still odd. To see pictures of her, that is.”

“Oh.”

“It all just happened so quickly, you know?” Adrien confided. “I’ve come to terms that she’s gone, so much so that I talk about her like a distant memory instead of a woman who was still a very big part of my life five years ago.”

Her heart twisted. It was very easy to forget that Chloe was Adrien’s wife. That he had obviously loved her a lot. That she was the mother of Emma. It was an odd disconnect because while Marinette recognized the similarities between Chloe and Emma, Emma was sweet as her father. And Adrien had been single for as long as Marinette had known him. There wasn’t any connection Marinette made between her school bully and her new favorite people in the world. It was easy to forget that Adrien… Adrien likely felt the loss of Chloe the same way she felt the loss of Nathaniel. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m so sorry. It never occurred to me it would be hard for you to see it.”

“It’s fine,” Adrien dismissed. “I wanted to see it. Really. It’s just… one of those things that hits you from nowhere, you know.”

Marinette nodded. “Yeah. I know.”

The somber aura stuck around for a while. Even when they got back to smiling, it wasn’t as bright as before.

“Thank you for this evening,” Adrien said when the time came for him to leave. “It was really enjoyable.”

“It was,” Marinette agreed. “Thank you for dinner.”

“You’re welcome.” After flashing her a smile, he reached for the door handle.

“Wait.” Marinette reached out to grab his hand, turning him back around to face her. “I’m sorry I never realized how hard it must have been for you to lose Chloe,” she started. “If you need anything, I’m here for you.”

His wide-eyed surprise melted into something soft and sweet. “Thank you, Marinette. That’s really kind of you.”

“You’ve done so much for me. I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to thank you for it.”

He hesitated, then opened her mouth to say something but stopped. Instead, he closed his mouth and turned his head. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. “Anything for a friend.”

She knew that wasn’t really what he meant. She could read it on his face. But she wouldn’t push. “Okay.”

He gave her a smile and squeezed her hand.

And before she could think the better of it, she stepped forwards and engulfed him in a hug. “Just know I’m here if you ever need anything.”

His posture relaxed, and he soon wrapped her up in his arms. He was a good hugger. Steady, supportive, comforting. “Same goes for you, Marinette. I’m always here.”

“I know,” she said against his shoulder. “And I’m thankful for it.”

They stayed just like that a while longer before they eased out of the hug and they repeated their good-byes. With that, Adrien walked out into the cold, November night, Marinette watching him from the doorway.

When he turned to open the driver’s side door, he paused and caught her gaze once again. He flashed her a smile.

“Just returning the favor,” she called out.

His smile grew wide enough to light up the night. “You’re a gem, Mrs. Kurtzburg.”

“So are you, Mr. Agreste. So are you.”


	15. Chapter 15

Christmas was right around the corner. Christmas itself wasn’t was Adrien feared. No. That was easy. It was the chaos the holidays wracked on his schedule that he dreaded. He also dreaded the fact that Marinette, being as immensely competent as she was, meant he now had the ability to attend holiday parties.

Unfortunately.

A knock sounded on his door, and Emma was up like a shot. “Marinette’s here. Marinette’s here!”

Adrien chuckled as he answered the door. “Hi.”

She gave him a bright and cheery grin. “Hi.”

“You look lovely,” he said, taking in her curled hair and red dress as she walked inside.

“Thanks. You aren’t the only one with a holiday party to attend. Speaking of which,” she said looking down at Emma. “I think you need a dress. Am I right?”

Emma gasped as Marinette pulled a gift from her ever-present large, red bag and handed it to her. She eagerly took the gift with a squeal, immediately sitting on the ground to open it.

Adrien watched with a grin as Emma tore through the paper, then opened the gift box to reveal a dress with a black top and fluffy, multicolored skirt.

Emma gasped and squealed and hugged it close.

“What do you say, Emma?” Adrien reminded.

“Thank you, Marinette!” she cried, wrapping her arms around Marinette’s neck.

“You’re welcome,” Marinette said, returning the hug before pulling away. “Now, let’s go get ready, shall we?”

“Okay!” Emma whipped around and bounded up the stairs.

Marinette and Adrien chuckled as they watched her scamper to her room.

“Thank you again for doing this, Marinette,” Adrien said. “I really appreciate it. And Emma will have a good time for sure.”

“You’re welcome. It will be a blast, I know it. Alya and Nino are coming as well, so it’s going to be a lot of fun. My parents will love her and she’ll love them.”

“Marinette! Marinette!” Emma cried from the top of the stairs. “Come on!”

“Coming Emma.” With that, she headed up the stairs.

Adrien followed her up. After all, he had to get ready as well. Though, he was certain that the party he had to attend wouldn’t be half as much fun as the party Marinette had organized.

Before he could turn off to his room, Marinette stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Really quick, I was wondering if it was okay to curl her hair? I thought it would be really cute in curls and ribbons, but I’m not going to use a curling wand if you say no.”

Adrien paused for a second. “Yeah. That’s fine. Thanks for asking.”

She flashed him a smile. “Okay.” And just like that she was off.

Adrien took his time getting ready, making sure he was impeccable in his tuxedo. When he was certain that not a hair was out of place, he walked to his office, doing last minute paperwork as he waited for the call from his father saying the limousine was here.

Instead, the doorbell rang. Adrien got quite a surprise upon seeing his father at the door.

But his heart sank when he saw more paperwork.

“Trust me, I dreaded giving you this unfortunate gift.”

“At this rate, I’m going to have to hire an assistant of my own.”

“Can you make it through the holidays?”

“Hopefully?”

“Because I don’t want to put any more stress on you or Nathalie in terms of hiring.”

“Don’t you have a manager for that?”

“Apparently, after our little meeting, he decided to look for work elsewhere. I only just received his two weeks.”

“You cut him early?”

“No use in having him roll over into the new year.”

Adrien couldn’t help but agree with that.

“Daddy! Daddy!”

Adrien turned to see Emma bounding down the stairs. Her curled hair bounced with each step and her skirt fluttered like the wings of a butterfly. “Look at the dress Marinette made me!” She paused with a gasp. “Grandfather! Look at my dress! Marinette made it just like the dress in the picture you gave me.”

It took a moment to recall that design, but Adrien  soon remembered which one she was talking about. Emma’s favorite dress.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes as he stared down at the dress. “Yes, she did.”

“And look at your hair,” Adrien added. “She made it all curly.”

“She said I had to sit really still,” Emma said with a sudden seriousness. “Otherwise, she wouldn’t make my hair curly.”

“But you did so well,” Marinette said, appearing by the door. “And you look like a princess.”

With a grin, Emma started bouncing again. “Just like you.”

Marinette’s eyes sparkled with a gentle fondness that made her seem twice as precious.

“You did quite a nice job on Emma’s dress, Mrs. Kurtzburg,” Gabriel said. “I’m impressed.”

“Thank you. It was such a nice design that I wondered why it didn’t make it to a collection?”

“It didn’t fit with the rest of the pieces,” he answered simply. “But I always did like the design. Nice to see that you rendered it so well.”

Marinette just blushed. “Thank you, sir.”

“Can I get a picture?” Adrien asked.

Marinette stepped back and let Adrien take a couple photos of Emma. But Marinette was soon pulled in front of the camera, and the girls happily posed for shots.

“Daddy-daughter shots next,” Marinette said, leaping up to take the phone from Adrien’s hand before he could react. Still, he happily posed with Emma for several shots before dragging his father into the fray.

He smiled for one picture and called it good.

“Marinette, why don’t you pose with Emma and Adrien?” Gabriel said, his hand extended for the phone.

She hesitantly put the phone in his hand and stood beside Adrien holding Emma for the shot.

After Gabriel captured the image, he handed the phone back to Adrien. “Now, as enjoyable as that was, we should be going.”

Adrien set Emma down. “All right. I believe those two have their own dinner part to make it to.”

Marinette nodded. “Her car seat,” she quickly realized.

“Yes,” he said, already heading to the garage. “Let me grab it.”

Adrien pulled the seat from his car, passing it off to Marinette on the porch before locking the front door. She wished him a goodnight, and he bid her the same, watching as she headed to her car with Emma bouncing excitedly behind her.

Adrien opened the limousine door for his father to reveal Nathalie sitting in the back, tablet in hand. “You two certainly took a while,” she commented as she set the tablet aside.

“Yes,” Gabriel said, taking a seat beside her and placing a hand on her knee in an affectionate gesture. “Emma was dressed up for the evening and Adrien took some pictures.”

Adrien slipped inside the limousine, shutting the door behind him before taking out his phone to show Nathalie.

She accepted the phone, her smile appearing immediately. “She looks fit to be seen at one of your events.”

“That she does,” Gabriel agreed, which filled Adrien with quite a bit of pride.

“I particularly like this one of all three of you.”

“I’d like it on my wall.”

“Canvas or photograph.”

“Canvas, framed.”

“Done. I have the perfect spot in mind.”

“I’ll not question your judgement.”

Adrien grinned at the exchange, his eyes falling to Nathalie’s hand on which sat the engagement ring. None of the five diamonds the ring held could be over a carat, yet the ring was undoubtedly impressive. It wasn’t showy or gaudy and one might have passed over the ring at a glance, yet the detail there was striking. He thought it fit Nathalie very well.

Though his father never answered him on where he got such a ring.

“Clearly there were plans for the evening if Emma and Mrs. Kurtzburg were dressed up,” Nathalie commented, handing the phone back to Adrien.

He replaced his phone back in his pocket. “Marinette organized a bit of a dinner party at her parents’ house. Alya and Nino were going as well.”

“That certainly sounds like an enjoyable evening.”

Adrien nodded his agreement. Honestly, he wished he could be there instead of at this event. Whatever it entailed, it was guaranteed to be far more entertaining than the party he was headed off to. After all, he would much rather enjoy the company of Marinette than Lila Rossi.

And he tried not to dwell on how severe of an understatement that was.

* * *

 

Emma held Marinette’s hand as they entered the apartment above the bakery. “This is where I live.”

Emma looked around just as Maman came into view. “Why you must be Emma,” Maman said, coming up to greet her and kneeling down to her level.

“Emma, this is my Maman, Mrs. Cheng.”

Emma shyly waved hello.

That’s when her papa rounded the corner. He waved. “Hi, Emma.”

“And that’s my papa,” Marinette pointed out. “Mr. Dupain.”

Emma now hid behind Marinette’s leg.

“No reason to be shy,” Maman coaxed. “I heard you like baking with Marinette.”

Emma looked out from behind Marinette’s skirt and nodded.

“I like baking, too. So much that I bake every day.”

Slowly, Maman managed to pull Emma from her shell with talk of pastries and cookies, which morphed into Emma sharing all the times that she and Marinette had baked together.

Her papa eventually got in on the conversation, and soon they were talking about ‘so many cupcakes you could fill a mansion’ which left Emma in awe.

The knock at the door was undoubtably Alya and Nino, whom Marinette let in.

“Auntie Alya!” Emma cried before running into Alya’s arms.

“And Uncle Nino,” Alya reminded.

“High five, little dudette.”

Emma planted a hand against Nino’s.

In no time at all, Emma pulled everyone into the story of how she and Marinette had made a gingerbread house for the holidays. One that had fallen apart and they’d had to rebuild. Emma told them how Elves had traveled all the way from the North Pole because her house was so amazing, but they accidently broke it and were so embarrassed that they ran away.

But that’s because Marinette didn’t have the heart to tell her she caught Adrien eating the roof one evening.

A timer rang from the kitchen. “That’s the turkey,” Papa said, heading to the kitchen to take it from the oven.

“We’ll need to let it rest a bit before carving,” Maman called after him.

“Then that will give us just enough time for a picture,” Alya said, standing from the table and grabbing her camera. “You didn’t think I _wasn’t_ going to take some photos, right?”

So, after a handful of pictures were taken, Alya set up a tripod with the intend of lining everyone up on the couch and taking a group shot. It took a handful of tries, but eventually, they captured a really good one.

“And one more for my phone,” Alya said, propping her phone on a stand.

By that time, the turkey was ready for carving. Emma was curious as she watched Papa cut slices from the bird, standing on her tiptoes in hopes of looking over the counter.

Instead, her papa stopped and hoisted little Emma up on his shoulders. Marinette relished the squeal of happiness the little girl made. Her maman took over carving duty, and Marinette felt nostalgic at the scene, watching her papa hold Emma’s little legs while Emma looked over his head to watch maman cut perfect slices off a turkey. It was like watching her childhood. She remembered when she was still small enough to sit on her papa’s shoulders while he cooked. It was one of her favorite memoires, and she was so glad to share it with Emma.

“Marinette.”

She nearly jumped from her skin at Alya’s voice suddenly beside her.

Alya looked at her with a smug smile. “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing,” Marinette dismissed maybe a bit too quickly.

“Yeah? Are you sure it doesn’t have anything to do with a little girl you would secretly love to adopt?”

It was a shock to her core. She was doing it again, just like she was in the fabric shop. Emma had become such a large part of her life, and she was beginning to treat her like a daughter. But she was not her mother. Nor would she ever be. And it would be best if she could remember that fact.

* * *

The buzz in his pocket called his attention and served as a distraction from the evening. He pulled it out to check it just in case it was regarding Emma. Which, in a sense, it was. He smiled at the picture Alya sent him of Emma, Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Marinette’s parents all dressed up and sitting on a couch for the photo. It was precious, and Adrien couldn’t pull his eyes away. However, he eventually caught sight of the caption.

_Hope you’re enjoying yourself! Love, your future family ;)_

Adrien had to pause at that, his heart beating an unsteady rhythm.

He’d never been so thankful for a distraction, even if it came in the form of Mr. Rossi.

“I hear a congratulation is in order.”

Gabriel gave the man a practiced smile. “Yes, thank you.”

Mr. Rossi hummed, looking over to where Nathalie was standing conversing with another investor while the man’s wife was gushing over Nathalie’s ring. “She’s pleasing enough, I suppose. But I never would have guessed you would have been trapped down by a gold digger.”

Adrien’s jaw nearly fell to the floor. Luckily, he’d practiced his poker face enough to prevent that from happening.

“And just what are you insinuating, sir?” Gabriel ground out.

“Come now, Gabriel,” Mr. Rossi said. “I’ve watched many a man fall for a woman who wants only his money or status. I never would have guessed you would have been one.”

“I’m not.”

Mr. Rossi scoffed. “Gabriel, you do realize that out of all the women you could have chosen, you picked a secretary? Not just any secretary, but one that works for you in your company? Do you know how that looks to the public?”

“If the public believes that I’m marrying her for my personal pleasure, it would behoove them to pull their heads from the gutter.”

“Just something to think about.”

“Trust me,” Gabriel growled. “I will.”

At least Mr. Rossi could take the hint, departing to find someone else to converse with.

“Adrien, how substantial of a loss would it be if Mr. Rossi was suddenly dropped from our board of investors.”

“You will do no such thing.”

Gabriel and Adrien turned to Nathalie.

“I will not stand for him insulting you,” Gabriel countered.

“Let the press talk,” she dismissed. “I knew full well what I was getting into when I agreed to your proposal. It _is_ a bit scandalous for the gossip columns, but considering that nothing unseemly has occurred between us, I see no reason to worry nor hide lest we want people to speculate that as a confirmation.”

Gabriel’s frown deepened, and so did Adrien’s. “Yes, but you shouldn’t have to live with that, Nathalie,” Adrien said.

She simply shrugged. “Cost of fame. Far worth the price, in my opinion.”

It was barely noticeable, but Gabriel’s posture relaxed. “I still won’t stand for it.”

“I know,” she said, reaching up to straighten his bow tie and pat it down in a comforting gesture considering his father was always picture perfect. “But you cannot drop Mr. Rossi. The money is minimal compared to the damage of reputation that will surely happen for each of you. Therefore, whether he is a fool or not, you will keep him on the board out of your best interest.”

Gabriel still looked none too happy about it.

The rest of the night went by smoothly with plenty of people offering their congratulations for Gabriel and Nathalie. Nothing was set in stone yet, but that would be worried about after the chaos of the holiday had passed.

The night finally came to a close, and Adrien was excited to get home and get some sleep. The biggest and last holiday party was over, meaning he got to spend time in piles of paperwork and evenings with Emma.

And maybe Marinette.

She’d been staying longer than necessary as of late, eating dinner with them more often than not, asking him about his day, helping clean up dishes, and occasionally watching a movie with them. Adrien felt spoiled by her presence, and Emma was hardly objecting.

The limousine stopped in front of Nathalie’s apartment. His father, ever the gentleman, helped her out of the car.

Adrien couldn’t help but spy on the two of them, watching smiles be exchanged before his father leaned down to give Nathalie a chaste kiss good night. He’d never seen Nathalie glow like that, but it was a good look on her.

When his father returned, Adrien pulled out his phone to show him the photo Alya had sent him.

“I forgot to show you. Emma had a good time, apparently.”

Gabriel stared at the photo for a while. “I’m going to assume that man beside Alya is her fiancée?”

“Yes. Nino.”

Gabriel nodded. “They make a nice-looking couple.”

Adrien grinned at that.

“And then those are Marinette’s parents I’m going to assume? She looks very much like her mother.”

“I met them once. They’re very nice.”

“Acceptable for in-laws?”

Adrien’s gaze hit the floor as his cheeks warmed.

His father chuckled as he returned the phone to him. “I will be interested to meet them sometime in the future.”

“Far future,” Adrien corrected, taking his phone back.

The spark in his father’s eye was unsettling. “We’ll see.”

Adrien awkwardly rubbed his neck.

“By the way,” his father continued. “I finally had the chance to look over Mrs. Kurtzburg’s portfolio.”

Adrien quirked a curious brow. “And?”

“Had those positions not been filled, I would have insisted she be hired. However, I won’t offer her a job as of yet because I would not want to steal your only capable nanny from you.”

Adrien wasn’t quite sure how to respond.

It wasn’t long before they stopped in front of Adrien’s house. His eyes immediately went to the red bug—Tikki, for good luck, Marinette had once told him­­—in the driveway.

“I think you should go relieve your babysitter for the night.”

“I think she’ll appreciate that. Good night, Father.”

“Good night, Adrien.”

Once he was inside, he found Marinette asleep on the couch, Emma curled up beside her, the television on yet blank. Adrien grinned fondly at the scene. He had told Marinette that Emma could stay up late this once because of the occasion, but he was glad she was asleep by this time.

He walked over to pull Emma, now in her pajamas, off Marinette’s chest and held the little girl against his own. He took her up to her room, tucked her under the covers with Plagg, then kissed her forehead. “Sweet dreams, Emma,” he whispered before tip-toeing from the room and back down stairs.

Where Marinette was still asleep.

He lightly shook her shoulder. “Marinette.”

She frowned, scrunching her eyelids and turning over to block him out.

He grinned. “Marinette,” he tried again, shaking her a little harder. “Wake up.”

Her brow furrowed again in frustration before he eyes blinked open. “Hmm?”

“I’m home.”

“Oh,” she said, rubbing her eyes. “Sorry, we were watching a movie. I don’t remember the ending.”

Adrien chuckled. “I don’t think Emma does, either. Thank you for watching her tonight, by the way.”

“We had a fun time,” Marinette said, sitting up. “My parents loved her.”

“I’m glad.”

“They want her over to help in the bakery sometime.”

“Well, you know where her car seat is.”

A soft smile graced her lips. “They may never give her back.”

“As long as she’s happy, I’m happy.”

Marinette chuckled. “I guess I should head out.”

“If you need a moment to wake up—”

“If I stay on the couch, I’m going to fall asleep again.”

With a chuckle, Adrien reached down to grab Marinette’s hands, helping her stand from the couch.

And not letting go.

“You have a really comfortable couch, just so you know.”

He grinned, though it was strained by the fact she was still standing so close. “Clearly, considering you’ve fallen asleep on it twice.”

She gave him a soft smile. “Did you have a good time at the party?”

“More or less.”

She hummed.

“There’s one investor that got on my father’s last nerve this evening.”

Marinette cringed.

“Yeah, it wasn’t pretty.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.” He then leaned close and grinned. “Now go home and get some sleep.”

She chuckled sleepily. “Okay. Okay. I hear you.”

He was disappointed when he had to let go of her hands, but she patted his chest in her sleepy haze in an affectionate manner that he wasn’t sure she was even fully aware of. It sent his heart rate soaring.

She walked over to the door, grabbed her purse, and slipped on her shoes.

“Drive safely,” he said once he managed to pull himself together a bit.

“I will.”

“And text me when you get home.”

“I promise.”

“Sleep well, Marinette.”

“You too, Adrien.”

“But only when you get home.”

She chuckled, her laughter tired but her eyes twinkling. “Okay.”

“I’ll see you Monday.”

“Monday.”

With that, she stepped out into the chilly night to her car. She glanced back at him with a smile that was a lovely mix of sweet and sleepy, and he couldn’t help but let a similar one grow on his own face. She gave him one last wave before getting into her car and driving off into the night.

He shut the door and leaned against it, allowing his eyes to fall shut as he let go a heavy sigh. Heaven help him, it was getting harder to restrain himself. Especially if she does any more affectionate gestures like that. Especially when she shot him a smile in that way. Especially when her eyes twinkle because she’s laughing at something he said.

He loved her.

But she…

Was she ready?

Instead of thinking about the possible answer and getting his hopes up too high, he focused on changing out of his stuffy tux and into his pajamas. He got into bed, but he couldn’t turn off the light until the phone rang. He smiled when it finally did.

_Goodnight, Adrien. Sweet dreams._

He smiled. As long as they had her in them, they would be.


	16. Chapter 16

“Daddy, daddy! Wake up!”

Adrien grinned as he felt Emma bounce on the bed and shove at his back. He tried to hide his smile by rolling over and pretending he was still asleep.

“Daddy!” she cried, though he could hear the smile on her face. She flopped over his back. “Wake up! It’s Christmas.”

He pretended to snore.

She crawled over him, her little hands shoving at his shoulder as she leaned over close to his face. “Daddy.”

He cracked an eye open to look at her.

“It’s Christmas.”

“It is?” he asked teasingly.

“Yeah!” she squealed. “Come on. Let’s go open presents!”

“I don’t feel like it.”

“Daddy!”

Adrien chuckled, his laughter growing when Emma scrambled on top of his back again.

“Let’s go! Get up!”

With a smirk growing across his whole face, he reached behind him, pulling Emma off him and onto the bed to tickle her sides. She squealed, squirming out of his hold, but he pulled her back down to the bed and pinned her there. “Tickle monster!”

She tried to escape his hold, laughing and giggling all the while. He eventually stopped and yanked the blanket over their heads.

“See, it’s dark. You have to go back to sleep.”

“No it’s not, daddy,” she giggled, shoving off the sheets. “Come on. Open presents.”

Adrien sat up in bed. “We have to wait for Grandfather and Grandmother.”

Her face fell in disappointment.

He brought her close against him, hugging her tightly and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “How about we make breakfast?”

“Okay.”

“Chocolate chip pancakes.”

Emma positively lit up. “OKAY!” With that, she bolted out of the room faster than he could blink.

Laughing, Adrien got out of bed and followed after Emma, excited to make this special breakfast for her. Marinette had been giving him pointers for Christmas breakfast, and he was ready to put it all to the test.

He pulled out the recipe card Marinette had given him, only for Emma to scramble up on her stool beside him and shift the pink card in front of her. “Ch-o-c-o-”

Adrien patiently waited for Emma to finish, smile on his face the entire time. Ever since Marinette had taken up baking with Emma on a regular basis, she’d made Emma read the ingredients off the pink cards. And Emma happily did so.

“Chocolate chip pancakes!” she cried, having finished the title.

“Very good!” Adrien said, holding up hands for her to high-five. “Want to help me make them?”

“Yeah!”

So Adrien let Emma read the ingredients off the card, then allowed her to help him measure out all the ingredients and put them together. They let the batter rest while the pan heated up—one of Marinette’s tips—and then made them one by one. Adrien made the mistake of letting Emma sprinkle the chocolate chips onto the first cooking pancake. He decided the next one would have no chocolate chips in order to balance out the one in the pan.

Eventually, they were seated at the table, quietly devouring their breakfast. Adrien cheered over how good they were, mentally patting himself on the back for a job well done.

They were cleaning up, with Emma helping, when the doorbell rang. “They’re here! They’re here!”

Adrien put the last dish away before answering the door. “Merry Christmas, Father. Merry Christmas, Nathalie.”

“Merry Christmas,” his father said. “The gifts are in the back of the car.”

“I’ll help you with them. Emma will, too.”

She gave a firm nod. “Mm-hmm.”

Gabriel looked at Emma before giving Adrien a once over. “In your sleepwear?”

Adrien shrugged. “It’s Christmas.”

So, after offloading all the gifts his father and Nathalie brought over, most of them for Emma, they sat around the Christmas tree, Gabriel and Nathalie sharing the loveseat while Adrien sat cross-legged on the floor. Emma was looking over the gifts, trying to figure out which ones were hers, so Adrien told her to read the name cards. She slowly spelled out each name, before handing it off to whoever it was for.

Adrien could see the pride in his father’s face as he watched Emma read each name card, saying who it was for and who it was from. It filled him with a sense of pride.

It took a while for Emma to complete the organizing task, but they heaped praise upon her for doing so. It made her the happiest girl alive.

They took turns opening gifts, Emma opening more than all them combined. She quickly lost herself playing in the large dollhouse Nathalie bought for her while Adrien cleaned up the wrapping paper.

“She’s getting very good at reading,” his father commented.

“She helped me make breakfast this morning, too. Reading off all the ingredients.”

Gabriel grinned. “Well, I’m very proud of her.”

Even though it was meant for Emma, Adrien absorbed that praise. “You can thank Marinette for that one.”

“There are many things I thank Marinette for. I’m almost hesitant to suggest you tell her about a potential job because I’d much rather have her raise Emma.”

“I’ve already decided that I will,” Adrien said, his joy fading. “She’d be really good at fashion, and that’s her dream. I’m not going to take that from her, even if it means finding a new nanny.”

Gabriel rested a comforting hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “Just be sure that she comes back every now and then. She’s left quite the impact on Emma.”

While true, Emma wasn’t the only one who Marinette had touched so deeply.

“However, since Emma is distracted, may I speak with you a moment?”

Adrien nodded.

“I’ll need you to run the company a few days come the new year. I have the annual audit I must oversee.”

Adrien cringed. “But don’t you have—”

“Don’t remind me,” his father interrupted. “I’ll need you to fill in for those meetings.”

“Your investors and business partners are not going to be happy that they aren’t meeting specifically with you.”

Gabriel rubbed his eyes. “I know. But I have to perform the annual audit of the company fashion houses and stockrooms.”

Adrien paused, frowning hard in thought. “What if I go instead of you?”

“You don’t have to, Adrien. I can take care of it.”

“You have several other things on your plate besides the meetings. I don’t _want_ to go, but you need me to.”

Gabriel frowned, rubbing his chin in thought.

“Father, this is the one thing that you really don’t need to personally be there for. And if you do, then I’ll contact you online and video chat your way through everything.”

“Are you certain it’s a good idea? I know what I’m specifically looking for.”

“But it would be best if this was off your plate. I can manage the paperwork side of things from anywhere, meaning it would be easier for me to take that on instead of you trying to balance the meetings and phone calls and such on top of that trip.”

Gabriel sighed. “As true as that is, are you certain that you can handle being away for five days? For Emma’s sake?”

That was the kicker. Adrien hadn’t been away from Emma a full twenty-four hours before. This was going to be a stretch.

“And are you certain Marinette would be willing to take on that task?” Gabriel continued. “Frankly, I would like nothing more than for you to take this particular task off my plate. If I sent someone else to check in on them, they might lax on some policies. However, I understand that this may not be something you _can_ take off my plate, meaning I need your help in other areas to make up for it. And while I apologize that I’m telling you on Christmas, it’s something I’d like to forewarn you about.”

“No, I understand, father. Thank you for the warning.”

His father nodded. “Of course. I will need an answer as soon as you can, however.”

“Give me the week to think it over.”

“Thank you. Whatever that may be, I thank you for the help.”

“Of course, father.”

* * *

The day after Christmas was when Marinette came by.

“You get two. And only two,” Adrien warned Emma, who was reaching for the decorated gingerbread men.

She pouted, having already devoured one.

“You heard your dad,” Marinette said before she leaned over to whisper, “and you can always beg for more after dinner.”

Emma perked up at that.

Marinette winked up at Adrien, knowing full well her whisper wasn’t quiet enough to keep her words secret from him.

Adrien shook a finger at her, tsking her playfully.

She grinned widely and innocently as she placed the plate of cookies on the counter out of reach from Emma. “Be nice to me. I come bearing gifts.”

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her as she dug into her purse, making a show of digging deep and capturing Emma’s rapt attention. Her face then split into a wide grin before she pulled out the package.

Emma beamed and took the gift, making quick work of the wrapping paper. She gasped then grinned as she held up a ladybug plushie.

“Now you have a good luck guardian, too,” Marinette said. She then held out her keys, allowing the ladybug charm to dangle in the air. “Just like me.”

Emma bounded forward, wrapping her arms around Marinette’s neck and squeezing tightly. Marinette picked the girl up off the ground, holding her close. “Best teammate in the whole wide world,” she whispered.

“Best teammate in the whole wide world,” Emma returned.

That exchange always melted Adrien’s heart.

  
  


They stayed for a little while before Marinette put Emma down. “Come play with me,” Emma begged, grabbing Marinette’s hand and tugging her along.

“I have to give your father his present first.”

She paused but let Marinette go.

With a smile, Marinette pulled another gift from her bag and presented it to Adrien. “For you.”

He took it with a small amount of surprise. Carefully, he undid the tape on the wrapping paper to reveal a plain, white box. He shook the top off the bottom, revealing black material within. Taking the fabric out of the box, he saw it was a jacket, one lined with fleece but made of a thick, suede-like material for the outside. He looked over the detail: the piping over the shoulders and down the front, the golden zipper pull, the zippered pockets. But he wasn’t going to lie, the best part was the high collar. He slipped it on, finding it fit perfectly.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it,” he said, running his hands over the cuffs on the sleeves. “Wow. Did you make this?”

Marinette nodded.

“Wow.”

“Your dad was kind enough to give me your measurements during one of the last dress fittings. He said he wanted to see the end result.”

“Well, considering this is going to be the only jacket I’ll wear for the rest of the season, he’ll have plenty of time to see and examine it.”

Marinette chuckled.

“We have a little something for you too,” Adrien said. “Emma, do you want to go get the present you got for Marinette?”

Her eyes lit up, and she scampered out of the room to the Christmas tree.

“And my gift is under the tree to you, too. If you want to follow Emma.”

Marinette’s eyes widened, her lips shaping a surprised little ‘oh’. “You didn’t have to.”

“Of course, I did,” he argued. “You’re one of my best friends.”

A light dusting of pink rose to her cheeks. “You’re one of my best friends, too.”

He gave her a grin that turned that pink a little darker.

She quickly turned and headed to the living room where the Christmas tree was placed, only for Emma to immediately shove a little box and card at Marinette.

“Why thank you,” she said, taking the box and sitting down cross-legged in front of the tree. She looked over the card, smiling at the drawing of her and Emma. “It’s beautiful, thank you.”

“Open the box!” Emma cried.

Giggling, Marinette opened the box Emma had insisted on wrapping herself. Marinette took the top off and stared down at the jewelry inside.

“They’re ladybugs,” Emma excitedly explained.

“I see that,” Marinette said taking out the ladybug earrings to examine. “They’re adorable.”

“And the necklace, too. I picked that out.”

Marinette smiled at the necklace before putting it on. The little ladybug charm came to rest in the hollow of her collarbone, and Adrien had to remind himself that he was a grown man and not a hormonal teenager.

Next, she took off her earrings to place in the ladybug studs, which made Emma immensely pleased. “I love them,” Marinette said. “Thank you, Emma.”

“Now the big one.” Emma pushed over a large box to Marinette.

She looked somewhat surprised by it, glancing over at Adrien, who had taken a seat beside her. “That is a big box.”

Emma nodded, and Adrien grinned.

Marinette turned back to Emma. “I might need help opening it.”

“I’ll help!”

Adrien’s grin widened as Emma helped Marinette unwrap the box. “A shipping box,” Marinette flatly observed. “What I always wanted.”

Adrien chuckled.

Marinette peeled the tap off the top of the box, opening it to reveal a large pile of fabric. Her eyes lit up. “Ooooh!”

“A couple instructions that go with that box,” Adrien commented. “All scraps are to be completely destroyed, not tossed. That was the condition that my father gave me when taking those.”

Marinette paused, her brow furrowed until understanding dawned on her. “Are… are these…?”

“Exclusive fabric from the Gabriel line? Yes, all the scraps.”

Her jaw dropped and her blue eyes were now comically wide. “These were going to be _destroyed_?”

“Well, they were leftovers from the prototypes, so they were probably going to sit in some warehouse somewhere for a while before that happened.”

Marinette stared at the box with newfound excitement before releasing a squeal and digging in with gusto. She grabbed pile upon pile, unfolding and examining the fabrics that caught her interest before leaving them in a heap and digging in for more.

Good gracious, she was adorable.

“This is amazing! No. It’s more than amazing. It’s spectacular! You’re spectacular. Wait. No. Well, I mean, you _are_ spectacular, but not in a creepy way. Like, spectacular friend because oh my gosh, _exclusive Gabriel fabrics!_ ” She squealed and launched herself towards him, tackling him to the ground in a hug. “ _THANK YOU!_ ”

He was frozen, uncertain how to process the fact the girl he undeniably had a crush on was laying on top of him, squeezing him tight with her face pressed against his chest.

With his daughter watching.

Marinette eventually popped up, and he became increasingly aware of the fact she was straddling him. “You are the best. Seriously. Thank you. That is super awesome.”

He was a hundred percent sure his smile was strained. “You’re welcome.”

With a grin and a squeal, she turned, removing herself from him and going back to her box of fabrics. He forced himself up off the ground while Marinette showed the fabrics off to Emma. She was too young to understand Marinette’s excited babble, but she seemed to enjoy playing with the fabrics.

A while later, the fabric was cleaned up, Emma was happily introducing Tikki to Plagg, and Marinette was prepping to leave. “Thank you again for the fabric. I’m really excited to dig into it.”

“I couldn’t tell.”

The two shared a laugh.

“Thanks for stopping by, though,” Adrien said. “It was nice seeing you.”

“Yeah. I know I could have given you guys the gift after your break, but I thought ‘why not’. Drop off some cookies—”

“Because we definitely needed more of those,” Adrien quipped.

Marinette giggled. “Sorry. Emma always enjoyed making them. And it was always nice to get her reading some more.”

“We had to drop off cookies at the neighbors,” Adrien teased. “And take them to the office. Some still might be there.”

Marinette sheepishly shrugged. “Sorry?”

Adrien stared her down with a teasing grin, watching her squirm as a blush rose to her cheeks.

“Okay, I’ll forgive you. This once.”

Her grin brightened and eyes sparkled. “How generous of you.”

“I try.”

She giggled. “So, yeah. And the gifts. And… I always do like seeing you guys.”

He felt warm and fuzzy. The sweet, genuine tone of her voice paired with almost the shy way she admitted it stoked the fire in him, and he could feel the warmth flood his cheeks. “We always love having you.”

Her cheeks held a bit of color to them as she smiled, her head tilting downwards so as to gaze at the floor.

“I… um… before you go,” Adrien said. “I wanted to ask you about… well, a work thing.”

She cocked her head, waiting for him to continue.

“My father has a lot on his plate come January,” he explained. “And one of those things is an annual audit for his main design studios. I told him that I could oversee that so he can be present here for meetings and such.”

Marinette paused. “Why do I feel like this is you going away?”

“Because it’s a five-day trip. Most of it out of the country.”

Her mouth formed a little ‘oh’ shape.

“I guess, before I ask if you’d be willing to watch out for Emma all that time, I should ask if you think it’s a good idea.”

Her lips pursed tightly. “It might be a little hard on her.”

“And that’s what worries me.”

“But if you have to,” Marinette said. “You have to.”

“I… I would prefer doing this over taking my father’s place for some of the other things. It would be best if he were the one attending the meetings and such. This is one of the things I could handle in his place.”

“Then do what you have to do,” Marinette said. “I’ll take care of Emma. She’ll miss you though.”

“Video chat?” Adrien suggested.

“Would be the best option.”

“Then we’re just going to have to do that,” Adrien said, rubbing at his eyes. “I’m already dreading this.”

Marinette didn’t respond.

“Thank you, though. For agreeing to help me.”

“I wouldn’t let you down,” she assured. “I wouldn’t let Emma down, either.”

Adrien had to bring his mind to a screeching halt before he could overthink her words. “I’ll get you more details as they come in, okay.”

“Okay. How do you want to prepare Emma for you leaving?”

Adrien cringed. “Give me a moment to think on that?”

“Okay,” Marinette said. “I’ll do a little internet research. See if I can find anything helpful.”

“I’d appreciate if you kept me updated on that.”

“Sure thing.”

“Thanks.”

“No prob—” she abruptly stopped, staring up above him.

Slowly, Adrien looked up above his head, only to realize he never took down the mistletoe Alya had planted.

“Um…” Adrien said, shifting in his spot. “Alya.”

“That… sounds about right,” she said, her cheeks growing pink.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I… I’m sorry. Things just got really odd, didn’t they?”

Marinette stared up at the dreaded plant handing above his head. “I mean, it’s not like we’re breaking tradition or anything by ignoring it.”

He blinked a couple times. “What?”

She nodded. “Um… there aren’t any berries on it,” she shyly explained. “People usually forget the part where you kiss under the mistletoe and take a berry from it and that if there aren’t any berries on it, then a kiss will bring bad luck.”

Adrien’s gut sank. “Oh.”

Marinette nodded, rocking back on her heels. “Yeah. Uh… I guess I’ll see you later, then?”

“Yeah,” Adrien said. “Yeah. See you next week.”

She waved. “Bye.”

“Bye.”

With that, she walked out to her car, shutting the front door behind her.

And leaving Adrien to silently curse Alya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go give [EdenDaphne](http://edendaphne.tumblr.com/post/179462413855/special-commission-for-an-extremely-generous) some serious love for doing that INCREDIBLE piece. And thank you so much to my anonymous gifter who was amazingly gracious and bought that commission for me. Thank you so much!!!!  
> 


	17. Chapter 17

Marinette’s fingers and toes were crossed that this was going to end well. She and Adrien had gotten Emma hyped about his absence, promising movies and girl-time and sleepovers. And Emma was excited.

Just how far that excitement would go was the question. She and Adrien hoped it would go a very, very long way, but they had their doubts.

So far, day one was a success. She and Emma had spent the day just as normal. They watched a movie in their pajamas with popcorn and Emma fell asleep in front of the television.

Marinette had texted Adrien such, and he texted back a big thumbs up.

Day two started out fine. They made pancakes and played superheroes and colored and then it was suddenly six-thirty and Marinette was calling Adrien on skype for her and Emma to talk to.

“Are you and Marinette having a good time?” Adrien asked Emma.

And she happily launched into everything that they did that day.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Adrien excitedly replied. “That sounds like a lot of fun.”

Emma nodded. “Mm-hmm.”

“Emma,” Marinette said. “Why don’t you go grab the pictures we colored to show your dad?”

“Okay!” And just like that, she vanished from the room.

Marinette leaned conspiratorially closer to the computer screen. “Day two was a success.”

“I’m so happy,” Adrien said. “At least one thing’s going right today. Two down, three more to go. Fingers crossed it goes smoothly.”

Marinette crossed her fingers just as Emma came running back into the room. “Look, daddy.”

After she showed off her pictures, Adrien praising them all the way, it was time for him to go, so they said their goodnights and good byes. “Have fun with Marinette on your adventure.”

“I am.”

This was good. They were doing good. Bath time went smoothly, and then they built a fort in Emma’s room before they read a story. By eight-fifteen, Emma was in bed snuggling Tikki while Plagg was at her back. Marinette slipped out the door, then took a quick shower before slipping into the guest bed. After turning her phone on silent—she didn’t want to risk any dings or noises waking Emma—she sent off a text to Adrien. _Day two, success._

She put the phone on the nightstand, then shut off the lamp, tossing the room into darkness. Until her phone screen lit it up with a call.

Adrien.

“Hey,” she said quietly.

“Hi. I just wanted to see how she was doing.”

“Like I said, the day went really well. No signs of her being stressed out without you, yet.”

“Good,” he said, relieved. “That’s really, really good. Best news of the day.”

“How are you holding on?”

“My father was right to send me. The company I audited did lax on a few policies, which my father suspected they would if he sent me in his stead. But that only means more work for… I’d like for you to guess who.”

“You.”

“And we have a winner.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It happens,” he sighed. “Unfortunately.”

“Still, that’s rough. I know how much you already have on your plate.”

“You wouldn’t happen to know anyone who would make a really good assistant, would you?”

“You considering hiring one?”

“Big time.”

She paused. “Not that I can think of off the top of my head.”

“Worth a shot.”

Marinette grinned. “I hope for your sake everything else goes smoothly.”

“Yeah. So do I. I think my toes are crossed at this point because all my fingers are crossed for Emma.”

She chuckled. “Here’s wishing you all my ladybug luck.”

“This black cat will take all he can get,” he fondly said. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Anything else going on?”

“I’d much rather hear from you.”

“Nothing more than what Emma told you about.”

“What do you have planned for tomorrow?”

“Surprises.”

“Oh?”

“Emma will tell you all about them.”

“Fair enough,” he relented. “Then I guess I’ll let you go. Get some sleep.”

“You, too. I know those hotel mattresses cannot be as comfortable as the one in your guest room.”

“Or my own,” he sighed. “But it will have to do. Sleep well, Marinette.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

* * *

 

The next morning was spent going to her parents’ house for pastries. Emma had quickly grown attached to them during the holiday party, and now she had no fear running up to Marinette’s Papa and tackling his leg in a hug, fully expecting a bear hug in return. She squealed in delight as he picked her up and gave her a squeeze.

“He’s not going to give her back,”’ Maman warned, coming up to Marinette’s side.

Marinette shrugged. “Adrien said it was okay.”

Her maman giggled. “Where’s he at again?”

“Parading across the continent, looking at the design houses to make sure they’re up to Agreste standard.”

“Ahh.”

“He didn’t want to do it, but that’s his job.”

“Understandable. At least he left his daughter in good hands.”

“I try.”

“You do,” her maman assured, watching Emma make expressive hand motions as she told a story to Papa. “I know you do, otherwise I don’t think that girl would be remotely as happy as she is.”

Marinette’s heartstrings tugged. “She’s so precious. I adore her.”

Her maman patted her arm tenderly.

“I’m hungry,” Emma said, grabbing Marinette’s attention.

“Well,” her maman said. “We do live in a bakery. What do you want?”

With that, Marinette pulled breakfast for both her and Emma, then she took it upstairs to the kitchen table. After breakfast was completed, Marinette asked Emma if she wanted to go exploring. Marinette already knew the answer, but she had to make it seem exciting.

So Marinette took Emma up to her room, showing off the pink color on the wall.

“It’s just like mine!” Emma exclaimed. 

“I told you so.”

The duo spent the entire day up there, exploring, going through Marinette’s things, and finding Marinette’s old sketch books.

Old enough to have Adrien’s teenaged modeling pictures.

Marinette inwardly cringed. Emma recognized her dad immediately, so there was no escaping it. Thankfully, they were able to move on quickly afterwards.

They ate dinner with Marinette’s parents, which Emma was happy about. Emma and Tom talked back and forth the entire time, Sabine chiming in here and there. Marinette was happy to stay in the background and simply watch the exchange.

Once dinner was over, Marinette helped clean up the dishes until an alert in her pocket reminded her that she and Emma were expecting a call.

“We can finish up,” her maman assured. “Go answer.”

“Thanks, maman.” Marinette turned to look at Emma. “Your dad is calling. Ready to tell him about our day?”

“Yeah!”

Marinette led Emma back up to her room, pulled her into her lap, and answered the video call.

“Hi, daddy!”

“Hey, where are you guys?” Adrien asked.

“We’re exploring my house,” Marinette answered.

Emma nodded.

“Yeah?” Adrien asked, clearly intrigued. “Is it cool?”

Emma launched into her story of everything they did that day.

“And Marinette has pictures of you from when you were little.”

There was a pause on the other end where Adrien was staring at the computer screen with bewilderment while Marinette turned what she fully believed to be the deepest shade of red she’d turned in a _long_ time.

“Really?”

Emma nodded then turned to Marinette. “I want to show him.”

Marinette forced a smile and allowed Emma to grab the picture from her old sketchbook. “See?” Emma said, holding the picture up to the computer. “It’s you.”

Adrien stared for a while before breaking into a smile. “Yup. That was my old job. I used to dress up for pictures.”

As the conversation progressed, Marinette gradually returned to her normal color just in time to bid Adrien good-bye and get back home.

“Are you coming home now, daddy?”

And in a snap, Marinette’s heart sank through the floor.

Adrien’s undoubtably did, too. “I’m going to be on an adventure a couple more days, sweetheart.”

Emma’s expression fell.

“But I’ll be home soon,” he assured. “And Marinette is there, right?”

Emma nodded.

“So you two are going to have more fun together before I come back. Okay?”

She frowned. “Okay,” she said, her voice soft with disappointment.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“Best daughter in the whole wide world.”

“Best daddy in the whole wide world.”

“I’ll be home soon, okay.”

“Okay.”

“I promise. But for now, I’m going to say good night and I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good night, Emma.”

“Good night, daddy.”

With that, Marinette clicked out of the computer. “Ready to go home? We’ll set up a pillow fort and read a story?”

Emma simply nodded.

She wasn’t quite as enthusiastic as normal, but the fort still got built and Emma seemed happy about being in the fort. When she crawled in Marinette’s lap, she snuggled closer than normal, her head half buried in Marinette’s shirt.

Two chapters in, and Emma was yawning. Thankfully, she put up no fuss when Marinette put her to bed.

“Night night, Emma.”

“Night night, mommy.”

Marinette’s heart froze for a second before it ramped back up to superspeed. Her mind ran a million miles an hour, trying to process that her favorite little girl in the world just called her ‘mommy’.

And she loved it.

She bent down, pressed a kiss to Emma’s temple, and whispered, “sleep well, sweetheart,” before slipping from the room.

She took her time in the hot shower, thinking over Emma’s words and trying to process them as well as face the guilt that came over not being able to regret just how pleased it made her.

Marinette got out of the shower, drying off before tossing on her pajamas and checking her phone. One message from Adrien. She gave him a call.

“Hey.”

“Emma called me ‘mommy’.”

The silence between them was a surprised one.

“What?” Adrien asked, his unsteady voice proving it was about the only thing he could say.

“Emma called me mommy, tonight,” Marinette repeated.

Another silence. One where neither knew what to say.

“What should we do about it?” Marinette asked. “I… I don’t want her to get used to her calling me that.”

“I’m okay with it.”

Another silence.

“But… I’m not her mom.”

“Nathalie wasn’t her grandmother.”

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“I’m not family.”

“You could be.”

Marinette’s heart skipped a beat.

Adrien cleared his throat. “Like Alya.”

She worked her jaw, hoping words would come out at some point. “But… Auntie Alya is different than being her mom, Adrien.”

There was a tense sigh from over the phone. “Well,” he said. “I… I guess I’ll let you decide what you’re comfortable with Emma calling you.”

 _Mommy._ Marinette thought. _She can call me mommy._ “We’ll see if she’s back to ‘Marinette’ in the morning. She was tired so… I’ll cross that bridge if and when I get to it.”

“Okay,” Adrien agreed on a sigh. “That’s… a good idea.”

Another pause.

“So,” Adrien said. “I… um, just wanted to give you a call to check in on how Emma was doing after we got off the skype call.”

Marinette took a breath to refocus herself. “She’s just missing you,” she answered. “At this rate, I’m worried that the next two days are just going to be a _bundle_ of fun.”

“Um…” there was a pause. “Call Alya. Maybe try to pump Emma up that way.”

“Worth a shot,” Marinette said. “I’ll do that tomorrow. Maybe I should have waited for the bakery trip until later.”

“Oh well, nothing you can do about that now. Maybe try taking her to the zoo? She’ll enjoy that.”

“Worth a shot. Anything to keep her mind off you.”

“Sorry for making your job so difficult.”

“You can’t help it,” Marinette assured. “You have a job to do.”

“Guess you’re right.”

“How’s things going, by the way?” she asked. “Was today better than yesterday?”

“Much,” Adrien said. “Thankfully. And I found out something interesting.”

“Really? What is it?”

“That my nanny apparently has my modeling photos when I was a teen.”

Marinette’s gut sank to the floor while her face flamed. She could hear that smile on his face, and she knew he wasn’t going to let her get away with it. “I can explain,” she rambled off.

“Please do.”

“You know I like fashion,” she said scrambling to get her story together. “And your dad was a big inspiration to me. So the totographs were because I loved you-R father’s fashion!”

“Hmm? Really?”

“Yup!”

“So… that’s why you have a picture of just my face?”

Oh, she could hear the smugness in his tone, and her heart was running faster than a racehorse, pumping heat from the pit of her stomach to her face. She was sure she was red as a ladybug. “GottaGoBye!”

She hung up on him, tossing the phone onto the dresser and faceplanting onto the pillow. She let loose a groan as ‘almost admitting to her boss that she had a crush on him’ found it’s way to the top of her ‘most embarrassing moments of her life’ list.

* * *

 

Alya was a huge help in perking up Emma. Big time. They spent the day together, went out to lunch, and just hung out like girls do. Sadly, Alya had to leave at three, meaning Marinette and Emma were left to their own devices. So they went to the park and played a bit before heading home for dinner.

And when Adrien called, Marinette realized with a large grin that they only had one more day to go.

The conversation started out really well…until it ended in tears. Marinette held Emma tight, soothing her while she cried about how much she wanted her daddy.

“One more day, Emma,” Adrien said over the computer. “I only have one more day, and then I get to come home to you.”

Of course, it didn’t help. So Marinette suggested an early bedtime. She got Emma bathed and in her pajamas before settling her down for the night.

Once she shut the door to Emma’s room, Marinette let go a heavy sigh. How was she going to get through one more day?

She hoped spending a decent amount of time in the magical portal known as the shower would bring some ideas to mind. Sadly, no such luck. After she finished, she stepped out of the bathroom into the hallway.

Only to see Emma sitting cross-legged in front of Adrien’s bedroom door, Plagg in her hands as she cried for her dad.

With her heart officially in shambles, Marinette went up to Emma, sitting beside her. “Emma, let’s go to bed.”

“Daddy,” she cried, tears running down her face. “I w-w-want d-daddy.”

Marinette pulled the girl into her lap. “Daddy will be home soon. Don’t worry.”

But Emma just cried into Marinette’s shoulder, her squealy sobs wracking through her little body.

Marinette stared up at Adrien’s door. Well, desperate times called for desperate measures. “Come on, Emma. Let’s go to bed.”

It took a moment for Emma to calm enough so that Marinette could lead her into Adrien’s room. It felt slightly invasive, but he’d surely understand.

Emma leapt onto his bed, crawling around before settling into a ball on one of his pillows and crying into the back of Plagg’s head.

Marinette took the other side, crawling under the covers and pulling them up around Emma.  She sided up next to her, snuggling the crying girl against her and rubbing her back soothingly until the tears subsided and she finally fell asleep.

* * *

 

He’d begged Nathalie for a red-eye flight. It was only half a day, but he’d be home and there for Emma to wake up to. He couldn’t stand the way her tears shook him last night. Thankfully, Nathalie pulled through.

Hence why he was getting on a very late fight that was projected to get him home just after midnight.

“A-choo!”

“Bless you,” Adrien said to the man sitting beside him.

“Thanks,” he said, digging into his bag for a tissue.

Adrien was anxious to be home. To get off this flight surrounded by people, take a hot shower, and crash in his own bed, only to be there for Emma when she woke. That was his plan.

He did catch a few minutes of shut eye on the plane, though it was difficult when Mr. Sick beside him was snoring like a chainsaw. Soon enough, Adrien was back in France. Then he was back in Paris. Then, finally, just after midnight, he was back home.

Oh, he was _so_ happy.

He dropped his bags on the floor, a signal to Marinette and Emma for when they woke, then started up the stairs. However, before he did anything, he went to peek in on Emma.

Only to find her bed empty.

His brow furrowed. He walked over to the guest room. The door was open, and while he hated peeking in on Marinette, he wanted to know where his daughter was.

Except that bed was empty, too.

Now he was worried. Had they stayed somewhere else? No, Marinette would have texted him. Right?

He got to his door, opening it, and immediately freezing upon the sight. Emma was curled into a ball under the covers, Marinette’s arm over her protectively, holding Emma close to her chest. She shifted, holding Emma tighter, and that’s when Adrien realized he should shut the door, keep out the light, and let them sleep.

Well, so much for his shower and his own bed.

He peeked in the other bathroom, finding Marinette’s things on the counter as well as in the shower, but Emma’s bar of soap and shampoo were in there, too. It would do, and he desperately wanted to rinse off the airplane. So, grabbing his pajamas from his bag, he showered off, already feeling better, before collapsing on the bed in the guest room and promptly falling asleep.

* * *

 

Marinette woke before Emma, which was shocking. She slipped out of bed and quietly shut the door behind her, allowing Emma to sleep. She was probably still tired from her crying fit again last night. They’d managed to make it though the day with minimal tears, only to break down when they got home.

At least Adrien was coming home today.

She made it halfway down the stairs before she paused. Because that looked an awful lot like luggage in the hallway. She looked back upstairs, only to notice that her bedroom door was shut.

And that’s when she realized Adrien was home.

She grinned. He was home.

When he got in last night, she didn’t know. Nor did she care. All she cared about was that he was home and Emma would be happy to see him again. Since she didn’t want to start breakfast, yet, she decided that she could get her sketchbook…

Which was in the guest room. Where Adrien was.

Along with her clothes.

And basically, sleeping in her bed.

She tried not to dwell on that.

Instead, she pulled a couple pieces of blank paper and a pencil from Emma’s room, then started the coffee she really needed.

After downing cup number one and filling out a couple really terrible pages, she heard a door open. She was sure it was Emma, so she rounded the corner with a grin, ready to greet her good morning.

Only to see Adrien at the top of the stairs.

Her smile only grew. “Good morning.”

His bedhead was one of the greatest things she’d ever seen: wild and fluffy. Oh, so fluffy. She really wanted to run her hands through it.

… She needed more coffee.

“Hi,” he greeted with a yawn. “Forgot to turn off my alarm.”

She chuckled. “What time did you get in last night?”

“Morning,” he said, descending the stairs. “Early, morning.”

“Oh.”

He nodded. “But I’m here and that’s all I really care about.”

“I’m glad you’re home,” she said. Then realized how that sounded and quickly tacked on, “For Emma’s sake.”

Was it her, or did he look disappointed. No, he was just tired. He had to be tired. And so did she.

She needed more coffee.

“Coffee?” she offered.

“Yeah, that sounds great.”

She shooed him to sit down at the table before pouring a mug of coffee for him.

“Cream or sugar?”

“No, just black.”

She quirked a brow as she handed off a mug. “How do you drink that stuff?”

He took it with a thankful grin. “It’s most potent when not dressed up.”

She shrugged then proceeded to pour cream and sugar in hers.

“So…” he started. “Any particular reason that, um… You were in my bed last night?”

The spoon clattered against the counter as heat flooded her cheeks. “Um…” she struggled, not daring to look him in the eye lest she remember that, yes, she _was_ sleeping in his bed and she enjoyed it because the sheets were warm and soft and smelled like him. “Emma… she, uh, that second to last night, she just… it was rough.”

“Really?”

At the tightness in his voice, she turned to see he was wearing a grimace. “Yeah, she… she was outside your door crying for you, so I hoped that maybe it would calm her if, you know, we slept in your bed. And it did, thankfully.”

He nodded. “Good. I mean, not good but… good she got sleep.”

“I was willing to do anything at that point.”

An awkward silence slipped between them.

“So how did everything go?” she asked. “With the fashion houses, that is.”

“Fine,” he answered. “Long. Not fun.”

“Anything other than the one troublesome house?”

“No, thankfully.”

“Did you get any time for sightseeing?”

He shook his head. “I was either walking through our fashion houses or doing piles upon piles of paperwork.”

She frowned as she took a seat beside him. “I’m sorry.”

He shrugged. “What are you gonna do? That’s just part of the new year.”

“Still,” she said, reaching out to place a hand on his forearm. “I’m sorry. I had hoped that things would go smoothly for you or you might even get a chance to relax a bit. I know how busy you’ve been lately. Would have been nice for you to have a few moments to yourself.”

“I would much rather have just gotten as much done as I can so I can spend time with my daughter.”

“It would have been okay to have a bit of time to yourself. You were out of the country. You could have enjoyed a little sightseeing.”

“Well, that’s a little hard when I was far too worried about the sight of Emma crying.”

She squeezed his arm. “Yeah. It was rough and long for her.”

“Hence why I wanted to get stuff done,” he said, taking another sip of coffee. “Because I know she would like to have her dad back.”

Marinette stared at him for a while, just long enough for him to notice and stare back at her. “You’re a good dad. Emma’s very lucky.” She patted his arm. “But don’t worry about taking care of yourself a little bit, either. Don’t work yourself into the ground in the process.”

He held her gaze a while before reaching over to place a hand on top of hers. It made her realize that she had her hand on his arm, a very intimate gesture. She should remove her hand; his hand was only a light presence, allowing her to do such an action. But she didn’t want to.

The pitter-patter of little feet descending the staircase called their attention.

Marinette retracted her hand quickly just as Emma came into view. Marinette grinned at the sight of Emma in her pajamas, Tikki in her grasp. “Look who’s home.”

Adrien stood from his seat, and Emma lit up like the morning sky. “DADDY!”

Tikki was immediately forgotten as she ran to Adrien’s open arms. He scooped her up and swung her around. “I’m so happy to see you,” he said, squeezing her tight.

Marinette watched the reunion with a wide grin.

Tears were involved, but that was mostly because Emma absolutely refused to let her daddy go lest he disappeared again.

“It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere for a long time. I promise.”

Emma sniffed. “Pinky promise?” she asked, her voice warbling with tears.

“Pinky promise.”

It wouldn’t be for a while for Emma’s cries to stop, now only the occasional sniffle escaping her.

“Emma,” Marinette said. “Why don’t you tell your dad about our adventures while I make breakfast? Does that sound good.”

Emma nodded, then started in on telling her dad about their adventure in the zoo yesterday.

Marinette dug through the cabinets before deciding on sweet crepes for the occasion. Emma, and Adrien, watched with fascination as she easily flipped the crepes by tossing them in the air.

Adrien cleaned up the dishes once breakfast was over. “Thank you so much for everything,” he said. “I’ve got this.”

“I’ll help. It’s no trouble.”

And that’s what she said throughout the whole day as she helped do laundry and generally clean the house.

“Marinette,” Adrien said, stopping her before she made it to the laundry closet. “I’m serious. Thank you for everything, but I’ve got this.”

“It’s a load of laundry.”

“You said that three loads ago.”

“It’s no trouble.”

“But you don’t have to. I can handle this.”

“But I’m here and don’t have anything to do today.”

“Yes, but you’ve been here for five days straight and I need to pull my weight.” He reached for the laundry.

But she pulled it away. “You said you came home for Emma, so go play with her.” She smacked his rear to emphasize her point.

And that’s when it hit her.

He wasn’t her husband.

She stared at him a while, her mind blank. His expression mirrored her own: wide-eyed and stunned. Slowly, bright red sprawled across his cheeks as he looked away.

And her face… her face was on _fire_. “Um… I’ll… put this in then I think I’m going to head out.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

She’d never done a load of laundry so fast.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on my tumblr mentioned that they wanted to see and EdenDaphne illustration for this piece. And I'd love to commission her for one, but I'll need your help with it. If that's something you'd like to see (or if you'd like to support me in general because that would be super awesome), please head over to my Tumblr so find out how you can do that.  
> Thank you guys so much for all the support thus far. I love all the kudos and comments. You guys rock.

“That’s hilarious!”

“It is not!” Marinette hissed. “I smacked his butt!”

That only got Alya to laugh harder.

“This is serious!”

“Why?”

“Because I’m beginning to treat him like my husband!”

“Is that a bad thing?”

Marinette choked. “ _Yes_.”

Alya quirked a brow.

And Marinette’s brow furrowed. “Wait a minute. You said—”

“I’m not pushing you into anything!” Alya immediately defended, tossing her hands in the air. “All I’m saying is that you love his daughter, you enjoy spending family time together with them, you enjoy his company, and don’t you _dare_ tell me you two don’t have date nights.”

Marinette avoided her friend’s gaze as she begged her cheeks to _not_ flare up.

Alya sighed. “Okay, in all seriousness, harassment and teasing aside, I’m going to ask you to think about it. Not because I’m pushing you into anything, but because I see how important they are in your life as well as how important you are in theirs. Again, I don’t want to push you into anything— if you’re not ready, then you’re not ready—but can I at least ask that you seriously consider allowing yourself to take a chance?”

Marinette willed her mouth to move, but no words came out. Instead, she pursed her lips and replayed Alya’s words in her head. She reached up for her necklace, only to grab the ladybug pendant. She smiled at the memory. Emma had been so pleased with herself, and she hadn’t missed the way Adrien had been looking at her when she had put it on.

“Cute necklace.”

Marinette let the ladybug drape over her fingers so Alya could see. “Emma got it for me.”

Alya simply raised a brow, but when paired with her smile, it was dangerous. “That explains a lot.”

Before Marinette could ask what Alya had meant by that, Alya pointed toward the exit of the building they stood in. “The boys are here.”

Marinette looked up to see Nino and Adrien coming through the door, the boys exchanging playful shoulder bumps while Emma held Adrien’s other hand. One she promptly let go of when she saw the girls. “Marinette! Marinette!”

Alya shot a knowing glance at Marinette as Emma rushed toward her. Marinette ignored it in favor of kneeling to Emma’s level to give the girl running to her a hug.

“What happened to _Mrs._ Marinette?” Alya smugly inquired.

Marinette ignored her. “Hi Emma. What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t find a babysitter,” Adrien said. That’s when she noticed the backpack strung over his shoulder, likely full of things to keep Emma entertained while the rest of them fully looked over the wedding venue and discussed how to best set everything up.

It wouldn’t be until later that she discovered it held a box of tissues as well.

“Dude,” Nino observed, watching Adrien blow his nose for the umpteenth time in the half hour they were there.

Adrien just shrugged.

“Coming down with something?” Alya said. “Have you been taking care of yourself?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

Everyone looked to Marinette, who was staring Adrien down. “You’ve been running yourself into the ground lately. Especially when you were on that trip.”

“I’m fine,” he argued. “It’s nothing I’m not used to.”

“It doesn’t matter if you’re used to it or not. If you insist on staying up late and powering through mountains of paperwork, this is going to happen.”

“But Emma—”

“ _I’ve_ got Emma. And the house. And meals. You worry about work and not making yourself sick in the process.”

“But that’s not fair to put on you.”

“That’s why you hired me, is it not?”

“But—”

“No buts. I’ve got Emma for the rest of the day. You are going to go home, sleep, and take a handful of vitamin C. Clear?”

Adrien just stared at her. Marinette set her hands on her hips and stared back.

“You’re not going to let it go.”

“No.”

“Fine. I’m not up for arguing with you.”

“Only because I care. And if I find out you’re doing paperwork, you’re going to be in trouble.”

Adrien sniffed, then wiped his nose again. “What are you, my mother?”

“Apparently, _your_ nanny.”

Marinette ignored the snort coming from Alya behind her.

Adrien rolled his eyes.

“And don’t roll your eyes at me. You know I’m right.”

“No comment.”

With an affectionate pat to his shoulder, Marinette turned her attention back down to the possible wedding venue arrangements.

Once that was finished, Marinette was driving Alya back to work.

“So,” Alya started, a dangerous smirk on her face. “What was that back there?”

Marinette felt her cheeks bloom with heat. “What was what?”

“Your insistence on taking Emma.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Alya quirked a brow. “Emma,” she said, turning to see the giddy girl sitting in the back seat. “Are you excited to spend the day with Marinette?”

“Yeah!” Emma squealed.

“I’m talking about that,” Alya pointed out to Marinette.

She rolled her eyes.

“Is it because you care about him?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Like family?”

“Like family.”

That’s when Marinette caught Alya’s smirk widen. And realized just what she’d admitted.

Alya reached over to pat Marinette’s leg. “There’s nothing wrong with that, hunny,” she assured. “And there’s nothing wrong with trying out a relationship now that you’re starting to heal.”

Marinette’s heart pounded at the thought. “I…I’ll think about it.”

“That’s all I ask.”

* * *

 

Adrien was beginning to remember just why he hated traveling so much.

“A-choo!”

He dropped the tissue in the trash bin beside of the bed before collapsing back onto his pillow.

“Daddy?”

Adrien looked down at Emma, who was standing by the door with a worried pout on her face.

“I’m okay, Emma,” he said. He didn’t realize just how much he would appreciate not having Emma around yesterday when Marinette insisted upon taking her for the day. However, neither the nap nor the vitamin C had helped his cold now.

The doorbell rang, and Adrien trudged downstairs to answer it.

He was happy to see Marinette there, but he didn’t expect the large tub of… something.

“Homemade chicken noodle soup,” she explained.

“’Ank you,” he said,  blowing his nose.

She nodded then entered the house. “You, bed. Call me if you need anything.”

He frowned. “I wad kinda hobing you’d tae Emma oud for a day.” Great. He was completely stuffed up again and the tissue in his hand was… well…spent.

She glared at him. “I’m not leaving you alone in case you need something.”

“I’m fine.”

“And I’m staying,” Marinette insisted. “Bed. Shoo.”

He was not up to starting an argument with her, so he listened and trudged back up the stairs.

“Do you have any paperwork in your room?” Marinette asked, her voice filled with warning.

“No,” he assured.

“Any semblance of work in your room?”

“No.”

“Good.” Her voice had returned to its normal sweet tone. “I’ll check up on you in a little while.”

When he got to bed, he collapsed on the mattress, feeling well and truly terrible. After using yet another tissue and washing the snot off his hands, he turned on his rarely used tv, only to remember how terrible television was.

Seriously, why did he even have cable?

He eventually found something to watch, zoning out while blowing his nose every few minutes.

He didn’t know how much time had passed by the time a knock sounded on his door.

“Hey,” Marinette said, pushing the door open but not coming inside. “Are you hungry? I just made Emma lunch.”

Considering he hadn’t eaten anything today thus far, he was kinda growing hungry. Yet, nothing sounded remotely good, and that trumped the tiny rumble in his stomach. “I’m good, ‘anks.”

She gave him a grin before spying the tissue box and trash can he had moved over to his bedside. “Do you need more tissues?”

“I’ll get some,” he said, taking the last of the box and blowing his nose. “’Anks.”

She gave him a grin before stepping back out.

He looked longingly at his empty tissue box, then, after dropping it in the trash can, slowly made his way out the door. When he reached it, swinging it open, Marinette was there holding a fresh box of tissues.

He sheepishly took it. “I coulda gotten ‘um myself.”

“But I like taking care of you.”

He really hoped the redness caused by the cold hid his blush.

“Are you sure you don’t want anything else?” she asked. “Chicken noodle soup maybe?”

He paused for a moment, thinking it over while the grumble of his stomach reminded him he hadn’t eaten anything today. “I can get it.”

“I got it. Just let yourself rest.”

“But—”

“Do you want some or not?”

He ducked his head, looking at her through his eyelashes. “Yes, pwease.”

She grinned. “I’ll back up with some food, then.”

He retreated back to bed, placing his new tissue box on the side table and collapsing back on the mattress. That’s when he noticed his green and black cat pajama bottoms.

Gah, here he was; sick, pathetic, and not even fully dressed. Adrien just closed his eyes and let his head fall back on his pillow.

A few moments later, Marinette returned, a tray in her hands with a bowl of hot soup and a glass of water. He shifted to sit up and accepted the tray from her with a stuffy ‘thanks’.

“Vitamin C,” she said, pointing to a little pill he nearly missed.

He took the vitamin with some water before starting in on his soup.

“Need anything else?” she asked, running a hand through his messy hair and smoothing it down.

 _For you to keep doing that._ “No.”

She ran her hands through his hair one last time before pressing a hand to his forehead. He inadvertently leaned into her touch.

“You’re really hot,” she observed.

He smirked. “’Anks.”

She froze, her eyes wide and touch stiff. She quickly pulled her hands away and quickly removed herself from his side. "I'll be back up to check on you, okay."

He simply nodded and took another bite of soup.

Sometime later—if he had to guess, half an hour considering the next episode of some terrible show was starting—he’d finished half the bowl and had set it aside in fear his stomach would protest any more. That’s when Marinette returned, a new bowl in hand. She looked at the half-eaten bowl of soup then frowned down at him in concern. “Did that sit well with you?”

“Mostly.”

Her tense expression eased as she came over to his side and sat down on the edge of the bed. She set the new bowl on his nightstand, then took out a wet towel and wrung it out before draping it over his forehead.

It was cold and felt really, really nice. He sighed happily.

“That feel good?”

He nodded, pulling it down over his burning nose and heated cheeks.

She chuckled, then went back to running her fingers through his hair. He gave a happy little whimper. He was in heaven.

She removed the cloth after a while, and he whined at the loss, but she just dipped the cloth in the water before returning it to his face, cold once again.

He relaxed back into the pillow with a smile.

“Get some sleep,” she coaxed.

That sounded really good, to be honest. Her magic touch was slowly pulling him that direction, and the longer she kept it up, the easier it was to invite sleep in.

Her fingers ran through his hair one last time, and Adrien was sad when she stopped. But then her hands found his jaw, tenderly cupping it before something soft pressed against his brow. “Sleep well, Adrien,” she whispered, her lips brushing that spot above the bridge of his nose before she completely disappeared from his side.

Not that Adrien would remember that. Not between the sickness and the thick haze of sleep that quickly overtook him.

* * *

 

A week later, Adrien was proud to say he was fully recovered.

Marinette on the other hand…

She blew her nose as she waited for him to write the paycheck. It was an awkward time for both of them because he always felt like he wasn’t paying her enough and she always thought she was being paid too much and neither of them could come to an agreement because she was always happy to help them but he always wanted to make sure she was properly compensated for her time.

It was just a mess.

“That better be fair,” she said, wiping her nose with the crumpled tissue.

“Trust me, it is.”

“And it better not be high because you feel guilty that I’m sick.”

“It’s not,” he swore, handing over the check.

She sat in the chair across from his desk before taking it, a trick she used to make sure Adrien had a hard time pushing her out of the office and therefore forcing her to accept the check if she deemed it too high.

And considering she shoved it back at him, she did.

“Too much.”

“I’m accounting for the fact you took for a day Emma last week before I was sick—”

“That was a favor. Not on the clock.”

“And the fact you practically babied me through the first few days of my cold.”

“Again, part of my job.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is. Now, rewrite this because I’m not walking out the door with it.”

He stared her down, but she wouldn’t relent. “Fine.”

He stood from his seat, rounded the desk, and heaved her up into his arms before she could protest.

She squeaked and sputtered in shock. “Adrien Agreste, you put me down this instant!”

He grabbed her purse from his desk then proceeded to carry her out of his office. “You said you wouldn’t walk out the door with this check. Well, you are not.”

“I’m not taking this.”

“I’m not taking it back.”

“Adrien.”

“Marinette.”

She groaned, before crossing her arms and pouting. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Nice to know. Now go home and get some sleep.”

He carried her out the front door and set her down on the porch, which she looked none too pleased about. With a smug grin, he handed her her purse, which she took with a stubborn frown. “You’re so irritating.”

“You’re welcome.”

With a sigh and severe eye-roll, she spun on her heel and stomped out to her car.

“Who’s being ridiculous now?” he called out, unable to resist teasing her.

She whipped around to level him with a look before getting in her car, slamming the door shut, and driving off, leaving Adrien snickering on the porch, remembering the feel of her small body pressed against his.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Maybe the cold hadn’t completely worn off yet. He was delusional enough to think she’d kissed him.

With the memory burning in his mind, he rubbed his hand on the spot above his brow. Fever dream or not, it made it all the more difficult to keep his distance.


	19. Chapter 19

Marinette found herself looking at Adrien more and more often. Her mind was constantly drifting to a fantasy where she wasn’t just playing house, but actually living it. How would things change? Would things change at all? Or would their interactions stay the same? Would they last?

And was this okay?

That was the big question. Yes, she’d had a year to mourn. She was beginning to let go. She had accepted the fact that Nathaniel was gone and she was left a widow. But… was she really ready to try a new relationship? Or were lines she shouldn’t cross being blurred with a fantasy? It was hard to forget the way Adrien looked over at her when she put on the ladybug necklace. It was impossible to forget the feeling of pride when Emma called her mom.

But was it all in her head?

So many questions. So much to consider. So much on the line.

“Marinette, look!”

Marinette grinned down at the drawing Emma was holding up at her, one covered in red, pink, and purple hearts in honor of Valentine’s day. “Very nice, Emma.”

“It’s for daddy, but don’t tell him.”

“I promise,” Marinette said, crossing her heart. “Do you want to write ‘To Daddy’ on it?”

Emma shoved the paper over to Marinette. “Yeah.”

With a pencil, Marinette lightly wrote the words on the paper so Emma could trace it in crayon. It had become something they did together, with Marinette writing things out for Emma to trace. Usually, it was in the form of labeling things, like ‘cat’ or ‘dog’, but as far as Marinette and Adrien were concerned, it didn’t matter. It was a start, and Emma was soaking it up like a sponge.

Emma’s face scrunched in concentration as she traced the lettering in red crayon. She took everything she made for her dad very seriously. It was tremendously sweet.

After this was done, they were going to go bake cookies to decorate. At Marinette’s house, of course, because Emma said that they couldn’t risk Daddy walking in on them. It had nothing to do with the fact Emma really wanted to see Mrs. Cheng and Mr. Dupain again.

“Done!”

“Very nice,” Marinette said. “Now, are you ready to go make cookies?”

Emma was up and scampering to the door like a shot.

Marinette chuckled before following after her. She popped her head into Adrien’s office to let him know where they were going, which he acknowledged with a wave and a ‘have a good time.’ Then, Marinette grabbed Emma’s car seat before heading out to the car.

Emma bounced excitedly the whole way there, then followed Marinette up the stairs to the apartment.

“Hello,” Marinette called. “We’re here.”

“In the kitchen,” her maman called back.

Emma scampered into the kitchen. “Mrs. Cheng!” she cried.

“It’s so nice seeing you, Emma,” Maman returned.

After hugs were exchanged, Emma bounded back to Marinette. “The card.”

Marinette peeked into her bag to give her the card that Emma had made for Maman. Except she couldn’t find it.

Uh-oh.

Her maman could read her face. “Did you forget it?”

Marinette shot her a sheepish grin.

With a smile, Maman shook her head. “Go on. Emma and I will start in on the cookies while you go grab it, okay?”

“Thanks, Maman.” With a kiss to her cheek and a ‘be right back’, Marinette hustled out the door.

* * *

 

When there was a knock at the door, Adrien was sure Marinette, being Marinette, just forgot something. She was adorable, really. He’d grown accustomed to holding whatever item Marinette forgot out to her as she rushed back in.

He took a quick peek around but didn’t spy anything immediately, so he settled for just teasing her. He swung open the door. “Forget some—”

And stopped short.

Because Marinette wasn’t tall, brunette, or had green eyes.

“Hey,” Lila purred, stepping closer.

He took a half-step back. “What brings you, Lila?”

She chuckled. “It’s _Valentine’s Day_ , silly. A day where lovers can be together. Or, in our case, get together.”

She was running her hands up his arms, and he quickly stopped her. “I don’t understand.”

She gave him a sultry pout. “Come now, Adrien. We always have such a good time when we’re out together. Yet, I didn’t get to see you when you were in Italy. I was so sad to learn you were in Italy an never stopped by.”

That had been the goal. “I was there on business.”

“You weren’t on business the _whole_ time. You should have called me, and we could have gone out to dinner. I still have a fantastic place in mind.”

“I actually _was_ busy the whole time. I wanted to get everything done so I could come back and spend time with my daughter.”

She seemed to stiffen at this, and Adrien mentally cheered. Hopefully, he could keep this up long enough to get her back out on the porch instead of in the doorway.

“You know,” Lila said, her posture relaxing with the ease of a well-practiced actress. “I’d love to meet your little girl. Is she around?”

Adrien inwardly cursed, knowing he couldn’t lie. “No, she’s out with her nanny.”

A sly grin curled up on her lips. “Oh. Well then.” She took another step forward, while he took one back. “We can get to know each other a little better.”

“Lila,” Adrien interrupted, taking her firmly by the arms and holding her at a distance.

“Adrien,” she purred.

“Sweetheart?”

Adrien and Lila turned to the door.

Where Marinette stood.

Adrien took yet another step back, distancing himself from Lila as much as possible.

“Who are you?” Lila asked.

Marinette quirked a brow, but instead of answering her, she sidled up next to him. With tender touches that would have made him melt through the floor at any other time, she wrapped her arms around his. “Aren’t you going to introduce us, sweetheart? Who’s your friend?”

Adrien’s heart was pounding inside his chest, and he found it shockingly hard to breathe. “Um… M-marinette,” he shakily began. “This is Lila Rossi, one of the models for Gabriel’s. Her father is one of our most prominent investors. Lila, this is Marinette Kurtzburg, my… sweetheart.”

Marinette squeezed his arm, making a show of snuggling closer.

Adrien was about to have a heart attack. A sweet death, but…

What was the downside, again?

“I got the text that your nanny and Emma were out for the day so I thought I’d spend a little time with you,” Marinette said. “Hope you don’t mind I didn’t take the time to dress up. I may have gotten a little excited and rushed out the door.”

“I don’t mind,” he instantly said, forgetting that this was a ploy and not reality.

Lila cleared her throat, calling their attention. She flashed a fake smile towards Marinette. “Adrien’s never mentioned you.”

“And that’s because I asked him not to,” Marinette supplied. “I didn’t want to spoil anything when it’s still so new.”

Lila’s eyes narrowed.

“Forgive us, Lila,” Marinette continued, her voice dripping in fake sweetness. “But… it _is_ Valentine’s day.”

Adrien forced a smile that he hoped wouldn’t show how badly he was dying for this to be reality. Forget work, he’d happily spend the day cuddled up with this woman.

With a forced look of pleasantry, Lila nodded. “I understand,” she said, her voice strained. She turned to head out the door, only to pause after a couple steps. “How did you meet, again?” she asked. “I’ve never heard of you.”

“His best friend, Alya, is getting married to my best friend. We’re both in the wedding party.”

Well, that was true.

With one last skeptical look, Lila marched out the door.

And Marinette was quick to shut it behind her. “Gah. Thought that floozy would never leave.”

Adrien blinked a few times. “Wh-wait-what?”

Marinette quirked a brow. “Adrien, when you told me she was a flirt, I was expecting pick-up lines or trying to weasel her way into your life. I didn’t expect a hussy trying to yank you into bed. She wasn’t even trying to be subtle about it.”

“Well, yeah, I know,” Adrien lied. He could agree once she pointed it out, but his brain had been too fried to notice it immediately. “But you… what… was…?”

She paused, and he watched as she slowly turned pink in realization. “Oh, um… that was me… trying to help.” She looked away and started twisting her hands together nervously. “You were looking really uncomfortable and you’ve told me so many times how much you can’t stand when Lila rubs up against you, and there’s really nothing like a girl to get another girl to back off.”

His jaw went slack. “Yeah. I… thanks.”

She nodded. “Yeah. Um… I forgot some Valentine’s cards Emma made for my parents. I’ll… just go grab those real quick.” In a flash, she spun on her heel and tripped up the stairs. She caught herself quickly and continued to scamper up to Emma’s room.

Adrien couldn’t take his eyes off her. His heart was pounding, his mind was shot to pieces. The only thing he could think of was the wonderfully adorable woman he’d undoubtedly fell for. He watched the red ribbons of her pigtails bob with each step, her hair brushing against the oversized, red sweater that looked so good on her. It was a stark contrast to Lila who wore a slim dress and tights that showed off her figure. With his mind mostly back in gear, he could easily peg it as a woman who wanted to draw attention to her body. Funny how the only body he could think about right now was the one that was dwarfed by an oversized sweater and plain jeans.

She bounced back down the stairs, waving the cards in the air.

He grinned. “And you have everything, correct?”

“I’m nearly a hundred percent certain,” she said with a smile.

“Is that Marinette certainty or—”

She smacked his chest with the back of her hand. “Knock it off,” she said, though her smile gave her teasing away.

He made a show of rubbing the spot she smacked him. “That hurt,” he whined, exaggerating a pout for effect.

She rolled her eyes, then completely wrecked him when she took his cheeks in her hands and shot him a teasing smile. “Something tells me you’ll be just fine.”

With two pats to his cheek, she slipped away and out the door before he could even register she was gone.

* * *

 

Wednesday night rolled around, and Marinette was well prepared. She’d gone to the store, wandered down the sale aisles, and bought expensive chocolates and ice cream for under half price.

Who said dinner had to consist of anything healthy tonight?

She happily showed her finds to Adrien. “Valentine’s day may be all about the gifts, but wait until after to buy _anything._ ”

“Then what do you do for Valentine’s day?” he questioned.

“Time,” she said, walking through the door. “You give your time to the other person. Do something they don’t want to do so they don’t have to do it. Spoil them with affection and words. Just be there,” she answered. “Valentine’s day is for lovers. So love them.”

“You make it sound so simple,” he said, a bit breathless as he shut the door.

She shrugged, her heart racing at his voice paired with the earnest look in his expressive eyes. “Who said it has to be difficult?”

Adrien paused, his gaze falling away for a moment. “You know what I think would go really well with this?” he eventually asked, reaching for the bag of goodies before wandering into the kitchen.

After kicking off her shoes, she followed him. He walked over to the wooden bench that was along the wall and removed the seat, revealing a collection of wine bottles.

“So this is where you hide it.”

“My father bought it for me when Emma was born so that I could hide the stash in a place she wouldn’t get into. I don’t usually break into it, but now, I think it’s time to pull a new bottle.” He reached over decisively, pulling a bottle, glancing at the label, and putting it back. He grabbed the next one over then presented it to Marinette.

She read over the label over before catching the date. She looked up at him with wide eyes. “This must be worth a small fortune.”

“Maybe,” he shrugged, taking the bottle from her grasp then fishing through the kitchen for his bottle opener. “But it was a gift from years ago. There’s an investor that always brings my father and I bottles of wine as gifts. It does little good if it’s sitting under that bench.”

Soon enough he was holding out a glass for her to take. She had to admire it for a second before taking a sip. “Mmm,” she moaned appreciatively. “That is fantastic.”

Adrien followed suit. “Agreed. But I think it would go well with these.” He pulled out the biggest box of chocolates.

“I know it’s kinda breaking tradition,” Marinette said. “But I was thinking maybe a movie tonight?”

He grinned with approval. “I think that sounds like a great idea.”

Slowly, he wrapped his hand around hers and pulled her toward the living room. Her smile came unbidden as she allowed him to guide her, even though she knew where to find the grown-up movies.  She hadn’t had the opportunity to look them over before, so when she saw the title of one of them, she had to do a double take. “You have Pride and Prejudice?”

He pointedly didn’t make eye contact. “Maybe. Maybe it was something Chloe left. Maybe it’s something I use to cheer Alya up every once in a while.”

She smirked knowingly. “Mmm-hmm. I _totally_ believe that.”

After popping that movie into the DVD player, she settled herself on the couch. Adrien handed her back her glass of sweet wine before setting the open box of chocolates he retrieved from the kitchen on the coffee table. He then proceeded to settle beside her. “Comfy? Want a blanket or anything?”

She bit her lip to keep off a smile.

“Yes,” he said, standing up to retrieve a couple blankets. He then handed over her favorite one with a knowing smile.

Her heart skipped when she took it.

Forty minutes later, two empty wine glasses were sitting on the table and one chocolate remained in the box. Marinette looked at the chocolate before looking to Adrien, who was looking at her with a glint in his eye.

Marinette launched herself at the box, but Adrien tackled her before she could get a good grip on it. “Oh, no you don’t,” Adrien teased, pinning her to the couch underneath him. “Mine.”

“I bought them,” she retorted with a grin, smacking his chest and trying to get out from under him.

And that’s when they realized the box and the chocolate were on the ground.

“Now look what you did,” Adrien said.

“ _I_ did?”

“Yeah. You’re in trouble now.”

“Oh, really?” Marinette teased. “What sort of trouble could I _possibly_ be in?”

A glint sparkled in his eyes as a smirk twisted up across his lips.

And suddenly she wasn’t feeling so confident.

“Tickle monster.”

She squealed as he assaulted her sides. “Stop!” she cried through her helpless giggles.

“Never!”

Her laughs never stopped as she continued trying to shove him off her, but he just grabbed on tighter, collecting her in a hug that prevented her from moving anywhere.

She sighed in relief, though her smile never left her face as she let her arms wrap around him. They stayed like that for a couple long moments before she realized that he was on top of her. Holding her. And she was holding him.

Heat flooded her face as she pushed Adrien off her and scrambled to the side. This was her boss. Her friend. Not anything more.

Their eyes met. And Marinette realized that she wasn’t the only one blushing.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry. I… that was out of line.”

Marinette couldn’t bring herself to agree with him, but then again, she couldn’t bring herself to disagree with him either. Her face was red and her heart was pounding because there was a very handsome-despite-being-massively-flustered young man sitting beside her that she may or may not like more than just a friend.

She… she just didn’t know.

“Well,” she finally spoke upon finding her voice. “So was the… um… smack in the kitchen last month,” she finished shyly.

He rubbed his now red neck and couldn’t look her in the eyes. Not that she really noticed considering she could barely bring herself to look at him.

“I’m sorry,” Marinette finished. “I used to do that to Nathaniel, and when you and I were arguing about the laundry it was just… so automatic—”

“I understand,” Adrien said. “I knew it wasn’t on purpose. You looked horrified then ran before I could even string a sentence together.”

Marinette’s blush grew brighter.

“That being said,” Adrien continued, finally turning to look at her. “I… I think we should have a talk that… I’m not sure you’re ready for, but it needs to happen.”

She forced herself to look at him. “What is it?” she asked breathlessly.

Adrien sighed, taking a moment to collect himself. “I… I really like you, Marinette,” he forced out. “I have for a while.”

She blinked, her mind shutting down at the sudden confession.

“That’s why it was so awkward,” he continued, rubbing the back of his neck. “Because I like having you around. I look forward to our game nights with more excitement than I should. And watching you interact with my daughter… it gets to me. She adores you, and to watch her bloom under your care, it…” He shook his head and sighed. “I know you may not be ready to move on from Nathaniel. It’s why I’ve bit my tongue so many times on so many occasions. I wanted to give you time before I sprang anything on you but I can’t keep quiet any longer. Marinette, I really like you, and if you would allow it, I’d like to try something more than what we have.”

Marinette could only stare. Her heart was racing. Her mind was blank. Her mouth was agape. She managed to shut it, swallow, and open it with the intent of saying… what? What could she possibly say to that?

Slowly, as she fought for words that wouldn’t come, she watched the hope drain from Adrien’s eyes. And it wrecked her.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I… I don’t know what I was thinking. I just… I had to try.” His gaze fell from her face to the ground. “I’d understand if you weren’t comfortable with me after this. I should have told you earlier, but my father found your application. He looked it over and told me that he would have liked to hire you when he had the chance. He’ll have new positions open come early summer. If you want, I’ll tell him you’d like the job.”

Her mind was completely shot. She couldn’t think straight. It was like ten different, disjointed pieced were all functioning at their own pace and the only words that managed to come out from the chaos were, “That means I’ll have to leave you.”

He turned his attention back the her, his eyes wide and sparkling with… something. Something unreadable just below that dazzling green surface. Her heart was pounding, but there was no denying it. Not anymore. She reached over to place a hand on his knee. “Adrien,” she began, “you and Emma… you two are so important to me. I love Emma. She’s the most precious thing. If I had a daughter, I’d want her to be just like her. And you…” The words got choked up in her throat and it took a little work to force them out. “I’d miss game night. But more than that, I’d miss the moments we steal between… life. Dinners and movie nights and teasing Chat Noir for stealing Plagg. I…”

He shifted closer, and she wasn’t sure she could take much more of this.

“I…” She stuttered, stopped, and swallowed. “I don’t know. I… I want to. But I don’t know.”

The next moment was just silence as Adrien slowly reached out to take hold of one of Marinette’s hands. “Would you be willing to try?” he asked, his voice cracking at the end. “To take one step at a time? If all I’m asking for right now is a single, proper date night out… would you say yes?”

Her heart was flailing wildly in her chest and threatening to break her ribs. She took a handful of heavy breaths, yet her voice was weak when it came out. “Yes.”

His grasp on her hand tightened as a smile grew across his face as bright and unstoppable as a wildfire.

“Yes,” she repeated. “One date.”

“That’s all I ask,” he assured before bringing her hand up to his lips and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “And we can go from there.”

“Okay,” she said, her heart skipping beats as he rubbed little circles on her hand with his thumb. She tried to take a breath to steady her heart, but it was no use. It wouldn’t calm for the rest of the night.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: If you didn't know, I'm participating in AU August, so I have a bunch of good one-shots that have already been posted INCLUDING a Second Chances prequel! Go check them out!

“Alya, help, I don’t know how to do this.”

“Adrien, hunny, calm down and take a breath,” Alya said over the phone. “What do you need help with?”

“I just asked Marinette on a date.”

He’d just asked Marinette on a date. He’d just asked _Marinette_ on a _date._

He grabbed a handful of hair because he did not know how to process this and he felt like he just might explode any second.

“Say _what_?” Alya screeched in the phone.

“I just asked Marinette on a date.” No matter how many times he said it, it was not getting any easier to absorb.

“And she said yes?”

“YES!” he cried. He was two steps from flying over the moon at this point. “She said yes. She said one date. Just one because she doesn’t know if she’s ready or­—”

“Adrien,” she interrupted, halting his rant. “Calm down. Speak slower.”

Adrien took a handful of deep breaths but they didn’t feel like they helped. “She said yes, but she also doesn’t know if she’s ready.”

Alya snorted. “Oh, hunny, she’s ready. She just doesn’t know it yet.”

Adrien’s brow furrowed. “What? That doesn’t make­ any sense.”

“Of course, it does,” Alya argued. “You have to understand Marinette was unwaveringly loyal to Nathaniel. She’s been his best friend, his girlfriend, and then his wife. That’s been her life for the past eleven-odd years. I think she just needs a little time to fully close that book, and a little more to realize that it’s okay to open a new one.”

Adrien paused as he absorbed her words. “So, you’re saying that… she’ll really be okay with this?”

“Just take it one date at a time, and I think you’ll be fine.”

Adrien took comfort in that. “Okay.”

“Okay. Are you going to be okay?”

“No,” he whined. “Because if the second date relies on the first date going well, then the first date has to be perfect and I don’t know how to do this.”

He could hear Alya sigh over the phone. “You are hopeless.”

* * *

 

Marinette zipped up her dress, one she wore far too little. She rarely attended any events fancy enough to justify taking it out of her closet, which was why she'd only worn it three times since its creation. Yet, she always liked this dress. Bright red sweetheart neckline underneath a layer of black lace that extended up to a high neck and down into long sleeves. It hugged her shape down her legs to end at her knee. While hardly a fancy evening gown, she always felt beautiful in this dress.

She bit her lip as she examined herself in her mirror. It was scary to think that she was going on a date. But she was going out with Adrien, and she always had a good time with him.

But she was still really nervous. Because for the first time in her life she was going on a date with someone who wasn’t Nathaniel.

A knock on her door nearly sent her leaping through the ceiling. “Come in.”

Her door opened to reveal her maman. Sabine smiled at her daughter through the mirror, then came up behind her to place comforting hands on Marinette’s arms. “You look beautiful.”

Marinette gave her a shaky grin. “Thank you, Maman.”

Her maman gave her arms a squeeze. “And Adrien’s going to think so, too.”

Marinette’s grin faltered.

“What’s wrong?”

She wrung her hands together and chewed her lower lip. She opened her mouth, only for a strangled sob to escape. Within seconds, she was crying into her mother’s shoulder.

“Oh, sweetheart,” her mother cooed, holding Marinette tight. “It’s okay.”

They stayed like that for a moment until Marinette was able to calm down. Her maman guided her over to her chaise lounge to sit down. “Now, what is it?”

“Nathaniel.”

Her mother cooed, pulling Marinette closer to rest her head on her shoulder. “It’s okay to miss him.”

“I… I know he’s gone, Maman,” Marinette said. “And… that it’s not okay, but it’s okay, you know?”

“You’ve accepted the fact, yes.”

“So… so it should be okay to go out with Adrien.”

“Yes,” her maman said. “It is perfectly okay to start a new relationship.”

“And I know that,” she sputtered, whipping her eyes. “I don’t know why I’m crying.”

“You’re overwhelmed,” her mother said.

Marinette nodded.

Her maman stroked her hair. “I understand. You’re starting something new even though you still love Nathaniel. And I don’t think you’ll ever stop loving him.”

“That’s what Adrien said,” she whispered.

Her maman grinned. “You see? He knows what you’re going through. So if you wanted to cancel the date—”

“No,” she said, raising her head to look at her mother. Though quiet, her voice held a surprising amount of force.

With a wide smile, Sabine took her daughter’s cheeks in her hands. “You are ready to this. Just take it one date at a time.” With that, she pulled her daughter forward to press a kiss to her forehead. “Now, would you like to do your hair, or would you like me to?”

Marinette bit her lip in thought. “Would you?”

Her maman nodded. “Come on.”

Marinette sat down at her vanity and allowed her mother to style her hair into a half-updo. After her maman finished, Marinette reached for her necklace.

But she paused.

That was Nathaniel’s ring. Nathaniel’s charm. But it wasn’t Nathaniel she was going on a date with. Slowly, she pulled her hand back. Out of respect to Adrien and their date, she wouldn’t wear it. No matter how hard it was.

Marinette opened her drawer. The ladybug earrings stayed in her ears all the time, nowadays. She couldn’t bear to take them off, but tonight, the ladybug necklace would come out to join them. She’d worn it a few times, but never alone.

Her maman took it out of the box for her and draped it over Marinette’s neck. The weight settled right on her collarbone, and she tried hard to swallow the emotions that bubbled up. It was okay. There was nothing wrong with wearing the ladybug necklace instead of Nathaniel’s. This was okay. This was good.

It meant moving on.

It scared her a little more than she thought it would have.

“I’m so happy for you,” her maman said once she was finished. “I know you are going to go out and have a good time with someone I know you care about.”

Tears warbled in Marinette’s eyes. “Thank you, Maman.”

“Anything for you, my dear.” She pressed a kiss to Marinette’s hair, then took her leave.

Marinette sat and stared at herself in the mirror for what felt like the longest time. After taking a deep breath, she forced herself to head downstairs to where her parents were.

When she caught her papa’s eye, she smiled. He looked at her with sweet pride. “You have no idea how glad I am to see you dressed up and happy like this.”

“I was dressed up for the Christmas party,” she pointed out.

“Yes, but this… this you’re doing for you. You organized the party for Emma and everyone had a great time, but going out on a date is something for you. I like having my daughter back.”

Marinette grinned then dabbed at her eyes before the rapidly forming tears could run down and ruin her make-up.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Her papa stepped forward and wrapped her in a bear hug, and Marinette happily leaned into his embrace. “We’re really happy for you. We just want you to be happy, and you are.”

“I know you do,” Marinette said with a sniffle. “I know. Thank you for everything.”

“I’m your papa,” he said, pulling away and lifting her chin up so she’d meet his eyes. “That’s my job.”

At this rate, she was going to burst into tears no matter how much she willed them away.

“And mine,” her maman cut in, coming up to snag a hug from Marinette as well. “I’m glad to see you finding happiness again.”

Marinette squeezed her maman tightly because she was going to choke if she tried to say ‘thank you’.

A knock on the door interrupted the moment.

“I’m going to bet that’s Adrien,” her maman said with a wink. “Go answer the door.”

With a grin, Marinette dabbed her eyes one last time before answering the door to reveal Adrien, standing in all his suited, smiling glory complete with a halo of perfectly tamed golden hair.

“Wow,” he breathed, looking her up and down. “You look spectacular.”

Heat flooded her cheeks, but she grinned. “You look rather handsome yourself.”

His grin brightened, and he extended his hand for her to take. “Shall we?”

She placed her hand within his, taking comfort when he tightened his grasp. He gently pulled her over to his side, hooking her hand around his elbow before guiding her down to his awaiting car.

For the first time in a long time, she felt special. He treated her reverently, politely, like a classic gentleman would treat his lady. How he could make her feel like this just by opening a few doors or giving her a sweet smile, she didn’t know. But she loved it.

They ended up going to the same restaurant that they had spent their awkward friend-date in. It made her somewhat nostalgic to look back and realize how far they’d come.

And it was only their first date.

She was pretty sure they had the same waiter, too. The one who spent the night referring to them as a lovely couple and such. This time, she didn’t mind. She’s fairly certain she blushed every time, only for Adrien to make it worse when he encouraged the man with “I’m the luckiest man alive” and "isn't she the most beautiful woman in the world?"

Towards the end, she managed to throw in a "I'm the lucky one," and grinned when Adrien's cheeks tinted pink.

They finally did get to try the dessert that night. Marinette had admit that the cheesecake was phenomenal, even though her father’s would always come first.

When the night came to an end, Marinette found herself reluctant to go through her door. No matter how nervous she had been before the night began, she didn’t want to leave it now.

“You wore the ladybug necklace,” he noticed.

She reached up to touch it out of habit. “I did.”

“I was worried that you wouldn’t like wearing it because you always wore your other one.”

“I love it,” she assured. “Really, I do. It’s just…”

“I get it,” he said, giving her hands a squeeze. “That’s your ring.”

“Was my ring,” she said softly. “It _was_ my ring.”

His eyes widened in surprise, then brightened when he smiled.

“One step at a time,” she whispered, hoping the emotion she felt bubbling inside her would stay down until she could get inside.

“I will gladly wait as many steps as you need,” he whispered back, his tone earnest. He took one of her hand in both of his, bowing over it to press a reverent kiss to her knuckles.

All air left her lungs at the action.

“I always enjoy time with you,” he said. “Always. But tonight was very special.”

She nodded her agreement, unable to do much more than that. “Yeah,” she somehow managed. “It was.”

He gave her hand a squeeze. “Can we do this again, soon?”

She quickly nodded.

His smile brightened. “How about next Wednesday?”

“Okay,” she said. “Where to?”

He paused, brow scrunching in thought. “There’s new movie coming out.”

Her grin widened. “Isn’t it that one based on—”

“Ultimate Mecha Strike,” he admitted. “Not ‘classy’ per se, but something I think we’d both enjoy.”

Her heart fluttered at the thought. “I’d really like that.”

“Yeah, okay,” he said, his expression bordering on excitement. It was adorable to see him look something akin to an excited teenager.

But then again, she kinda felt like a teen, too.

“I’ll check movie times and we’ll work one out?”

She nodded. “That sounds good.”

“Okay,” he said. “Okay. Good. I’m glad.”

Her smile grew. “Okay.”

He stood there, looking like he wanted to say something, but didn’t. “Umm,” he eventually managed. “I guess this is good night.”

“I guess it is.”

“Good night, Marinette.”

“Good night, Adrien,” she said. “Text me when you get home.”

“I promise.”

She didn’t know how those two words hit her so hard, but they did. “Good night,” she whispered once again before turning and entering her house.

She closed the door, collapsing back against it and letting her eyes close. She took a moment to collect herself and beg her heart to steady its pace. 

“Marinette?” her mother shouted. “Are you home?”

“Yeah,” she called back.

“How’d it go?” Maman asked, rounding the corner.

“It…” She swallowed, surprised at how suddenly it was hard to talk. “It went really well.”

Her mother gave her a smile, one Marinette returned, and suddenly, Marinette’s eyes were filled with tears. She sniffed, and those tears fell from her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. “I… I don’t know why I’m crying,” she said. “I’m really happy.”

“You’re overwhelmed,” her mother pointed out, stepping closer and placing comforting hands on her daughter’s shoulders. “It’s okay.”

Marinette sniffed, dabbing her nose with the back of her hand before rubbing away the tears in her eyes.

Her maman smiled. “Get some sleep. You’ll feel better in the morning. Trust me.”

Marinette nodded. “That sounds good. Thanks, maman.”

“Of course, dear.”

* * *

 

It had been a week since Adrien had taken Marinette out for a date, and he was still riding on the high.

Of course, it might have been because he was taking her on another one tonight, but no matter.

Right now, he needed to focus on interviewing potential assistants.

As yet another young woman left the office, he crossed her name off of the list. Nathalie had been amazing at organizing a list of potential assistants for him. Now, he was tasked with interviewing all of them.

Nathalie had offered to do it for him, to screen the potential employees, but Adrien had insisted he take that task over so Nathalie could finally start planning a wedding.

She had grinned and quietly thanked him.

He interviewed the next prospect, only to dismiss her halfway through and cross off her name. He glanced down at the next person on the list and had to do a double take.

He blinked a few times before going out into the main room and looking it over. Sure enough, she was there. He didn’t recognize her with the way she grew her hair out, and she wasn’t wearing glasses. Yet, that was certainly her.

“Sabrina Raincomprix,”

She looked up, then stood and followed him to his office. He shut the door. “Fancy seeing you here.”

She gave him a smile, but it was forced. “I told Nathalie it wouldn’t be a good idea,” she said. “Not with… well, our whole past. I considered not showing up but… it’s so rude.”

He smiled. Same old Sabrina. “Have a seat.”

She quirked a doubtful brow. “You aren’t seriously considering—”

“You’re here,” Adrien said, taking a seat in his chair. “If anything, it’d be nice to catch up. I haven’t heard from you for four years.”

Hesitantly, she took the seat and set her purse down.

“Honestly, I want to know what brings you,” Adrien began. “What happened to your old job? You had a position working for some multi-millionaire keeping his business in check.”

“I did,” she shrugged. “But he didn’t appear know the difference between a secretary and an escort.”

Adrien choked.

Sabrina shrugged. “I told him it wasn’t my job nor paygrade when his advances got too obvious. And when he tried to raise my pay, I smacked him over the head with a stapler and marched out of his office.”

Adrien bit his lip to keep from laughing.

“That being said,” she started sheepishly, “that means I’m out of a job and kind of blacklisted because no one really wants to hire someone who assaulted her boss.”

“I’d hire you.”

Sabrina stopped in shock.

Adrien nodded. “It’d be nice to have someone I know I can trust to be my assistant.”

Her entire expression faded. “Even though I assisted Chloe in hiding her pregnancy from you?”

Adrien’s expression warbled.

“I still feel terrible about it,” she said. “Emma was your baby, too. It wasn’t fair for me to side with Chloe and leave you out in the cold like that.”

“I understand why you did it,” Adrien said. “You sided with Chloe just like Alya sided with me. When things got sour, you were concerned with your loyalty to her.”

“That’s still no excuse. You should have been told immediately.” Sabrina’s gaze hit the ground for a while before she raised her head with a new strength. “Chloe denied she was pregnant for weeks,” Sabrina said. “I knew; she missed her period and some of her favorite foods began not sitting well with her. I forced her to take the test, and when those two little lines appeared… Adrien, she panicked.”

Adrien sat in rapt attention, hanging on to the words he’d never heard before.

“I set up her first appointment. I sat in the room and held her hand while she cried over the fact there was a baby inside her. It was already hard on her to leave you, and now she was carrying your child and… Chloe was not dealing well.”

Adrien scoffed. “She left before I woke up.”

“That doesn’t mean it didn’t wreck her,” Sabrina said. “Chloe still loved you, Adrien. She almost went back. But she didn’t because she realized she gave you up and was really embarrassed by it. That’s why she wanted to take Emma out of the country. When she told me that, that was when I told you she was pregnant.”

“I always was glad you slipped up.”

“It wasn’t a slip,” Sabrina admitted. “It was just phrased that way so that Chloe couldn’t blame me for telling you.”

Adrien would have dropped anything he was holding at that point. “W…what?”

“She wasn’t going to tell you,” she said. “And I just couldn’t keep hiding it from you any longer. Not when I was worried that she was going to do something so rash and seemingly on her own.”

It felt like time had stopped. A trance that was only broken when Sabrina stood from her seat. “I should go,” she said, grabbing her purse from the ground. “It was nice to see you, Adrien.”

“Wait.”

She stopped before she could reach the door.

“Can you start tomorrow?”

Her eyes widened as she turned to face him. “You’re not seriously going to hire me, are you? After all I did?’

“Yeah,” he said. “I want to. If you want the job.”

She was frozen, her hand hovering over the doorknob for the longest time. Eventually, she clasped her hands together in front of her. “I’d like to make it up to you. To prove I’m worthy of your respect and friendship again.”

“I’m willing to give you that chance,” Adrien said. “Come here at nine tomorrow. Training starts then.”

She nodded. “Nine o’clock. I’ll be here.”

Adrien smiled. “Good. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“B…before I go,” she hesitantly said. “Can I ask how Emma is doing? I haven’t seen her since…”

Without pause, Adrien took out his phone and pulled up a picture of Emma holding the fabric of the latest quilt she and Marinette were starting. “She’s doing really well.”

Sabrina took the phone to look at the picture, and a smile grew across her face. “She’s got your smile, but Chloe’s eyes.”

“Her stubbornness, too.”

Sabrina smirked. “And if Alya’s her role model, heaven help you.”

“Actually, she’s taken up following her nanny to a tee.”

“Hopefully her nanny is good,” Sabrina said, handing the phone back.

“Do you remember a Marinette Kurtzburg? Or Dupain-Cheng was her maiden name?”

Sabrina froze, wide-eyed.

Adrien nodded, shuffling through pictures on his phone to find one of Emma dressed in red and pigtails just like Marinette. “Emma adores her.”

“Of course, she would,” Sabrina said taking the phone back. “Everyone loved Marinette. She was the kind of girl everyone adored. Even Chloe was jealous of her.”

There was a silence while Sabrina stared at the picture. She handed it back with a smile. “I’m glad Emma has such a great role model. You couldn’t have found anyone better.”

Adrien grinned. “I’m glad you think so. Marinette is a special lady.”

Sabrina quirked her head before giving Adrien a smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.”

* * *

 

For the date, he may not have been completely decked out, but Adrien thought he looked good in his button down, one he rolled up to his elbows, and his slightly ruffled hair.

His heart gradually increased its pace as he drove over to Marinette’s to pick her up. He was excited. _So_ excited. He got to take her on a date and they were going to go see a movie and it was going to be great.

Because it was with Marinette.

When he got to the door, he ran his hands through his hair and adjusted his shirt one last time before knocking. But it wasn’t Marinette who answered the door.

“Come in, son,” Tom said. “The girls will be down in a moment.”

Adrien nodded, stepping inside. “Sorry, I must have showed up a little early.”

“No, you’re on time,” Tom assured. “Marinette just lost track of time.”

Adrien chuckled. “I can see that. I accounted for it by saying I would pick her up early.”

Tom grinned. “Have a seat, Adrien. We can talk until she come down.”

Adrien took a seat on the couch, Tom sitting across from him on the chair. “Just so you know,” Tom began, “Just because she’s twenty-six doesn’t mean she’s not still my little girl.”

Adrien grinned. “Oh, is this the father/daughter’s-date talk?”

Tom smirked. “You’ll understand one day.”

“I have no doubt. How long do I have until I become the ‘don’t even look at my daughter’ dad?”

“With Emma, my guess is only about nine years.”

“Crap,” Adrien grumbled. “Teach me your ways?”

Tom outright laughed.

After a short talk that made Adrien want to take up karate again, Sabine finally appeared. “She’ll be down in a moment,” she said. “She’s reapplying her make-up.”

“She okay?” Tom asked, which immediately got Adrien to worry.

“Is something wrong?”

With a smile, Sabine shook her head. “Marinette just need a little more time to accept the fact it’s okay to date you,” she explained. “Each step is hard.”

“I know the feeling,” Adrien said. “It sounds like she loved him very much. Losing my mom was hard enough; I can’t imagine how hard it must have been for her to lose him.”

A heavy hand came down to grab his shoulder, and Adrien looked over to Tom. “Then you understand that she needs time?”

“She can have all the time in the world if she needs it.”

Tom grinned.

“I want to take care of your daughter, sir,” Adrien admitted. “She’s very precious. I know she needs time, and I’m more than willing to give it to her. But to be honest, I am pursuing her for keeps, and I’m not going to stop until she tells me I need to.”

Tom’s grin widened. “I knew I liked you.”

A door opened somewhere, followed by the sound of someone descending a set of stairs. Adrien immediately stood in wait for her. When she appeared, his heart nearly stopped.

Good. Gracious. She. Was. _Adorable._

Her hair was up in pigtails that she curled at the ends and tied up with red ribbons. Her shirt was black and form-fitting, and he tried not to admire it too much, especially with how much of her shoulders the wide neckline revealed. And then her knee-length polka-dotted skirt that had to have more than just one petticoat underneath it.

But one look at her face, and it was clear by her red eyes she’d been crying.

His first instinct was to engulf her in a hug and wait until whatever pain was haunting her disappeared. But he stopped short and grabbed her hands instead. “Is something wrong?” he asked.

She forced a smile then shook her head. “No,” she said, her voice weak enough to prove her lie. “It’s nothing.”

He frowned. “Are you sure? We can wait if you need to.”

She paused, biting her lip, and he was sincerely concerned she might take him up on his offer. Somewhere in the very back of his mind, it occurred to him that it was very selfish of him. In the end, he was relieved when she shook her head. “No,” she said. “I was looking forward to this. Let’s go.”

“Okay,” he said, squeezing her hands reassuringly before taking one of her hands to wrap around his elbow. “But do you promise that you’ll say something if something’s wrong?”

With another faked smile, she nodded. “Promise.”

She was silent as he led her out to his car. He treated her like the lady she was, opening the car door and shutting it behind her. He then got into the driver’s seat and started up the engine.

“How was your day?” she asked. “Did you have fun interviewing people?”

He scoffed. “Sure, let’s say it was _fun._ ”

She smiled her first real smile of the night, and it lifted the weight that had settled on his heart.

“I did hire someone, though.”

“Really?” she asked. “Will they be a good fit?”

“Do you remember Sabrina Raincomprix?”

She froze a second. “Yeah. I remember her.”

“I hired her.”

Marinette nodded. “I… I can see that. She was really good about keeping everything in line for Chloe.”

“Say it.”

“Say what?”

“Whatever you’re holding back.”

She grimaced. He knew her too well. “Can you trust her?”

It was a really good question. A very legitimate one. “I think I can,” he answered. “We had a talk instead of an interview. She was honest with me to the point where she admitted she didn’t believe I would hire her and she almost didn’t show up.”

“So you two talked it out.”

He nodded. “Even though we’re still on shaky ground, I still feel like I would be able to trust her far more than someone I didn’t know.”

“Then that’s all that matters,” Marinette said. “I’m happy for you. Maybe this will help with your hectic work schedule.”

“It will,” he admitted, “but it’s mostly to help Nathalie and my father.”

She looked at him, waiting for him to explain.

“My father is slowly handing more and more responsibilities to me so that he has more time to spend on his designs. And then Nathalie has always functioned as my assistant as well as my father’s. It’s time I hired someone of my own to take care of that, especially since they’re engaged. They’ve been workaholics for so long, it’s best that I stop encouraging that habit.”

He glanced over at her and caught the smile she was shooting him. She reached over the console to place a hand on his leg. “I’m proud of you.”

Thank goodness they were at a stoplight, because Adrien was sure he would have crashed otherwise.

They made it to the movie theater in one piece, thankfully. They got in line for tickets which Adrien paid for then argued over who was going to pay for popcorn.

Adrien ‘accidentally’ knocked the credit card from Marinette’s hand.

“You,” she chided, taking a piece of popcorn and tossing it at his nose. “Are a brat.”

“And you,” he said, returning the favor, “are stubborn.”

“You paid for tickets.”

“I’m paying for the date. In its entirety. That’s already decided.”

“By who.”

“By me.”

“Which is only fifty percent of who’s on the date.”

“Well, this fifty percent love spoiling the other fifty percent. So will you let me or not?”

They paused in front of the door to their theater, Marinette leaning back against it.

“Okay,” she relented. “Just this once.”

“Not going to happen,” Adrien countered.

A smile spread across her face, causing a matching one to grow on his. And in that moment, he realized her smile was bright and her eyes were shining and clear. His heart fluttered.

“You’re really beautiful, you know that?” he hushedly asked.

Her cheeks turned bright red, but she was still smiling. “Um…” She tapped on the door. “I don’t want to miss the movie.”

He grinned widely. “Okay.”

They found good seats in the theater, then chatted through the previews while occasionally tossing popcorn at each other. They fell silent when the movie began, the popcorn being passed between them until it found a permanent spot on the ground. By the end of the film, Marinette had her arms wrapped around one of his and her head on his shoulder. He allowed his head to rest on top of hers and relished the feeling of her hand in his. And he didn’t let go of her hand until they got to the car.

But then she kept her hand on his knee all the way home.

"It's really hard to drive like that," he commented.

"Really?"

"It's very distracting."

"This?" she patted his knee.

He placed a hand over hers to stop her. "Yes, that."

She grinned. "Never would have guessed."

"Well," he said, teasingly. "You see, when a beautiful woman has her hand on a man's knee, it's a very dangerous thing, because it's a constant reminder that he has a very beautiful woman beside him that he can't look at."

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of her looking away. He wondered if it was because her cheeks were pink. "You're such a flatterer."

He pulled up in front of her house and put the car in park. "You don't think you're beautiful."

"No, it's not that. It's just…" she turned back to him. "You say it so reverently.”

With a grin, he picked her hand from his knee. "Trust me, my lady," he said, kissing the back of her fingers. "You're beautiful." He kissed her knuckles. "Stunningly so." The back of her hand. "Trust me." Her wrist.

He looked back up to meet her eyes and swore she had never looked as beautiful as she did now.

Her smile was warbly, but it didn’t look strained. “Thank you for being patient with me at the beginning of the date,” she said on a whisper, seemingly not being able to speak any louder. “I know better than to doubt my time with you, but…” her gaze fell. “It’s… how can I say this without being mean?”

“Say it,” he said. “And I’ll understand.”

She chewed her lip. “It’s overwhelming,” she finally said. “To have someone other than my husband take me out on a date.”

Dread made a home for itself in his gut as his expression fell. “Do you need more time?” he asked, though the thought of her saying yes killed him.

She flashed him a smile that likely meant to be reassuring. “No,” she whispered. “I don’t want to cancel Wednesdays. I look forward to them. It’s not wearing his necklace that still gets me.”

“Then wear it,” Adrien told her, tightening his hold on her hand. “I’ll understand.”

“That’s not fair to you, Adrien,” she said.

“If you’re not ready to let go, then I’m not going to force you to let go.”

“I am,” she countered. “I have to take steps forward to do so.”

“Only if you’re sure.”

“It’s the only way.”

“Then I’ll be here for you,” he said. “Supporting you or helping you through. I am here.”

Marinette’s smile was sweet, but Adrien could see the tears start in her eyes. Before he could react, she hopped out of the car.

He was quick to follow, fully prepared to run after her. Only to have her engulf him in a hug and bury her head in his neck. “Thank you,” she said before she started to cry.

So Adrien just held her. Tight. He wasn’t going to let her go, and more than anything, he wanted her to know that. He wanted to be her support, her safe place.

Figures he was ready for so much more when she was barely ready for a relationship.

But she was worth it. That was clearer than day. She was worth the wait.

He hoped that one day, she’d know it.


	21. Chapter 21

“Calm down,” Marinette said, tying Nino’s bowtie. “You’ll be fine.”

“I’m so nervous,” he said, fidgeting. “How’d you get through this the first time?”

“I was about as panicked as you,” she said, straightening the bowtie before fixing the collar. “Thank goodness for my bridesmaids because otherwise I have the feeling I would have passed out from a panic attack.”

“You looked so calm, though.”

“That’s because they forced me to breathe through a paper bag and I was trying to get oxygen back into my brain,” she admitted with a grin. “It will be easier when you see her coming down the aisle. When I saw Nathaniel, that’s when I started to calm down a bit and I went from nervous to excited and happy and…you’ll see.”

“Then I just have to wait for Alya to come in?”

She nodded.

He groaned. “This is going to be the longest twenty minutes of my life.”

* * *

 

“I’m okay,” Alya said, pacing the room in her dress, her hands shaking. “I’m okay. Totally okay. Everything’s great. We’re good. This is good.”

Adrien chuckled. “Hey,” he said, stepping in front of her and taking her by the shoulders to stop her pacing. “You’ll be okay.”

“I’m freaking out.”

“I know.”

“I shouldn’t.”

“But you do. I know. I’ve been there.”

“Any tips on how to make it out alive?”

“Take a breath,” he said. “Close your eyes, and take a breath.”

She did as told.

“Okay. If you need to take another breath, take another. You’ll still be nervous, just don’t freak out. It’s okay; you’re walking down the aisle to your future. All this nervousness will turn into excitement soon enough. Don’t worry.”

Though clearly still nervous, Alya smiled. “Thank you, Adrien.”

“Anything for you, Alya.”

* * *

 

The ceremony was a success, everything going off without a hitch. Adrien couldn’t help but recall the thrill of walking side by side with Marinette down the aisle. He then got the opportunity to watch Emma toss flowers down the aisle. She did so with glee, then stood beside him once that was over and managed to stay well-behaved throughout the ceremony.

Once the officiant pronounced them husband and wife, Nino scooped Alya up into their first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. Lahiffe. Marinette cheered, Adrien whistled, and Emma threw the rest of the flower petals from her basket. The bride and groom then took off running down the aisle while the guests tossed confetti at them. It wasn’t part of the plan, Marinette was the one to organize that little surprise, but judging by their laughter, Alya and Nino enjoyed it.

Within the hour, the reception was going full force. Music was playing and the food was being served out buffet style. Alya’s mother went all out with the catering, and they had a full mix of ethnic foods being presented.

Adrien got something for Emma he knew she’d eat, then sat down with her at the table with his father, Nathalie, and Marinette’s family. Emma claimed the seat beside Marinette, then happily talked with anyone at the table who engaged her. Adrien’s attention was on his father and the way he interacted with Marinette’s father. So much so he almost missed the announcement for the newly-weds’ first dance.

It wasn’t to a slow song nor a song that had any lyrics, but it was a song Nino had specifically created for Alya, so it was an obvious and meaningful choice.

After that, the floor opened up for everyone. Food was still being enjoyed, yet some people, upon hearing a certain song, would leave their table to join in the dancing.

Emma heard a song that she really liked, so Adrien took her out to the dancefloor for a father-daughter dance. He happened to glance up just in time to catch Marinette smiling and taking pictures. As the reception slowly wound down, the slower songs began to take over. Adrien watched his father and Nathalie share a dance, as well as Marinette’s parents dance to a different tune.

And that’s when they kicked him and Marinette out onto the floor.

He didn’t put up much of a fuss. That was Marinette’s job. She insisted she had two left feet and firmly kept her rear end in the chair. Only after prompting from Emma did Marinette allow Adrien to pull her out to the floor.

“They’re conspiring,” he said, guiding her into a hold.

“I know,” she said. “I see the look on my father’s face. I don’t know if he wants us to be together, or if he just wants to steal Emma as his grandchild.”

Adrien chuckled. It really didn’t sound bad. He knew Emma loved Marinette’s parents, and from the sounds of it, Marinette’s parents loved her.

“We’re going to have to be careful,” she warned.

“Why?”

That got Marinette to pause.

“They’re just rooting for us,” Adrien said. He then leaned in closer to whisper in her ear, “I’m rooting for us, too, you know.”

Her cheeks turned a lovely rose shade, and she turned her face into his shoulder to hide it. He just held her close with a chuckle.

“So am I,” she admitted on a whisper. One so quiet, he barely heard it, but his heart stopped once his brain registered her words.

When the song ended, they halted their dance. The next one started up quickly afterwards. “One more?” Adrien asked.

A smile slowly grew on her lips. “One more.”

Forgoing the dance hold, he pulled her close, holding her tightly and securely as he danced with her to the next slow song that played.

* * *

 

The night was getting late, and once the bride and groom had been sent off with wolf whistles, whoops, and hollers, the guests began heading out. Emma was exhausted, seeing as it was getting close to her bedtime and the day’s events had worn her out. She was currently on the verge of falling asleep on Tom’s shoulder, and he looked plenty pleased at the fact.

“Thank you, Tom,” Adrien said, taking Emma from his arms.

“It wasn’t any trouble,” he assured. “You’re lucky to have this little one as your daughter.”

“Trust me, I know,” Adrien said with a grin.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Tom,” Gabriel said, extending his hand out.

Tom took it. “Likewise. I’ll look forward to our next meeting.”

“Hopefully before the cake tasting,” Sabine teased.

“We’ll have to organize it,” Nathalie said with a smile. “I’ll get back to you once I have a clearer schedule.”

“If anything, we’ll just wait for Marinette and Adrien to organize a dinner,” Sabine teased, shooting a wink over at Marinette.

Marinette glanced away with a blush. Adrien was sure he was blushing, too, and it was only made worse by the fact his father was giving him a highly approving look.

“Yes,” Gabriel said. “We’ll see about that. For now, I think Emma needs to get home.”

“Yes,” Adrien readily agreed. “As much as I’d love to stay, it’s past this one’s bedtime.”

“Fair enough,” Tom agreed. He then bent over and waved. “Bye, Emma.”

Tiredly, she waved back. “Bye-bye.”

Sabine waved good bye, too. Marinette stepped forward and brushed the curls from Emma’s face. “I’ll see you soon, Emma.”

Before she could pull away, Emma whined and made a grabbing motion towards her. With a smile, Marinette indulged Emma in a hug. “Sleep well,” she said. She pulled away, shooting a wink at Adrien that no one else could see. ‘You, too’ she mouthed.

He gave her a smile that returned the sentiment.

With one last round of waves, they parted for the night.

“Marinette’s family in certainly pleasant,” Nathalie commented. “Very kind.”

Gabriel nodded. “Most definitely. And if the wedding cake was any indication, I can see why they are successful.”

Nathalie nodded her agreement. “I’m curious to try their other cakes. The conversation is sure to be nice, too.”

Adrien just smiled.

“I’ll accept them as your in-laws, Adrien,” his father said. “They will certainly be better than the _wonderful_ Mr. Bourgeois.”

Though he cringed, he also couldn’t disagree.

* * *

 

Hiring Sabrina was proving to be a fantastic choice. She worked hard to regain his trust as well as doing everything she could to prove her worth as an assistant. She communicated well with Nathalie, was very good about keeping things organized, and doing such an overall fantastic job that he didn’t know why he didn’t think about hiring an assistant sooner.

Probably because it wouldn’t have been Sabrina.

“This is the last of the paperwork that needs your signature,” she said, handing him a small stack of paper. “And that’s all that needs handled today.”

“You, Sabrina, are amazing,” Adrien said, taking the stack.

She grinned. “Thank you.”

Once that was signed, Adrien checked the clock. He grinned. He’d get to go home early, meaning he got to spend more time with Marinette and Emma.

He packed up for the evening. “Thank you again for everything, Sabrina,” he said. “You are making work so much easier.”

She grinned. “I’m glad. Thank you for taking the chance on me.”

“You were once my friend, too,” he said. “Not as close as you and Chloe, but enough that I would consider you a friend.”

Sabrina stared at him long and hard. “Can I ask something of you?”

He nodded.

She wrung her hands together nervously. “Can, someday, I meet Emma?”

The question caught him slightly off guard. But this was Sabrina, the woman that, if Chloe were still alive, would likely be Emma’s “Auntie”. At the very least, this was the woman that was by Chloe’s side when Emma was born. “Okay,” he said. “You can come over for dinner sometime. Are you free next week?”

Sabrina blinked a few times. “Uh, yeah. Does Wednesday work?”

“No,” he quickly said, surprising Sabrina.

“Oh,” she said, not able to look at him.

Adrien sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I… Um… I’m seeing someone, and Wednesdays are date nights.”

Sabrina turned back to him, clearly surprised. “Oh. I’m glad for you,” she said. “How long?”

“Not long,” he admitted. He took a breath. “Not even two months.”

Sabrina’s brow furrowed. “Oh,” she commented, but Adrien could hear the uncertainty in her tone loud and clear.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “Well… it’s… complicated.”

Sabrina quirked an eyebrow.

“The woman I’m seeing,” he continued. “It’s… It’s Marinette. And, obviously, with her being a widow, things are going slow, but at the same time, they’re going really well, and… yeah.”

Sabrina stared at him a while before slowly breaking into a smile. “Marinette?”

Adrien nodded. “Yeah.”

“I’m happy for you,” she said. “Marinette’s the kind that sticks around even when things get hard. You deserve that.”

Adrien smiled. “Thank you.”

She nodded. “So not Wednesday. Um… I can’t Thursday. Friday?”

“Friday,” he nodded. “I can do Friday. Come over for dinner around six?”

“Okay. Can I have your address?”

“I’ll text it to you.”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.”

* * *

 

Marinette had become attuned to the sound of the garage door opening. She put a hand to her ear, pausing the superhero meeting she and Emma were having. “Shh,” she said, “Do you hear that?”

Curious, Emma put her own hand to her ear.

“It sounded like… the garage door.”

She was up like a shot. “Daddy’s home! Daddy’s home!”

Giggling, Marinette stood and followed. She was half way down the stairs when she heard the door open and the greeting between father and daughter occur.

She met them in the kitchen. “I thought you said you had a busy day today,” she commented with a playful smile. “And it’s just after five.”

He shrugged. “The new assistant is working out.”

She smiled, going in to collect her standard hug. “I’m so glad.”

It was brief and sideways as normal, seeing as Adrien was holding Emma with one arm.

“Well, since you’re home,” she said. “You can help us make dinner.”

“And that is?”

“Chicken parmesan,”

“Yum.”

So, after Adrien shed his outer jacket and rolled up his sleeves, Marinette handed the recipe for the tomato sauce to Emma. Adrien would read most of it, pointing out certain words for Emma to read. Then, all together, they would follow the direction.

By the end, Marinette wondered who was the bigger mess: Adrien or Emma. “You do realize that tomatoes stain shirts, right?” she teased with a grin.

Adrien smirked as he brushed the stains on his shirt with the back of his hand. “Totally.”

Then they got to making the pasta. Emma made a well in the flour pile with Marinette’s guidance, and Adrien cracked one egg after another into the well. They both watched with rapt fascination as Marinette mixed the eggs, slowly pulling in the flour until a dough formed.

“Your turn to knead it, Emma.”

Emma got to work pounding and rolling the pasta. Marinette watched with a smile, only for it to grow when Adrien leaned over to whisper in her ear. “It’s like she’s done this before.”

“Well, it’s not the first time we made pasta,” she whispered back. “She swears it’s the best pasta in the whole world.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

Emma quickly got tired, so Adrien took over. After a while, Marinette taught him the ‘window pane test’ which could have consisted of one person testing the dough to make sure it was stretchy enough but ended up being all three of them pulling at the dough to see just how thin they could make it.

Adrien took one hand to make a little dog with his hand behind the dough, blocking the light from the other side. Emma squealed. “Doggy.”

Marinette grinned before making a dog of her own behind the dough. Emma barely had time to mimic them before the dough tore.

“I think that it’s perfect,” Marinette said, balling up the dough and wrapping it in cling film. “Now, let’s clean up. We have to let the dough rest and the sauce simmer a while longer before we can start in on the next part. Besides, those shirts need to go into the washing machine now if you want them to survive.”

Between the three of them, the kitchen was clean in no time. Then Marinette shooed Emma and Adrien up the stairs to change. Emma was down first, holding out the shirt for Marinette to take.

“Thank you, Emma,” she said. “Now, why don’t you choose a game to play while we wait for daddy.”

With a grin, she tore off to the game cabinet to select one.

Adrien came down a moment later with an armful of laundry to put in with the stained shirts. “I got it,” he said. “Go help Emma set up the game.”

So Marinette did, and by the time Adrien finished putting in the load of laundry, the game was ready to be played.

Adrien won the first round, then Emma won the next. By then, it was time to make the noodles.

It was fun watching Adrien struggle to roll the dough out thin enough. Marinette soon stepped in to assist.

And by assist, she completely meant tease.

It got her heart racing to place herself right in front of him, her back pressed to his chest and her hands over his on the rolling pin. Just like she used to do to Nathaniel.

Her heart sputtered, but she quickly reminded herself it was alright. She and Adrien, they were growing closer. No longer was she anxious about date nights. Her mother had been happy to see Marinette practically run out the door last Wednesday without having to be consoled after a breakdown. And Marinette…

Marinette was really happy.

She longed for those mid-week nights where she spent half the night doting on him and the other half teasing him within an inch of his life.

And maybe it was beginning to leak out into daily life.

As she explained to Adrien the best way to roll the dough, verbally teasing him along the way, she realized why this was something she only did with Nathaniel: the motion of rolling the dough out, stretching their arms and leaning forward…

Their movements became a little too close for comfort.

She removed herself from the situation quickly, then showed him the window pane test again. If the dough was see-through, then it was thin enough. After a bit more rolling, Marinette dusted the dough with flour, and she showed him how to roll up the dough and cut it into thin strips.

“And, voila!” She picked up a noodle, letting it stretch out to full length. Emma gasped in excitement. Adrien grinned in awe. Marinette helped Emma cut the rest of the noodles out, the girl’s squeals of excitement watching the strips unfurl into noodles making all the effort worth it.

“Lastly, the chicken.”

It was simple enough to pound the chicken thin—or so Marinette thought until she had a couple uneven pieces. It still worked, though, and soon enough, the chicken was breaded and frying while the noodles boiled away.

Finally, once everything was finished, the trio sat down at the table ready to devour their meal.

Adrien moaned appreciatively. “That,” he said, pointing at his meal with his fork, “is fantastic.”

“I’ve made it before,” Marinette teased with a grin.

He shrugged. “My point still stands.”

She grinned widely, then took bite of her food.

And that’s when she felt his foot tapping hers under the table.

It gave her pause. She quickly glanced at Emma, who was happily slurping the noodles. She felt his foot tap hers again, and she turned to see his smile. Marinette blushed and looked back down at her food. They weren’t trying to hide their relationship from Emma, per se, but they weren’t trying to make it known, either. For all Emma knew, Marinette just stayed longer for movie nights and game nights and dinners and whatnot. She and Emma were ‘teammates’ and that was what teammates did.

But this…

She touched Adrien’s ankle with hers. This, they couldn’t keep under wraps much longer. A serious heart-to-heart talk was in their future, and while exciting, it was nerve-wracking. She reached up to grab the ladybug pendent. Starting something new… she wanted to. She really did. But was it okay? They had been on a collective total of seven official dates. It was moving so fast, yet it wasn’t, and…

Thinking about it was overwhelming.

Under the table, Adrien laid a hand on her knee. She looked up at him to see the concerned look on his face. ‘You okay?’ he mouthed.

She shot him a smile and a nod, then patted his hand on her knee.

He didn’t look convinced, but he removed his hand from her knee and turned back to his food. His foot still brushed against hers in a comforting motion.

After dinner, they got Emma into the bath early, then set up a fort where the three of them stayed and read several chapters of a story before she was shooed into bed.

“Good night, Emma,” Adrien said.

“Good night, daddy,” she returned, giving him a hug.

Marinette then went in to collect her good night hug. “Best teammate in the whole wide world,” she whispered.

Emma squeezed tighter. “Best teammate in the whole wide world.”

With a smile, Marinette tucked Emma into bed, kissed her forehead, and told her goodnight. “See you in the morning.”

Marinette followed Adrien out of the room and closed the door. Together they walked down the stairs, but Adrien caught her hand before she could take another step towards the door.

“Can you stay?” he asked. “Maybe for a glass of wine?”

She smiled, unable to refuse. “Half a glass. I have to drive home.”

“Maybe I just want you to stay longer,” he countered with a sly grin.

She playfully tsked him. “You are terrible,” she teased.

He just pulled her into a kitchen.

She didn’t resist.

An hour and a glass of wine later, Marinette was slowly moving towards the door.

“I don’t like when you have to leave,” he whispered.

“I don’t like leaving either,” she admitted, her cheeks warm.

They stood toe to toe, hand in hand, eyes locked on each other.

“At least I come back in the morning,” she reminded.

“Will you stay late again?” he asked.

“Of course.”

Neither moved, even though they didn’t say a word.

Slowly, Adrien lifted a hand to tenderly sweep a lock of hair behind her ear. Her breath hitched slightly at the contact, the sensation of his fingers brushing against her cheek thrilling. His hand cupped her jaw, and she didn’t think twice when she raised her hand to cover his.

Adrien began leaning forward, using his hand on her cheek to pull her close. He did so slowly, gently, giving her ample time to pull away.

But she didn’t. She didn’t want to. Her eyes fluttered shut on their own accord, opening only half way to see if he was growing closer. With a sigh, she sank closer, her chest now touching his as he moved to close the distance between them.

His lips landed on hers, remaining only a second before pulling away. She found herself surprisingly disappointed. Her eyes opened half-way, confirming that he was close. Very close.

And she wanted him closer.

Before she could be the one to close the distance, his lips landed on hers again, firmer this time. His entire presence turned from ethereal to solid as his grip on her hand tightened and the pressure on her cheek increased and his lips began moving on hers. Tentatively, trying, testing.

She couldn’t help but respond in kind.

With a happy sigh, she leaned forward, placing her free hand on his chest to steady herself. And that’s when he slanted his head, deepening the kiss. He dropped her hand so he could wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her in closer.

She was smiling. She was absolutely grinning into the kiss as she wrapped her freed hand up around his neck and held him there, right where he was, lips on hers.

His own smile got too big to continue, and he pulled away, leaving Marinette more than just a little dizzy. Giggles bubbled out of her, her smile wide and unabashedly happy. She may only have had a single glass of wine, but she felt positively _tipsy._

His own chuckles joined hers, and Marinette relished the sound. He wrapped his other arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close against him. She draped her arms over his neck, happy to just be there, in his embrace, and maybe more than just a little giddy over their kiss. His forehead came to rest on hers, and her eyes once again drifted closed.

How long they stayed like that, snuggled together, she didn’t know, but it wasn’t long enough. “I have to go,” she eventually whispered.

“I know,” he said, making no move to release her. “I just don’t want you to.”

“I don’t want to, either.”

He gave her a squeeze, and Marinette relished the feeling. And when he released her, she felt so empty and cold that she almost shivered.

Instead, she forced herself to slip on her shoes, grab her purse, and walk out the door.

“I promise,” she said before he could even say a word.

He smiled. “I’ll be waiting.”

She felt his eyes on her when she walked out to her car. She loved how much of a gentleman she was, but tonight, she wished he wasn’t. It meant she couldn’t freak out in the driveway. She had to wait until she hit a stoplight to let loose her happy squeals.


	22. Chapter 22

Red was her color. He swore she stole the breath straight from his lungs every time she answered the door dressed in a red blouse or red skirt or red dress. This time was no exception in an adorable blouse and pencil skirt that was enhanced by a thick belt showing off her thin waist. There had to be at least three different reds in that little number plus the red ribbons falling from her half-updo.

“You are going to kill me,” he said, his voice a bit breathy.

She snorted. “Flatterer.”

“I’m dead serious,” he swore. “You look absolutely adorable, and I all I want to do tonight is show you off. Because there have to be very few men in the world who get to parade around with a woman as stunning you.”

Her cheeks turned yet another shade of red. But his were burning, too, so she wasn’t alone. “I’m serious,” he repeated.

She bit her red lip—honestly, how many shades of red could this woman be wearing yet still look completely put together—and looked up at him with brilliantly blue eyes shadowed by a thick curtain of long lashes. “Thank you,” she whispered. “That’s very sweet.”

He held his hand out for her to take, then led her down the stairs to his car.

“Where are we going tonight?” She asked. “You never told me.”

“A place I don’t go often, yet very much enjoy.”

She quirked a brow at him. “That doesn’t narrow it down.”

“Well, maybe I want it to be a surprise.”

Her smile grew and her eyes sparkled with playfulness. “All right.”

He started the car and braced for her new favorite habit: resting her hand on his knee. Tonight was no exception. Her hand found his knee within moments of him pulling out of the parking space.

When he got to a stoplight, he plucked her hand from his leg, holding in gently in his own. “You love distracting me, don’t you?”

She cocked her head in feigned innocence. “I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about.”

He smirked and shook his head at her. Her smile widened. He pressed a lingering kiss to her knuckles before placing her hand back in her own lap.

She hit him with a flirty smirk that would have knocked him off his feet had he been standing, and then she tapped his nose in a way that completely stopped his heart. “Green light.”

 _For what?_ He then turned to look at the light, only to see it shining bright green to go. He put his foot to the gas all while his cheeks were burning.

Her hand found his knee again and squeezed. He sighed. She chuckled.

No matter how much she tormented him, he loved that woman.

He parked the car in the street, then walked hand in hand with Marinette to the restaurant he had planned taking her to.

She gasped. “There’s, like, a month-long waitlist for this place.”

“I know,” he said. “I’ve had this planned for at least that long.”

Her blue eyes were wide as she stared at him.

He smiled, pulling her hand up to his lips. “Only the best for my lady.” He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand.

She then gave him the softest look he could imagine. “Thank you. It’s… wow.”

“That’s what I say every time I see you.”

He could tell a blush was crawling across her cheeks, and he took pride knowing that he was the one to do that to her.

Dinner was delicious. They decided to share their two entrees between them, as was slowly becoming their custom. He decided her entrée was the better dish, but she liked his choice better.

“We’re a pair, aren’t we?” he joked.

But her smile was sweet. She reached across the table to place a hand over his. “Yeah. I like us.”

He grinned so wide his cheeks hurt.

He reluctantly took her home. He never liked parting with her, and he hoped that sometime in the near future, he wouldn’t have to.

They got to the door, and Marinette herself looked like she didn’t even want to touch it.

“Marinette,” he said quietly, drawing her attention.

She leaned closer. “Hmm?”

“You should know,” he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, “that I love you.”

The words clearly caught her off guard, but he felt those words were long overdue.

Slowly, her surprise morphed to something softer, sweeter, happier. “I love you, too,” she whispered.

His grin was wide and so happy. _He_ was so happy. He wasted no time laying a kiss on her lips.

She was quick to join him, reaching up to wrap her arms over his neck and grab his hair to pull him closer, closer, _closer_ until she was practically flush against him and their lips were firmly locked.

Four, five, six kisses later, Adrien pulled away to press his forehead to hers. “I love you,” he repeated.

“I love you, too.”

He squeezed her tightly, a smile splitting his face in two. “I don’t want to let you go. Ever.”

“I know,” she agreed. “I don’t either.”

He gave her one last squeeze, then placed a firm kiss to her forehead before forcing himself to let her go.

She pouted as he backed away, yet she still pulled her keys from her purse to unlock the door. “Goodnight,” she said.

“Goodnight.”

“Text me.”

“I promise.”

She smiled, then walked inside, officially ending their time together.

Until tomorrow.

* * *

 

“What’s wrong?”

Marinette jumped from her skin. She whipped around to see Adrien directly behind her.

“You practically slammed that oven door,” he commented. “And have been storming around the kitchen since I got home. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she dismissed.

He scoffed. “Yeah, I believe that.”

“Really,” she countered. “Nothing. Just… nothing.”

Adrien boxed her in against the counter. “Marinette,” he said. “Please don’t lie to me.”

She shrugged. “Nothing you need to concern yourself with.”

“If it’s bothering you, of course I need to concern myself with it.”

The sincerity in his voice surprised her.

“What’s wrong?”

She sighed. She couldn’t counter him. “I’m just worried about crossing paths with Sabrina tonight. That’s all.”

“You don’t have to be here,” he said.

No, she didn’t. He’d told her many times throughout the week that she didn’t have to stay for dinner. That she could just take a portion of dinner for the night and be on her way before Sabrina came. Yet, it didn’t feel right to leave. “I’m staying,” she quietly said.

“Okay,” he said. “I would like if you did.”

“You always like when I do.”

“I do.”

How his forehead found way to hers, she didn’t know, nor did she know how her hands found themselves on his shoulders. Probably the same way his hands found their way to her hips.

“I should finish dinner,” she whispered.

“Okay,” he said. He leaned forward to place a peck on her lips. “Thank you, Marinette. I very much appreciate that you made dinner tonight and that I’m very proud of you for staying.”

She smiled.

He pulled away to let her finish dinner. She was far more relaxed, happily making her way around the kitchen to finish preparing dinner while simultaneously cleaning up, but a knock on the door sent Marinette on edge again.

No matter how hard she tried, she really didn’t feel prepared to see Sabrina again.

And when she turned around to greet her, she knew she wasn’t prepared, but it was too late to back out.

“Hi,” Sabrina said, her tone betraying just how uncomfortable she was, as well.

“Hi,” Marinette said, giving an awkward wave.

“I haven’t seen you since we graduated. How’ve you been? I mean, besides um…” she quickly grew abashed. “I heard of that… I’m sorry.”

“Thank you,” Marinette said. “I’m becoming okay again. You?”

“Good,” Sabrina said. “I’ve been good.”

And that’s about as far as they got.

Thankfully, Emma came scampering down the stairs. “Marinette, look—” She instantly froze in place upon seeing Sabrina.

“Emma,” Adrien said, kneeling down next to her. “This is Miss Sabrina. She knew you when you were really little.”

“Hi Emma,” Sabrina said, bending over. “It’s very nice to see you. You’ve grown up so much.”

Emma just waved, then scampered over to Marinette and hid in her skirt.

Marinette’s heart swelled. She placed a comforting hand on Emma’s head.

Dinner itself was a little awkward. Emma stayed close to Marinette while Adrien and Sabrina tried to keep conversation going. Marinette did her best to be mature and add to the conversation, but it wasn’t easy. Emma herself was very quiet, only speaking when spoken to. It was clear she was uncomfortable. She didn’t open up like she had when talking to Marinette’s parents for the first time, but at least, she was polite.

After dinner, Emma quickly retreated to her room.

“I’m going to check up on her,” Adrien said. “I’ll be right back.”

Leaving Sabrina and Marinette alone.

“I’m sorry.”

Sabrina’s words caught Marinette off guard. “Pardon.”

“Chloe and I were so horrible for you for no reason,” she said. “And I’m so sorry for being so mean to you.”

Marinette blinked, absorbing her words. “Thank you,” she said.

Sabrina gave her a small smile and nodded. “It’s long overdue.”

“I forgive you,” she said. “Nathaniel forgave you and Chloe a while ago. Without him, I don’t think I would have let it go as quickly as I did.”

“Thanks,” Sabrina said.

A small silence slipped between them, but it wasn’t as tense before.

“I’m glad you’re here for them,” Sabrina started. “For Adrien and Emma.”

“I’m happy to be here for them, too,” Marinette said.

“Adrien says you two are dating.”

Marinette paused, but she couldn’t disagree. “Yeah. We are.”

“He seems really happy about it.”

“I am, too,” Marinette said. “It’s… hard learning how to do this again, you know?”

“I’m sure,” she said.

“But it’s… it’s good.”

“Good,” Sabrina said. “Emma seems to really like you, too.”

Marinette’s heart warmed. “Yeah,” she said, almost dream-like. “She’s so precious. I was so hesitant to take on Chloe’s daughter, but… Emma is the best. I love her.”

Sabrina’s smile grew. “I’m sure Emma’s name isn’t lost on you.”

“It’s not,” Marinette said.

“Chloe was always jealous of you,” Sabrina said. “She always wondered how you could be so happy and wanted whatever you had that made you that way. I’m not saying that’s an excuse to why she treated you the way she did, but I’m saying that’s why.”

Marinette paused upon realizing her words. “What?”

Sabrina nodded. “Yeah. So when she overheard you telling someone one day what you wanted the names of your kids to be, she couldn’t help stealing one.”

Marinette completely froze as her mind slowly processed her words.

“Sorry,” Adrien said, reappearing in the kitchen. “Emma kinda hid herself away in her room.”

“That’s fine,” Sabrina said. “I understand. It was just so nice to see her again. She’s so much like Chloe, but I can see you in her, too.”

Adrien grinned, but Marinette saw how pained it was. “There are days I see nothing but Chloe in her and it kinda blows my mind.”

Sabrina nodded. “I think it’s time I took my leave,” she said. “Thank you so much for having me over. And thank you for dinner Marinette. It was delicious.”

“Thank you,” Marinette said. “It was nice to see you. And I’m not just saying that.”

Sabrina’s eyes brightened. “It was nice getting to see you, too.”

Adrien saw Sabrina out the door while Marinette began cleaning up. She had removed all the dishes from the table by the time Adrien returned. “That went very well,” he said.

“It did,” Marinette agreed. “Surprisingly.”

She could feel the smile Adrien was shooting her, and she pointedly avoided eye contact.

“I see what you’re doing,” he commented.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She peeked at him out of the corner of her eye, and she saw just how big his smile was.

And that’s when he shifted, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and pressing his face into the side of her head. She giggled.

“I’ve got the dishes,” he said, pulling her away from the sink.

“Adrien,” she warned, though her smile was growing.

“Hmm?” he hummed innocently.

“Let me wash my hands at least.”

He froze, then released her. He didn’t hover far, though, ready to grab her and pull her away again.

“I have to do those at sometime, though.”

“They can wait until morning.”

She sighed.

And that’s when Emma came patting back down into the kitchen. They stole a quick glance at each other before turning down to Emma. “It’s almost bedtime,” Marinette said, kneeling down before her. “Meaning you are going to need a bath.”

“Do you want me or Marinette to help you?” Adrien asked.

Emma looked back and forth between Marinette and Adrien, her smile pressed into the back of Plagg’s head. “Marinette.”

“Okay,” Adrien said with a grin. “Marinette will give you a bath and then we can read a story afterwards.”

“Okay.” With that, she scampered up the stairs.

Adrien playfully tapped her hip. “Go on. I’ve got the dishes.”

She gave him a smile. “Fine. You win.”

He gave her a proud, winner’s grin that made her laugh.

After the bath, Emma settled on her daddy’s lap in the middle of her bed. But that was only after Marinette joined them.

Adrien read one chapter then Marinette read another. After that, the book was closed, much to Emma’s disappointment. Still, she crawled under the covers as Adrien placed Plagg and Tikki around her. “Goodnight, Emma,” he said, giving her a hug.

“Goodnight, Daddy.”

Then it was Marinette’s turn to collect her hug.

“Goodnight, Mommy.”

Marinette froze again. She struggled to find words. “Why do you think I’m mommy?”

“Because you’re just like mama bear in the book,” she said. “Daddy’s papa bear, and you’re mama bear, just like I’m little bear.”

Her heart felt like it was being yanked around inside her chest, and her smile was warbly. “I can’t be your mommy, Emma,” she started.

Emma’s excitement immediately disappeared.

“Because,” Adrien jumped in. “Mama bear is married to papa bear, but Marinette and I aren’t married, so she can’t be your mommy.”

“Why _not?_ ” she whined. “I want a mommy.”

Marinette’s heart was breaking into little, tiny shards at this point. “I’m sorry, Emma. I’m not your mommy.”

With a cry, Emma flopped down on the bed and buried her face into Plagg’s head. Adrien shushed her, and Marinette tucked her in.

“Mommy,” Emma cried.

If Marinette’s heart wasn’t shattered beyond repair beforehand, it was now. “Good night, sweetheart.”

“Mommy,” Emma whined one last time as Marinette forced herself out the door. She shut it, only to hear a new round of tears start up. Adrien was leaning against the wall, his eyes shut and head back. Marinette just stood guilty. Emma didn’t understand. She couldn’t. Yet Marinette felt like one of the mort horrible people to walk the face of the earth for doing this to her.

“I think,” Adrien said, finally turning his head to look at her. “We need to talk.”

Marinette simply nodded her agreement. She followed Adrien down to the living room. She took a seat on the couch, him following suit. They need to have a heart-to-heart, only neither knew what to say.

“I didn’t want to have to make this decision right now,” Adrien finally said, “for your sake. But I know Emma, and she’s not going to stop calling you mom so easily. And I… I’m sorry, but I can’t let her believe you’re mom if…”

“I know,” Marinette assured. He didn’t need to finish. “She’s not even five, yet. She doesn’t understand. Nor will she understand if I become her mom figure and then…” She couldn’t say it. She couldn’t finish that sentence.

But Adrien nodded in understanding. He reached out and grabbed her hand. “So here are my cards on the table,” he said, giving her hand a squeeze and looking her straight into the eye. “I’m not dating you just for the sake of dating. I’m absolutely pursuing you with the intent of marrying you.”

Somehow, those words sent her heart thundering in her ears. She swallowed hard as her vision grew blurry. Wedding. Marriage. A life with him.

A new last name.

Her chest felt tighter by the moment, and she couldn’t tell if it was fear or excitement or some other emotion or some insane mix of all the above. She just didn’t know.

“I know what we have is… well, not quite new,” he said. “But it _is_ fragile, and I know we are taking it slow because you’re still in the healing process, and I fully respect that. But…” Adrien sighed. “I don’t know how to approach this.”

“I know what you’re saying,” she said, her voice weak and whispery. “I understand and agree and…” she swallowed. “I know that Emma comes first,” she said. “I know that Emma doesn’t understand. But I know… I know I either need to be mom or I need to walk out of her life right now. I won’t get that girl’s hopes up, only to crush them in the end.”

They sat in a long silence, the reality of it very heavy. Marinette felt as though the world was on her shoulders because this wasn’t only just deciding if she wanted to be a mommy to Emma. This was them deciding where their relationship was going to go. Marinette felt like it was still too early to call it, but sadly, this was the definitive line. And it was all on her shoulders. Adrien had made his intentions perfectly clear. Now, it was her turn.

“You at least have the weekend,” Adrien said, his voice quiet. “Think it over.”

“I’ll try not to keep you waiting,” she said.

“I appreciate it.”

* * *

 

Sleep didn’t help. In all honestly, she felt like she’d been hit with a sack of bricks when she woke. The world was on her shoulders, and she’d cried herself dry last night.

She forced herself up and barely made it to her desk.

Where Nathaniel’s ring lay.

The sight was nearly enough to make her break into tears again.

She’d spent a good portion of the night awake. Wide awake, her body jacked on adrenaline and anxiety and excitement and who knows what else. One moment, she felt like she could move forward, the next she was reminded that moving forward meant Adrien would be her second husband, which felt like replacing her first husband, and she really hated how cheap it made the term ‘husband’ sound when Nathaniel had been so much more than something she was just shopping for or trying to replace and—

She reached for a tissue and immediately broke into tears.

She didn’t know what to do. There was a little girl who loved her enough to call her mommy and a man who treated her like a queen and she was held back by a man who had adored her but was no longer in her life.

The grief books didn’t offer any help to what one was supposed to do in this situation.

She didn’t make it downstairs until well into the morning.

“I was wondering when you’d be up,” her mother said. “It isn’t like you to slee—what’s wrong?”

Marinette plopped down at the table, a pitiful smile flashing across her face. Nothing escaped her mother’s notice. “Emma called me mommy last night,” she whispered weakly.

Her maman paused, then slowly came over to take a seat at the table. “And?”

Marinette bit her lip.

Maman place a hand over her daughter’s arm in comfort.

“I can’t be her mommy,” Marinette began, her voice warbling with tears, “unless I marry her daddy. And… I’m not…”

Before she could burst into tears, Sabine stood to wrap her daughter in a hug. “Oh, sweetheart.”

“I just… I don’t know,” she cried. “I don’t know. I don’t know. I don’t know.”

The tears now flowed freely. Sabine didn’t let Marinette go until the tears finally began to slow.

Eventually, Marinette calmed enough for Sabine to let go. “I only have the weekend,” she said, wiping tears from her eyes with the heels of her hands. “I have to decide because I’m not going to go back if I’m not going to be Emma’s mommy because I just can’t do that to her.”

“Marinette,” her mother warned. “It’s too late. You are Emma’s mommy in her eyes. You leaving is still going to hurt her. It just won’t allow her to grow any more attached.”

Marinette felt absolutely sick to her stomach. “I… I never thought…”

“You’d become her mommy?”

“Yeah.”

Sabine patted her arm. “I knew you’d become close to her,” Sabine said. “When you started this job, I knew you’d be a fantastic nanny. But as time went on, I noticed how attached you got to her, and from your stories, I could tell she was getting attached to you, too. And then you finally brought her over for the Christmas party, and I saw the way she interacted with you. She looked up to you like you were her mom already.”

“I love her,” Marinette admitted. “She’s… she’s so precious and I love watching her learn and grow and going on adventures together—”

“You love being her mother.”

Her words gave Marinette pause, but she couldn’t deny them. “Exactly.”

Her mother gave her a knowing smile. “Then that’s not really what this is about, is it?” her mother pressed. “This is about your relationship with Adrien.”

Marinette bit her lip. “He said he wants to marry me,” she told her. “And somewhere in my mind, I knew that.”

“But Nathaniel,” her maman finished.

Marinette nodded.

“Marinette,” she began. “You know that you two don’t have to get married right away like you and Nathaniel did. For now, you are slowly taking in the fact you are in a relationship, and you’re letting that relationship bloom. And that’s okay. The question shouldn’t be ‘are you ready to marry him’ but instead ‘can you see yourself marrying him’? Can you see a life and a future ahead? That’s the question you should ask yourself and answer.” With that, Maman stood and pressed a kiss to the top of Marinette’s head. “And when you answer that, then you’ll know what to do.”

Her maman was halfway out of the apartment when Marinette spoke up. “But what if Adrien and I don’t work? What if we break up down the line.”

Sabine turned to give Marinette a doubtful look. “I seem to remember a young bride on her wedding day who was breathing into a paper bag, terrified that she was too young to be married and wondered if her marriage would last.”

Marinette blushed bright red.

“You know what makes me so certain you two aren’t going to break up?”

Marinette shook her head.

“The fact that you already are a family.” With that, Sabine walked out the door.

Leaving Marinette to think heavily about her words.


	23. Chapter 23

Emma had been nothing but a bundle of joy all day.

And he meant that with a _heavy_ dose of sarcasm.

“I’ve never seen her so angry,” Gabriel said. “Reminds me of another girl I used to know.”

Adrien quirked a single brow up at him.

Gabriel returned the favor. “Her mother.”

That sinking feeling in his gut made him want to throw up. Adrien rubbed his face and groaned. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Why don’t you start by telling me what happened.”

With Emma off whining to Nathalie, Adrien explained everything to his father. “She called Marinette ‘Mommy’. Marinette and I corrected her, and now she’s determined to pitch this fit and I know she’s not going to stop. If I could give her a mom, I would. But I can’t. That’s Marinette’s decision and as much as I would like for her to just say ‘yes’ then ‘I do’, it’s not that simple.”

Gabriel frowned. “Unfortunately, there’s nothing you can do. She wants Marinette as her mother. Either she is going to have to learn that Marinette isn’t her mother or Marinette is going to have to decide that she is willing to fill that role.”

Adrien grunted, hand still over his face.

His father rested his hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “Adrien, there is nothing you can do except be patient. I highly doubt she is going to reject you.”

“She’s not ready, father,” Adrien countered. “We talked after that, and I told her that I was ready to marry her. But she…”  he sighed. “I know she’s going to say no. She practically ran out that door. All I can think of is that I scared her off.”

He was silent for a while. “I don’t know if she is or isn’t ready,” he finally answered. “However, it is very clear to see she cares for you and Emma. And that is coming from me.”

Adrien smirked.

“Have a little faith, Adrien,” his father assured. “I think you’re worrying far more than you should.”

Adrien mulled over his father’s words, and while he wasn’t certain he could fully believe them, he knew his father had the best of intentions. “Thank you, father.”

 He hummed. “Now, I would suggest that maybe distracting Emma with lunch at Mimi’s may be a good idea.”

“Maybe,” Adrien said. “We’ll give it a try. Thanks, and sorry for disturbing you on your day off.”

“You’ve done no such thing,” his father chastised. “I do love seeing Emma, and while I would enjoy coming with you to lunch, I have something else on my schedule.”

“I understand. Thank you for everything, though.”

“Of course.”

* * *

 

Marinette was miserable. And that was putting it lightly. A complete and total emotional mess was more like it. The guilt that engulfed her was haunting and horrible and she just couldn’t stand it.

“Marinette,” her maman called up the stairs. “Someone is here to see you.”

Even though she was terrified of who that someone might be, she still got up and headed downstairs to greet her guest.

Never would she have guessed that it would be Gabriel Agreste.

“Forgive me if I disturbed you,” he said. “But I would like to talk with you, if you wouldn’t mind.”

She nodded, and her mother quickly disappeared from the room.

They stood there for a moment. “Would you like a seat?” Marinette quickly offered.

Gabriel took a seat at the table, then indicated for Marinette to sit across from him. She did as directed.

“Adrien informed me of what happened,” Mr. Agreste started. “And I had a very angry little girl running around my house this morning as well as a very distraught son in my office.”

Her shoulders slumped under the weight of guilt. “I’m sorry, I…” she couldn’t even formulate and end to her sentence.

“You shouldn’t be,” he said. “You ultimately have to make a decision on what is best for you, even though I know you love my son and granddaughter. That being said, I’d just like to have a little conversation. From widower to widow.”

Marinette looked up at him, realizing she’d been focused on the table.

“Adrien told me that he, in a sense, proposed” Gabriel said. “But that he was worried that doing so might have been moving too quickly for you. I simply want to know what you’re currently thinking regarding it.”

Marinette took a deep breath, trying to cling to his words ‘from widower to widow’. “I love him,” she said. “Dating and spending time together is one thing. Even kisses are getting easier to handle. But marriage… replacing Nathaniel—”

“You are not replacing him.”

Marinette froze.

“Trust me when I say I have been in your shoes,” he said. “In fact, I was very worried you were in this place, hence my visit. I do not want you to make the mistake that I did.”

Her brow furrowed. “And that is?”

“Holding on even though you believe you’ve let go.”

It took a long moment for those words to sink in.

“I understand that you have only been a widow for a year and a half now,” he said. “And I most certainly am not trying to coerce you into marrying my son. However, I also don’t want you to hold on to vows that no longer apply out of loyalty for someone who, though you love, is no longer present and can never be present again.

“I’ve discovered that the hardest marriage vow is no other than ‘until death do you part’. Because you are bound in marriage for ‘as long as you _both_ shall live’. You see that, therefore, Nathaniel is no longer your husband simply because the vows have, in a sense, expired. And frankly, that is probably the hardest thing to accept. I found it easier to accept that Emilie was gone before I could accept that she was no longer my wife. It felt disloyal to even consider taking another.”

The words resonated within her. “Exactly,” she agreed, her voice quiet. “I don’t want a _second_ husband.”

“You don’t like the connotation that comes with such a term,” he said.

“And I don’t want to give that to Adrien. Nor do I want to label Nathaniel my first husband. Like, they’re just numbered so I can keep track of how many I’ve had.”

Gabriel hummed. “I can understand your plight. However, you should also understand that such thinking is only given a poor connotation by the society we live in. I can tell you loved your first husband and that you wouldn’t even dream of taking anyone else if he were still alive. But unfortunately, he is not. Taking a new husband not to replace the old but to fill the desire of wanting a partner to live out the rest of your life with is completely reasonable. And there is nothing wrong with doing so.”

Marinette soaked up his words.

“Furthermore, if you’ll recall, Adrien has been married before, as well. He has discovered that he wants a partner, and that partner happens to be you. This all being said, I don’t know where exactly you are in the healing process. I only have a vague idea, but I wished to talk to you simply because I don’t want you to make the same mistake that I did.”

Marinette took a moment to absorb all he had told her. He was right, she knew. And it meant all the more to her knowing that he himself was a widower and had been through the steps she had. “Thank you for taking the time to talk to me,” she said. “I really appreciate it.”

He nodded. “Before I go, may I finish by telling you my biggest regret as a widower?”

She nodded.

“Letting years of happiness slip through your fingers simply because you cannot let go.” He let his eyes close a moment. “I have not even told Adrien this, but I have had feelings for Nathalie for far longer than it appears. However, I spent a good portion of time squashing said feelings simply because I felt as though it was disloyal to Emilie, who at that point had been gone from my life for ten years. So, while I am happily engaged now, I could have spent the last five years of my life happily married instead. Do you have any idea how great of a waste it feels knowing that?”

 _A big one_ , Marinette mentally finished.

“And I spent most of my time trying to convince myself that I would never be as happy with Nathalie as I would have with Emelie just so I could stop feeling guilty about having feelings for her. Loyalty to a loved one is good unless it leads you to do something you will spend years regretting.” With that, Gabriel stood. “I hope I didn’t make you feel guilty. It was not my intention of coming here.”

“No, I understand,” Marinette assured, standing herself. “I… I see where you’re coming from, and I really appreciate your time and your words. It was… nice to hear that from someone who knows what I’m going through instead of people who just have the best of intentions.”

His smile was small, but it was a smile. “I will say that navigating the loss of your spouse is a hard challenge, no matter what age. It’s something you are never prepared for. However, you are still young with many good years still ahead of you. I would hate for you to have any regrets at your age. I wish you the very best in making that decision.”

“Thank you, sir.”

He nodded. “Have a good day, Mrs. Kurtzburg. I hope our paths cross again.”

* * *

 

When Monday came, Adrien was fearing the worst. Emma had been angry and irritable all weekend while occasionally asking for Mommy. It had been very hard to navigate the battlefield known as her little four-year-old mind, and it was wearing on him. He knew he had to hold out until Marinette made her decision, but it seemed like such a long time.

Monday morning, he was immensely thankful to Nathalie and his father who took Emma for the morning just so that Adrien could have a talk with Marinette without Emma there to influence her decision.

He was so nervous, and when a knock sounded against the door, his stomach twisted into knots. He took a deep breath before he answered it. “Hey,” he awkwardly greeted. “Come in.”

“Thank you.” Marinette entered, slipping off her shoes right in front of the door and hanging her purse on the coatrack. “No Emma?”

“She’s at my father’s,” he answered. “To give us a little time to talk.”

“Oh,” she said. “Okay.”

They took a seat on the couch. Adrien’s hands wouldn’t stop shaking, so he tried resting them on his legs in hopes of hiding that fact. “My proposal still stands. I want to marry you. I want you in my life as my wife and Emma’s mom. But I understand if you are not ready, and I don’t want to push you.”

“I know,” she said. “And I’m so thankful that you understand and are so willing to give me that space and be patient with me.” Her hand found its way to his knee as she looked him straight in the eyes. “No matter what, I appreciate that more than you know and I thank you for it.”

Even though he felt a weight on his heart, he still covered her hand with his own and smiled at her. “You’re welcome.”

They stayed like that a moment longer. Marinette took a deep breath. Adrien braced himself for her decision.

“I want to pursue that future with you,” she whispered.

And his heart flat out stopped.

She smiled, but he could see the tears in her eyes. “I’m still going to need a little more time,” she said. “And patience. I… I’m still learning to fully let go, but I don’t want to miss out on what we have—the game nights, the dinners, the time we sneak together after we put Emma to bed—I don’t want that to stop. I like this relationship. I like our little family, even though it’s not official. And… and… I…”

When her tears fell, he was quick to brush them away.  Even once they were gone, his hand didn’t leave her cheek. Her hand came up to cup his as she pressed her face against his palm.

And suddenly, he was crying, too. His vision was blurry and his cheeks were wet and he couldn’t help but lean forward and rest his forehead on hers. She leaned up so their noses touched.

“But,” she quietly said, her voice still a bit weak. “I want to have a very serious talk about what that future entails before we fully agree on anything.”

“What do you want that future to entail?” he asked.

She leaned back so they were able to see each other clearly once again. Their hands dropped from her cheeks only to settle entwined together in the space between them. “If… if I am to be your wife, then I won’t be Emma’s nanny much longer. I… I thought a lot about that job opening your father offered…”

“He’d give it to you,” Adrien said, realizing where this was going. “He’d happily place you within the company, and because you’d be his daughter-in-law, I know for a fact he’d manipulate everything around one of us being able to be home with Emma. It’s a win-win scenario.”

“Are you okay with that?” she asked.

“Yes,” he said. “Yes, I am. Design is your passion. I want you to pursue that and will gladly support you any way I can.”

She smiled. “The next thing would be finances—”

“We can work that out when we get to that,” Adrien said. “I make enough as is to support us all. If you want to contribute, we can talk about that once you get the job and know your salary.”

“Fair enough,” she said. “I guess… it’s not like the first time when Nathaniel and I were just starting out…”

He squeezed her hand. “I get it,” he said, recalling how he and Chloe had to build a life while they were still young, and they had each been well off to begin with. “This _isn’t_ like the first time in any way. I’m established in my career, and I have the feeling you’ll fit right in to that new job. We’re steadier in who we are, what we want, what we have. Then there’s a kid in the mix and we’re each stepping out on a new limb here.”

Her mouth was slightly open as she took in his words. “I guess I didn’t think of it that way,” she said.

“Probably because you never thought you’d have to,” Adrien said. “I’ve had more time than you to come to terms with all that.”

She slowly nodded. “I suppose you’re right.”

He squeezed her hand.

“I won’t leave you like Chloe,” she whispered.

The words themselves were so simple, meant to offer comfort, but the sheer weight her words held struck him straight in the heart, and suddenly his vision was growing blurry again. He gave her a smile then had to look away before he started crying.

She held his hand tighter. “There are still a few things I want to bring up,” she said. Adrien felt a weight lean against his arm as her head rested on his shoulder. “But if… if this all works out, I won’t leave you and Emma. If we decide to go down this road, I’ll be here to stay.”

His cheeks were now officially wet. He quickly brushed the tear trails away with the heel of his hand.

She stayed there in silent support until his tears had stopped at he looked back at her and she gave him a grin. “I don’t see divorce in our future,” she whispered.

He couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He shifted, bringing up his free hand to hold the back of her head and bring their foreheads together in the process. She happily leaned into his touch and stayed like that in the sweet silence a long moment.

“Are you ready to get back on topic?” Marinette eventually asked.

“Whatever it is, we’ll work it out just as long as I get to be with you.”

Marinette giggled. “Then what do you see in our future in terms of housing?”

“I’d like you to move in when the time comes,” Adrien easily replied. “We’ll turn the guest room into a studio for you. You were the first person to use it in three years, anyway. But if that’s unacceptable to you, then we can go house hunting together and find a place we both agree on.”

She frowned in thought. “I’m… I’d love to,” she said, pulling away so that she could look him in the eye. His hand shifted lower to her neck, unable to remove itself completely. “Move in, that is. But… well, I guess I should bring up the last point of mine before I say anything.”

“And that is?”

She bit her lip. “First, you have to know I love Emma,” she said.

“Never for a second did I doubt that.”

“And I will happily take her as my daughter.”

“But?”

She pursed her lips nervously. “I still want kids of my own,” she quietly admitted. “Which… I may not even be able to have.”

“We can try fertility treatments.”

Her eyes widened.

It took a moment for Adrien to realize the extent of what he had just implied. “Yes,” he said. “I would love to have kids with you. And I’m more than willing to try fertility treatments. We’ll be able to afford them, so that won’t be an issue.”

“Two?” she asked tentatively. “If I wanted to try for two, what would you say?”

He grinned. “Two more to add to our family. I love it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Adrien affirmed. “No matter how we have to conceive them.”

She grinned. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Adrien repeated. “Anything else you want to ask me about? We got work, kids, house…”

“I think those were the big things,” she said. “And the rest is just a ‘figure out as we go’ situation.”

Adrien’s smile grew wide enough to nearly hurt. “So, you’ll marry me, then?”

Marinette’s smile grew, too, and she nodded.

He grinned, unable to keep the happiness off his face. With his heart beating wildly in excitement, he angled his head, leaning forward to press his lips to hers. She sighed, completely trashing Adrien’s willpower to hold back. He took her cheeks in his hands, gaining a little whine from her.

He loved it.

She took his cheeks in her hands, and Adrien melted. Completely and totally melted to become putty in her hands. And judging by the smile he could feel under his lips, she knew it, too.

Adrien lost track of how many more kisses were exchanged. Or how much time passed by. But he really couldn’t bring himself to care when this was the woman who he was going to marry. He pulled away, panting as heavily as she was. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too.”

He just couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He was so happy that this woman would be his wife.

And that’s when it hit him that while they agreed to get married, it wasn’t a proper proposal. He would ensure she had one where he got down on his knee and presented a ring to her. It would be the best ring he could find. Maybe a ruby would be best. After all, his lovely ladybug always did look good in red.


	24. Chapter 24

Her hand was on his knee as he drove to his father’s house to pick up Emma. If he looked over, he could see that smile on her face that proved she was just as happy as he was. And he felt like he was walking on air because this woman had agreed to become his wife.

They made it to his father’s house in no time. He looked over at her, and when his eyes locked on hers, he felt his heart trip over itself. He was probably smiling like an idiot but as long as he was her idiot, he would be perfectly happy. “Are you ready?” he asked Marinette, plucking her hand from his knee to give it a kiss.

She gave him a smile that nearly sent him to his knees and _how was it possible he was this happy?_ “Yeah,” she said, her voice sweet and sure. “I’m ready.”

They got out of the car, only for Marinette to side right up next to him once she was able. He happily bent his arm for her to hold, and she shot him a grin when she wrapped her arms around his. His heart was practically pounding out of his chest by the time he got to the door.

The Gorilla answered the door. With an approving nod, he let the duo in. “Emma is throwing a fit in your old room,” he said.

Adrien cringed, hoping that what they had to tell her would be enough to calm her, but if it didn’t, well, that’s why they drove instead of walked today. “We’ll go talk to her.”

“In a moment,” a voice called out. Adrien turned to see his father approaching. “Actually, I believe I’m going to have to pull Adrien away for a moment. There’s a guest in my office I need you to speak with.”

Adrien’s expression fell. “Are you certain it can’t wait, Father?”

“Emma can hold on a little while longer,” Marinette whispered, patting his arm reassuringly. “Go handle business.”

With a frown, he turned back to his father. “On the condition,” he said, “that you and Marinette have a productive talk about just when she can start designing for you. She’s not going to be Emma’s nanny forever. Not if she’s Emma’s mom.”

Slowly, a pleased smile spread over Gabriel’s face. “Well then,” he said. “I suppose we can have such a conversation, Mrs. Kurtzburg. As long as Adrien goes to handle business in the office.”

“Fair enough,” Adrien relented. “Thank you, Father.”

He nodded.

With one last pat on Marinette’s hand, Adrien pulled away from her and walked to the office where he was immediately greeted with the sight of a portly fellow lounging in one of the guest chairs.

“Ah,” he said, standing. “The young Agreste.”

“Yes. Pleasure to meet you, Mr…”

“Damocles,” he said with a slight bow. “I normally do business directly with your father. But in this case, he called me saying you were in need of a ring. Specifically, an engagement ring.”

Adrien was a bit stunned at this point, standing shock still as the man unlatched the thick briefcase he had rested on Gabriel’s desk. He opened the lid at a sharp ninety-degree angle, revealing the staggered layers of rings that lifted out from the case.

Adrien opened his mouth then quickly shut it upon realizing he was speechless.

Mr. Damocles puffed out his chest and smiled. “Quite the selection if I do say so myself. Forgive my pride, but I do say I did a smashing job considering how short of notice I received.”

“Father told you I needed an engagement ring?” Adrien finally said.

The man nodded. “He did.”

“When?”

The man rubbed his immaculately kept gray beard in thought. “Saturday evening, I do believe.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. His father had called the man the same day Adrien had come to complain about Marinette not being ready to marry him? His father had been that certain Marinette would agree to an engagement?

“Your father sent me a picture of the young lady in question,” Mr. Damocles continued. “A lovely picture of you and your daughter, too, by the way. It was very clear to me that she, as a winter, would look positively striking in red. I would say a ruby would be the best way to go.”

Adrien snapped himself out of his trance as the man plucked one of the shelves from his case. “I… I would agree.”

The man beamed. “I knew you’d agree with me. These are my finest rubies.”

Adrien stared at the rings. A couple dozen rings lay perfectly nestled in the dark velvet lining. Adrien picked up one that caught his eye.

“Ah, a fine choice.”

The more Adrien looked at the other rings, the more certain he felt the one in his hand was the only one that would do. However… “I don’t know her ring size.”

“Your father told me five and a half.”

Adrien’s eyes widened once again.

Mr. Damocles cocked his head in a way that made him seem particularly owlish. “Is something wrong?”

Adrien shook his head. “No,” he said, staring down at the ring in his hand. “But, I think a talk with my father may be overdue.”

…

“I wanted to thank you again for taking the time to talk to me,” Marinette said. “It… it really helped put things into perspective for me.”

Mr. Agreste grinned. “Of course. I’m glad I could offer such assistance. And though I do not want you to feel as though I pussed you into marrying my son, I’m pleased that is your choice. You’ve made quite the impression on my granddaughter and I’ve seen many positive changes in my son. You are good for both of them and they clearly adore you.”

Marinette grinned, but she couldn’t suppress the blush that rose to her face. “I adore them, too,” she said. “And while I still feel a little, I don’t know, nervous for this whole ‘new relationship’ thing, I’m also really happy and excited. I don’t regret this choice.”

His smile widened, and Marinette felt as though she was receiving the highest praise in the world. “I don’t think you will. Now,” he said, his expression shifting to a serious one. “Adrien said you wished to take the job?”

Marinette nodded. “I would love to. I’ll work hard to prove my worth, too.”

“I’m certain you will,” Gabriel said. “That does not concern me. The job will open up come June. I’ll have to work around Emma, unless you two have discussed getting a new nanny?”

 Marinette shook her head. “Adrien said you’d be willing to work around one of us being with Emma.”

“Then I’ll organize that,” Gabriel said. “Between your and Adrien’s jobs, surely one of you can always be at home. Furthermore, Emma will soon be off to kindergarten meaning that I’ll be able to have you here more in order to train you.”

“That sounds good to me.”

With that, Gabriel started explaining to her the description of her job and all the expectations for it. They discussed events she would need to attend and finally touched on salary. “Are those agreeable terms, Mrs. Kurtzburg?”

Marinette nodded. “Yes, sir.”

He grinned. “Then the next time we meet, I’ll have the employment papers for you to sign.”

“That sounds perfect.”

By then, Adrien had returned, hand in his pocket while shooting his father a look Marinette couldn’t quite decipher. Though, by the smirk on Gabriel’s face, it was clear he did.

“Did it not go well?” she asked Adrien, stepping up to his side and placing a hand on his arm.

“No,” he assured, giving her a warm smile that could melt her on the spot. “It went perfectly fine. Should we go talk to Emma?”

Marinette smiled and nodded. “We should go find her. Thank you again, Mr. Agreste.”

“Of course,” he said with a nod. “Emma should still be up in your old room, Adrien. Nathalie and I did our best, but—”

“She threw a tantrum, didn’t she?”

Marinette frowned.

Gabriel nodded. “A large one.”

Adrien rubbed his eyes. “Was she crying for…”

Gabriel gave a single nod.

“Crying for who, Adrien?” Marinette asked.

He looked at her, hesitation clear on his face. With a sigh, he admitted, “She’s been begging for her ‘mommy’ all weekend.”

Suddenly, Marinette’s heart sank through the floor. “Why didn’t you tell me that?”

“Why? To make you feel guilty?”

Any retort died on her lips, and she could only shrug.

“It’s not important, now,” he said, grabbing hold of her hands. “It would only have been hard had you said no.”

“You wouldn’t have told me, would you?”

“Not a chance,” he admitted. “But it’s a moot point now considering you _are_ going to be her mommy.”

Before she could say a word, he gave her a small smile that silenced her. “Come on,” he said. “Let’s go tell her.”

She looked up at him, and his grin widened hopefully. She returned his smile and relented. “Okay.”

He led her up the stairs to the room she assumed was his old one. She took a moment to marvel at the shear size of it, but that only lasted a moment

“Mommy!”

Before she was attacked by a four-year-old little girl.

“Mommy,” Emma said, tears forming in her eyes.

Her heart was officially in shreds at this point because she honestly loved this little girl and it broke Marinette’s heart that she had caused Emma so much pain. Marinette pried the little girl off her long enough to kneel down in order to give Emma a proper hug, curling her up in her arms protectively while Emma cried against Marinette’s shoulder.

When the tears slowed, Marinette pulled away just enough to look Emma in the eyes.  “Emma,” Marinette began. “Your daddy and I have something really important we want to tell you, okay?”

Emma still clung to Marinette’s blouse as though Marinette would disappear any second. Not that she would go anywhere, and to prove it, she squeezed Emma’s arms in reassurance. Eventually, Emma wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded.

Marinette glanced over at Adrien, who was now kneeling beside her. He gave her a nod, so she began. “Do you remember when I told you I’m not like momma bear because I’m not married to your daddy?”

Emma sniffed and nodded.

“Well,” she said. “You see. I love your daddy very much.”

“And I love Marinette very much,” Adrien continued. “And because we love each other and want to be a family, we’re going to get married.”

“Which means,” Marinette finished, “that when I marry your daddy, I’ll become your mommy.”

Emma’s eyes widened as she let out a gasp.

“Is it okay that I become your mommy?” Marinette asked. “And come live with you and your daddy?”

Emma started crying again, holding on to Marinette as though her life depended on it. “Mommy,” she sobbed. “Mommy.”

Marinette cocooned the little girl up in her arms, clinging to her tightly. “I’ll take that as a yes,” she whispered, more to Adrien than to Emma.

Adrien just grinned. He reached over to stroke Emma’s hair as Marinette held her tightly until her tears slowed.

“But Emma,” Adrien said. “You see, there’s still something very important I have to do.”

Emma looked to her daddy curiously, as did Marinette. The tone of his voice was mock seriousness, and Marinette caught that unmistakable twinkle in his eye that meant he was definitely up to something.

“Because,” he said to Emma, looking at her very seriously. “Before Marinette and I get married, I have to kneel in front of her…”

Marinette watched as he shifted to be on one knee. And suddenly her eyes were wide.

“And pull out this little box in my pocket…”

Her jaw dropped. _He didn’t._

His gaze shifted to hers, and suddenly that smile was fully genuine and his heart shone in his eyes. “And give her this ring…”

 _He did._ Adrien flicked open the box, leaving Marinette to gasp at the insanely beautiful ruby that was glittering back at her.

“And ask her to be my wife,” he said in such a reverent way that Marinette knew he wasn’t talking to Emma any more. “And I hope she says yes.”

“Mommy! Mommy! Say yes! You have to say yes!”

Marinette was aware of how Emma was shaking her arm, frantically begging her to say yes. But Marinette felt as though she’d just been hit with a punch to the chest as the reality of everything came crashing down upon her not for the first time in these last few days. She was going to marry him. She was going to be his wife. She was going to be Emma’s mom. They were going to be a family.

And suddenly, her worries seemed small in comparison to how excited she was for all that to become reality. “Yes,” she said, her voice surprisingly weak. “Yes.”

Emma squealed happily before wrapping her arms around Mariette’s torso.

Marinette looked down at the girl in fondness then hugged her back before looking up at Adrien. The smile he gave her completely stopped her heart. “Can I have ‘mommy’s’ hand?” he quietly asked, a teasing lit to his voice.

She grinned and complied, holding out her left hand for him to take. His smile was wide and his eyes positively gleamed as he took the ruby ring from the little velvet box and slid it onto her finger with the most tender of care. 

She felt the tears well in her eyes. The next thing she knew, Adrien had both her and Emma wrapped up in his embrace. She sniffed, then happily leaned against him, pressing her face into his neck and leaving tear stains on his shirt. But considering the way he simply squeezed them both tighter, she doubted he minded.

* * *

 

Emma was very clingy the rest of the day. She didn’t let ‘mommy’ out of her sight and seemed to completely forget that ‘mommy’ had a name.

But Marinette was perfectly okay with that.

Eventually, it was time for Emma to go to bed. Marinette helped bathe her, then let Emma sit on her lap while Adrien read a chapter in the book.

She was out before Adrien even finished.

“She had a long day,” he commented, marking the page and closing the book.

“A long weekend, from the sounds of it,” Marinette added.

He hummed his agreement. Emma was soon tucked in with Plagg at her back and Tikki under her arm. They slipped silently from the room then made their way downstairs.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, Adrien caught Marinette’s hand before she could take another step towards the front door. She whipped around to look at him, only to see a sly smirk and a mischievous sparkle in his eyes as he tried to drag her into the living room. While Marinette pretended to struggle against him, she allowed him to lead her and pull her on top of him as he collapsed onto the couch. She giggled and hid her face against his chest, then peeked out of her hiding spot to look at him. And when she met the gentle glint in his eyes, she knew she wouldn’t be able to resist the urge to kiss him.

Twenty times over.

When was the last time she just made-out with a man? She felt like a teenager again, but the somewhat foreign sensation of the ring reminded her that she wasn’t a teenager and she was engaged to the man who had his hands all over her and made her so immensely happy.

But then she also registered that he’d just presented her with a ring and they only just talked about that that very morning.

She pulled away, her breath coming in heavy pants just as his was. “Adrien,” she said between breaths. “Just where. Did you get. This ring?”

He chuckled. “Father obviously knew something I didn’t,” he answered. “Because the ‘business meeting’ he sent me to handle was a jeweler who had brought a bunch of engagement rings for me to view. I spotted this one and knew it was perfect.”

“Please tell me it wasn’t too expensive.”

He gave her a cheeky grin that practically confirmed that suspicion. “If I’m being honest, I really don’t know how much it cost. I just told him to send me the bill.”

“ _Adrien._ ”

“Whatever it was,” he said, brushing a stray tendril of hair from her face, “you’re worth it.”

“But I don’t need a big, flashy, expensive ring.”

“Do you like it?”

“I don’t _need_ a—”

“That wasn’t the question,” he gently interrupted. “Do you like it?”

She paused to look down at the gorgeous ruby set in white gold, the filigree on the sides mimicking vines of flowers that were embossed into the band. And it just so happened to fit perfectly on her hand. “It’s beautiful—”

“Then that settles it,” he said. “It’s yours.”

She wanted to argue, but she knew he wouldn’t let her. So she settled for taking his cheeks in her hands and kissing him again.

He smiled against her lips, then slanted his head to press a deep kiss to her lips before pulling back and whispering, “I love you.”

“I love you,” she whispered back, kissing him again. The truth that rang in her words was impossible to ignore, even for her. Because she did love him. And the fact that she was going to marry him, that she would be his wife… it wasn’t so nerve-wracking anymore. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

He grinned, then shifted her in his arms so as to hold her tighter.

They stayed just holding each other for a while, foreheads pressed together, arms wrapped around each other.

“We’re engaged,” Marinette whispered, finally putting that fact out in the air. “We’re engaged.”

“We are,” Adrien said. “I’m really happy.”

“So am I. Really. I… I didn’t know I would be this happy.”

He moved his hand to cradle the back of her head. “Is it too soon to ask when you want the wedding to be?”

She grinned, but that grin fell when she thought about it. She always had wanted to be a spring bride. April or May. But seeing as April was coming to a close and there wasn’t enough time to plan an entire wedding within a month, May was out of the question. Meaning that if she wanted to be a spring bride, she’d have to wait a year.

She pulled away so she could see Adrien fully. She took a moment to take in the man before her and knew without a shadow of a doubt that that was far too long to wait. Realistically, she should be shooting for fall or winter at the latest, but she was never a cold-weather person. “July or August?”

Adrien’s eyes widened slightly.

She grinned. “I’m up to planning a fast wedding.”

Slowly, an unabashedly happy grin crossed his face. “July or August,” he repeated happily. “July or August. Maybe July for the sake of saving our anniversary from being overshadowed by the hectic fall fashion release around late August.”

“July,” she whispered. “I’m perfectly content with that.”

More kisses were exchanged before they finally calmed down and simply lay together curled up on the couch. He toyed with a lock of her hair, which made her want to fall asleep right here on his chest. But then that meant she’d be doing the walk-of-shame tomorrow. While the shame part would not remotely be true, it made her think of something she kind of neglected to think about earlier that day. “Adrien.”

“Hmm?”

“Um…” she bit her lip. “Well… I know we talked about having kids…”

His eyes opened to meet hers as he patiently listened.

“But we never talked about when.”

His lips pursed in thought. “I guess we didn’t.” he said.

“So, uh, when—”

“Your choice,” he quickly answered. “That is your decision.”

Her brow furrowed. “But, I mean, it would be your child, too. You should have a say.”

He gave her a soft smile. “Marinette,” he began. “I’ve been a dad for nearly five years. I’m perfectly fine to become a dad again soon. I don’t care when.”

“Even if we started right away?”

His eyes widened slightly.

Her gaze fell to his chest as warmth blossomed in her cheeks. “I… I’ve wanted a baby for a while,” she said. “And who knows if we’ll have to start treatments or not. Nathaniel and I were just beginning to talk about that possibility before…” she sighed. “I just want to give us as much time as possible if we need it.”

His smile widened, and he took her cheeks in his hands, guiding her eyes back to his. “Wedding night,” he said. “We’ll start trying. However long that takes us to get those two little ones you wanted.”

She smiled. “Boys.”

He grinned. “Boys. We’ll try for two boys.”

Her heart was fluttering, excitement overflowing from her. “When I was younger,” she began, words pouring from her mouth in a way she couldn’t stop even if she wanted to. “I wanted three. Two boys, and a girl.”

He smiled. “We can still have that little girl,” he said.

“That’s the thing,” she said. “I had names for them all.”

He quirked a brow.

“Hugo and Louis for the boys, and then a girl named Emma.”

She watched him take in that information. She could practically see the gears in his mind turning. She grinned. “One way or another, Emma is the girl I’ve always wanted. I’m absolutely thrilled to be her mom.”

His grin widened as his arms snaked around her waist. “How’d I get so lucky to have you as my fiancée?”

Her cheeks warmed, but she couldn’t help but smile at him. “Well, I’d like to know how I somehow was blessed enough to be part of this family.”

Next thing she knew, his hand was cradling the back of her head, pulling her in for another round of kisses. She sighed, her eyes closed and smile on her lips as he kissed her again and again, and she returned every single kiss he bestowed upon her.

When she had to part for air, Adrien didn’t let her get too much distance and settled for having his face pressed against the side of her head. “I love you,” he whispered. “I love you ten times over. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” she whispered back. “So much that I don’t want to go. But if I don’t go now, I don’t know if I ever will.”

He whined in protest, giving her a squeeze. “Fine,” he grumbled, disentangling his arms but still resting his hands on her hips.

“I don’t want to,” she assured. “Trust me.”

“How quick can July get here?”

She took his cheeks in her hands. “Not quick enough.” With that, she pressed one more kiss to his lips before reluctantly moving away him. Adrien stood from the couch and followed as she walked to the door. She slid on her shoes, and Adrien held her purse for her.

She took hold of it, knowing he wouldn’t let go. Knowing he would pull her closer so her chest bumped against his. “I’m usually pretty patient,” he whispered. “But I cannot wait for the day you come over to _stay._ ”

She grinned.

“I’ll help you pack when the time’s ready,” he said, “And in the meantime, I’ll start shifting the guest room into a design studio.”

Her heart felt as though it was flying. “Okay.”

With one, two, three more kisses goodbye, Marinette finally headed out the door into the night. She felt his gaze on her as she made it out to her car, and she couldn’t help but turn back to smile at him. She gave him one last wave before getting in her car and driving off into the night.

She was so happy when she stopped at a red light. It meant she could let out the squeal of excitement she’d been holding in all day.

Apparently, no matter if she was eighteen or twenty-seven, she still squealed like a little girl after getting engaged.

She stared down at the ruby, and she just couldn't help but bounce in her seat like a child high on a sugar rush. She was engaged to an amazing man and they were going to get married and have a family and she was _so happy._

When she got to her house, she suddenly realized that she would have to tell everyone. Her parents, Nino, Alya, her friends. They would all learn she was engaged and would be married soon and, and—

She needed to take one step at a time. Parents. She’d tell her parents first and Nino tomorrow.

She leapt from the car, only for it to beep at her in a reminder to turn off the headlights. Once that was done, she shoved her keys into the door, fumbling with it before it finally opened. She then bolted up the stairs and into the apartment, startling both her parents who happened to be watching TV in the living room.

“I’m engaged!” she blurted, holding out her hand to show them the ring. Her ruby ring. Her beautiful ring given to her by the most amazing man in the world and she was ecstatic.

Her parents stared at her, speechless for a moment before her maman started smiling. She stood from the couch and quickly rushed over to Marinette. “I’m so happy for you!” she said, tackling her daughter in a hug.

Marinette could feel happy tears bubbling up and didn’t even try to hold them back. “Thank you, maman. Thank you.”

They stood like that for a moment until she felt a weight on her shoulder. Marinette looked up to see her papa beside her, smiling and crying, and soon, he wrapped both her and her mother up in his large embrace. “My little girl’s getting married again,” he said. “I’m so happy for you, Marinette.”

“Thank you, Papa,” she said, leaning her head against his chest. “Thank you.”


	25. Chapter 25

"Happy Birthday, dear Emma," they sang. "Happy birthday to you."

There was a cheer of applause before Emma squeezed her eyes shut really tight then blew out the five candles on her cake.

Another round of "yay!"s rung through the house while Alya took picture after picture. Soon enough, Marinette cut the cake and pieces were being handed out to all the family.

Including her parents.

"For Mimi," Emma said, handing out the cake because she was a whole five years old now and could do that. "And Papi."

Marinette saw her papa smile at Emma, thanking her and affectionately ruffling her hair.

Emma giggled, then gave him a hug.

It warmed Marinette's heart how readily Emma had accepted Tom and Sabine as her grandparents. She remembered the day she, Adrien, and Emma all went over to Marinette's parents for a dinner, only to explain to Emma that she now had _two_ sets of grandparents. Emma had been so excited and then spent the rest of the night picking the names Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng would be called. Out of all the names they came up with, Emma liked Mimi and Papi, so that's what they became.

Adrien came up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist, grabbing her attention. "I like this," he whispered in her ear, referring to the family gathered in his— _their_ —kitchen.

It was going to take a bit of getting used to before she called it her home, too.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I do, too," she whispered. She watched as her papa talked with Gabriel, who wore a smile on his face as he happily ate the slice of cake in front of him. Her maman was talking with Alya about who knew what, but the way Alya was waving her fork in the air proved it had to be exciting. Nino and Nathalie were listening to Emma talk with her mouth full, Nino teasing her about it and Nathalie covering a smile.

"Do you think they'll notice if we slip away for a few seconds?"

Her brow furrowed as she looked up at him.

He smiled. "I cleaned out the guest room," he whispered. "I'm also hiding all the presents up there."

"Well, then," she said, setting the cake down. "Let's go."

He grinned, then placed his own plate beside hers before taking her hands and slipping away from the crowd.

She wondered if Adrien caught the knowing look of their fathers and just chose to ignore it, or if he truly missed it all together.

He led her upstairs, pulling her along excitedly. She couldn't keep the grin off her face as she followed him, allowing her to pull her into the… not so empty room.

Her jaw dropped.

"Do you like it?" he asked. "Nino helped me bring that desk up here saying that you've told your mom that you've wanted a large desk like that for a while. And then those are Gabriel Approved mannequins right there, male and female. And that sewing machine is actually one that one of my father's top designers was going to get rid of because they tried it once and didn't like it but it's supposed to be the top of the line—"

Her lips were firmly pressed against his before he could finish, just shut him up for one moment because she was absolutely _floored_ that he'd taken the time and consideration he did to fill this space that was now her office.

When she pulled away, her hands still holding his shirt, she didn't dare open her eyes and instead leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Um…" he said, "I'll take that as you like it?"

"Yes," she quickly replied, letting his shirt go to wrap her arms around his torso in a tight hug. "Yes, yes, yes. Thank you. Thank you so much. I love it." She pulled away so she could look him straight in the eyes. "Thank you."

He grinned. "You're welcome. It's not fully finished yet. There's still a thread rack and drop-down ironing board that needs to go on the wall, but those will be up soon enough."

Her grin widened as her heart fluttered and her head spun. "It's perfect," she said. "I love it."

"I'm glad."

Marinette was going to lean forward to kiss him again, only for Adrien's phone to ring and ruin the moment. He glanced at it and blanched. "Um…" he said, shooting her a sheepish smile as he shoved the phone back into his pocket. "I think we should grab the gifts and get back to the party."

* * *

From already having planned a wedding, Marinette knew what to expect. She had been fairly confident in her ability to plan one within the span of three months. She didn't want anything too extravagant, and Adrien confirmed he didn't either. Just something small and sweet with everyone they cared about attending.

However, there was one new problem this time around that she wasn't fully certain how to tackle.

"Who's going to watch Emma on our honeymoon?"

Marinette bit her lip while Adrien rapped his fingers against the table.

That was the million-dollar question. Marinette handled many challenges that came her way the first time she planned a wedding, but then again, she hadn't had a young daughter to think about.

"It's going to have to be a mix of your family and mine," Marinette said.

Adrien nodded. "Maybe Alya can hop in to assist?"

Marinette's brow furrowed in thought. "Possibly. Nino is working from home at the moment. He still picks up DJ gigs, but mostly, he's home editing film clips together."

Adrien nodded. "Then the next question is how long do we get to honeymoon before Emma needs us home again? Because I really want to go for as long as we can before Emma has a meltdown."

Marinette gave him a sweet smile. She was really excited for the trip. Adrien had told her just what he had in mind, and Marinette had been excited ever since. But then again, she was a bit nervous because she remembered what a honeymoon normally consisted of. And while she had talked with Adrien about having kids, she was a bit nervous about _making_ those children with him.

She tried to remember just how nervous she had been with Nathaniel and how their wedding night had consisted of them being blushing idiots before just cuddling together and falling asleep in their underwear. She wouldn't be that way with Adrien, she knew. She had a little more confidence to… well, sleep with her husband on their wedding night. Especially to try to conceive a child.

"What's got you so lost in thought?"

She jolted out of her thoughts, eyes locking on his as she came back to reality. "Nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing," he said, reaching out to rest a hand on her arm.

She clammed up for all of ten seconds before letting go a sigh. "It's irrational. It's nothing."

Adrien waited.

And Marinette was weak. "I'm… just a bit nervous for the honeymoon. It's nothing."

Adrien gave her arm a squeeze. "Would it help if I admitted I'm a bit nervous, too?"

Marinette looked up at him to see his sweet, comforting smile.

He nodded. "I mean, I really love you and… and I can't wait to be married to you, to have kids together and be a family. But at the same point, I'm a bit nervous for the wedding night. I don't know why. It's not like I haven't been married before or haven't, you know, made a kid. I…" he sighed, giving her a smile.

And she returned it before giving into her desire to lean against his shoulder. "We're a mess."

Adrien snorted, then wrapped his arm around her to hold her close. "We're each in the second round," he said. "And I think that even though we know what to expect, we're each still nervous because… well… we know what to expect and that it's not always perfect."

"It's not," Marinette agreed, slipping her hand into his resting on the table. "But that doesn't mean the best parts of it aren't worth the struggle."

He held tight. "Yeah."

They stayed like that for just a moment longer, relishing the silence.

"Maybe," Marinette said. "No more than a six-day honeymoon. It was day five Emma was beginning to stress out. We may be able to push her slightly because if she's bouncing around and having sleepovers with all her favorite people, it may cause a bit of a distraction."

Adrien grinned. "That sounds good to me. We'll just have to be sure to facetime her every day at some point."

"That sounds good to me."

* * *

June came, and Marinette was signing new-hire paperwork with Gabriel Agreste. After writing her name twenty or so times, she finally set the pen down.

"Welcome to the company," Gabriel said with a smile.

"Thank you, sir."

He hesitated. "I think 'Gabriel' would be just fine," he said. "You're to be my daughter-in-law in barely a month's time. I think you should be allowed to call me by my first name."

Marinette grinned. "Thank you… Gabriel."

He smiled, but it only lasted a second. "Now, onto your training. Seeing as this is a lower lever position, you won't be designing. That isn't to say you should stop," he pointedly warned. "But the job itself is the tailoring and creation of pieces via my designers' specifications."

Marinette nodded. "Understood."

"I'll have you shadow a couple different people," he said. "So that I can assure that once you return from your honeymoon, you won't be lost on what all needs to be done."

"Thank you."

He smiled then checked the clock. "We have time for a tour of the design house and I'll introduce you to a couple people you'll be working with. I'll keep those conversations brief so you have ample time to make it to your catering tasting."

She felt absolutely over the moon with excitement. "That sounds perfect."

She followed him out to the car that would take them to the building. "In the meantime," Gabriel began once the chauffeur started the car, "how is your dress coming along?"

"Well," she answered. She couldn't help but remember the whole design session with Gabriel where they created her dress. Adrien had to forcibly drag her out of the office after she spent a good three hours with Gabriel, making possibility after possibility. "I finished the base. Now it's just the bead work and adding the lace and the tulle petticoats. Oh," she said, her smile falling. "And the veil."

"I'll complete the petticoats for you," Gabriel said. "As well as the veil. Consider it a thank you for assisting me in the design for Nathalie's dress. It had been giving me fits for weeks."

Marinette grinned. "It was no trouble. I think the only thing you needed was a fresh set of eyes because I know I start glancing over minor issues when I've been staring at a design too long. The dress will be beautiful, and she'll love it."

Gabriel hummed his agreement. "I believe she will."

* * *

Adrien held down the flaps of the box while Marinette ran tape over it. With a smile, she patted the top. "That's the last of them," she said.

Adrien grinned. "Perfect. I think we should start taking all this down," he said, motioning to all the boxes that held the contents of Marinette's entire room.

"But lunch first," she said. "Then Papa should be off work and Nino will be here to help take everything over to _our_ place."

Adrien's grin widened. He couldn't help it. It was three days until the wedding and they were packing up Marinette's old room to move over to what was now _their_ home and he really couldn't be happier. "That sounds good to me."

But neither made a move. They stayed with their hands resting on the box, staring at each other until Adrien moved forward first. Marinette met him half way in a sweet, lingering kiss.

"I'm really happy," she whispered. "I'm really, really happy."

"I am, too," he returned, his lips brushing against hers.

"Yes, but…" she pulled away so she could look at him. "I didn't think… it would be so easy. Like, we just… clicked and I'm so excited and I didn't think that it would be like this because I was so hesitant but now I'm not and am I making any sense? I don't think I am."

Adrien shot her a warm smile. "I think I understand," he said, shifting his hands so they'd cover hers.

Her smile told him that meant the world to her.

He couldn't resist kissing her again.

* * *

Adrien was freaking out.

"Deep breath," Alya teased, handing him a glass of water. "You'd think you wouldn't be so nervous, considering this is the second time you're a groom."

He glowered at her. "Not. Helping."

She chuckled, then took him by the shoulders before he could walk away. "Hey. I'm dead serious. What do you have to be nervous about? You and Marinette are a great pair. You two act like you're married already. You love her; she loves you. The wedding is perfect and beautiful and everything is going smoothly. She'll walk down that aisle, I'll hand you a tissue because you'll start crying—don't you deny it—and then she'll stand across from you and you'll say vows and give rings and boom! Married. And then you two get to run off and have a fabulous time on your honeymoon and come home and raise Emma and have two more little ones and everything will be perfect because I don't see anything but happiness in the future for you two."

Slowly, the tension in Adrien's shoulders eased, and he couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's speech. "Thank you, Alya."

She grinned and squeezed his shoulders. "I'm really happy for you, you know. You deserve to be happily married to a fantastic woman. I would not have set you guys up if I didn't know you two wouldn't be perfect."

Something about her words caused him to pause, and it took Alya a full five seconds to realize her slip-up.

"Uh," she began. "It… it wasn't like that in the beginning," she explained. "But then… I don't know, you two were each so lonely and cute together that I couldn't help but meddle a little bit—"

Adrien tackled his best friend in a hug, silencing her rant. "Thank you, Alya."

She relaxed into his hold, returning the hug. "You're welcome, Adrien."

* * *

Marinette was holding a brown paper bag.

Again.

One would think she would be fine with this being the second time. But no. She was completely freaking out.

"Well, you haven't had to use it. At least that's a positive."

Marinette glared at Nino.

He just gave her a smile. "Come on, Mari," he said. "You'll be fine and you know it. You're just nervous now. Give it another fifteen minutes when you walk down the aisle and you'll be fine."

Marinette groaned and let her forehead slam against the vanity.

Nino just laughed. "Hey," he said, laying his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me a moment."

She rose her head and looked at him in the mirror.

"This is your wedding day," he said. "To a great guy with an awesome little girl who already thinks you're her mom. The day will be great, but even if it isn't, it's just a day. You and Adrien will have the rest of your days to be happy with each other. And you two _will_ be happy with each other. That's a fact that's clear as day."

Marinette had to pause as she stared at him. "Since when did you get so smart?"

Nino smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Since I had a really amazing supportive best friend walk me through my wedding day."

"You're the best, Nino."

"I try."

* * *

Adrien was wound up like a spring. He tried to relax, tried to think of what Alya had told him, but he just couldn't help it. His shoulders were tight, his stomach was in knots, and nothing, not Alya's hand on his shoulder or the sight of Emma tossing flowers down the aisle, helped.

Then Marinette entered.

And the world completely faded away.

The only interruption was Alya tapping his arm to hand him a tissue.

Everything was so vivid yet surreal. He barely could hear the officiant. He just repeated vows he meant from the bottom of his heart and then slid the ring on her finger before she slid one onto his.

Then, he had the honor of lifting the veil from Marinette's face and kissing his wife.

The reception was a whirlwind of excitement and happiness and the only person he could focus on was his wife.

_His. Wife._

He couldn't stand to leave her side the entire night. The least amount of contact he could manage was holding her hand. If she let go, he felt like he just might explode. Thankfully, she didn't seem inclined to let his hand go, either.

Somehow, the reception ended and the guests chased Adrien and Marinette into their escape limousine while tossing rice at them. It took a minute for their laughter to calm and the events of the day to catch up with him. He looked over at Marinette, taking in her beauty and her smile and the stars sparkling in her eyes, and suddenly, reality began to feel real and tangible once again. And the reality was this woman was his wife whom he had just married and he couldn't be happier. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Her grin widened. She took his cheeks in her hands, and he completely melted into her touch. "Have you looked in a mirror, handsome?"

"Why would I bother? My view is too spectacular to look away."

Even in the dark light, he could see her cheeks darken. He couldn't help but lean forward the extra inch to close the distance between their lips. She wrapped her arms around him, grabbing his hair, his vest, his collar, and clinging tight.

With one hand on the seat back to steady them, he wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her close, pressing his lips on hers again, and again, and again. And then when he swallowed a little whine she made, a fire lit in his belly that reminded him that they were married and it was their wedding night and if he wasn't burning beforehand, he felt positively on fire now.

She pulled away and started peppering kisses along his jaw. That's when he reached over to press the button for the privacy screen against the driver. He turned to press a kiss to her lips again, and she hummed happily.

"Wife." He said against her lips. " _My_ wife."

She giggled pulling away to rest her forehead against his. "And you're my _husband._ "

" _Your_ husband." He said. "All yours. On—"

He paused, realizing he was unable to finish that sentiment. If he could say 'only hers' he would. But he couldn't. Not when Chloe held a part of him and his past.

But there was one thing he _could_ say. "Marinette?"

"Hmm?"

He cradled her jaw in his hands, and she wrapped her fingers around his wrists. "I wish that I could tell you how happy it makes me to be all yours and only ever yours."

She sucked in a breath. "I… guess neither of us can return that sentiment."

"No," he said. "And that's okay. I understand."

"I know you do," she said, sliding closer even though he wasn't sure how that was possible. "And I'm so thankful that you do."

He grinned. "But," he said, smiling at her. "I can say that I am so, _so_ thankful that I was blessed with a second chance, and that I am so thankful that that second chance is you."

He could see her eyes water, and he was ready to brush those tears away.

She sniffed, and he caught the tears before they tumbled down her cheeks. "I'm so thankful you're my second chance, too."

And with that, he couldn't resist kissing her once again. She returned his actions with a vigor, grabbing his head and shirt and practically crawling in his lap to get close enough.

Not that he was complaining.

He got off several good kisses on her cheeks, forehead, and jaw before she whined in protest, wiggling away from him so as to return the favor. Lazily, his eyes drifted open, only to register that they had stopped. And the house that he was looking at looked really familiar.

Oh… that was theirs.

_Theirs._

The fire was back.

"Marinette," he whispered, pulling her away.

She whimpered her protest, her eyes lazily drifting open half-mast.

"We're home."

He watched as those words clicked for her as they did for him. Home. Their home.

He took her hands in his and led her out of the limo, shooting a 'thanks' at their chauffeur. He tugged her towards the front door while they giggled all the while. He pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the door, but he didn't open it. Not without first sweeping Marinette up into his arms and getting a squeal from her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and curled up against his chest.

He squeezed her close, nuzzling her forehead before reaching for the door and shoving it open. Once he was standing in the hallway, he kicked the door shut. "Welcome home, Mrs. Agreste."

Those words struck him down to his core. _Mrs. Agreste._ This woman held his last name because she was his wife. He was so happy. Boundlessly, unabashedly happy.

And considering the look she was giving him, one that was warm and happy to the point tears began welling up in her eyes again, Adrien knew his wonderful, amazing wife felt the same way. Her hand cradled the back of his head, pulling it down so as to meet her forehead. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he returned. "I love you so much."

After a long moment, he set her down so as to lock the door behind him. But with that meant they were tucked away in the privacy of their house. Alone. On their wedding night. He turned back to Marinette, who still looked as beautiful as ever.

"Are you still nervous?" he asked on a whisper, pulling her close to him.

She allowed him to tug her against his chest and rested her head against his shoulder. "A little," she admitted. "But at the same point, we're married and I trust you and I love you. Nervous or not, I'm ready."

He snuggled her closer before it became too much to bear. He was ready to not only fulfill the marriage with his wife, but also prove to her that she could trust him being in such a vulnerable state. He wanted to be her safety. But mostly, he wanted to be _hers._

She pulled away first, her eyes meeting his as the slowly made it up the stairs and to their— _their—_ bedroom. With a bed that they had only just recently picked out together. Even though there was no one else in the house, he still pushed the bedroom door closed. It made the room feel private and intimate. It was only them, together, now.

She curled up against his chest, and he held her there, nose pressed into her hair and hands wrapped around her waist even though the were itching remove the veil and every last bobby pin holding her hair up into the beautiful updo.

He gave into the at desire when he felt her lips placing a featherlight kiss to his neck, just above the bowtie she was removing. He gently removed the veil comb from her hair, setting it down on the dresser where she set his bowtie. Their hands brushed, and Adrien wrapped his hand around hers, holding it for a moment before he felt her reach for the first button on his vest and give it a tug.

One by one, he removed the bobby pins from her hair, watching as each tendril, perfectly curled, fell free and hung past her shoulders. And one by one, she undid every button on his vest and shirt. And that's when she placed her hands on the skin of his abdomen.

Heat flared in his belly underneath her fingertips. And when she slid her hands up his chest, rolling them over his shoulders and down his arms to remove the vest and shirt ensemble, his nervousness was tucked away under the fiery desire to claim his wife as his own.

And with one last bobby pin, the remnants of her updo came tumbling down over her shoulders. He couldn't help but stare, entranced by the stunningly beautiful woman in front of him, his wife.

His _wife._

He took her by the shoulders and kissed her. He struggled to restrain himself until she responded to his touch and his kiss and then completely lost himself in her affection. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and back, pulling her flush against his chest. With his other hand, he cradled the back of her head, using his new leverage to angle their lips together and kiss her deeply.

Her moan unraveled him.

He squeezed her tighter, and she wrapped her arms over his shoulders, one hand digging into his hair and holding him there. And he loved it.

His hand stroked her hair, landing in between her shoulders below her neck. He could feel the zipper to her dress underneath his fingertips, and it slowed time down.

He pulled away, looking at her in the barely there lighting. Their breaths were heavy, mingling in the small space between them. Slowly, he took hold of the zipper pull and tugged it down the length of her back, filling the room with the tantalizing sound of her dress being undone.

 _He_ was becoming undone.

With the zipper down at her hips, her raised his hand back to her hair and pulled her close to lean their foreheads together. "I love you," he whispered. "And I am the luckiest man alive to have you as my wife."

"And I love you," she whispered in return. "And I," she said, slowly stepping away from him, her dress falling from her shoulders. "Am lucky to have you," her dress hit the floor. "As my husband."

* * *

Come light of morning, Marinette was decidedly groggier than she normally was at…

What time was it?

She opened her eyes, but the first thing she registered was the fact she was not in her room. She shifted, trying to figure out where she was. A figure shifted behind her, an arm tightening around her waist while a very nice chest rubbed up against her very bare back.

And the night she had the very physical pleasure of spending with her new husband came flooding back to her.

She let her eyes drift closed as Adrien pressed his lips into the spot her neck met her shoulder to leave a lingering kiss. She sighed blissfully. Ah well, this was her honeymoon. Their plane didn't leave until noon, meaning she could take her sweet time waking up today.

And she got the pleasure of doing so in the embrace of her wonderful, amazing, incredibly loving husband.


	26. Epilogue

"Auntie Alya! Auntie Alya!"

Marinette grinned as Emma ran to the door the second the doorbell rang through the house. She followed behind and opened the door to reveal Alya.

"Auntie Alya!" Emma cried reaching up to hug her.

"Hey!" she greeted, kneeling down to hug the little girl. "How's my little school girl doing? Is she having a good time in first grade?"

It had been a surprise to them all. Within the first two weeks of kindergarten, the teacher approached them and said that, basically, Emma was too smart for her own good and knew everything she needed to for kindergarten. Marinette and Adrien had a very long talk about bumping Emma up a year, and in the end, they did. Whenever Emma ranted and raved about what they did in class or the cool thing they learned or the friends she was making, it reaffirmed that they made the right decision.

Marinette listened to Emma tell Auntie Alya everything about school until the buzzer went off on the oven, signaling the cookies were done.

"That's what smelt so good!" Alya commented.

"Emma's getting really good at helping me make them," Marinette said as she pulled them from the oven. "Right?"

Emma nodded. "I help mommy read the recipe and measure out everything."

"And she does a really good job!" Marinette encouraged, holding her fist out.

With a grin, Emma bumped it.

Alya giggled. "Then I'm sure they'll be delicious. I'll take some home for Nino."

"But we can't give away too many," Emma spoke with seriousness. "We have to save them for Daddy."

"We'll have plenty for Daddy," Marinette assured. "Don't worry, but we want to share with Uncle Nino, right?"

Emma smiled and nodded.

"How is 'Daddy' by the way?" Alya asked. "I haven't heard from him in days."

"He's exhausted," Marinette answered with a frown. "He's trying to balance his job _and_ his father's while Gabriel and Nathalie are on their honeymoon. Sabrina is a godsend, but even she's getting weary. And this is during a lull time."

"It doesn't matter if it's a lull time," Alya sympathized. "He's balancing two jobs at once. Of course, it's going to wear on him. How much longer until he returns?"

"Thankfully, only another two days," she answered, picking up a spatula to transfer the cookies from the cookie sheets to a cooling rack. "I mean, on one hand, Adrien and I are really glad they went on a two-week vacation because they need it. But on the other… I just want them to come home for Adrien's sake. It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't have Mr. Rossi breathing down his neck about potentially pulling out."

Alya's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Something about he can't be in a company where the owner marries a secretary, and his daughter is throwing a fit that Adrien didn't marry a model."

Alya scoffed. "Then give him the money and tell him bye-bye."

Marinette smirked. "That's what Adrien wants to do, but he's trying to have him hold on until his father returns."

"Fair enough."

Marinette placed the spatula down and turned off the oven.

"So Emma," Alya said, turning her attention back to Emma. "What sort of cool projects have you done at school?"

"How about," Marinette suggested, "you go grab the pictures you painted in class and bring them back down for Alya?"

Gasping as though it was the greatest idea in the world, Emma sprinted upstairs.

Leaving Marinette to collapse in a dining chair.

"You look miserable," Alya commented, taking a seat across from her.

"I'm just a little tired," she said, rubbing her hands down her face. "It's probably just because Adrien's been working so hard and I'm worried for him. By the way, we need to go shopping."

"For?"

"I don't know if Adrien accidentally dried my bras again or what, but they aren't fitting, so I need new ones."

Alya looked at her friend with her brows knit together.

Marinette frowned in confusion. "What?"

Alya opened her mouth to say something, only for Emma to run back into the room while excitedly waving around a large piece of paper. "Look!"

Half an hour of visiting and cookie sharing later, Alya was saying how she needed to head out. She gave Emma a hug good-bye, but before she left, she pulled Marinette to the front porch.

Marinette followed, shutting the door behind her. "So, yes shopping? No?"

Instead, Alya dug around in her purse. "Call it a hunch, but no."

Marinette's brows furrowed. And when Alya pulled a box from her purse, Marinette's eyes widened. "No," she said. "No way."

Alya quirked a brow. "You're tired and your bras are too small?"

"It's only been three months," Marinette said. "And Nathaniel and I were trying for years—"

"But Adrien isn't Nathaniel," Alya said. "Adrien, in case you didn't notice, has offspring, which means he's perfectly capable of producing a baby."

Marinette stared at the little rectangular box. She couldn't be… could she? "There's no way."

"Girl," Alya said, "you know it's a possibility."

"But—"

"And the guy could be just as much at fault for infertility as the woman. Don't take that all on your shoulders when it's possible it wasn't you."

Marinette bit her lip as she nervously stared at the box.

"Take it."

"Don't you need it?" Marinette asked in a small voice.

With a grin, Alya shook her head. "Not with the monster of a period that decided to show up late. I was just getting hopeful way too easily."

Marinette stared down at the box a moment longer before taking it.

Alya grinned. "Text me a picture."

Marinette smiled and waved Alya good-bye. Once Alya drove off, Marinette's gaze fell to the little pregnancy test. Could she really? If she were honest, she fully believed that she and Adrien were going to have to go through fertility treatments. She'd already been researching different clinics. Was it possible that Alya was right and that it _wasn't_ her fault? That she could have children?

Then her heart sank. But what if she was just getting her hopes up?

With a sigh, she took the pregnancy test back inside and upstairs to her bathroom before going back down the kitchen and guzzling the largest glass of water she could find.

* * *

Adrien shut the door and leaned back against it. The lingering smells of dinner made his stomach rumble. He dropped his briefcase full of documents he still needed to look though and yanked his tie off his neck.

Marinette was there in the kitchen when he rounded the corner, giving him a smile while placing a plate of food down on the table.

The tenseness in his shoulders fell away, and he couldn't stop the smile that appeared. Adrien plopped down at the table and dug in to mostly warm food. "This is amazing," he muttered with his mouth full.

Marinette smiled and rested a hand on his arm. "Only two more days."

"Thankfully."

She squeezed his arm reassuringly, pulling his attention away from the food and to her. "You're doing a really good job," she said. "And I'm really proud of you for hanging in there. It's not easy balancing your work week with his, but you're doing it and doing an amazing job."

He smiled, his heart warmed by her praise. "Thank you, bugaboo," he whispered before pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Then there's cookies for you later," she said. "And you can take some to Sabrina."

"That woman deserves a whole cake," he said.

"Then I'll make her one."

Adrien smiled.

"Well, Emma and I."

"Sounds about right. Is she upstairs?"

"She's upstairs coloring," Marinette said. "She took an early bath, but she wants you for a bedtime story."

"Okay."

"She won't fault you for eating dinner first, though."

Adrien grinned then shoved another forkful of food in his mouth.

Marinette giggled then stood and kissed the top of his head. He leaned into her, causing her to giggle yet again but also wrap her arms over his shoulders and just hold him.

His smile grew. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too." With one last kiss to his head, she slipped away to finish the dishes.

He finished dinner quickly, then took his plate to the sink. Marinette immediately turned to take it from him. "Your daughter wants to tell you about her fun day at school," she said turning back to the sink.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning flush against her back and resting his head on her shoulder. "Thank you."

She turned her head against his. "You're welcome."

He held her a moment longer before pressing a long, lingering kiss to her cheek. He affectionately patted her hip as he pulled himself away and headed upstairs. He peeked around Emma's door, spying his daughter coloring at her little desk. He watched her a short moment before knocking on the door frame, calling her attention.

"Daddy!" She was up in a flash and running toward him.

He swooped her up into his arms and hugged her tight. "Hey! How's Emma doing? Mommy said you had a fun day."

Happily, Emma told him everything that happened in first grade, from the projects she did to what she did with her friends. Adrien listened to her excited babble and looked at the art projects she presented him with.

"That looks great, Emma," he encouraged. They chatted a little more before Adrien told her to go grab a book to read.

So she did, and they clamored into bed together with the story book in hand. "If. You. Give. A. Mo-mouse. A. Cookie," Emma read the title.

While slow going, Emma read the book very well, stumbling over only a couple words. Adrien hugged her tightly, heaping praise upon her once she finished. And Emma beamed under it.

Then he grabbed their long chapter book and read her a chapter from that. "Alright," Adrien said, placing the story down. "Bed time." He tucked Emma in and gave her a tight hug.

"Best daddy in the whole, wide world."

"Best daughter in the whole, wide world." Adrien gave her a kiss to the top of her head, and then slipped from the room.

Once he left the room, he noticed the lights were off downstairs and on in his and Marinette's room.

He grinned at that. He couldn't help but think of how different it was to share a room with her. He swore it was almost easier to sleep at night when he had her to hold on to. It was harder to get out of bed in the mornings because the thought of leaving his wife's embrace was never pleasant. And then the nights…

No matter if the nights consisted of simple snuggles and chaste kisses or something far steamier—and who was he kidding, neither could say it was _all_ because they were trying to get pregnant—nights with Marinette were far, _far_ more relaxing than trying to unwind by himself in the light of a single lamp in an empty room.

From the hallway, he could see Marinette laying on her back on the bed, rubbing her face in something akin to exhaustion. So, like any good husband, he forwent convincing her that she should just get ready for bed and instead collapsed on top of her.

She let out a slight ' _oof_ " in surprise before she started giggling.

He played it up, laying more of his weight on top of her and resting his head 'conveniently' by that beautifully tender spot her neck met her shoulder.

She giggled and lazily draped her arms over his shoulders and back before turning her head to press her nose into his hair.

"How was your day?" she asked. "Or do you not want to talk about it?"

He almost said that it was a day like any of the others, only to pause when he recalled what exactly was in his briefcase. "Actually, I have something for you. A little surprise."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "A surprise?"

Adrien grinned. "One that would make you Emma's legal mommy."

He watched realization dawn over her face. "W… what?"

His smile widened. "I had to wait for the paperwork to come to me, but it did, a couple days ago. I just finally remembered to bring it home."

"Why?"

"Remember the day that you wrote up the emergency contact information for Emma to go to school and you put 'mother' on the sheet. And while it's true in a sense, we both realized later you're actually her step-mom? I couldn't stop thinking about it and so I had the paperwork drawn up for you to legally adopt my daughter."

Marinette's eyes were wide as she stared at him, mouth agape. "Really?" she asked on a whisper.

"Unless you don't want to—"

" _No_!" she said, quickly interrupting him. "I want to. I do. Really."

Adrien felt himself relax.

"But you could have waited until you weren't so busy," she said.

"I started before these crazy two weeks," he shrugged off. "I just finally got the papers back."

Slowly, she smiled and shook her head.

"So," he said, shifting to hover over her. "What do you say, Marinette? Will you be the mom of my child?"

Her breath hitched, and Adrien grew worried that he'd said something wrong. He opened his mouth, only for the response to die on his tongue when he saw the sweet look that wore. "Adrien," she said, her voice soft and gentle and precious. "I already am."

His brow furrowed in confusion.

Her smile grew, and Adrien knew he was missing something.

She took his hand, and he shifted his weight so she could place his hand—

His eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

She nodded, tears now filling her eyes. "I didn't believe it. But… but Alya made me take a test and…" She sniffed. "Positive."

His hand spread out over her abdomen. Somewhere underneath his touch was a tiny, tiny baby— _his_ tiny, tiny baby—and it positively blew his mind. "We're going to have a baby."

She nodded. "We are," she said, happy tears now escaping and running down her cheeks. "We are. I can't believe it, but we are."

It was the best news he could hear. He and Marinette were going to have a baby. A new little one entering their wonderful, patchwork family.

And he loved it.

* * *

Marinette was thrilled her parents could take Emma for a couple hours. And when she told them why exactly she needed them to watch Emma…

It was a very fun day.

"Marinette Agreste."

Marinette looked up at the sound of her name to see the nurse ready to take her back to the doctor's office. Adrien squeezed her hand, then stood from his seat. Hand in hand, they followed the nurse back into the room. Marinette took a seat on the lounger as per the nurse's instruction while Adrien took a seat right beside her.

"The doctor will be in shortly," the nurse said as she shut the door behind her.

Marinette took a breath in hopes to calm her nerves.

Adrien took both her hands in his. "Nervous?" he asked, giving her hands a comforting squeeze.

She nodded, holding on tight. "Yeah."

He gave her a smile. "I kinda am, too."

She smiled. She knew he wasn't exactly involved in Chloe's pregnancy. This was as new to him as it was to her. He had told her he wanted to be at every appointment and be as involved as he possibly could. Frankly, it was a comfort knowing that he would be by her side through all this. Highs and lows. Ups and downs. He was by her side. "I'm glad you're here with me."

"That's my baby, too," he said, reaching out to touch the slight swell of her abdomen. "Furthermore, you are my _wife._ I'm not going to let you go through it alone."

She smiled, ready to lean forward to kiss him when the doctor opened the door. He introduced himself with a grin and gave his whole doctor spiel that Marinette only half listened to because those nerves were acting up again.

Then came the time for Marinette to lay down so they could have the ultrasound. Once Marinette lifted her shirt and slightly nudged her pants lower on her hips so as to reveal the beginning of her baby bump, she reached for Adrien's hand, which he took tight hold of.

The gel that the doctor put on was shockingly cold. Marinette shivered, which may have masked the squirming of having someone rub her belly in the first place. Soon enough, that part was over, and Adrien squeezed her hand in reassurance. The doctor then placed the little wand over her belly, pressing down a little harder than she thought he would have had to and causing the screen to come alive with an unreadable blur of white, black, and all the shades of gray in between.

He moved the wand around over her belly, the gel allowing it to slide easily until he came to a pause.

"And there's your little one," he said, pointing to the screen. "You can see the head here and the body here."

Marinette's heart started racing, and soon, the world was forgotten. All she could see was the outline of a baby that, she knew from research, wasn't any bigger than a raspberry.

Adrien squeezed her hand, hard, and wouldn't relent. But that was fine because she was in as much awe as he.

Then she heard him sniff and looked over to see her husband getting a little misty-eyed beside her.

"Is this your first?" the doctor asked.

Adrien grinned and shook his head. "No. I have a daughter from a previous marriage."

"But this is the first time he gets to be included in all this," Marinette finished, squeezing his hand.

He nodded, unable to speak.

The doctor just smiled. "Then I suppose you'd like to listen to its heartbeat?"

They both nodded, and soon enough, a thumping sound filled the room. To Marinette, it just solidified the fact that she had a baby inside her. A wonderful child of her own with her incredible albeit crying husband.

Sometime later, the duo was walking from the doctors' offices and to their car, ultrasound pictures in hand and in complete awe. They got in the car, Adrien sliding into the driver's seat while Marinette plopped into the passenger side. The sound of the baby's heartbeat rang in her ears and got her heart racing about as fast as the baby's heart inside her.

She placed a hand over her stomach, her new favorite habit that Adrien hated because he immediately wondered if something was bothering her. She placed a hand over his arm. "I'm fine, sweetheart," she said. "Baby is fine, too."

He smiled, reaching over to lay a hand over her abdomen. "There's a little us in there," he said, his tone reverent. "It's got a little head and little body and a fast little heartbeat."

She smiled, holding her hands over his. "Yes, it does," she confirmed.

He stared at her for a while. "We're going to have a baby."

She giggled. "We've established that."

"I know, but…" he paused, looking up at her. "There's a baby on the way. Like… I don't know. There's a _baby_ and it's _tiny_ and…"

Marinette patted his hand. "Overwhelmed?"

He nodded. "There's a baby."

Marinette giggled. "You do know you've had a baby before, right?"

"Yes, but… I didn't get any of this: the ultrasounds or heartbeat or… or getting to be _with_ my wife. I was just sort of handed a baby, but now…" He patted her stomach. "Baby. There. And it just… blows my mind."

"Should I inform you that you were the one to put it there, or is that too much for you?"

Frozen, Adrien stared at her, and Marinette couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

He should be working. Instead, he found his time was much better spent scouring the internet on just how to broach the topic of telling Emma that she was going to become a big sister.

And how to avoid any questions of how the baby ended up in mommy's tummy.

"So," Alya said, picking at her food while _helping_ —read: _harassing_ —Adrien with his research, "just how _did_ the baby end up in 'Mommy's' tummy?"

Adrien felt himself turn a wonderful shade of red. "You're married and you need a lesson in that sort of thing?"

"I want to know what you two are doing to have gotten pregnant," she said. "For personal research."

Adrien looked over at Alya with a raised brow.

She shrugged. "I've almost convinced Nino that having a baby now would be pretty awesome," she admitted. "He loves Emma, and I think having a little 'Emma' of our own would be amazing."

"Just tell him," Adrien said.

"Like I haven't already."

"And what'd he say?"

"That he wanted to wait a little longer because we haven't been married a year yet and he wants that first year to be just us."

Adrien tapped his fingers on the table. "I can actually see his point, Alya."

"But my body's getting older by the second," she complained.

"You'll still be under thirty by the time you and Nino have been married a year. And you two were married in March. You have, what? Four months?"

Alya just shoved a bite of food in her mouth.

"You'll be fine," Adrien assured. "In the meantime, talk about actually raising the kid and getting prepared to take on that responsibility, okay? It's not exactly fun to be rushing around last minute to put everything together and cram as much knowledge as possible."

Alya sighed and began picking at her food again. "I guess you're right," she grumbled. "That didn't stop you and Marinette from having one right away."

"Marinette and I have each been married before, and then we're parents already with Emma."

Alya frowned. "Touché."

Adrien stared at his downtrodden friend a little longer before grabbing his food. "However," he said. "Come your anniversary, may I suggest popcorn, a bottle of wine, and a good video game with an ultimatum."

Alya raised a brow, a smirk slowly crossing her face. "What sort of ultimatum?"

"Winner gets their way with the loser."

With an amused snort, she shook her head. "Well, no one can say you two don't have fun."

He could feel the heat on his face, his ears, his neck, and knew he was tomato red, but if it got his friend to smile, so be it. "No," he agreed. "No, they cannot."

* * *

It was a rainy December day they decided to tell Emma. Marinette had found a story book that happened to be specifically for telling young children they were going to have a sibling. And it was just too perfect that the story happened to include bears.

So, for their night time reading, they had Emma read the illustrated book. After each page, she would commentate on the picture, pointing out how the family was just like hers.

Then she read about a baby being inside of Mama Bear, and she grew confused.

"You see, Emma," Marinette said. "When two people love each other very much, sometimes, they have a baby that has to grow inside Mama's tummy."

Her confused pout was adorable.

Marinette just nodded. "It starts off really small," she said, pinching her fingers together. "But the baby then grows until it can join the family outside of mommy's tummy."

"But, why does it have to be in mommy's tummy?"

"Because," Adrien chimed in. "Mommy takes the best care of the baby. She makes sure that its happy and healthy inside her tummy and protects it very well."

Emma nodded. "So Mama Bear has a baby in her tummy so it's safe?"

Adrien and Marinette nodded.

"Oh," Emma said, turning back to the book. "Okay."

Marinette and Adrien snuck a glance at each other. So far, so good.

They finished the story, and Emma seemed happy that Little Bear had become a big sibling and the big helper to Mama Bear.

"So, Emma," Adrien said. "Do you remember how you said we're like the bears? There's you and Mommy and Daddy?"

Emma nodded.

"Well," Adrien continued. "Just like Mama Bear, Mommy also has a baby in her tummy."

Emma's eyes widened as she looked at Mommy.

Marinette nodded. "Meaning you're going to be a big sister, just like Little Bear."

Emma stared at Marinette before scrambling off her daddy's lap and into Marinette's. "You have a baby in your tummy?"

Marinette nodded, then took Emma's hand. "It's right here," she said, placing Emma's hand over her abdomen.

Emma's eyes got really wide, and for a moment, Marinette was nervous that Emma was going to freak out, and not in a good way.

Instead, Emma smiled and looked up at Marinette. "Is it ready to join us out here?"

Marinette's heart soared as she shook her head. "Not yet. The baby has to stay in my tummy until it gets big and strong enough to join us out here. Right now, it's only this big," she explained, making a little circle with her hands.

"That's not very big."

"No," Marinette said. "Which is why the baby needs to stay in my tummy longer."

Emma almost looked disappointed. "Oh."

"But when the baby does come," Adrien said, turning the conversation. "You're going to be a big sister, just like Little Bear."

Emma smiled once again. "Okay."

"All right," Adrien said. "I'm really proud of you. You're going to be the best big sister ever."

Emma beamed under her father's praise.

"Now, it's bed time," he said. "Say goodnight to Mommy."

She reached up to wrap her arms around Marinette's neck. "Goodnight, Mommy."

"Good night, sweetheart."

Then, Emma let go and bent over to put her face against Marinette's abdomen. "Goodnight, Baby. Don't worry. Mommy will take good care of you."

Marinette and Adrien shared a gaze that revealed they were each on the verge of happy tears.

After Adrien hugged Emma goodnight and tucked her in, he and Marinette slipped from the room to their own. "That," Adrien began, "Went better than I had hoped it would."

"Yeah," Marinette said, laying down on the bed. "I'm so glad she accepted that so easily. I've read horror stories of how it could go."

"So have I," Adrien agreed, laying down beside his wife and pulling her close. With a happy sigh, she shifted against him and nestled her head under his. He kissed her forehead and held her close. "Sleep well, sweetheart," he whispered into her hair, reaching over to turn off the lamp light.

She hummed, reaching her hands upwards to pet the hair at the base of his neck. "You, too."

"With you doing that, it's nearly guaranteed."

She giggled. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Marinette rubbed the bulge that was her five-month belly. The one that contained her baby that she only recently found the gender of.

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. Honestly, she would probably have been happy either way, but she just couldn't help but think of just how ridiculously proud Adrien was of himself.

"I gave you what you wanted, didn't I?" he had teased with a smug grin and waggling brows. "I'm _that_ good."

Marinette decided to forgo the whole "gender reveal" party and decided to just tell her friends one by one. That way, she could relish in each person's excitement.

She baked macrons for her parents, filling them with a blue icing that could only be discovered when it was bitten into. Her maman had squealed, and her papa had given her a tight hug.

Alya and Nino had also been a blast, flat out telling them that she was getting her Hugo. Nino had grinned, and Alya had squealed. They both congratulated her—and Adrien—and then swore they would be the best aunt and uncle a boy could have.

But Emma had been the most fun.

"Now," Marinette explained to her while Adrien filmed the whole thing. "You have to pop the balloon, and confetti is going to fall out of it. If it's pink, then you're going to have a little sister. If it's blue, you're going to have a little brother."

Emma's grin was bright as sunshine as she carefully took the large sewing pin Marinette handed her.

"Do you want to guess what it is, Em?" Adrien asked.

She paused a second. "Um… a brother?"

"Is that what you want?"

She nodded. "Just like Little Bear."

Adrien and Marinette shared a knowing look just before Emma poked the black balloon with the pin, Sending blue confetti everywhere.

She squealed. "I'm gonna have a baby brother?!"

"You're going to have a little brother," Marinette confirmed.

She squealed once again, and Marinette took the pin from her hands before Emma could hurt herself with it with as much as she was flailing around. "I'm gonna have a little brother!"

* * *

"Adrien, you just missed it."

Adrien pouted, his hands on Marinette's swollen abdomen. He'd come too late, apparently, and missed the baby shifting.

She giggled and placed her hands over his. "You'll have the opportunity to feel it again."

"But it was the first time," he moaned. "And I missed it."

Chuckling all the while, she patted his hands. "I'm sorry."

He mock pouted. "Fine." With that, he wrapped his arms around her lower torso best he could and laid down between her legs, his head resting on her upper thigh. "I'm staying right here until it moves again."

"Adrien," she giggled. "It's probably not going to do it right away."

"Don't care," he said. "I'm not letting you go until I feel it."

She just laid her head back on headboard of their bed with a mocking sigh. "What am I going to do with you, Adrien."

"Love me because I'm your husband."

She hummed, then started running her fingers through his hair. "Well, that's true."

He grinned at that, shifting just slightly so he was able to press a kiss to her belly.

They stayed like that for a while, Marinette stroking Adrien's hair while he rubbed little circles on her back. And it was interrupted by the little patting of feet entering the room.

Adrien cracked his eyes open just in time to watch Emma scramble up on the bed. She looked between her daddy and mommy with a concerned little frown.

"Daddy's being silly," Marinette said with a smirk.

Emma smiled at that, then laid over her daddy's back. "Stop being silly."

"But being silly is the best," he said, letting go of Marinette to reach down and tickle Emma. She squealed and laughed, scrambling away from her dad.

"Oh, no, you don't," he playfully said, smile now fully on his face as he reached to grab her and yank her into a smothering hug.

She laughed and shrieked with happiness, but submitted to his embrace.

"Adrien!"

Marinette grabbed his hand and yanked to her belly, holding it over the spot where he could clearly feel a little thumping.

His own wonder was interrupted by a little gasp, and that's when he realized that Marinette had pulled Emma's hands to her stomach, too.

"Do you feel that?" she asked. Emma nodded. "That's the baby."

"That's the baby?"

Marinette nodded. "Yup, that's the baby inside my tummy. He's shifting around."

"Wow."

Adrien could fully agree with that sentiment. _Wow_ was about the best term for it. That was his child underneath his hands, kicking out of his wife's stomach.

"Is it strong enough to be out here with us?" Emma asked.

Adrien couldn't help but giggle. "Not yet, Emma. Little baby Hugo is getting closer, but he's not strong enough to come out and meet us yet."

She pouted, and neither Adrien nor Marinette could contain their laughter.

* * *

The last three months _sucked._

She moaned on the couch, unable to get comfortable, unable to sleep, unable to do anything but hurt at the belly that was…

What was it?

Oh yeah, _41 fricking miserable weeks._

She seriously could just burst into tears for the umpteenth time during her pregnancy. She was so immensely thankful that Adrien put up with her. Like when he found her on the floor last week having a complete meltdown because she slightly over-baked the cookies she made for Emma. Instead, he sat on the floor with her and held her until her tears subsided.

Adrien came through the door, and Marinette forced herself up off the couch to greet him and Emma

Only to see there was no Emma.

She opened her mouth to ask, but he beat her to it. "It's Wednesday," he said. "And I know we haven't exactly been doing our regular date nights because you haven't been feeling up to it, but tonight, I say we actually spend some quality time together. Doing anything. Seriously, if it's just having the house to ourselves tonight and an early bedtime, I'm perfectly fine with that."

Marinette's shoulders sank. "I'm pregnant and miserable and there's no way I'm up for any sort of date night." Suddenly, she felt the tears come on again. "I'm sorry. I'm a horrible wife." And then her tears over took her.

Patiently, he wrapped her in his arms and held her tight. "You are a _fantastic_ wife whom I love and adore and still find incredibly beautiful."

"I'm huge," she sobbed.

"You say that like I wouldn't want you just because you're pregnant."

She sniffed and shrugged.

He smiled. "Let me make one thing clear to you," he whispered in her ear. "I absolutely still want you in all the wonderfully intimate ways no matter how pregnant you are."

Happily, she leaned into his embrace, her tears still flowing.

He squeezed her tighter. "I know you're miserable," he said. "And I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it easier?"

"Can you make the baby come already?" she asked jokingly around tears.

He paused. "Well…"

She looked up at him with curiosity.

"I heard some old wives' tales," he said.

"Which include?"

"There's a couple certain types of tea," he said. "Then castor oil, but I know your stomach is very fickle right now, so…"

"I'm growing desperate, though," she mumbled.

"Walking supposedly helps."

"Like I haven't been doing that."

"I know," he said, holding her tight. "There's one more."

"Which is?"

"Well… supposedly, sex."

She paused, completely caught off guard.

But _hell_ , at this point, she was up for _anything_ that got this baby _out of her_. She grabbed him by the belt, and they barely made it up to their bedroom before they were completely lacking in any sort of clothing.

* * *

41 weeks and ten hours, the bed was wet from her water breaking.

"If I'm being honest, I really didn't think that was going to work," Adrien said.

"I don't care," Marinette moaned, feeling the tightness of early contractions squeeze her belly. "It did, and I'm so happy this baby is coming _out._ "

Adrien chuckled.

Then Marinette looked at him. "Wait a minute," she said, shooting him a teasing grin. "What do you mean 'you didn't think it was going to work'?"

He smirked. "Well, I mean, it's an old wives' tale? How often do those actually work?"

"Mm-hmm," Marinette said, listening.

"And I really just wanted to spend a night with you."

"There we go," she said, her grin widening.

"I wasn't exactly hearing you object."

Well, when her husband made love to her like _that_ , of course not.

As time went on, her contractions getting closer together and steadily growing more intense, Marinette was pacing the house, just like her mother told her to do.

"It helps open your hips, dear," she had explained. "Easing the pain and speeding up labor."

Hence why she was currently wearing a rut into the floor.

And Adrien was _not_ helping.

"Are we sure this is the best decision? Having the baby at home?"

Marinette sighed. "We talked about this, Adrien," she said. "No cesarean."

"We both agreed to that."

"But my family—"

"But are they sure?"

" _Nathalie,_ " Marinette interrupted, "did research, and gave you a handful of statistics that agreed with my family."

"But—"

" _Adrien,_ " Marinette cut in, only to be interrupted by a contraction that forced her to pause and lean with one hand against the wall.

Adrien was next to her in a heartbeat, only for her to stop him with a hand squarely against his chest. Only once the contraction passed did she look back up at him. "Give Rose a call," Marinette finished. "And she'll come right over and help me deliver my baby _here_. I will be _fine._ "

Adrien sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Marinette said. "Just trust me a little, here."

"I do," Adrien said, standing back as Marinette took up pacing the living room again. "I just care for you and the baby."

"I know you do," she said. "But this is what we're doing and no arguing with the laboring pregnant woman."

He cracked a smile. "Understood." He then reached for his phone to give Rose a call.

Bless her heart, Rose normally didn't stay in France this long, but the moment Marinette had called her and told her old school friend she had remarried and was in the family way, Rose had lost it.

"You went and got married when I wasn't in the country, and as my friend, you will _not_ go behind my back and have anyone else deliver that baby, am I perfectly clear?"

With a laugh, Marinette agreed. After all, Rose was a registered nurse as well as a mid-wife who spent her time in third world countries providing all sorts of medical assistance. And with as many babies as Rose had helped deliver, Marinette trusted Rose to help her through her own delivery.

Within twenty minutes, when the contractions had grown steadily worse to the point Marinette was barely able to keep walking, Rose had arrived.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Fine, I think?" Marinette said.

"Where are you at pain-wise and how far apart at the contractions?'

"About four minutes, steadily," Adrien answered.

"And they just got way worse," she gritted out, leaning against the wall as another contraction hit her.

Rose nodded. "Hot water is amazing for this."

"Great. Bath. Okay." Marinette grunted.

So Adrien ran up to start a bath before Rose coaxed Marinette up the stairs. The other wonderful thing about Rose, Marinette soon realized, was that Marinette was comfortable enough to strip down in front of her old friend and allow her to look, well, _down there_ to bring the baby into the world. That was one of the many points her family gave her to help relieve stress and keep relaxed: having as few people around her as possible as well as only people she trusted.

A few hours later, Marinette was on all fours on her bed, crying out as Hugo made his way into the world.

And then there was cry that she vaguely realized wasn't hers. Adrien put his hands on her shoulders as she panted to catch her breath. "You did it."

The next thing she knew, she was holding her baby and smiling because this was her baby that was still connected to her and it was odd yet so magically amazing she didn't know how to process it all. So she didn't. She lay on her bed, her baby in her arms, and cried over the fact she had a child and he was absolutely perfect.

* * *

"Rose," Adrien said, slipping from the room to show her out. Marinette was fast asleep with the baby next to her on the bed, swaddled in one of the many baby blankets she had made for him. "Thank you so much for everything."

"Of course," Rose said quietly, smile taking up half her face. "I'm so sad I didn't get the chance to make it to your wedding, or that I was even be close enough to receive an invitation. But when she told me she was pregnant and thinking about having it at home, I just had to be here! Marinette is one of the greatest, sweetest, most amazing people I've ever met, and she always makes quilts for my charity drives and always supported me, and I'm so happy to have met you and help deliver Hugo. _Oh,_ she's been wanting to have a Hugo since our school days, and I'm _so happy_ for her."

Adrien chuckled. Marinette had warned him that Rose was literally the sweetest, bubbliest person he would ever meet in his life, and she was right. "Thank you again for being here."

"Of course!" Rose chirped. "Now, I'll head out so you can go be with your baby and call the family and tell them the great news, okay?"

With one last wave and 'thank you', Adrien showed Rose out.

"Text me pictures!" she said on her way to her taxi. "I want to see the big sister and little brother together, okay?"

"I promise."

With one last frantic wave good-bye, Rose got into the taxi and drove off.

And Adrien hustled back upstairs into the bedroom.

Marinette was fast asleep, exhausted from laboring while little Hugo, his newborn son, slept swaddled on the bed next to her. He resisted the urge to pick him up his baby boy and hold him close, though only for a moment. He had two sets of grandparents as well as an aunt and uncle to inform about the newest addition to their family.

Once that was done, Adrien scooped Hugo up into his arms and sat down in the rocking chair. Hugo fussed only a second before settling right back down into sleep. Adrien's smile split his face as his eyes grew misty. Here was his little boy, perfectly healthy and happy, and Marinette was doing just fine. It really took a weight off his heart.

His phone buzzed with replies, demanding to know how it all went and where pictures were and when they could all come over to see the baby.

So, he sent out a single reply asking for a little time for Marinette to rest and recoup, and once she woke up, he'd invite them over.

Sabine was the first to text back, saying that it was a good idea for the new mother to get a little rest while Alya sent back about ten different pouting faces before admitting he may be right. His father sent back a text saying Emma was excited that the baby was finally here and that she was ready to meet her new brother.

Adrien couldn't help but grin as he set his phone down.

"You're quite the stir, little buddy," he whispered to his precious, sleeping baby boy. "Everyone can't wait to meet you."

* * *

Marinette was so thankful Adrien let her sleep before inviting the family over to see the baby. It wasn't a surprise that Gabriel, Nathalie, and Emma were the first ones over. Adrien led them all up to her, Emma walking closely beside her dad as he walked into the room. She sided up right next to the bed, staring at her mom and new brother before Marinette invited Emma up to sit beside her.

Carefully, Emma crawled on the bed beside her and stared at the bundle in Marinette's arms. With a smile, Marinette pushed the blankets away from Hugo's chubby little face, eliciting a gasp from Emma. "Meet your new little brother, Emma," she quietly spoke.

Emma just stared, her eyes wide and full of wonder. Her mouth was open, completing her awestruck expression. She shifted closer to Marinette to get a better view.

Marinette looked past Emma to see Gabriel and Nathalie standing there with fond looks of their own. Gabriel glanced over at Adrien before placing a hand on his shoulder.

Adrien could only smile.

Emma shifted again, trying to look closer at Hugo, her eyes still wide but her mouth now closed.

"Do you want to hold him, Emma?"

She froze, looking up at Marinette before she nodded.

"Sit down beside me."

Emma did as told, sitting down and holding her arms outstretched. Carefully, Marinette placed Hugo in his sister's arms. And she positively lit up.

Adrien immediately started taking pictures, Emma being all smiles and Marinette as proud as a mother could be. All lingering doubt about how Emma would react to Hugo completely faded away as the six-year-old held her new baby brother.

Marinette's parents were the next ones to show up, and just as Marinette thought they would, they immediately started cooing over their first official grandchild. Marinette told Emma to let Mimi hold Hugo, and with great reluctance, Emma gave him up.

Gabriel congratulated Tom and Sabine on their first grandchild, to which they beamed and thanked him before going back to cooing over Hugo.

Alya and Nino were the last two to show up. Alya had a work day to finish up, after all, and there was no way that Nino could come without her and still be a married—or living—man.

Finally, once everyone had a chance to hold the baby and have their picture taken, they began filing out to give the family downtime. Which Marinette appreciated considering she felt exhausted all over again.

"I'll send everyone the photos," Alya promised, her camera hanging on her neck. "They'll be great, I'm sure."

"Without a doubt, Alya. Thank you," Adrien said.

"It's getting late," she commented, "and I'm sure you're hungry. Do you want me to go pick up Mimi's for all of you?"

At the mention of food, Marinette perked up. "Please?"

Alya grinned. "I go you. Just as long as you promise to return the favor." With that, she patted her tummy.

Marinette grinned. She still couldn't forget the day Alya had nearly tackled her in a hug squealing how she was pregnant and excited because their babies were going to be close in age and _how adorable was that?_ "I will absolutely get you _anything_ you want. Cross my heart."

"What is it?" Emma asked.

Adrien chuckled and looked down to Emma. "You're going to have a cousin very soon, too. Just like Mommy had a baby in her tummy, Auntie Alya has one in hers."

Emma gasped before running up to Alya and pressing her hands over her tummy. "Don't worry, Baby," she said. "Auntie Alya will keep you safe."

Alya looked over at Adrien with a heartfelt smile. "Should I tell her there are actually two of them?"

* * *

Hugo was six-months at Christmas. Marinette had told Adrien her hesitations, specifically that Hugo was too young and that they were looking to move soon, but Adrien was convinced Hugo was plenty old enough and that moving wouldn't matter so why not now for Christmas.

Marinette was _not_ convinced.

So Adrien sat down and wrote a contract, being sure to include two very important lines that basically summed up to "Mom will not have to deal with cat litter."

For good measure, he laid on the kitty-cat eyes before pulling his trump card.

"It's for the kids."

Exasperated, Marinette relented.

Since it wasn't exactly something they could wrap up, Adrien printed off a picture before folding the paper and placing it in a large box. Marinette thought it was genius.

Come Christmas, everyone gathered at Adrien and Marinette's. It was the second time they had a large Christmas together, and Adrien still couldn't quite get over just how wonderful it was to have everyone around the tree, talking and laughing and being merry.

Presents were passed around and opened and talked about and adored. And then Emma finally got to open the big box that said 'Open Last' on the top.

Her entire expression fell when she saw just how empty it was. And when she took out the paper, there were a couple laughs by Tom and Sabine as well as inquisitive looks by Gabriel and Nathalie. However, that all changed in an instant when Emma opened the paper to reveal the picture.

"We're getting a cat!"

Suddenly, there was a very happy, squealing, excited six-year-old, who was giving out hugs to the entire room. "I'm getting a cat! I'm getting a cat!"

It wasn't for Christmas but well into January, once all the holiday cheer had worn off and people realized that Christmas kittens and puppies were far too much work and therefore packed them in a shelter, that the Agrestes found themselves looking at the cats for adoption. There was one that Emma found—large, black and fluffy—that she insisted was the best and was determined to get.

Adrien looked over the information, finding out that the kitty was good with kids having been with a family that had a baby. However, there was one little catch with the wonderful black cat named Felix.

"What?" Marinette asked, spying the look on Adrien's face. So he walked over to show her the catch that Felix came with.

She looked at the line, then looked exasperatedly up back at her husband before looking over at Emma, who had her hand stuck through the cage to pet a clearly very tolerant Felix.

A shelter volunteer walking a hyper red and white spaniel came up to them. "Can I help you with anything?"

Hugo immediately started fussing, and for the first time, Adrien was worried that this may have not been the best idea.

"She's friendly," the worker assured, looking at the baby. "Very friendly."

Adrien looked back over at Hugo to reassure him, only to see Hugo's fussing was because he couldn't reach the dog. Marinette knelt down so Hugo could reach the object he was grasping at. Upon touching the dog's snout, he immediately became a smiley, giggly baby. And the dog just sat there, nuzzling Hugo's hand and causing him to squeal happily.

Adrien grinned. "Actually, I just have a question. The black cat here, um… Felix. It says he's bonded with a dog, Bridgette?"

The worker smiled and pointed down at the spaniel that was happily basking in the affection of Marinette and Hugo. "Bridgette."

Adrien looked down at Marinette, who glanced up at him. "Well," he said to her, smiling all the while. "You told me you wanted a dog."

She sighed, though she was still petting the pooch that had made a home for itself against Marinette's side while Hugo happily patted the dog's nose. "I guess I did."

So, half an hour later, there were not one but two new members to the Agreste family.

When everyone was happily strapped into the back seat, Adrien and Marinette slid into the front.

"You know what this means, right?"

Adrien looked over at Marinette with a quirked brow.

She sighed, looking back at Bridgette who watched over a giggly Hugo while Emma snuggled Felix. "We're going to need a bigger house," she said. "Because I feel like we just officially outgrew ours."

Adrien glanced behind him to take in his whole family before turning back to Marinette. "Then I think it's high time we start seriously searching."

* * *

"I'm going to miss this place," Marinette said as she looked over the house that was full of boxes.

"So am I," he said. "But the new place is perfect. It's going to be the place we, together, raise our family in. But most importantly, it really is _ours_. One we picked together."

Marinette smiled up at him. "True," she said, wrapping her arms around his torso in a hug. "Very true."

Adrien smiled and held her close against him. "Are you going to miss the kitchen, though?"

Marinette looked behind her at the kitchen. "Yeah," she said. "I'll never forget the day I walked in and saw this."

Adrien gave her a squeeze. "We can remodel."

"What's the point?" she said. "The kitchen is really nice there, too. And it's not one that Nathaniel made himself. But you know, that's okay." She turned back to him, looking him in the eyes. "This is the new chapter. This is _our_ new adventure. And I'm really excited for it."

* * *

The movers came the next day to pack up the entire house into the moving truck. Once that was finished, Adrien packed his family into the car. "Two kids, cat, dog, and wife. Yup, everyone's accounted for," he joked. Marinette smacked his shoulder but didn't bother hiding her smile.

They drove over to the new house and unloaded everyone. Bridgette and Emma immediately ran into the backyard to play fetch with Bridgette's favorite squeaky donut toy. Marinette took Hugo inside in his car seat while Adrien grabbed Felix's crate, carrying it into the bathroom where the litterbox would go. He shut the door, let a grumpy Felix out of his crate, and set up a brand new litterbox. "You stay here," he said to the cat, patting its head. "No need for you trying to make a jail break when the movers are here."

Felix mewed pitifully while swishing his tail, but Adrien knew Felix would be fine.

Adrien exited the bathroom, quickly shutting the door behind him before Felix could slip out, and immediately found Marinette staring frozen at the kitchen.

He grinned and marched up to her side to look at the kitchen he secretly had renovated to resemble theirs. "Do you like it?" he whispered. "I know you said we didn't—"

She kissed him, yanking him down by the shirt and firmly pressing her lips against his in something long and fiery. "Shut up," she said once she pulled away, only to dive right back into kissing him again.

Adrien was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

Once the movers had come and gone, Felix had been released from the bathroom, and the food that went in the refrigerator was unpacked, Marinette decided to make lunch for everyone. Sandwiches were probably the easiest thing to do, and they could sit outside on their new patio with the new outdoor furniture that she and Adrien had picked out.

Marinette laid out all the things for sandwiches, turning away for a second to grab the paper plates. When she returned, Felix was on the counter, head over the cheese. "Felix!" she shouted, tsking the cat for being on the counter. Before he leapt off, he snagged a piece of cheese and bolted off into the house who-knew-where.

Marinette sighed. One would think that she would have learned by now that Felix had a dairy obsession. Apparently not, considering she left cheese up on the counter in full view.

She returned to making the sandwiches, only to get one finished before a jingle called her attention. She looked down to see Bridgette looking up at her, her tail wagging against the ground and her expression saying "See? I'm a good girl. Do I get a snack, too?"

"Fine," she said, taking a piece of ham and giving it to Bridgette.

The spaniel carefully took the ham from Marinette and waited until her owner let go before running off into the yard to wave around her treat.

"See," Adrien said, coming up behind her. "You chase away Felix, but you _give_ Bridgette the ham. What's wrong with this picture?"

"Your cat's a pain in the butt and my dog is an angel."

Adrien snorted a laugh, and Marinette couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Sure," he said, filling up several water glasses to take outside. "I'll believe that when you take the cat bed off your sewing desk."

* * *

New Year's Eve in the new house, and Marinette and Adrien couldn't help but want to have a little party since they couldn't find a babysitter to watch the kids so they could go to Alya's New Year's Bash. Gabriel and Nathalie were at a fancy New Year's event somewhere in England while Tom and Sabine were visiting friends. They would have dropped the event to babysit, hence why Marinette was certain not to ask. Neither she nor Adrien wanted to ruin their plans.

So, they just made plans of their own.

"Kids are in bed," Marinette said, holding a bag with take-out containers of Chinese as she slipped into their bedroom.

"Console is set up," Adrien said, holding up the controllers.

"Something we're both good at?"

"Winner gets to love loser into the new year."

Marinette smiled. "Better get ready, because you're going down."

He waggled his brows. "Sorry, you're not going to come out on top this time."

She snorted. They were so gross.

She loved it.

They dug into the take-out, each having their own container of broccoli beef as well as chow mein.

"When was the last time we had cheap chinese food?" Adrien asked.

Marinette frowned. "Um…old house. We kinda switched to wine and popcorn. Or chocolate."

"Not that there's anything wrong with that, but I missed this. Reminds me of our first time playing video games together."

Marinette smiled in fondness. "That was fun," she said. "I like our tradition."

His smile turned sweetly sincere. "So do I. And not even for the afterward. Just… this."

"Us?" Marinette offered.

Adrien nodded. "Yeah."

"I think that's why there is an afterward."

He snorted a laugh. "Probably. That, and we still need one more child."

He was teasing, but Marinette wasn't. "No, we don't."

Adrien's brow furrowed.

She grinned. "Why do you think there's no wine tonight?"

Adrien's eyes widened, and he nearly dropped his take-out on the floor. Thankfully, Marinette took that as her cue to set down her take-out before Adrien tackled her with it in hand. He started peppering her face in kisses, causing her to giggle.

"Are we even going to wait to the new year or no?" she teased.

Adrien paused his ministrations to ponder this. Rather, pretend to ponder. Marinette knew her husband well.

"Why not both?"

Marinette just shook her head. "Food is going to get cold."

With a lopsided grin that drove her heart crazy, he shrugged. "Whatever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A few fun tidbits about Second Chances
> 
> 1) The idea started as a joke. I finished reading The One I Always Hear by thepineandthestar. I jokingly left a comment that I was going to pick up the story and continue it if they didn't. Fast forward a couple months and they PM me basically saying "go for it." So I did.
> 
> 2) I was inspired by the Hallmark Channel movie The Color of Rain, which is a really cute movie based on a true story of two widows and their children coming together to help each other through the hard time and figuring out how to live life without their spouses.
> 
> 3) I originally planned for Chloe to be in this story. I had a whole thing planned out about Chloe coming back after running off and wanting full custody of Emma and the court drama and Marinette standing beside Adrien. But then I took a step back because I knew I was a wordy writer and I didn't want the story to go on that long (I say as it ends up being over 100k.) So the idea was scrapped and Chloe died so that none of that had any potential to be opened up.
> 
> 3b) Additionally, I was going to create twice as much drama by having Chloe now dating Marinette's abusive ex and I would touch more on the abuse topic than the widow one.
> 
> 4) I almost didn't post this story. The week before I was going to post, the wonderful Maerynn (an incredible Miraculous Ladybug fanfic author) passed on, and I was so worried that in posting about a single parent and a widow, I would somehow be disrespectful to her family or that it would just be too soon for this topic. However, I decided in the end that I meant no disrespect and that I had been writing this story before hand and that I should post it anyway and if I got backlash, I would stop. I didn't, so I kept pressing on and continues the story you all have come to love.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and supporting this story!


End file.
